Dulce Venganza
by Alexiitz
Summary: Dicen que la venganza es un plato que sirve frío y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso, perdí a mi compañero que consideraba mi mejor amigo para que después las personas que más amaba y confiaba me traicionaran atacándome a tal punto donde terminaron dándome por muerto pero lo que no saben es que yo regresare para poder disfrutar mi dulce venganza
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ DESPUÉS DE LEER POR UN TIEMPO PERO OJO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE CON ESTA HISTORIA ABANDONO LA OTRA QUE TENGO PARA QUE NO TEMAN, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Draig"

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **CAPÍTULO 1: SE MUESTRAN LAS VERDADERAS CARAS**

Hyodo Issei el héroe de los niños y actual [Sekyryuutey] un adolecente pervertido pero de noble corazón, alguien en el que puedes confiar y apoyar cuando más lo necesitas, alguien con uno de los más puros corazones que jamás se hayan visto en la historia y que nunca pasaría por su mente hacer el mal o volverse una persona de un corazón contaminado que se llena de emociones negativas como la ira, resentimiento o tal vez la… venganza o eso se creía hasta ciertos acontecimientos

Issei Hyodo estaba en medio de una batalla con Rizevim Livan Lucifer junto con el equipo DxD apoyándolo todos ellos estaban en una acalorada pelea donde ninguno de los dos bandos quería ceder pero con la ayuda de nuestro caballero carmesí las cosas iban tomando un buen rumbo o al menos eso se creía ya que no contaban con que Rizevim utilizara un arma que terminaba de crear y que disparo un rayo al castaño dándole directo en la armadura desencadenando que la armadura que portaba se volviera añicos dando lugar a que Issei cayera gravemente herido provocando jadeos de sorpresa y miedo pero estos no eran provocados por la condición del castaño sino por el dragón rojo y ojos verdes que flotaba fuera de la armadura

"Draig" hablo con un susurro el castaño haciendo que el dragón lo viera con una mirada de pesar ya que él sabía lo que pasaría

[Adiós compañero fue un honor haber estado junto a ti en todas tus aventuras y espero que sigas adelante con esa voluntad que te caracteriza] hablo con un tono que no dejaba ninguna duda de lo que pasaría, el gran y poderoso draig se haría para siempre

(Me alegro que tu fueras mi anfitrión compañero y aunque ya no estaré contigo te dejare algo que te ayudara en lo que necesites ya que tengo el presentimiento de que pasaras por tiempo difíciles) fue el pensamiento fugaz que paso por la mente del imponente dragón creando una pequeña esfera roja escarlata sin que nadie se diera cuenta y que se introdujo en el cuerpo del castaño

[Adiós….. compañero…. no, Hyodo Issei el más grande [Sekyryuutey] que ha existido] y con esas últimas palabras el dragón desaparecía en polvo dorado

"DRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" gritando el castaño con todas sus fuerzas

Era oficial Rizevim había asesinado al dragón emperador rojo Draig y destruido la Sacred Gear de issei

"hahahahahahah ¡hice! asesine al dragón rojo ahora tu un eres nada sin el" Rizevim grito triunfalmente para después desaparecer en un círculo mágico dejando a Issei de rodillas golpeado y bañado con su propia sangre

"ISSEI" gritaron todas las chicas y se precipitaron para ir con el

Rías tomo a Issei con sus brazos y lo miro con una cara de preocupación por su amado

"Issei" dijo ella

"Issei-kun" hablo Akeno

"Issei-san" hablo Asia

El resto del grupo solo se quedó viendo al castaño con tristeza

 **UN DIA DESPUES**

Issei se encontraba en una habitación recuperándose de las heridas con todas las chicas alrededor de el para comprobar su salud

 **UN MES DESPUÉS**

Había pasado un mes desde que ese trágico suceso había ocurrido e Issei no había sido el mismo sin Draig ya que no rendía en sus peleas haciendo que fallara miserablemente en cada enfrentamiento

Dando lugar a una situación donde se enfrentaron por última vez a Rizevim donde el ataco a Asia e Issei no llego a tiempo dando lugar a la muerte de Asia o eso hubiera ocurrido si Valí no se lanzara a protegerla después de eso con la ayuda de Sirzechs en su máximo poder asesinaron al malo de la película dando lugar a la paz de una vez por todas

O al menos eso creía el castaño ya que no sabía la situación que se ocasionaría en un futuro

 **3 SEMANAS DESPUES**

Todo el club del ocultismo, Irina, Azazel, Consejo Estudiantil, Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Valí con su equipo y el mismo Issei estaba en la sala de la residencia Hyodo

Sirzech estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el sillón principal de la sala tomando una taza de té de Akeno

"Issei hay algo que tenemos que hablar sobre tu Sacred Gear" hablo el Mou carmesí con cara seria

"Después de 3 semanas de investigación sobre Draig confirmamos que el murió y nunca va a volver haciendo que sea débil si el" hablo de nuevo haciendo que el castaño bajara la mirada con tristeza y pena

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Sirzech hablo de nuevo

"Es por eso que hemos llegado a una decisión"

Issei solo miro con una expresión de emoción en su cara

"Issei Hyodo como puedes ver ya no puedes estar en la nobleza de mi hermanita ya que sin Draig te volviste débil y dejaste de ser especial por lo que ya no mereces estar en la nobleza de ella" hablo con un tono de voz serio y con un reflejo en sus ojos que solo mostraban frialdad

Eso hizo que el corazón de Issei se hundiera haciendo que sus ojos y boca se abrieran en Shock y que su corazón se rompiera poco a poco ya que él lo consideraba como un hermano y alguien en quien confiar y sin embarga ahí estaba el diciéndole que dejara la nobleza de Rías y el equipo DxD por lo que solo volteo a ver a los demás

"Issei lo que dijo Sirzech es cierto tú ya no eres de utilidad para todos nosotros ni para la nobleza de Rías ya que perdiste tu Sacred Gear es por eso que desde este momento dejas de ser parte de grupo DxD" hablo Azazel dándole la razón al otro y a la vez viendo a Issei con una mueca desagradable

Issei solo volteo a ver a los demás para ver si alguien más refutaba lo que acaban de decir y para su sorpresa alguien hablo

"Mi hermano y Azazel-sensei tiene razón desde que perdiste a Draig tu dejaste de serme útil es por eso que te expulso de mi nobleza" hablo nadie más ni nadie menos que la princesa carmesí

Issei parecía en shock y nadie lo podría culpar ya que estaba oyendo tales cosas de la mujer que más amaba

"Después de todo lo que hice por ti como haberte salvado del compromiso con Riser y así es como me pagas" hablo eufórico el castaño

"Lo siento Issei pero es que sin Draig no eres más que un peso muerto haciéndote inútil para mí por lo tanto no me queda más remedio que sacarte de mí nobleza" hablo con calma

"Pero Rías pensé que me amabas como puedes estar de acuerdo con esto pensé que me amabas como lo hacía yo, porque me quieres sacar de tu nobleza" grito con tristeza y con lágrimas en su cara

Rías solo se le quedo viendo con disgusto como si estuviera a punto de vomitar y entonces hablo con una voz sumamente fría

"Nunca te amé Issei yo solo te utilizaba por tu poder ya que no eras más que una herramienta o un arma para todos nosotros ya que desde el día que te reencarne y cuando luchaste en mi fiesta de compromiso me di cuenta que te tenía que explotar lo más que podía, lo único que tenía que hacer era pretender que me gustabas para que te quedaras a mi lado y lucharas por mí pero ahora ya no eres de utilidad convirtiéndote en un peón desechable, no sé cómo pudiste creer que alguien como yo hermosa y de alta clase se enamoraría de un pervertido como tú " dijo con Rudeza

Issei solo sintió como su corazón se rompía por esas duras palabras y Rías no mostraba ningún remordimiento por lo que acababa de decir

"Dime Issei realmente quieres saber la verdad detrás de todo" hablo con un tono burlón la tetona haciendo que el castaño solo guardara silencio

"Cuando tu primera novia Raynare te asesino en el parque yo estaba ahí viendo cómo te atravesaba con una lanza de luz haciéndote sufrir para solo esperar el momento justo para revivirte, de verdad eres tonto enserio nunca te diste cuenta que yo planee todo o fuiste tan iluso para creer que recibiste el folleto de mi familia por pura casualidad" Rías relato con una pequeña sonrisa

Issei solo estaba en shock por lo que su novia y amo estaba diciendo en pocas palabras siempre fue un juguete y a nadie le importaba viéndolo desde ese punto el corazón de issei se unida cada vez mas

De repente sus ojos se volvieron lentamente rojo carmesí y toda su aura demoniaca se elevaba al igual que su cara se tronaba más maliciosa y sonriendo con desdén ya que se daba cuenta de lo que sufría el castaño

(La mujer que ame, mi maestro, aquella chica por la que daba todo de mí, por la que sacrifique mi brazo para salvarla no es más que una perra del mal que no tiene corazón y no se arrepiente de lo que me ha hecho) Issei solo se daba cuenta de que Rías Gremory por fin estaba quitándose la mascara

"yo estoy de acuerdo con Buchou ya no eres nuestro compañero, no eres más que un inútil bueno para nada y que no merece estar frente a nosotros así que piérdete bastardo" hablo Kiba con una mueca de asco mientras miraba a issei

"Buchou y Kiba-kun tienen razón ya no sirves y ya no te considero mi lindo Kohai y menos un compañero" Dijo Akeno con voz fría y sin su típica sonrisa

Con eso Rías y Akeno se pararon junto a Kiba y lo abrazaron poniendo sus grandes pechos en sus brazos y con eso Kiba empezó a besar los labios de ellas 2 mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus entrepiernas sacándoles leves gemidos

Con esta escena issei se sintió abrumado y con el corazón completamente roto y sin que nadie lo notara un pequeño brillo azul y rojo salir del pecho de issei

En eso rías hable "Yo y akeno encontramos un verdadero hombre para sustituirte así que piérdete"

Mientras tanto Kiba sonreía con suficiencia sin importarle haberle robado sus mujeres a issei en eso Xenovia toma la palabra

"Issei tú ya no eres capaz de darme un bebe fuerte ya que no tienes un dragón en tu interior por lo que no valdría la pena tener a tu hijo y al igual que buchou y los demás ya no te considero nuestro compañero" hablo despedazando más al castaño emocionalmente "aparte ya encontré alguien mejor para tener sus hijos" dijo mientras se acercaba a valí y procedía a besarlo salvajemente donde si no estuviera nadie en ese momento la haría suya en eso termina el beso para hablar

"Sin tu Sacred Gear ya no eres rival para mí y con Draig muerto no vales la pea mi tiempo" dijo valí con tono de decepción

En eso Kuroka hablo "Nya, sin Draig dentro de ti ya no vales la pena para darme hijos fuertes por lo que eres inútil también para mi hermana que solo te quería por lo mismo que yo así que a ninguna de las dos nos importaría lo que te pase de ahora en adelante" termino de hablar con disgusto y siendo secundada por Koneko que solo le daba una mirada de asco

Con esto la mente de issei se estaba rompiendo cada vez más y el brillo en su pecho empezaba a arder un poco

En eso Irina toma la palabra "Issei, sin su dragón ya no vales la pena y ya no te puedo considerar más mi amigo de la infancia y mucho menos mi amante así que más te vale que dejes el equipo DxD por tu bien" hablo con una voz llena de frialdad y con una mirada de disgusto

Su alma y espíritu estaba casi rotos y en un esfuerzo final el castaño se volteo a ver hacia Asia pensando que iba a estar de su lado lástima que no podría estar más equivocado ya que con una sacudida de cabeza y una palabras todo se fue literalmente a la mierda

"Lo siento Issei pero todo mundo en la habitación tiene un punto sin tu Sacred Gear no eres capaz de protegernos más entonces quiere decir que ya no puedes permanecer al equipo y ya no eres parte de nuestra vida por lo que te tienes que ir" hablo mientras que miraba el suelo avergonzada ya que no podía ver a la cara al castaño "aparte yo…. yo ….. Ya en-encontré a alguien más" dijo para proceder a pararse e ir con valí y… besarlo apasionadamente

Issei no podía creer lo que decía su dulce e inocente Asia ya que la persona que creía que estaría con el aun en el mas difícil momento lo estaba traicionando con todo esto la mente de issei estaba completamente rota y como si el brillo lo sintiera este empezó a brillar y arder un poco mas

"Sirzech ni siquiera te muestras perturbado dime que piensas" hablo con una voz media muerta el castaño

"Issei quiero que te mantengas alejado del inframundo ya que tú no eres bienvenido desde este momento y si llegas a poner un solo pie dentro te destruiré ¿entendido?" Sirzech dijo oscuramente mientras que solo veía al castaño cruelmente

Issei no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio

"Espero que la advertencia de Sir-chan te que claro ya que si te llego a ver dentro del inframundo te atacare y te torturare hasta la muerte" hablo Serafall con una voz llena de ira

Serafall era habitualmente alguien libre, alegre y una persona feliz que siempre estaba sonriendo pero ahora ella solo tenía el ceño fruncido y con una mueca desagradable en su cara en eso su hermana Sona también hablo

"No te molestes hermana ya no lo veremos nunca más ya que desde este momento estas expulsado de la academia y si yo o mi nobleza te llega a ver te eliminaremos sin piedad" dijo oscuramente y con un flas peligroso en sus lentes

"Así es Hyodo lárgate nadie te quiere ver jamás y será mejor que nunca muestres tu cara a nadie o te eliminaremos" hablo Saji con una sonrisa arrogante

Todos los que se encontraban en la sala estaban diciendo cosas similares solo para herir al castaño

En eso Kiba y Xenovia sujetan de cada brazo a Issei para que Rías se ponga justo enfrente de él y active un círculo mágico donde se empieza a extraer las piezas de peón después de 5 minutos las piezas por fin salen y el castaño queda exhausto

"Ya te puedes ir ahora ya no tienes nada que me interese estúpido infeliz" hablo Rías

"Ya has oído estúpido pervertido nadie te quiere aquí por lo que haznos un favor y sal de aquí "hablo Koneko con voz llena de odio

En eso el solo se pregunta cómo es que la mujer que amas, tu mejor amigo, tus seres cercanos, los líderes de las 3 facciones le pueden hacer esto después de todo lo que ha hecho por ellos

Las únicas personas que no lo traicionaron fueron Gasper que estaba jugando un nuevo videojuego, Ravel que estaba con su familia, Rossweisse que estaba en Asgard y Ophis que regreso a la brecha dimensional un tiempo

Entonces Issei comenzó a temblar de rabia mientras estaba mirando a cada uno de ellos con ira dentro del ya que después de todo lo que hizo por ellos simplemente lo tiran a la basura porque ya no es útil en eso todo en él se rompió su cordura, simpatía, alegría, bondad, su mente haciendo que el brillo en su pecho ardiera mas

[Vas a dejar que hagan lo que quieran] de repente se escuchó una voz grave y enojada en su cabeza [Haz que sientan tu ira] hablo de nuevo esa voz casi gritando y en eso sus más bajos impulsos tomaron el control de el

En eso su cuerpo entero tembló de rabia pura, apretó sus puños, levanto su aura dragonica a muy altos niveles y los miro con unos ojos completamente rojos llenos de sed de sangre y venganza

Con esa mirada todos se empezaron a preguntar si lo llevaron demasiado lejos

"Bastardo" susurro con furia

"Inútil"

"Pervertido"

Basura"

Con esas palabras los ojos de Issei cambiaron a unos de reptil color rojo, salieron escamas en sus brazos y se empezó a rodear de un aura entre carmesí, negra y azul que exigía muerte a sus enemigos

"MALDITOS ME LAS PAGARAN LES ENSEÑARE QUIEN ES LA BASURA" dejo escapar un grito lleno de rabia, tristeza, dolor, angustia y desesperación y con eso se lanza en un impulso animal hacia Rías para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la hace escupir sangre y la deja de rodillas a continuación le da un puñetazo a Akeno en la cara que la manda a volar

Al ver lo que Issei había hecho a rey y reina todos se pusieron en posición de defensa

Koneko fue la primera que llego a darle un golpe en el estómago pero Issei lo detiene justo a tiempo por lo que el llena su propio puño con ki carmesí y le da un puñetazo en la nariz rompiéndosela y mandándola a volar,

"Bastardo pagaras por eso"

Kiba con un grito de se lanza con 2 espadas, Kuroka también se lanza al mismo tiempo que Kiba por el daño hecho a su hermana

Las manos de Kuroka se llenan de Senjutsu y comienza a salir fuego que lanza al castaño pero este con su propia aura le regresa el ataque haciendo que ella lo vea con shock y horror sabiendo que no lo podría esquivar provocando que le diera directo en el pecho

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kuroka gritaba de dolor eterno pero enseguida Issei llega a su lado para darle un golpe en el estómago y la deja fuera de combate

En eso Kiba había llegado junto a él y estaba a punto de empalarlo con sus espadas pero issei recubre sus manos de ki para detenerlas y con eso le da un cabezazo lleno de Sengutsu que lo manda a volar y dejándole las dos espadas a el

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kiba grita ya que Issei llego junto a él y le enterró una espada en sus partes nobles asiéndole imposible tener descendencia y posiblemente llegar a tener acción alguna vez a causa del dolor Kiba se desmayo

Irina fue la siguiente en atacar invocando 2 lanzas de luz y dirigiéndose hacia el pero cuando estaba a punto el con la espada de sobra lo rechaza dejando a Irina en shock pero no duro mucho ya que el castaño regreso su brazo y puso energía dragonica en la espada y la corto de la cadera al hombro haciendo que grite de agonía no bastándole le sujeta el cabello y le da 3 rodillazos cubiertos de Senjutsu en la cara para dejarla fuera de combate

Saji en ese momento le lanzó un ataque al castaño con su Sacred Gear para absorber su poder pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no sucedió nada por lo que el castaño jalo las cuerdas para luego clavar la espada en el estómago asiéndolo gritar y luego lo lanzo a volar a donde estaba Ruroko y Momo para que quedaran en el suelo para después que les lanzara una poderosa bola de energía para dejarlos fuera de combate

En eso ve a Rías que se estaba levantando por lo que corrió a ella y con una carga de magia dragonica en la espada intento empalar a Rías la cual apenas lo esquivo pero no sin antes que le cortara la mejilla asegurándose que le quedara una cicatriz que no se pueda curar por nada después le dio un rodillazo en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente

"QUERIAN PELEAR ENTONCES VENGAN POR MI BASTARDOS" grito encolerizado

En eso Akeno, Kuroka y koneko lo rodean por lo que se dio cuenta que Asia los estaba curando por lo que para evitar que esto no tenga fin evadió a los 3 con rápidos movimientos o procedió a llenar su puño de ki para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara y un rodillazo en el estómago y dejarla fuera de combate

pero con esa distracción Akeno le lanzo y Rayo potente, Kuroka y Koneko le enviaron bolas de fuego cubiertas de Youki con ello junto dándole al castaño haciéndolo gritar de dolor y con una sonrisa boba las 3 pensando que habían ganado

" … Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?"

Las 3 tenían los ojos abiertos por el shock y fue cuando vieron a Issei que las veía con ojos mortalmente peligrosos

De repente Issei corrió hasta Akeno lo más rápido que pudo y le dio un golpe en la cara para después que la agarrara por el cuello y darle un uppercut en la cara para mandarla a volar después de eso el castaño se posiciono a la espalda de Koneko para darle un golpe en el cuello y dejarla fuera de combate esto hizo que Kuroka se enojara y corrió para golpear a issei ellos intercambiaron unos golpes hasta que el castaño le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que cayera para después agarrar ambas colas de la gata y arrancarlas de raíz haciendo que ella diera un grito aterrador y desmayándola casi enseguida

Justo cuando volteo para su siguiente enemigo Xenovia apareció justo enfrente y le dio un corte profundo en el pecho pero el castaño a pesar del dolor no retrocedió por lo que dándole una patada en la rodilla haciendo que se desestabilizara para darle un manotazo a su brazo haciendo que soltara momentáneamente Durandal lo cual el no desaprovecho ya que la agarro y se la enterró en el hombro haciéndola gritar para después darle un corte en la espalda dejándola tendida en el suelo pero después tuvo que soltar la espada ya que él no era su portador y esta empezó a quemarle

En eso un Az de energía blanca lo golpeo mandándolo a volar y quien lo lanzo no fue sino otro que valí en [Balance Breaker]

"Sabes Issei te voy hacer sufrir por lo que le hiciste a Xenovia, Asia y Kuroka" y con eso el procedió a quitarle su poder con

[Divide] [Divide] dejándolo casi en cero para que después le dieran un golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar a donde estaba Sirzech

"Aquí tienes Sirzech acabalo" dijo Valí

y con eso el satán carmesí se abrió paso lanzándole un golpe de energía de la destrucción que Issei no puedo esquivar mandándolo a la pared y haciéndolo gritar así continuo por unos minutos donde todos ya un poco recuperados pero no del todo ya que algunos quedarían con secuelas como cicatrices ya sea Rías o Xenovia

Después de unos minutos de dolor Sirzech agarro del cuello a Issei y lo puso en frente de el

"Estúpido niño de verdad creíste que ibas a poder vencer a todos nosotros tu perro inútil que acaso no sabes tú lugar enserio creíste que con tu mísero nivel de poder podría vencer a todo el DxD" hablo entre enojado y divertido el pelirrojo a lo que Issei solo le escupió sangre a su cara haciendo que el Satán rojo se enojara y le diera múltiples golpes en todo su cuerpo para después lanzarlo lejos y juntar gran poder de la destrucción que le lanzo

El castaño al ver esto solo espero su final ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer en la condición en la que se encontrara con su cuerpo sin responderle y apenas logrando ver

(Supongo que pronto te veré Draig jeje, solo lamento no haberlos hecho pagar por todo) con esos últimos pensamientos el solo cerro sus ojos esperando su final lamentándose por lo ultimo

[He visto demasiado y no te dejare morir] se volvió a escuchar la voz para que después un brillo rojo y azul lo envolviera sacándolo de ese aprieto y transportándolo a algún lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Una vez que el humo de la destrucción se fuera todos quedaron satisfechos por no ver ni siquiera restos de Issei

"Listo está muerto" Hablo el pelirrojo haciendo que los demás asintieran y se retiraran con una sonrisa creyendo que por fin se habían desecho de un estorbo y vivirían sin preocupaciones

O pero no podrían estar más equivocados ya que al destino le encanta joder y no por nada dicen que la venganza se sirve fría solo hay que esperar el momento indicado para llevarla a cabo y ellos nunca se lo iban a esperar

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Vemos una luz roja con azul brillar en medio de la nada para que después se pudiera visualizar a un castaño muy mal herido

"qu u- que paso" se preguntó un confuso castaño antes de caer inconsciente por sus heridas

 **DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE ISSEI**

Vemos a Issei con una mirada confusa en su cara parada completamente ilesa en medio de la oscuridad

"Hola ay alguien"

[Buscas venganza] hablo una voz imponente a lo que el castaño solo se asusto

"qu- quien er- eres" hablo un atemorizado Issei

[Te lo preguntare de nuevo buscas venganza por lo que te hicieron tus supuestos amigos] volvió hablar esa voz

"Si"

[¿Por qué?] Pregunto con duda

"Por la traición que sufrí, porque solo nos vieron como simples herramientas, en si quiero venganza por draig y por mi" hablo Issei con una voz mortal

[Porque por Draig si él es solo una herramienta] hablo con duda la criatura

"Retráctate Draig no era una herramienta era un ser vivo, mi compañero y mi amigo y todos esos infelices solo nos veían como meros juguetes" hablo sumamente enojado

[Así que tu veías a Draig como una persona en lugar de una mera herramienta] volvió a preguntar y a lo que el castaño respondió sin un aspire de duda "SI"

[Draig tenía razón tu eres diferente es por eso y por pedido de Draig que yo te ayudare para que logres tu venganza y que las personas aprendan que no somos meras herramientas]

"Como que Draig te lo pidió, quieres decir que conoces a Draig"

[Ciertamente conozco a Draig no por nada él era mi mejor amigo es por eso que con sus últimas fuerzas antes de morir me pidió que te protegiera y te ayudara en todo lo que necesitaras porque el té apreciaba y presentía que tendrías tiempos difíciles por lo que no quiso dejarte solo y ya que el confiaba en ti yo también lo hare, te prestare mi poder y el que me dejo Draig antes de morir así que más te vale que no me decisiones] hablo con un tono de voz estricto pero a la vez liguero

Con todo lo que dijo Issei no pudo evitar que se le resbalara una lagrima ya que su compañero a pesar de morir nunca lo dejo solo sino al contrario le dejo algo que lo ayudaría en el futuro porque se preocupaba por el ese solo pensamiento hizo que Issei sonriera genuinamente

La criatura observo en todo momento las reacciones del castaño y se sorprendió por la sonrisa sincera sin malicia o que busque ganar algo, no esa sonrisa era de gratitud y agradecimiento que demostraba que apreciaba el regalo de su amigo

(Es cierto lo que me dijiste Draig él es diferente jeje al parecer encontraste al indicado viejo amigo) pensó la criatura mientras veía un pequeño destello verde

"Disculpa si no es mucha molestia podría saber el nombre y la apariencia de mi compañero" solicito en castaño

[Claro] respondió este

Con eso del piso empezó a salir fuego que iluminaba el espacio que pareció ser un cielo estrellado con repleto de nubes con esto el castaño se preguntó dónde estaba su compañero hasta que de repente

[Pongan la canción de los dioses egipcios de Yu-Gi-Oh de preferencia el de Obelisco]

Rayos empezaron a salir, las nubes se abrieron y del cielo empezó a bajar un imponente dragón del mismo largo de Gran Rojo con un color tan rojo como la sangre, 2 alas del tamaño de montañas, garras listas para perforar la carne, en su cabeza 2 bocas con los dientes más afilados que jamás hubiera visto y unos ojos tan amarrillos que taladran el alma

[ **MI NOMBRE ES SLIFER EL DRAGÓN DE LOS CIELOS** ] dijo con un tono de voz que infundía respeto y temor a sus enemigos

Con esto se marcaba la era de un nuevo dragón y su portador que hicieron que el mundo se volteara de cabeza y se pusiera a sus pies

 **Y listo espero que les gustara**

 **Déjenme en los comentarios sus críticas y opiniones al respecto de esta nueva idea y si desean que la continúe ojo vuelvo a decir esto no quiere decir que si escribo esta historia dejare la otra que tengo, no para nada esto solo sería un proyecto a parte yo voy a seguir escribiendo mi primera historia de hecho posiblemente mañana suba el capítulo y en caso de que no lo pueda subir lo subiría a principios de año**

 **Y bueno sin más me despido deseándoles lo mejor y que disfruten el año nuevo**


	2. Chapter 2: entrenamiento y retribución

**Que tal mis queridos lectores, estoy de regreso para los que pensaron que los abandonaría y dejaría mis historias inconclusas, pues déjenme decirles que eso no pasara ya que podre tardarme en subir pero jamás lo abandonaría ya que he visto que a ustedes les agradan mis historias y eso me hace muy feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo es por eso que aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de dulce venganza que por cierto he de informar que me costó trabajo completarlo ya que estaba más al pendiente de mis otras 2 historia, lo que hizo que este estuviera más lento de completar, pero como decía con su apoyo lo logre completar**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y se tienen sugerencias pónganlas en los comentarios**

 **Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento y una pequeña retribución**

Vemos 2 seres actualmente viéndose profundamente, por un lado podemos ver a un humano que veía a la criatura presente con un sentimiento de asombro y un poco de miedo, por el otro lado tenemos un enorme dragón observando reacciones, acciones, sentimientos y hasta el más profundo detalle del humano enfrente de él.

Estos eran Hyodo Issei y Slifer el dragón de los cielos

[Veo que estas impresionado o me equivoco] dijo el dragón con un tono grave y con una pisca de humor

"..." el castaño no respondía, sino que solo observaba a su nuevo compañero con sumo interés, así fue por unos minutos hasta que soltó un gran suspiro "he de aceptar que estoy sumamente sorprendido y al mismo tiempo mi cabeza está dando vueltas por todo lo sucedido" termino de hablar con una voz cansada

[Es comprensible que te encuentres en ese estado después de todo lo que has pasado en las últimas horas, después de todo no es fácil superar rápidamente la traición y mi presencia, es por eso que si necesitas tiempo para resolver tus problemas yo te dejare solo por ese tiempo] informo con un tono reconfortante

"no, no te preocupes por eso, no necesito tiempo, mejor podrías decirme como terminaste en mi cuerpo y decirme todo sobre Draig por favor" pidió con voz suplicante

[Claro chico no hay ningún problema por contarte esas cosas, pero primero será mejor que te sientes ya que es una historia un poco larga y nos tomara un poco de tiempo, lo bueno es que estamos en tu mente el tiempo pasa más lento que en el mundo real] aviso el enorme dragón haciendo que el castaño le hiciera caso

[Para empezar te voy a contar un poco sobre Draig y yo] dijo empezando a narrar su historia

[Draig y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos desde hace cientos de años, cuando draig todavía era libre y no estaba sellado, en ese tiempo tanto Draig, Albión y yo éramos los dragones más poderosos y que solo éramos superados por los dioses dragones, aunque entre los 3 yo era el más poderoso y el más temido por todos, menos por Draig el en lugar de temerme como los otros me vio como un rival fue por eso que empezamos a pelear amigablemente para subir nuestros poderes y entre todos esos enfrentamientos los 2 nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y rivales, así fue por un tiempo hasta el día en que una horda de dragones malignos atacaron el lugar donde vivía Draig, el al verse en problemas me pidió ayuda la cual le brinde gustosamente, los 2 peleamos con todo lo que teníamos por días y aunque ganamos esa victoria nos costó mucho ya que terminamos sumamente heridos y cansados por la lucha, ese suceso fue el detonante para un odio sed de venganza enorme] dijo con voz melancólica al principio pero como fue avanzando su voz iba adquiriendo un tono de enojo

"que fue lo que paso" pregunto un intrigado Issei

[Albión eso fue lo que paso, el infeliz aprovecho que estábamos sumamente cansados por lo que aprovecho para atacarnos, los 3 tuvimos una gran pelea pero lamentablemente por las heridas de la pelea anterior nosotros estábamos perdiendo terreno, fue por eso que al ver que seriamos derrotados opte por una medida que aseguraría que aquella persona que consideraba mi hermano viviría] dijo narrando con unos ojos que reflejaban odio puro

"cual fue esa medida" pregunto el castaño sumamente interesado

"el sacrificio dragonico, ese ritual consistía traspasar mi fuerza vital al igual que mis poderes al ser que yo elija, ya te imaginaras a quien se los di] dijo viendo a Issei y recibiendo una asentimiento de este

[Lamentablemente esta transferencia de poder no actúa enseguida ya que el cuerpo de la persona que le pasas tus poderes debe de acostumbrarse a él haciendo que ese ser quede en un sueño por unos días, por lo que una vez que le di el 90 por ciento de mi poder y mi fuerza vital use un hechizo de transporte que lo mando a una ubicación segura, una vez que lo tele transporte pelee contra Albión para distraerlo y aunque sea dejarle una herida de guerra, este al ver que Draig se escapó me lanzo uno de sus más poderosos ataques dejándome moribundo, una vez que me vio en ese estado se burló de mí y me dijo que yo ya no merecía su tiempo por lo que se fue a buscar a Draig mientras a mí me dejaba morir lentamente, si te soy sincero yo ya me preparaba para mi muerte por lo que cerré mis ojos para descansar o al menos eso pensaba ya que antes de que la oscuridad me reclamara una persona me rescato diciéndome que era un ser muy curioso y que lo entretenía mucho por lo que hizo lo que nunca hubiera imaginado y eso fue que me convirtió en un sacred gear para que no muriera, yo al principio quería alegar algo ero antes de que pudiera hablar me dijo que durmiera para recuperar el poder que había donado al igual que mi esperanza de vida así que me sumergí en un profundo sueño

Cuando volví a tener conciencia volví a oír la misma voz de antes de que durmiera esta voz me dijo que me sello en una sacred gear un poco peculiar ya que mi sellado me permitía tomar un cuerpo físico de un humano pero con una cantidad de poder minúscula que apenas se comparaba a un demonio de clase media posiblemente rasgando la alta, también me dijo que si quería liberar todo mi poder tenía que encontrar a un portador al que lo quisiera ayudar en sus metas y brindarle mi poder, yo al principio estaba reacio a darle mi poder a alguien pero después dije que si había alguien que se lo merecía se lo daría fue por eso que tome mi forma humana e investigue que había pasado en el tiempo que había dormido, fue cuando me entere que no había dormido cientos de años sino miles, me entere de que Draig inicio su rivalidad y su sed de destruir al blanco por venganza ya que él me "asesino", me entere de que el dios bíblico sello a Draig muchos años atrás eso me dejo sumamente triste y enojado, me entere de la lucha de las facciones al igual que de la muerte de sus líderes, me entere de eso y muchas otras cosas más.

Tiempo después de que empecé a explorar el mundo me encontré con un portador de Draig por lo que active un hechizo que cree para una ocasión en la cual me reencontrara con él, ese hechizo me permitía entrar en las sacred gears con almas encerradas fue en ese momento en que pude rencontrarme con mi viejo amigo/hermano y le conté todo lo que había sucedido después de que lo tele transporte al igual que él me conto todo lo que había pasado, al ver que no podría ayudarlo en la situación en la que él estaba me decidí en seguir mi camino pero no sin antes de darle una forma de contactar conmigo por si necesitaba que ayudara a uno de sus portadores en algo o simplemente para platicar] slifer termino de contar la historia de su pasado con muchas emociones

Issei solo se quedó mudo con lo que escuchaba ya que ante el estaba la respuesta del conflicto de los dragones celestiales, él le había preguntado a Draig muchas veces porque este conflicto había iniciado este conflicto y el siempre daba respuestas vagas pero ahora sabia la verdad y esa fue que inicio porque Draig buscaba venganza contra Albión por la supuesta muerte de su gran amigo, también supo que ante él estaba un ser que tenía amplio conocimiento de los sucesos importantes del pasado, pero antes de seguir pensando por su cabeza todavía quedaba una pregunta ¿Cómo Slifer termino dentro suyo? pero como si el dragón leyera su mente el contesto

[años después fue cuando sentí el pulso de hechizo que le di a Draig por lo que me decidí en ir a ver qué pasaba y me encontré con una escena que me lleno de rabia la cual fue la muerte de mi hermano yo me iba a lanzar a ayudarlo pero me dijo que ya nada se podía hacer porque era muy tarde, pero antes de morir me dijo que si podía cuidar de ti y te ayudaría en los momentos más difíciles y si te soy sincero al principio dude pero me dispuse a hacerlo porque era el último pedido de mi gran amigo/hermano así que me introduje en ti en el momento en que caíste inconsciente, al principio observe tus recuerdos para juzgarte y debo decir que al principio estuve decepcionado por como vivías tu vida, sobre tu sueño y tus motivaciones de hecho estuve a punto de salir de tu cuerpo hasta que llegue a tus comienzos en la vida sobrenatural en ese momento vi como peleabas por los que te importaban, como te levantabas a pesar de ir perdiendo, vi tus muertes y como reviviste, vi tus aventuras y por ultimo pero más importante vi como estabas dispuesto a dar todo de ti con tal de que tus preciosas personas estuvieran a salvo, después de haber visto todo eso me decidí en apoyarte por lo que iba a contactar contigo para poder platicar pero antes de que eso sucediera llego la traición cometida a tu persona haciéndome enojar y más aún porque el maldito portador de Albión era uno de ellos fue por eso que en ese momento te un impulso con mi poder para que dieras pelea lamentablemente tu cuerpo no estaba preparado para ese poder por lo que no pudiste usar mucho haciendo que perdieras pero antes de que te asesinaran te logre transportar a una ubicación segura de cuando yo estaba en mi forma humana y después de eso llegamos hasta donde estamos ahorita]

Issei al principio pareció avergonzado por lo del principio para después pasar a la melancolía por recodar todas las aventuras que paso con su gran compañero y por último paso a la ira y el odio por la canallada que le hicieron y se prometió que iba a tener su venganza

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Issei se inclinó y dijo "muchas gracias por ayudarme slifer-san, te agradezco que me ayudaras en la pelea y me contaras toda tu historia" cuando termino Slifer solo sonrió por la acción del castaño

[No te preocupes Issei fue algo que hice gustosamente, pero bueno pasando a otro tema será mejor hablar de lo que debemos hacer ahora] con esas palabras Issei lo vio con seriedad

[Quieres venganza no es así] pregunto el dragón

"Así es, quiero que paguen por lo que me hicieron, quiero que paguen por haberme utilizado a mí y a Draig como meras herramientas, quiero que sufran lo inimaginable" respondió con un tono oscuro y sin remordimiento

[Te comprendo y sé muy bien que quieres venganza pero lamentablemente con tu nivel de poder que tienes actualmente solo podrías vencer a los miembros de la nobleza Gremory y Sitri pero personas como los líderes y el portador de [Albión] están fuera de tu alcance] respondió de forma contundente haciendo que el castaño apretara sus puños de impotencia ya que él sabía muy bien esa parte y eso hacía que se sintiera furioso e impotente

[Pero no te preocupes ya que esa diferencia de poder entre tú y ellos se puede arreglar, lo único que necesitas hacer es seguir el entrenamiento que te voy a dar y podres pelear con ellos de par en par] dijo brindando una solución a los problemas pero había un ligero problema

"Slifer-san agradezco mucho lo del entrenamiento pero hay un problema, para alcanzar el nivel de esos infelices tomaría años y aunque pueda alcanzar el nivel que tienen actualmente ellos con ese tiempo pueden también aumentar su poder" expreso su duda

[Lo se Issei y debo decirte que tienes razón en eso de que ellos también subirían de poder en ese tiempo pero con mi ayuda podemos resolver ese problema ya que existe una técnica que solo podemos usar los 3 grandes dioses dragones y yo la cual es la creación de dimensiones de bolsillo donde el tiempo corre más lento que en el mundo real aunque a comparación con los otros 3 dioses dragones yo solo puedo crearla por cierto tiempo y solo unas pocas veces ya que todavía no estoy al nivel de ellos pero eso no es problema ya que eso es más que suficiente para entrenarte, es por eso que una vez que estés recuperado al 100 por ciento creare esa dimensión donde 10 años haya serán 3 meses en el mundo humano, una vez que regresemos de esa dimensión tendrás un poder un poco más grande que el de el Maou carmesí, también debo de decirte que una vez que regresemos yo dormiré aproximadamente por otros 3 meses para recuperar la energía que use para la dimensión de bolsillo, entonces qué te parece chico] explico y resolvió el gran dragón rojo

Con todo esto Issei estaba en éxtasis ya que podría alcanzar niveles tan altos si preocuparse de que los otros también lo incrementen, por lo que cuando Slifer le pregunto qué le parecía el solo asintió furiosamente y dijo que si

 **TIME SKIP: 1 SEMANA**

Paso una semana para que Issei se recuperara de la pelea con sus antiguos compañeros, en ese tiempo conoció más afondo a Slifer ya que se la pasaba platicando con el todo el día por lo que aprendió gran parte de su vida como sus aventuras como dragón y como humano, a las personas que conoció en sus viajes y sobre todo el cariño y respeto que le tenía a su hermano fallecido, pero dejando eso de lado pasamos a lo que está haciendo actualmente nuestro castaño favorito y es que en este momento el ingresara a la dimensión de bolsillo que creo Slifer con todo lo necesario para un entrenamiento adecuado.

 **DIMENSIÓN DE BOLSILLO**

Cuando Issei entro en la dimensión de bolsillo logro percatarse de algo muy importante y es que se sintió más pesado como si hubieran aumentado la gravedad también logro percatarse de que la dimensión era muy sencilla y algo vacía ya que solo habían unas cuantas montañas, un bosque, lago y una gran casa de color blanco, cuando entro a la casa observo que contaba con una gran sala, cocina con refrigerador lleno, un cuarto con cama individual (imagínense la habitación del tiempo de dragón ball solo que con un paisaje un poco más lleno)

"Slifer porque me siento más pesado" pregunto Issei a Slifer el cual salió de la sacred gear para poder instruir a Issei en todo el tiempo que estén en ese lugar (recuerden que Slifer tenía un cuerpo antes de entrar a Issei por lo que el podrá salir de vez en cuando aunque no va a tener ningún poder cuando salga por lo que no podrá ayudar en las peleas)

[Eso se debe a que hice esta dimensión con una gravedad aumentada por 10 en comparación de la tierra y seguirá aumentando como pase el tiempo así que será mejor que te acostumbres antes de que suba] con esas palabras el castaño se puso nervioso por las implicaciones

[Bueno Issei porque no investigas el lugar por un rato ya que mañana en la mañana empieza tu tortu- digo entrenamiento] termino de hablar con una gran sonrisa macabra y un brillo en los ojos de placer sádico

Con esto Issei se puso pálido y pensó si era demasiado tarde para renunciar a su venganza

 **PRIMEROS 5 AÑOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Los primeros 5 años de entrenamiento con Slifer se concentraron en la parte espiritual y física y tal como pensó Issei ese entrenamiento fue algo brutal ya que cada mañana del primer y segundo año él tenía que correr 30 kilómetros en 5 horas y por cada 15 minutos que se tardara se sumaba un kilómetro logrando que muchas veces se quisiera morir ya que no logro hacer esos ejercicios en el tiempo establecido hasta el 7º mes lo peor es que cuando logro completar los km en el tiempo establecido la gravedad subió a 15 veces haciendo que volviera a tardarse más de lo debido, una vez que terminaba de correr tenía 1 hora de descanso para después pasar a las abdominales que eran 1000 en una hora y por cada 5 minutos se sumaban 100 lo mismo era con las lagartijas y sentadillas

Para el tercer año Issei lograba completar todos esos ejercicios para antes de las 3 de la tarde y con una gravedad de 45 veces a la de la Tierra, cuando acababa el entrenamiento físico Slifer le enseñaba a aumentar sus reflejos vendándole los ojos y lanzándole ataques aleatoriamente, esto le tomo 1 año para dominarlo al 100 haciendo que el ya no fuera tan dependiente de sus ojos y poder sentir sus entorno con otros sentidos.

Para el cuarto año su entrenamiento físico aumento a 50 km y 1500 repeticiones de todo y con una gravedad aumentada a 75, una vez que terminaba con eso Slifer le enseño el arte de la espada con [Ascalon], el aprendió en todo el año el estilo de la media luna el cual era moverse a altas velocidades para crear copias residuales y lograr desprevenir al enemigo, también el estilo Hayabusa el cual era un arte muy antiguo y que se creía perdido el cual consistía en ataque versados aumentando su fuerza y otros métodos y por ultimo Slifer le enseño un estilo derivado de un muy buen amigo el cual era conocido como el mejor espadachín del mundo el cual era Dracule Mihawk

Por ultimo para el 5º año Slifer le enseño a usar la espada mientras tenía los ojos vendados y le enseñaba a aumentar el poder de sus músculos con un poco de Reytsu el cual era una energía muy parecida al senjutsu pero sin los efectos negativos de la influenza y solo la pueden usar los dragones o portadores de dragones

Para el final de los primeros 5 años Issei ya era un maestro en el uso de la espada estando a la altura de los mejores espadachines aunque todavía no se podía comparar con el numero uno pero eso no lo desalentó sino al contrario ya que eso lo inspiraba a seguir superándose, también con todo el entrenamiento físico Issei logro tomar una musculatura en su cuerpo dándole una apariencia física de un atleta la cual era musculoso pero no al extremo de que parecía un tipo con esteroides sino que tenía más bien alguien con músculos del tamaño perfecto el cual es ni exorbitantes ni debiluchos en pocas palabras él tenía un cuerpo de atleta el cual le brindaba una gran resistencia para golpes y para durar tiempo en un combate y por ultimo pero no menos importante la relación de Issei y Slifer los cuales llegaron a hacerse muy buenos amigos y hasta considerarse como hermanos haciendo que Issei admirara mucho a Slifer por todas su aventuras pero bueno dejemos eso de lado ya que ahora empieza los últimos 5 años dentro de esta dimensión donde el entrenamiento físico bajaría hasta el punto donde solo seria para no perder condición ya que estos años serán los más pesados del entrenamiento

 **ÚLTIMOS 5 AÑOS**

Slifer no era conocido como el Dragón de los cielos por nada ya que él tenía el poder de crear tormentas y dominar el cielo y eso lo demostró muy bien en el 6º y 7º año de entrenamiento y es que como Issei era portador de Slifer era natural que tuvieran las misma afinidades mágicas por lo que Issei tenía afinidad para el rayo, viento y agua mientras que al mismo tiempo tenía la posibilidad de crear hielo al combinar agua y viento, se tardó esos 2 años en poder controlar de inmensa manera los 3 primero de una forma menor el hielo, él ya podía crear pequeñas tormentas y poder usar el rayo como estilo principal aunque Slifer le dijo que todavía le faltaba mucho para estar al nivel que él tenía antes de ser sellado

Para el 8º y 9º año Issei logro controlar una magia perdida y muy poderosa la cual era la magia de Dragón Slayer convirtiéndose en el Dragón Slayer de la tormenta también se tardó 2 años para dominarla a un nivel aceptable ya que era muy difícil de aprender y dominar por ser una magia perdida y tener muy poca información, pero eso no lo trunco y termino su entrenamiento pudiendo hacer todos los ataque mágicos y dominar un arte sagrada de dicha magia

Por ultimo en el último año los 2 decidieron dejar todo los entrenamientos de lado y concentrarse en el dominio de la nueva Longinius donde habitaba Slifer, ellos lograron descubrir los poderes de dicha Sacred Gear los cuales eran todos los de la Boster Gear y unos cuantos más, también ambos logaron crear un nuevo [Balance breaker] que supera a los anteriores pero esta nueva Sacred Gear y el [Balance Breaker] no se deben de usar al menos que sea contra rivales muy poderosos ya que ambos querían dejar lo mejor para el final y para momentos donde quisieran infundir miedo

Y así terminaron los 10 años de entrenamiento con Issei saliendo de dicha dimensión con un poder un poco menor al de personas como Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub entre otros aunque si usa su [Balance Breaker] digamos que se convierte en otra historia

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Vemos a Issei saliendo del portal y revisando el lugar por si hay alguien cerca aunque hay que decir que Issei ahora tiene una apariencia muy diferente a la que tenia de cuando entro ya que ahora estaba vestido con un traje de color negro con bordes de color blanco, camisa blanca, zapatos negros y un moño del mismo color al traje también se podía apreciar que contaba con un cuerpo de apariencia atlética, sus facciones eran más definidas haciendo que atrás quedara toda la grasa dejando su cara totalmente limpia, su color de cabello cambio de un castaño a un negro media noche y lo principal eran sus ojos los cuales dejaron de tener su color avellana con un brillo inocente y puro para poder pasar a unos ojos amarillos llenos de maldad

"es bueno estar devuelta" hablo mientras respiraba el aire y con un tono de voz un poco más grabe

Después de unos 5 minutos de completo silencio Issei hablo "jeje Slifer me dijo que no creara un caos mientras dormía" decía mientras creaba una máscara para después ponérsela, la máscara cubría toda su cara y era de color blanca con decoraciones dorada (imagínense la máscara de Lars en shinmai no testament) "pero que recuerde nunca dijo que no podía hacer una pequeña visita a viejos "amigos"" termino de decir mientras reía un poco siniestro y desaparecía en un círculo mágico

 **CALLES DE LA CIUDAD DE KUOH EN LA NOCHE**

Vemos a un rubio perteneciente al consejo estudiantil caminar solo en la noche por las calles de Kuoh

"mañana hablamos, yo también te amo" dijo saji el cual acababa de terminar una llamada con Sona Sitri quien es su novia desde hace 2 meses, el siguió caminando por otros 5 minutos hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo y vigilando, él se detuvo y empezó a buscar frenéticamente para ver si encontraba al enemigo

"quien quiera que me esté siguiendo será mejor que salga o tendremos serios problemas" dijo con voz amenazante y preparándose por si tenía que activar su Sacred Gear, de pronto una barrera se levantó a su alrededor y el cielo se puso purpura

"sal desgraciado" grito mientras activaba sus poderes

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se empezaron a escuchar pasos y nos pequeños aplausos

"vaya y yo pensé que eras solo un cobarde pero veo que tienes un poco de agallas pero vamos a ver cuánto duran" se escuchó una voz gruesa en medio del claro haciendo que Saji buscara la dirección de dicha voz "aquí arriba" Saji voltea al origen y se encuentra con un sujeto parado en un poste de luz y viéndolo fijamente (su vestimenta es la misma que explique

"q-qu-quien eres" pregunto sumamente asustado por la intensa aura de ese sujeto aparte de que la apariencia de ese tipo le dama escalofríos por su espalda

"Tu verdugo" respondió este con una voz entre amenazante y divertida

Saji al escuchar eso lanza un ataque de magia a donde está el enemigo pero antes de impactar en el ese sujeto desaparece

"pero que" dijo confundido Saji

"demasiado lento" Saji escucho a alguien atrás del pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió una punzada en su abdomen para después voltear a ver que era y se dio cuenta de que fue empalado en la mitad de su estómago iba a hablar pero antes de eso el sujeto saco la espada y le dio una patada mandándolo a volar para que en medio del vuelo apareciera arriba de él y le daría varios golpes para mandarlo al suelo pero antes de que tocara el suelo el apareció y le dio una patada giratoria mandándolo a unos edificios

Después de que desapareciera el polvo del impacto se puede ver a Saji sumamente golpeado y respirando difícilmente por el corte de su estómago pero aun así eso no le impidió dirigir su mirada al sujeto que lo golpeo

"quien eres" pregunto débilmente y respirando entrecortadamente

"ya te lo dije, soy tu verdugo pero para que veas que no soy malo" empezó a hablar mientras se quitaba su máscara, cuando quedo sin la máscara, Saji no lo reconocía hasta después de unos momentos donde le llego la imagen de alguien parecido a ese sujeto solo que con otro color de pelo y ojos, esa relación causo que Saji se pusiera nervioso y suplicando que no fuera real "tu puedes llamarme Issei" dijo con una gran sonrisa macabra y causando que Saji se pusiera pálido porque sus miedos se hicieron realidad

"n-no eso no puede ser nosotros te matamos" dijo sumamente aterrado y mientras trataba de alejarse de el

Issei solo lo ignoro y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su víctima para después agarrarlo del cuello y decir "es hora de la venganza" después de esas palabras se empezaron a oír gritos desgarradores por varias horas

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA ACADEMIA DE KUOH**

En la gran academia de Kuoh se puede apreciar a un grupo de estudiantes los cueles se dirigirán a su destino

Este grupo era el consejo estudiantil y al mismo tiempo el Sequito Sitri, una vez que llegaron a su destino el cual era su salón del club procedieron a abrir las puertas solo para encontrarse una vista de lo más atroz y la cual les dejara pesadillas para sus vidas y no era para menos ya que la escena que presenciaron era la de un Saji mutilado y repartido en una estrella de 5 puntos donde cada punta tenía un brazo, una pierna y una cabeza, dicha cabeza no tenía ojos y se notaba signos de tortura en todas las partes de su cuerpo y por la expresión de su cara, también en el centro de la estrella se encontraba el torso del pobre diablo con un mensaje que decía "que empiece el juego"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Se escuchó un gran grito por toda la escuela el cual era del consejo estudiantil el cual estaba petrificado y no se daba cuenta de un par de ojos amarillos los cuales los observaba con gran diversión y placer mientras eran adornados con una gran sonrisa sádica

En ese momento el verdadero infierno había comenzado

 **Y corte**

 **Bueno díganme que les pareció**

 **Bueno**

 **Malo**

 **Regular**

 **Déjenme sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios**

 **También quería disculparme otra vez por la gran demora créanme que tratare de que no me tarde tanto en subir las cosas**

 **También díganme que tal les pareció mi idea para que surgiera el origen de la pelea entre Draig y Albion, trate de hacer eso ya que según yo todavía no se sabe a concretamente porque iniciaron la pelea ellos dos y si ya lo dijeron yo no me acuerdo por lo que díganme si les gusto ese motivo, por cierto no se olviden de leer mis otras historias**

 **Bueno sin más nos vemos hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparando el escenario

**Que tal mis queridos lectores aquí estamos en otro capítulo de esta historia, también quisiera pedir disculpas por no subir el capítulo el miércoles como prometí en "un destino que cumplir" y es que la verdad estuve muy ocupado con ciertas cosas que me salieron de improvisto por lo que apenas pude escribir y subirlo el día de hoy**

 **También quisiera dar las gracias por su buena recepción en esta historia ya que le dieron la oportunidad, al igual que también me alegro que les haya gustado la idea que tuve con la relación de Draig y Slifer ya que fue algo que se me ocurrió por días por lo que me preocupaba que no les gustara**

 **También otra cosa que estaba viendo y leyendo en comentarios anteriores los cuales decían que mi idea era ya muy utilizada y debo decir que si es cierto ya que existen muchas historias de traición pero yo a mis historias les intento dar un plus para que sobresalgan como por ejemplo en un destino que cumplir que quise usar ciertos factores que muchas veces no se tocan y que ayudarían mucho o por ejemplo en esta historia de "dulce venganza" donde intento hacer nuevas cosas que espero que disfruten y en caso de que no pues me pueden dejar en los comentarios sugerencias u opiniones sobre qué les gusto, que no les gusto, que le puedo agregar o quitar, entre otras cosas ya que mi principal objetivo es entregarles historia entretenidas y que disfruten, eso es por lo que escribo para que ustedes lectores se alegren y se distraigan aunque sea por unos minutos.**

 **Bueno espero que todo este aclarado y en caso que no pues repito que me pueden hablar por comentarios o por PM para poder platicar, también creo que es hora de dar unos agradecimientos y responder unas preguntas**

 **Wolf1990: debo decir que tu forma de tortura a los 2 Maous no está nada mal y puede que use algo parecido o lo complemento con la idea que ya tengo pensada para ellos.**

 **Ligatto: aunque tu idea del cofre con las lacrimas no es mala debo decir que ya tengo pensado otras cosas y esa idea no la podría complementar como desearía**

 **Guest: que bien que te gusto la personalidad que le intento dar a Issei ya que es algo que quise ejecutar ya que yo no he leído o no recuerdo un fanfic con esa personalidad toda creepy y misteriosa pero que a la vez le gusta jugar con la psique de sus presas**

 **Aten92: me alegro mucho que te gustara la idea que tuve de la relación Draig y Slifer, también respecto a lo de la habilidad de Slifer debo decir que ya la tengo planeada y espero que te guste cuando sea revelada**

 **Thedevilgamer: Thank you for Reading my story although it is Spanish, this is awesome for me and only need say one think ¡Of course they will pay in the best way!**

 **Bueno ya sin más vamos a la historia**

 **Renuncia de Derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Slifer"

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **CAPÍTULO 3: Preparando el escenario**

Pánico, miedo, asco, terrores esos y otros sentimientos eran los que se sentían en este momento en la sala del consejo estudiantil después de ver la escena atroz que descubrieron en el centro de la sala

"Sona" decía Rías llamando a su mejor amiga/rival Sona quien estaba shokeada mientras estaba sentada en un sofá de la sala

"Sona" volvía a decir Rías pero se dio cuenta que nada funcionaba por lo que prefirió volver a la horrenda escena que adornaba el centro de la sala el cual era algo que solo podría describir como horripilante

"Akeno, Koneko" llamaba a las únicas 2 personas que la acompañaron después del sonoro grito que escucho solo hace unos momentos "quiero que limpien este desorden para después eliminar este hecho de la mente de todos los estudiantes que observaron la escena antes de que nosotras llegáramos, yo por mientras ayudare a Sona y las demás" ordenaba Rías recibiendo una afirmación de ambas

Después de ver que sus sirvientes acataron sus órdenes vio la nota que decía "que empiece el juego" y no pudo preguntarse qué significaba y si sus vidas estaban en peligro por lo que tomo la decisión de informarle a du hermano cuando lo viera ya que ahorita lo más importante era ayudar a su amiga aunque no pudo sacar de su cabeza la pequeña duda o miedo de si su vida corría peligro o la de cualquiera de sus amigos

 **HORAS MÁS TARDE: LUGAR DESCONOCIDO EN EL TERRITORIO FRANCÉS**

En este momento Issei estaba dentro de una de las casas de seguridad que adquirió Slifer en su tiempo como humano, dicha casa de seguridad estaba en una zona oculta del territorio Francés más específicamente en la zona de Paris y era uno de los lugares que le dijo Slifer que podría usar cuando volviera al mundo humano

Y en este momento vemos sentado en un escritorio a nuestro antiguo castaño ahora pelinegro mientras pensaba en la nueva información que consiguió después de torturar hasta la muerte a Saji

(Pensar que las cosas tomarían un giro interesante) pensaba Issei mientras analizaba otra vez la información obtenida

Y es que la información decía que 2 días después de su "asesinato" Sirzechs dio un anuncio de que los últimos miembros de la Khaos Brigade ejecutaron un gran ataque al grupo DX y que desafortunadamente Hyodo Issei había perecido en el ataque pero que no debían de preocuparse ya que ellos lo vengarían y así con su gran lengua de plata el pelirrojo calmo a todos y los convenció de que no debían de llorar al castaño mientras que por detrás todos los que lo atacaron intentarían crear cualquier cosa para que la memoria del castaño fuera olvidada rápidamente como por ejemplo que valí tomara el lugar del castaño en el programa del Oppai dragón y entre otras cosas

También le dijo que muchos miembros del consejo demoniaco, los altos mandos de los Ángeles caídos, al igual que los líderes de las casas Gremory, Sitri entre otras casas demoniacas se sentían felices por su muerte ya que sin la influencia del castaño sobre otras facciones (la cual era mucha) ellos podrían moverse más fácilmente para ejecutar sus planes en sus beneficios

También le dijo que al parecer Yasaka y la facción de Yonkai estaban muy tristes por la muerte de su gran héroe por lo que los demonios, caídos y el cielo usarían esa oportunidad de vulnerabilidad para mover sus piezas algo que Issei trataría de impedir en el futuro ya que por lo que le dijo Saji, Yasaka si se preocupaba por él y no lo había engañado

Otra cosa de la que se entero fue que Rossweisse y Ravel quedaron muy lastimadas por su muerte por lo que se confirmaba que ellas si lo querían por lo que trataría de protegerlas aunque también supo que al parecer Gasper sabía de la traición pero no podía decir nada porque él le debía su vida a Rías y no podía desobedecerla ya que aunque apreciaba mucho a Issei para el primero estaba su Rey y aunque Issei estuvo dolido por eso hecho el entendía muy bien sus razones sus razones y su lógica que a regañadientes era justificada por lo que con eso y ya que él no le hizo daño directamente y solo seguía ordenes prometió darle una muerte rápida y sin dolor

Y por último Issei se enteró de algo que le hizo hervir la sangre y fue que sus padres al parecer realmente no eran sus padres o por lo menos no los que el recordaba con tanto cariño ya que Rías en toda su maldita sabiduría había manipulado a sus padres con magia muy poderosa para que le sirvieran en todo lo que ella mandaba por lo que en pocas palabras sus verdaderos padres desaparecieron desde que él se unió a los demonios y fueron remplazados por marionetas que darían sus vidas por esos infelices sin rechistar por lo que con eso el prometió que la muerte de Rías Gremory sería algo para recordar

Con todo eso él se preguntó cómo es que alguien tan insignificante como Saji que debe de estar en un punto tan bajo dentro de la jerarquía puede tener tanta información valiosa pero luego recordó que era novio de Sona y que ella le informaba de varias cosas aunque no tantas importantes como las que necesitara en el futuro por lo que si quería más información él tendría que conseguirla de alguien más arriba pero de eso se encargaría más adelante ya que en este momento necesita hacer otra cosas más importantes

(así que esa era la razón por la que ellos aceptaron tan fácilmente que yo y ellas fuéramos demonios y que las aceptaran a todas ellas tan fácilmente en nuestra casa) pensaba sobre la actitud de sus padres mientras apretaba los puños para después se calmara y viera el reloj en su muñeca

(Será mejor que empiece a ejecutar los planes para que estén terminados antes de que Slifer despierte, también sería bueno que visite a Yasaka y a la facción de los vampiros en un futuro) pensaba mientras usaba un hechizo de tele transportación para ir a su destino

 **Base de Grigori en la zona de Alemania: 2 días después**

Vemos un gran edificio con decoraciones medievales y que estaba protegido con magia por lo que era invisible a miradas indeseadas y a unos pocos metros había un pequeño portal de donde salía un sujeto pelinegro con una máscara que cubría su rostro (misma mascara y vestimenta que el capítulo pasado)

(Al parecer todavía recuerdo su ubicación) pensaba Issei mientras observaba una de las varias bases que tenía Azazel para hacer investigaciones y donde se encontraba cierta información que buscaba

(Supongo que será mejor que toque la puerta" pensaba mientras juntaba poder dragonico en su mano hasta que se creara una pequeña bola de energía para después lanzarla a la entrada el edificio

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbboooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (que efectos)

Cuando el polvo causado por la explosión se disipo el pelinegro se dio cuenta que la entrada del edificio al igual que la barrera que la cubría fueron destruidos por lo que opto por entrar a paso lento para dirigirse a su objetivo

No pasaron más de 3 minutos para que el pelinegro tuviera un pelotón completo de ángeles caídos enfrente de él

"alto, quien es usted y que hace en este lugar" gritaba el que parecía el líder del escuadrón

"estoy aquí para recoger unas cosas" decía el pelinegro tranquilamente

"no hay nada aquí para usted" decía el mismo sujeto mientras apuntaba el arma a su enemigo "así que será mejor que me digas quien eres" volvió a decir

"Para que darle mi nombre a un muerto" dijo Issei sin importarle nada

"infeliz será me-"no pudo continuar ya que el sujeto cayó muerto con una herida de bala en la cabeza, cuando sus compañeros vieron a Issei otra vez se dieron cuenta que ahora tenía una pistola plateada con mango café y que del cañón salía humo afirmando que acababa de ser disparada

"infeliz" grito otro sujeto para después empezar a disparar junto con sus compañeros

El pelinegro al ver las balas acercarse las empezó a evadir para después apuntarle a los caídos con su propia pistola

Las balas llovían en la habitación al igual que la sangre lo malo para los ángeles es que la sangre era de ellos mismo, así continuo por unos minutos hasta que todos cayeron dejando al enmascarado en medio de todos los cadáveres y luciendo como si nada hubiera pasado y con eso siguió avanzando y asesinando a todos los que se toparan con el

"detente" el pelinegro escucho una voz a su izquierda por lo que volteo y se encontró con una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos grises

"que quieres" dijo con voz cansada Issei

"tú eres el responsable de todos estos cadáveres" pregunto con seriedad la rubia

"pues ves a alguien más por aquí" dijo con sus manos como si mencionara lo obvio

"entonces en nombre de Azazel-sama te asesinare" dijo desplegando sus 3 pares de alas y empuñando una lanza de luz para lanzarse al pelinegro solo para que este detuviera la lanza con su mano

"no deberías atacar a oponentes más fuertes que tu" y con eso le dio una patada en el estómago para después darle puñetazos en la cara y estomago

"desgracias" decía la rubio tocándose su estómago por los duros golpes

"cállate, eres molesta" escucho la rubia a su espalda por lo que volteo solo para que fuera sujetada por su cara y que el enmascarado pusiera su mano en su pecho "vacío" y con eso una presión de aire atravesó el pecho de la rubia, asesinándola al ínstate

Y con eso Issei siguió avanzando y asesinando a los estorbos hasta que llego a su destino el cual era un laboratorio de tamaño decente y que contaba con todo lo necesario para un científico loco

(Será mejor que empiece a buscar) pensó para enseguida empezar a inspeccionar todo el laboratorio hasta encontrarse un archivero y abrirlo, después de abrirlo empezó a leer y buscar todo lo que necesitaba pero lamentablemente no encontraba nada

"donde los tienes" decía en voz baja solo para seguir buscando hasta que se encontró una computadora casi al final del laboratorio, así que empezó a descifrar los archivos con un programa que había descargado por si sucedía algo así

Después de unos minutos de observar todos los archivos encontró lo que necesitaba

"Bingo" dijo mientras empezaba a descargar los archivos que necesitaba "y pensar que dejarías copias de los archivos en estas instalaciones, supongo que conmigo muerto tus archivos estaban seguros, aunque debo decir que faltan algunos" pensaba en voz alta mientras se descargaban

Así después de 10 minutos los archivos estaban listos por lo que disponía a cerrar la computadora pero antes se dio cuenta de un archivo encriptado por lo que empezó a descifrarlo, una vez descifrado lo empezó a leer solo para que una sonrisa diabólica apareciera detrás de la máscara "y pensar que se te ocurriría algo así, eres un demente Azazel jajaja" reía victoriosos para después descargar el archivo y empezar a salir del edificio

Una vez que salió de las instalaciones Issei saco un dispositivo de su bolsillo para después presionar uno de sus botones y después de unos segundos la antigua base Grigori exploto

(Vamos a ver qué haces ahora pajarraco) pensaba mientras desaparecía en su portal de tele transporte

 **SEDE DE GRIGORI UN DÍA DESPUÉS**

 **"** QUE QUIERES DECIR QUE LA BASE DE ALEMANIA FUE DESTRUIDA" ese fue el grito que se escuchó en toda la sede

"cállate Azazel, no debes de estar así" decía Shemhazai el actual líder de los caídos

"y cómo quieres que este si una de nuestras bases fueron destruidas, aun mas importante esa base era uno de mis laboratorios" decía enojado

"si, pero esa base llevas sin usarla por mucho tiempo y solo ibas a inspeccionarla de vez en cuando" con eso Azazel solo desvió la mirada

"eso no importa, lo importante es que era una de mis bases" decía con un berrinche infantil

"a todo esto que era lo que tenías en ese laboratorio" preguntaba baraquiel quien también estaba en la habitación

"pues eran investigaciones de algunos sacred gears, experimentos e inventos que no sirvieron y otras cuantas cosas que no recuerdo" informaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza

"entonces no veo porque te debes de preocupar" dijo baraquiel

"si me importa aparte de que no sabemos quién lo hizo" dijo estresado Azazel

"De hecho si tenemos una idea de quien fue" dijo el líder caído mientras ponía una grabación que se logró rescatar de la base de Alemania y donde mostraban todo lo que hizo el enmascarado hasta el final de su pelea con la rubia

"ese tipo es bueno, incluso asesino fácilmente a Sara la chica rubia" dijo seriamente Azazel

"lo sé es por eso que ya mande unos hombres para que investiguen cualquier cosa relacionado con este sujeto" informo Shemhazai

"buena idea, yo también investigare" dijo Baraquiel para enseguida retirarse

"supongo que también estaré atento por cualquier información de este tipo" dijo Azazel para también retirarse dejando a Shemhazai solo y pensando quien era este sujeto

 **CIUDAD DEL VATICANO 5 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

En un callejón totalmente solo de la ciudad del vaticano un portal se abrió y de ahí salió nuestro enmascarado favorito

(Será mejor que empiece) con esos pensamientos, Issei salió del callejón y empezó a avanzar hasta quedar enfrente de la Santa Sede

"alto, identifíquese" grito un guardia acompañado de 5 compañeros y se situaron justo a unos metros de Issei

"sabes eres la segunda persona en esta semana que me dice lo mismo y quieres saber lo que le hizo a esa persona" dijo mientras que sacaba un pequeño cuchillo desde su bolsillo "lo asesine" y con eso Issei a una velocidad asombrosa corrió hacia el guardia y lo apuñalo en el estómago para después hacer lo mismo con sus compañeros

Con eso hecho el siguió avanzando hasta adentrarse al gran edificio católico

Con forme fue avanzando empezó a asesinar a todos los guardias, obispos y personas que se encontraran

(Porque hay tan pocas personas) se preguntaba Issei ya que en todo su camina no se había encontrado gran resistencia

"quien eres tú" Issei escucho la voz del hombre rubio con ropas de sacerdote que estaba enfrente suyo

"que acaso no saben hacer otra pregunta" dijo exasperado el pelinegro

"será mejor que me digas quien eres tú y que haces aquí" dijo con autoridad

"y quien me va a obligar a contestar" pregunto retadoramente Issei solo para que el sacerdote chasquera los dedos y un pelotos de curas y personas salía de todos lados armadas con espadas y pistolas

"yo Cardenal Alexander te obligare a responder en el nombre de mi señor Michael-sama, así que será mejor que respondas "ordeno por última vez Alexander y al ver que Issei no sedería ordeno a sus subordinados que abrieran fuego

"fuego" y con eso una ráfaga de balas sacras salieron disparadas hacia Issei causando que una ráfaga de polvo se levantara, así siguieron por unos minutos hasta que se les acabaron las municiones

"saben que esas municiones no dañarían a nadie al menos que fuera muy débil verdad" dijo Issei después de desaparecer la nube de polvo y se viera que no tenía ningún rasguño y que todas las balas estaban tiradas alrededor suyo señalando que ninguna lo toco

"como" dijo un sorprendido sacerdote

"ahora es mi turno de atacar" dijo issei para después correr a hacia un sacerdote y romperle el cuello para después quitarle su espada y empezar a atacar a los demás sacerdotes con ella

Issei empezó a cortar brazos, torsos o cabezas el cortaba todo lo que estuviera a su paso después de unos minutos 3 cuartas partes de los soldados yacían muertos en el piso he iba a continuar pero Alexander detuvo la espada de Issei antes de que asesinara a una persona mas

"infeliz te voy a matar" dijo con sumo coraje al haber presenciado tremenda carnicería

"inténtalo si puedes" retaba issei mientras empieza un duelo de espadas con Alexander

"todos ustedes huyan y manden una llamada de auxilio" gritaba Alexander a los únicos sobrevivientes

"y quien te dijo que voy a dejar que se vayan" y con eso Issei lanzo una estocada que orto el brazo derecho de Alexander y después "cuchilla de viento" susurro para después lanzara un torrente de viento a gran velocidad que corto en chitos a todos los que trataban de escapar

"desgraciado, vas a pagar por esto" decía el mutilado mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia

"Lo que tú digas" decía desinteresadamente para después clavar la espada en la mitad del estómago del rubio haciendo que gritara

"ahora mejor dime porque faltan tantas personas y porque no encuentra gran resistencia" ordenaba Issei mientras movía la espada causando más daño a Alexander

"nunca te diré" decía entrecortadamente

"será mejor que me lo digas o las personas que viven en la ciudad serán las que pagaran" con esa frase Alexander entro en pánico ya que su deber era velar por esas personas "contesta que me estoy desesperando" decía peligrosamente

"no encontraste gran resistencia ya que el papa Francisco se llevó a varios exorcistas con él para visitar a Michael-sama y darle el informe de la situación que vive la iglesia

"ves que no era tan difícil" dijo eso mientras asentía a la información dada

"muy bien ahora dime donde está la base de datos de este lugar y será mejor que no mientas porque sé muy bien que existe una así que dime o el vaticano sea reducido a cenizas

"esta al final del pasillo y está protegida por una fuerte barrera mágica" decía entrecortadamente mientras volvía a escupir sangre

Con eso Issei dejo a Alexander mientras caminaba a la habitación que buscaba pero no antes de destruir todas las cámaras que había en su camino y así continuo hasta que llego se dio cuenta que era una barrera como la de Grigori por lo que opto por hacer lo mismo que hizo en Alemania

Bbbbbbbbboooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Con eso el entro a la base de datos y usando el mismo programa que en Alemania el empezó a descargar toda la información que se encontraba en la base de datos que por cierto era muy interesante por decir lo menos

Así después de 10 minutos de descargar todo issei salió de la habitación y regreso con Alexander

"bueno Alexander fue bueno haber platicado y aunque me gustaría seguir haciéndolo, lamento decir que tengo otra cosas que hacer pero no te preocupes tengo un regalo para ti" dijo eso para después sacar un aparato que parecía un control remoto para después ponerlo entre las manos del rubio "esto es el control remoto de los explosivos que están dentro del edificio, debo decirte que si sueltas el botón todas las bombas que están explotaran y destruirán todo el edificio y posiblemente 500 metros a la redonda del mismo, así que yo te recomendaría que no lo soltaras ya que muchas personas pueden morir" dijo eso para después empezar a caminar

"espera dijiste que no le harías nada a las personas del vaticano" gritaba Alexander

"Y estoy cumpliendo lo que te dije ya que yo no les hare nada el que lo hará serás tu si sueltas ese botos así que adiós" y con eso Issei empezó a salir a paso tranquilo del edificio mientras escuchaba los insultos del rubio

Así siguió caminando hasta que después de 5 minutos

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbboooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

(supongo que no pudo hacerlo) pensaba mientras empezaba a reír y disfrutar del caos de la ciudad por la gran explosión que destruyó la gran sede católica y varios metros a la redonda lo que ocasionó la muerte de varias personas que Vivian cerca o que pasaban por el lugar

(Será mejor que me vaya ya que todavía falta una parada)

 **SALA DE REUNIONES DEL CIELO UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

"Gracias francisco estás haciendo muy buen trabajo" alababa Michael al papa que estaba inclinado enfrente suyo

"mi hermano tiene razón, estás haciendo muy buen trabajo" dijo una mujer rubia muy hermosa y quien ostentaba el título de la mujer más fuerte del cielo

"Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama muchas gracias" decía humildemente francisco "sin más me retirare" dijo eso recibiendo asentimiento de todos los serafines que se encontraban en la sala pero antes de que el papa diera un paso una hermosa mujer entro corriendo a la sala y llevaba consigo una cara de terror

"Griselda que pasa porque interrumpes así" decía una Gabriel preocupada por el estado de pánico de su sirviente

"lo siento por interrumpir así Gabriel-sama pero traigo conmigo información muy importante que no puede esperar

Que es lo que te tiene así Griselda "decía Michael

"lamento decir pero la ciudad del vaticano sufrió un ataque y la gran sede ha quedado destruida" y con esas palabras un gran silencio se presentó en la sala

"que" decía el papa francisco en estado de shock

"Griselda si esto es una broma debo decirte que te detengas" decía un serio Michael

"lamento decir que no es una broma Michael-sama, de hecho aquí tengo las ultimas grabaciones que trasmitieron las cámaras de la sede" y con eso el papa y los serafines junto con sus guardias como Dulio Guesaldo entre otros observaban al hombre que causo esta tragedia

Ellos observaron todo el encuentro desde que el sujeto asesino a los primeros guardias hasta donde le clavo la espada en el estómago a Alexander

Cuando la grabación termino todos tenían un rostro sombrío y de preocupación

"cuantas personas murieron y cuáles fueron los daños" solicito seriamente Michael

"se dice que murieron cerca de 100 personas civiles junto con cerca de 100 o 150 sacerdotes junto con el cardenal Alexander, también se reporta que el edifico de la Gran Sede quedo totalmente destruido, también se reporta que a causa de la explosión varas personas quedaron heridas y que gran parte de la infraestructura que estaba cerca de la gran sede quedo destruido o severamente dañado, por el momento se siguen haciendo los conteos de los daños" informo Griselda

"francisco quiero que regreses enseguida al vaticano y hagas el conteo de daños y que organices los equipos de ayuda" ordenaba el líder de los ángeles recibiendo una afirmación del papa quien enseguida salió de la habitación

"Uriel, Metatron quiero que ustedes investiguen todo lo relacionado con ese sujeto, los demás quiero que ayuden con lo del vaticano y vean que personas ya saben de este incidente para lograr detener el pánico que se llegara a generar, yo por mientras hablare con los demás líderes para ver si tiene información sobre él y ver qué medidas tomamos" ordenaba Michael con un tono que no dejaba objeción lo cual le valió el asentimiento de todos para que después cada uno de ellos empezara con sus deberes asignados y Michael por mientras trataba de comunicarse con los demás

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA CAPITAL DEMONIACA 2 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Nos encontramos en una localización desconocida e y en donde una reunión entre los ancianos consejeros de varias casas se reúnen para tratar temas importantes sobre la estructura de la sociedad demoniaca actualmente están los ancianos de las casas Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures

"señores hay que brindar por un trabajo bien logrado ya que resulta que con la situación que se vive actualmente pudimos elevar nuestra fortuna" decía un hombre castaño quien resultaba ser el lord Zagan con un porte que daba respeto al igual que sus compañeros

"Yo apoyo el brindis ya que quien diría que la muerte de ese tal sekiryuutei podríamos avanzar en nuestros negocios" quien decía no era otra que la lady Andras quien resultaba ser una mujer peli Azul y de un cuerpo nada envidiable y el cual mantenía con magia al igual que sus compañeros

"díganos lord Orias como va el negocio de tráfico de esclavos" quien pregunto fue el lord Valac quien era un hombre pelinegro

"vamos excelente, estimo que con la reducción de seguridad por los ataques de los terroristas vamos a tenerlos entregados en 1 semana" contestaba lord Orias quien era un hombre peli morado

"eso es excelente resulta que el cargamento de drogas llegara en el mismo tiempo" decía lady Haures quien era una mujer peli negra

"entonces es un hecho ha-"el lord Zagan no pudo terminar por una fuerte explosión

"qué demonios pasa" decía lord Orias al empezar a escuchar varios disparos y gritos fuera del edificio

"no sé pero será mejor ver qué sucede" decía lady Haures quien se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que llegara una ráfaga de energía destruyo la puerta y mando a todos al otro lado de la habitación

"saben debo decirles que su seguridad era más de la esperada por lo que el título de ancianos paranoicos lo tiene bien merecido" los demonios escucharon la voz desde la nube de polvo que estaba en la entrada

"quien eres" exigía lord Valac

"sabes, me estoy aburriendo de esa pregunta" dijo eso Issei mientras salía de la nube de humo

"que quieres y porque nos atacas" decía lady Andras mientras ideaba una forma de luchar o por lo menos escapar con vida

"bueno al menos es una pregunta un poco diferente de las normales" dijo mientras tomaba una silla que estaba tirada para después levantarla y proceder a sentarse en ella "pues para hacer las cosas sencillas, por lo que vengo es para asesinarlos pero antes de eso quiero preguntarles algo" dijo de la forma más simple posible

"qué demonios quien te crees para venir aquí y decir esa estupidez" con esas palabras los Valac se lanzó a atacar al pelinegro lanzándole una bola de energía demoniaca que dio de lleno al pelinegro

"ese ataque fue muy débil, esperaba más de ti" el atacante escucho una voz detrás suyo pero antes de que volteara un brazo lleno de sangre sobresalió de su pecho

"c-co-como "fue lo único que dijo antes de caer muerto, los demás ancianos al ver al enmascarado en medio de ellos y que acababa de asesinar a uno de los suyos decidieron tomar distancia

"prepárense para atacar" decía Zagan a lo que los demás les hicieron caso por lo que empezaron a cargar magia

"no tengo tiempo para esto" decía Issei de forma aburrida " _Juryoku no Maho_ " y con eso los ancianos demoniacos cayeron al piso como si una gran fuerza los empujara

"que hiciste" decía con dificultad Lady Andras

"solo use magia para aumentar la gravedad de la zona por 10" señalaba el punto del hechizo "muy bien ahora podemos hablar normal, así que díganme que personas dentro del consejo o de la sociedad demoniaca tiene tratos con ustedes o hace algún acto ilegal" preguntaba tranquilamente

"no sé de qué hablas" decía lord Vapula solo para que gritara cuando sintió una enorme presión triturando su cuerpo

"será mejor que no me mientas ya que tengo formas muy convincentes para que me digan la verdad" volvió a hablar Issei pero ahora en un tono más serio

"no te diremos nada maldito, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaba Lord Zagan al sentir sus piernas completamente destrozadas

"será mejor que respondan o me encargare de que mueran lentamente y con mucho dolor" dijo mientras empezaba a poner más presión en el hechizo hasta que se fijó en la mujer pelinegra quien tenía una cara de sufrimiento "duele verdad" decía mientras miraba a lady Haures "puedes parar esto con solo decirme lo que necesito"

"no digas nada" dijo la mujer peli azul solo para gritar

"será mejor que te calles" dijo viendo a la mujer que acababa de hablar solo para después regresar a ver a la peli negra quien al ver que no podría escapar decidió hablar

"las personas que buscas son los ancianos de las casas Räum, Focalor, Vepar, Sabnock, Shax, Viné al igual que los mercaderes Belic, te lo juro esos son todos" dijo desesperada

"buena chica" dijo Issei para enseguida sacar [Ascalon] "ahora a cumplir lo que prometí" y con eso empezó a asesinar a los ancianos

 **CENTRO DE LA CAPITAL DEMONIACA UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ese fue el grito que se escuchó de varias personas al ver que en el centro de la plaza había 6 picas con las cabezas clavadas de los ancianos de las casas Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures y en la base de las picas un mensaje que decía _"este es el destino de todo criminal"_

"quiten eso de ahí" gritaba un oficial al ver el alboroto que se estaba causando

Mientras en la parte de arriba de un edificio estaba nuestro pelinegro favorito (supongo que todo esta hecho está hecho ahora solo queda esperar) pensaba para enseguida desaparecer sin dejar rastro

 **ACADEMIA KUO 6 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Actualmente se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala principal de la academia una reunión entre Michael, Sirzechs, Azazel y eran protegidos por Irina, el club de investigación (menos Roosweisser) y por el consejo estudiantil, esta reunión era para hablar de los ataques cometidos en las últimas semanas

"Así que también has sufrido ataque he Sirzechs" decía seriamente Azazel

"si, hace una semana 6 ancianos de distintas casas demoniacas fueron encontrados muertos en la plaza de Lilith y no más de 3 días después los ancianos de las casas Focalor, Vepar y Sabnock también fueron encontrados muertos en distintas zonas de la capital al igual que todos asesinados de la misma forma" respondía el pelirrojo seriamente

"como fueron asesinados" preguntaba Michael

"todos fueron decapitados y sus cabezas se encontraron clavados en picas en distintas zonas, también el mensaje _"este es el destino de todo criminal"_ fue encontrado en todos los casos" termino de narrar

"y no sabes todavía quien fue el responsable" cuestiono Azazel

"lamentablemente no, solo se tenemos una fotografía tomada en el último asesinato" dijo para después mortales la foto a los demás y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que tanto Azazel y Michael se pusieron rígidos "sucede algo" dijo entrecerrando los ojos

"si, resulta que hace más de una semana un sujeto ataco una de mis bases en Alemania, asesino a todos y destruyo la base y resulta que ese sujeto es el mismo que el de la foto" respondió Azazel

"resulta que con migo fue lo mismo, ese sujeto ataco la Gran Sede del Vaticano y la destruyo completamente y al mismo tiempo causo gran daño a la ciudad, de hecho tengo un video donde se ve el ataque" termino de decir Michael para enseguida reproducir el video del ataque, cuando termino el video Azazel empezó a reproducir el suyo

"ese sujeto es peligroso" comento Kiba cuando terminaron los videos

"tienes razón y lamentablemente no sabemos quién está detrás de la máscara" dijo un cansado Azazel

"esos videos se ven muy bien, díganme que calidad usan" todos escucharon una voz burlona que hizo que se alarmaran porque nunca sintieron a nadie entrar por lo que empezaron a buscar por toda la sala solo para encontrar a un pelinegro enmascarado recargado de brazos cruzados en una esquina de la habitación

"tu"

"yo"

Dijeron Michael e Issei al mismo tiempo

"Qué demonios haces aquí" dijo de forma amenazante Sirzechs mientras empezaba a elevar su aura al igual que los demás que se prepararon para atacar

"resulta que estaba dando una pequeña vuelta cerca de aquí por lo que aproveche para visitar el lugar" contesto burlonamente sin importarle las auras amenazantes

"tienes muchas agallas para venir a mostrar tu cara después de lo que hiciste" dijo Azazel mientras observaba fijamente al enmascarado

"oh hablas de los asesinatos, por favor no es gran cosa" dijo agitando la mano desinteresadamente "por cierto ahora que recuerdo, Sona sitri" volvía a hablar pero esta vez dirigiéndose a la heredera pelinegra

"Que quieres" dijo seriamente

"oh porque tan seria que acaso no te gusto el regalo que te deje el otro día en el centro de tu club" dijo burlonamente "y yo que le puse tanto empeño" dijo mientras ponía su mano en el pecho fingiendo que lo lastimaba

Y con esa declaración todos quedaron en Shock ya que cada uno de ellos sabía a qué se refería

"tu infeliz" gritaba Momo y Tsubaki

"jejeje debieron oír como gritaba y suplicaba que me detuviera, debo decir que fue muy entretenido escuchar sus gritos de dolor" decía eso mientras se reía de la cara de los demás

Mientras Issei se reía Sona Sitri era un caos y su mente solo gritaba una cosa que era asesinar al desgraciado por lo que levantando su mano creo un círculo mágico de donde salió un poderoso torrente de agua que destruyo gran parte de la habitación

"debería controlar tu temperamento ya que eso te puede meter en problemas" dijo Issei desde otro lugar de la habitación

"Kiba, Xenovia" dijo Rías a lo que sus caballeros sacaron sus espadas y se lanzaron hacia el enmascarado solo para que sus espadas traspasaran al pelinegro

"como" preguntaba una desconcertada Xenovia

"veo que son demasiado estúpidos ya que no se han dado cuenta de algo" señalaba Issei mientras pasaba atreves de los caballeros y se colocaba en medio de la habitación

"Así que por eso no sentía tu energía, resulta que eres un holograma" señalaba Azazel después de su realización

"y tenemos un ganador" decía Issei mientras aplaudía "tienes razón pajarraco soy un holograma y mi verdadero yo se encuentra lejos de aquí" declaraba Issei mientras se sentaba

"que él lo que viniste a hacer" decía Michael seriamente

"solo vine a decirles unas cosas" dijo tranquilamente

"que cosas" pregunto Sirzechs

"pues digamos que me he dado cuenta de he dado cuenta de que las 3 facciones bíblicas son un cáncer para la sociedad por lo que sería mejor controlarlo o en mejor caso destruirlo y yo voy a ser el responsable de hacerlo" contesto casualmente y haciendo que todos abran los ojos por esa declaración

"de que hablas, a que te refieres con destruir" decía Azazel

"justo lo que entendiste Azazel"

"pero porque" Dijo Michael

"por favor no me digan que no se han dado cuenta de todo el mal que causan sus facciones a los demás" dijo airadamente Issei

"eso no es cierto nosotros no hacemos nada" contesto enseguida Rías

"O por favor no te hagas tonta perrita carmesí" con eso Rías se enojó de sobremanera "ustedes han causado grandes cosas a través del tiempo como por ejemplo la manipulación de los humanos para beneficio de los demonios o el incidente Kokabiel entre otros de parte de los caídos o por ejemplo la santa inquisición o el proyecto espada sagrada de parte de los ángeles, esos y otros casos han sucedido gracias a sus facciones" contrarrestaba con argumentos sólidos el pelinegro haciendo que todos se quedaran callados

"es por eso que yo voy a ser quien arregle eso por lo que destruiré a cada persona hasta que vea que se arregló la situación

"no te dejaremos" contesto Michael

"y esos es lo que espero ya que nada me daría más gusto que asesinarlos con mis propias manos, ya que créanme que los voy hacer vivir los perores tormentos inimaginables a cada uno de ustedes al igual que ciertas personas que me deben retribución" empezó a decir mientras se levantaba de la silla y empezaba a ver a cada uno de ellos "créanme que después de todo lo que haga voy hacer quedar como un santo a Rizevin pero lo más importante es que voy a disfrutar verlos sufrir y cuando me digan que me detenga y me suplique que pare voy a hacer algo que los enloquecerá jajajaja" termino de decir para enseguida desaparecer y así dejando a todos pensando en todo lo que dijo esta persona y empezando a crear medidas para tratar con ese sujeto

Pero lo que no sabían es que nada de lo que hagan servirá ya que todos ellos abrieron la caja de pandora y no se cerrara hasta que cada uno de ellos pague de la mejor manera por sus crímenes

 **Y corte**

 **Bueno que tal les pareció bueno, malo o regulas por favor déjenme en los comentarios su opinión**

 **También sé que muchos han de estar pensando que no hubo ninguna muerte y es que el titulo aclara todo ya que esto es la preparación por lo que las muertes, torturas y todo lo que nos interesa comenzara a partir del siguiente capitulo**

 **También si tiene sugerencias que me quieran hacer saber déjenmelo en los comentarios y encantado las responderé**

 **También aviso que el capítulo de un brillo en la oscuridad se subirá a más tardar el sábado**

 **Bueno ya sin más nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo**


	4. Chapter 3: El destino de toda bruja

**Hola mis queridos lectores he regresado y espero que todos se encuentren bien y de la mejor manera posible**

 **Si este es un nuevo capítulo de Dulce Venganza**

 **Si este no es un sueño**

 **También sé que todos están enojados porque no he subido capitulo en todo este tiempo, pero debo decirles que tengo 3 razones para no haberlo hecho y son**

 **Primero, un familiar vino a mi casa y no me apetecía escribir mientras él estaba**

 **Segundo tenía trabajos que hacer y también quería descansar**

 **Y por último pero más importante TUVE UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR, un maldito bloqueo que no me dejaba escribir, de hecho no les miento estuve escribiendo pero lo que escribía no me convencía, para rematar resulta que cuando estaba escribiendo algo que por fin me gustaba se va la luz no solo en mi casa sino que en varios lugares haciendo que lo que había escrito se eliminara ya que con el apagón forzado el archivo de autoguardado se dañó dejándome solo con la anterior parte la cual era la que no me gustaba y tampoco iba a subir algo que no me gustaba aparte de que no sería justo para ustedes ya que si les voy a mostrar algo va a ser algo bueno y no algo que solo escribí para poder decir "subí capitulo así que ya no molesten", pues por supuesto que no después de todo si subo algo es para que ustedes disfruten y se queden satisfechos con lo que leyeron es por eso que pido paciencia, que no dejen de leer mi historia y que no me intenten asesinar por la tardanza**

 **También aprovechando quería pedirles o solicitarles que si tienen un buen apodo para Issei en la historia me lo pudieran decir, el titulo será con el que todo el mundo sobrenatural lo conocerá (se podría decir que es su seudónimo) el que más me guste lo elegiré y se le dará el crédito completo en mi historia a esa persona**

 **Si tienen sugerencias por favor dejarlo en los comentarios o enviarlo por PM, créanme que se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Bueno ya con todo esto arreglado vamos con el capitulo**

 **Renuncia de Derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Slifer"

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **CAPÍTULO 4: EL DESTINO DE TODA BRUJA**

Un mes

Eso es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que Issei proclamo a los líderes de las facciones bíblicas que los destruiría

Al principio los líderes no le tomaron tanta importancia ya que pensaron que solo era un loco con ideales de poder y locura y creyeron que ellos lo podrían controlar fácilmente

Que equivocados estaban

Al principio solo fueron ataques a bases por todo el mundo, después un poco de caos en las ciudades y últimamente el asesinato de varios herederos, lores y ladis de diferentes casas demoniacas, grandes sacerdotes de la iglesia, y varios líderes de escuadras de los ángeles caídos

También el grupo DXD ha tenido varios encuentros con el desconocido a lo largo de este tiempo pero siempre que se encuentran, el solamente se burla de ellos y lanza uno que otro ataque antes de desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado en el lugar asiendo que todos estuvieran frustrados y con rabia contenida principalmente el grupo sitri ya que siempre que se encuentran con ese sujeto se burla de ellos y de la muerte de Saji por lo que ellos son los principales que buscan el asesinato lento y doloroso del desgraciado.

Otra cosa que sucedió fue que este enemigo misterioso fuera catalogado como un enemigo Rank SS para todas las facciones, los demás líderes al ver la evidencia de los ataques del enmascarado decidieron apoyar esa idea por lo que ahora era perseguido como criminal por todas las facciones de la alianza aunque siempre que este enemigo que enfrentaba a rivales que no fueran de ángeles, demonios o caídos los dejaba vivir por lo que los demás estaban confundidos principalmente Odín y Yasaka quienes sentían algo familiar al ver al enmascarado, pero dejando esto de lado vamos a una reunión entre los líderes de la alianza

 **Sala de reuniones**

En la sala solo se encontraban Azazel, Michel, Sirzechs, Odín, Yasaka y Zeus, los demás líderes o representantes se encontraban ocupados arreglando situaciones con respecto a sus facciones

"Entonces que es lo que haremos en contra de este individuo" quien habló fue un hombre alto con una prominente Barba, construcción musculosa y un porte que gritaba respeto, esta persona era el Líder ye el Dios griego Zeus

"Debemos de redoblar los esfuerzos para atrapar a este sujeto después de todo sus ataques se han intensificado en la última semana, de hecho ya asesino a varios líderes de casas demoniacas y personas importantes dentro del gobierno" proponía algo frustrado el Maou Carmesí y es que era verdad ya que en la última semana se habían encontrado varios cadáveres de personas importantes, personas que tenían un poder considerable por lo que podía decir con facilidad que este enmascarado tenía un poder para tomar en consideración, también resultaba que varias de esas personas eran quienes lo apoyaban en ciertos planes secretos al igual que eran personas que manejaban varios negocios en el marcado negro tanto en el humano como en el sobrenatural era por esas razones que necesitaba encargarse de el

"De nuestro lado resulta que han sido destruidas varias de nuestras bases alrededor del mundo" quien hablo fue Azazel quien tenía varios pensamientos parecidos a los de Sirzechs ya que resulta que varias de esas bases que fueron destruidas eran donde realizaba estudios para armas y proyectos que dejo desechados y lo que más le molestaba es que tenía un presentimiento de que esas bases fueron atacadas por algo más que simple destrucción y caos

"Con nosotros varias sedes de la iglesia han sido destruidas al igual que todos los sacerdotes y seguidores que las protegían, lo mismo se diría de las zonas circundantes" esta vez hablo Michael quien tenía una mirada de enojo ya que estos ataques han causado una debilidad para la iglesia católica y por lo consiguiente en sus seguidores

"Tengo una idea" quien hablo esta vez fue un anciano tuerto que irradiaba respeto y poder a pesar de su apariencia, este anciano era Odín el Líder Asgardiano y el más antiguo de todos los Lideres presentes,

"Cual es Odin_dono" pregunto de forma respetuosa Zeus

"he podido observar un pequeño patrón en los ataques" respondió Odín de forma seria y con algo de desconfianza bien disfrazada y es que últimamente ha sentido cierta fluctuación en el comportamiento de los líderes de las facciones bíblicas, al igual que en sus subordinados o por lo menos en la mayoría y este sentimiento empezó a nacer desde la muerte de su compañero en placeres pervertidos después de todo desde el principio algo no le cuadraba con la forma de la muerte del castaño por lo que con sus años de experiencia logro encontrar dichos detalles, lo mismo podría decirse de otros pocos pero claro no a la altura del Dios Pervertido

"Cual Patrón" pregunto Michael

"Resulta que el patrón en los últimos ataques es que cuando ataca a los demonios casi enseguida ataca a las sedes católicas para después volver con los demonios y después ir a partes alejadas para atacar a los caídos, esto se repite con frecuencia por lo que podríamos con esto crean una contramedida o una emboscada con una de las bases del niño Azazel y así dejar esperando una gran fuerza de ataque para cuando llegue a dicha base" informo

"Eso es una excelente idea Odin_dono, pueden contar con mis soldados para ayudarlos con este enemigo" ahora hablo Yasaka la Líder Yonkai quien es una hermosa mujer en sus años 30 (aunque tenga más), un hermoso y brillante cabello rubio, un rostro con facciones delicadas y un cuerpo prominente por el que todo hombre babearía o al menos esa es su normal apariencia ya que en este momento se apreciaba a una mujer demacrada, cabello apagado y opaco y apariencia frágil como si estuviera enferma

"Creo que a todos nos parece muy buena esa idea por lo que será mejor hacer los preparativos para esta estrategia" hablo Sirzechs por todos

"COUGH COUGH" todos escucharon un horrible tos por lo que empezaron a buscar solo para ver que la persona responsable era Yasaka quien estaba tosiendo horriblemente

"te encuentras bien Yasaka-chan" dijo Odín visiblemente preocupado

Ella solo le dio un gesto para desestimarlo "no se preocupen solo es una pequeña infección, no es nada para alarmarse" dijo con una sonrisa tensa ya que no era verdad, después de todo últimamente se está sintiendo débil, siente que sus fuerzas se debilitan al grado de que en ocasiones sus piernas no reaccionan, llega a toser sangre preocupando de sobremanera a su hija, ella ha intentado pedir explicaciones sobre esto pero todos los doctores no logran encontrar la respuesta por lo que solo toma medicamentos para controlar los males pero lamentablemente estos ya no surten el efecto correcto

"estaré bien solo necesito descansar" dijo convencida haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención a ella mientras le decían que se fuera y descansara por lo que nadie noto la sonrisa maliciosa de Azazel

(Parece que nuestro infiltrado está haciendo un excelente trabajo, pronto Yasaka no tendrá fuerza para dirigir y su hija todavía es muy pequeña para el puesto por lo que con un pequeño empujón una guerra por el liderazgo empezara y lo cual nos dará la oportunidad para robar pequeñas cosas para debilitarlos y así empezar el plan de usurpación y derrocamiento de los demás Territorios) planeaba Azazel, después de todo si funcionaba podrían tomar a las demás facciones con el poder combinado de diablos, caídos, ángeles y facciones rebeldes de Yonkais al igual que las armas de dicha facción, después de todo nadie esperaría esos ataque ya que somos "aliados" por lo que al tener la guardia baja los demás haría que dichos enfrentamientos fueran a su favor

"Yasaka_dono recuerde que si necesita cualquier ayuda puede pedírnosla" hablo Sirzechs mientras reprime su sonrisa al tener los mismos pensamientos que Azazel

"muchas gracias pero estoy bien así que será mejor retirarnos" contesto la rubia por lo que todos cauteloso se despidieron

Una vez que la sala quedo vacía un pequeño cuervo salió de las sombras y desapareció en una explosión de humo sin dejar ningún rastro

 **TERRITORIO FRANCÉS UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Vemos a Issei sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de la casa donde se encontraba oculto mientras leía un libro con una cubierta vieja

"mph" tarareaba Issei después de cerrar el libro y dirigir su mirada al techo (por más que busco no logro encontrar la forma de combinar lo componentes para ejecutar el plan, esto es frustrante necesito a alguien especializado en la ciencia y la tecnología) eran los vagos pensamientos del pelinegro al pensar en una forma de completar un proyecto que tenía en mente

"supongo que mejor voy a comer algo" decía distraídamente mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina y prepararse algo de cenar pero antes de que diera 3 pasos un cuervo apareció en el centro de la mesa que adornaba la sala

"pero que tenemos aquí" decía mientras se acercaba al cuervo para proceder a levantarlo con su brazo "dime conseguiste algo" dijo para conseguir un asentimiento departe del animal "pues bien enséñame" y con esas palabras el cuervo volvió a la mesa para que enseguida sus ojos se iluminaran y se dirigieran a una parte de la sala para que enseguida se empezara a reproducir algo (imagínense como un proyector)

En el video se lograba captar toda la reunión de los líderes de las facciones haciendo que Issei sonriera por el éxito de la infiltración de su familiar y a la vez haciéndolo muy feliz porque comprobó el nivel de infiltración y sigilo que tiene su familiar y es que este no era cualquier familiar ya que resulta que este tipo de cuervos se especializan en las técnicas de sigilo y espionaje pero aun así se preguntaran como es que un simple familiar se logró colar a un lugar donde seres muy poderosos conversaban ya que con sus años y habilidades hubiera sido simple localizarlo y es que hay radica lo especial ya que resulta que Issei coloco un hechizo de su autoría el cual lograba combinar a su familiar y a su habilidad con las sombras permitiéndole a este animal pasar inadvertido de las personas ya que nadie sentiría su presencia y energía en la oscuridad y las tinieblas y combinado con su habilidad natural de infiltración pues digamos que creaban a un espía casi perfecto

Pero regresando a lo de antes, resulta que Issei estaba observando y escuchando cuidadosamente la plática y el plan de acción que tomaron los lideres para lidiar con él y sinceramente no estaba sorprendido de hecho estaba decepcionado ya que aunque no es una mala idea tampoco es la más original ni la más efectiva aparte de que ese plan lo había previsto en sus planes por lo que no lo tomarían con la guardia baja y de hecho estaba tentado a aceptar la "invitación" y hacer que el tiro les salga por la culata ya que no solo haría que fallara su plan sino que asesinaría y destruiría a cada soldado de las facciones bíblicas, lo único que le molestaba eran los soldados que participarían de las otras facciones ya que con los únicos que tenía deudas eran con los ya mencionados por lo que primero tendría que inhabilitar a esos soldados para después desatar el caos en sus verdaderos objetivos así con esto no solo afianzaría que él es una amenaza sino que ahora si lo tomarían con toda la seriedad y verían que su propuesta de guerra era verdadera

Aunque hubo algo que lo molesto de sobremanera y eso era la apariencia y la condición médica de Yasaka ya que el a simple vista podría apreciar que se encontraba mal como si estuviera siendo hechizada o envenenada y esas suposiciones tomaron fuerza cuando vio por un momento la sonrisa de Azazel al ver a Yasaka toser fuertemente

(Parece que el pajarraco y sus amigos se traen algo entre manos) analizaba mientras empezaba a idear el curso de acción que quería tomar (supongo que sería bueno ir a visitar a Yasaka para ver ese pequeño problema, sirve que ella puede brindarme algo de ayuda en mi siguiente curso de acción)

Así paso unos minutos más pensando que debería hacer hasta que observo su reloj y vio la hora (supongo que la comida tendrá que esperar) pensó rápidamente pare enseguida hacer aparecer su máscara para después desaparecer en un flash negro

 **RESIDENCIA HYODO UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Actualmente en la residencia se encontraban 4 personas las cuales eran Asia, Xenovia, Koneko y Kuroka los demás se encontraban ocupados en una reunión para tomar el curso de acción respecto a nuestro amigo enmascarado

"estoy abuerrida y si vamos a algún lado nya" decía Kuroka mientras se acostaba en el sillón y trataba de buscar algo en que entretenerse

"debes tranquilizarte nee-san" decía una inexpresiva Koneko mientras veía la tele y comía unos caramelos

"Koneko tiene razón recuerda que debemos que debemos permanecer aquí para proteger la ciudad por cualquier inconveniente debes recordar que fue una orden de Rías-sama y Sirzechs-sama "dijo Xenovia mientras pulía su espada

"Xenovia tiene razón aparte solo debemos aguantar un poco más después de todo los demás regresaran en una hora o dos" decía Asia desde la cocina

"lo sé pero eso no quita que este aburrida nya, aparte de que no encuentro nada interesante aquí, lo único que logre encontrar fue unas revistas prono y otras cosas lo que me sorprende ya que según yo todo lo relacionado con "el" había sido desechado" decía Kuroka mientras observaba el programa que veía su hermana

Las otras 3 no pudieron evitar el escalofrió que paso por su espalda ante el recordatorio de cierto castaño

"recuerda que era un pervertido y ellos siempre tienen lugares para ocultar su porno" decía un poco más tranquila Koneko

"pppfff supongo que será mejor reali-" Kuroka no termino de hablar ya que sus instintos le gritaron que se alejara y lo mismo paso con las demás por lo que saltaron lejos de la sala y justo a tiempo ya que enseguida

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbboooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbb

Una explosión sucedió el cual destruyo la sala por completo y una parte más de la casa, las chicas no salieron con más que unos raspones ya que sus instintos y habilidades les ayudaron a escapar de la zona de impacto, todas dirigieron sus miradas al gran agujero en la casa

"se encuentra alguien en casa" cada una de ellas se tensó al escuchar esa voz

"no" susurro Asia ya que ella sabía que ellas 4 no podrían contra este sujeto

"debí tocar primero, así que pido disculpas por mis modales" dijo Issei con una voz cargada de sarcasmo y humos mientras aparecía enfrente de cada una de ellas

Issei enseguida observo a cada una de ellas dándose cuenta que no habían aumentado tanto sus poderes desde la última vez que estuvo en esta casa y es que aunque muchas veces se ha encontrado el no les había puesto atención en ese aspecto aunque también podía percibir cierta fluctuación de energía alrededor de Asia, él iba a seguir con su observación pero una estocada de Durandal lo interrumpió haciendo que se inclinara para evadir

"como siempre desesperada" dijo jocosamente Issei para enseguida darle una patada en la cabeza a la peli azul mandándola directo a los escombros

Kuroka al ver esto se volteo con Asia "Asia rápido infórmale a los demás de que estamos bajo ataque nosotras te daremos tiempo" dijo mientras su hermana se ponía en pose de pelea y Asia asentía

"y quien dijo que les daría tiempo" Kuroka escucho una voz en su espalda haciéndola voltear rápidamente solo para quedar cara a cara con el enmascarado

"mier-"Kuroka no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un puño estaba enterrado en su intestino haciendo que se hincara por el dolor solo para que enseguida una patada se dirigiera a su cara mandándola a volar a los escombros de la casa

"nee-san" dijo Koneko mientras observaba como su hermana era despedida hacia la casa por lo que para tomar venganza so volteo para atacar a su enemigo solo para verlo a poco centímetros de ella

"eres lenta, **palma de viento** " dijo Issei para que enseguida un torrente de viento se impactara con la Loli mandándola a donde estaban las otras 2 mujeres

Xenovia se estaba levantando del impacto anterior y enseguida vio que Koneko se dirigía a ella por lo que la sujeto para que reducir el impacto "koneko estas bien" dijo para recibir un pequeño asentimiento de la peliblanca "y tu Kuroka" pregunto a la hermana

"estoy mejor, aunque debe decir que esos golpes si duelen" dijo mientras se tocaba el estomago

"tenemos que atacar las tres juntas" dijo Xenovia mientras pensaba en un plan para ganar tiempo

"y quien dijo que les permitiría hacer eso" las 3 escucharon al enmascarado por lo que dirigieron su mirada a él solo para ver que estaba rodeado de viento y les apuntaba a ellas

 **"** **Emara Baram"**

Y con eso el torrente de viento se dirigió a ellas rodeándolas y empezándolas a cortar y lanzar dentro del torrente de viento que parecía una gran cuchilla ya que con un simple toque las cortaba, cuando termino el ataque las 3 lucían grandes cortes en todo su cuerpo y con un gran cansancio

"veo que siguen consientes, debo felicitarlas" dijo mientras aplaudía, ellas iban a hablar pero el enmascarado del gano

"aunque me gustaría seguir jugando debo de acabar" dijo eso mientras levantaba su mano y apuntaba a ellas **"Portador de Tormenta"** y con eso un gran tornado se dirigió a ellas consumiéndolas, elevándolas al cielo y causándoles gran daño, cuando termino el ataque las 3 cayeron al piso con un sonido sordo mostrando su falta de conciencia

"bueno creo que esto se acabó por lo que será mejor ir por la rubiecita" y con eso empezó a avanzar para buscar a su objetivo solo para que en cuanto entrara a la casa un torrente de energía verde le impactara mandándolo a volar de regreso a la calle

"pero qué demonios, pensé que solo quedaba Asia" dijo mientras se levantaba y observaba para ver quien lo había atacado y logro darse cuenta que quien lo había atacado era la mismísima Asia

(Como es posible, ella nunca mostro ese tipo de ataques, siempre era la débil y el eslabón débil del equipo) pensaba Issei mientras veía a la rubia que se paraba ante el con valentía

"no te lo perdonare, no solo atacaste a muchas personas y los asesinaste sino que también a mis amigas, así que no te lo perdonare" dijo mientras elevaba su aura haciendo que issei se impresionara pero decidió dejarlo de lado

"y que vas a hacer al respecto" desafiaba Issei

"voy hacer esto" dijo mientras un aparato dorado aparecía enfrente suyo haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos y se pusiera en guardia ya que sabía que era eso o por lo menos lo presentía, mientras Asia se concentraba uso segundo para después abrirlos y rodearse en una luz dorada segando a Issei por un momento

 **[Balance Breaker King Dragón],** esas fueron las palabras que escucho Issei cuando la luz rodeo a Asia, cundo la luz se dispersó e Issei pudo volver a ver se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una era el aumento de poder de la rubia ya que sus niveles se dispararon en gran medida y lo segundo que se dio cuenta fue la apariencia de niña delicada que tenía la rubia, en lugar de eso enfrente suyo había una mujer con una armadura de dragón que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo dejando visible solamente su cara y parte de sus brazos, también cambio su mirada ya que ahora se notaba seria y con un aire un poco más mortal

(Así que alcanzo el Balance Breaker, supongo que debo ponerme más serio) pensaba Issei mientras se lanzaba rápido a la rubia para no darle tiempo y acabar esto rápido solo para que su puño fuera sujetado y enseguida recibiera un golpe directo en la cara y una patada en su pecho lanzándolo al piso

(Mierda eso duele) pensaba mientras se tocaba el pecho y se daba cuenta que la fuerza de Asia había aumentado en gran medida al igual que su velocidad y tiempo de reacción

"te dije que te haría pagar por lo que hiciste" decía Asia mientras avanzaba hacia el pelinegro

Mientras issei se levantaba "debo decir que eso dolió" alagaba el enmascarado "pero veamos que tal sientes esto" dijo mientras le lanzaba un potente disparo de energía logrando darle directo y haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos

"eso no es nada" decía la rubia mientras corría para atacar y sin mostrar signos de daño por el ataque anterior

(Al parecer también su defensa aumento) pensaba mientras se elevaba para disparar otro ataque pero antes de que lo lograra Asia apareció enfrente de él y golpeo a Issei en el pecho con sus puños cargados de energía haciendo que Issei regresara al piso y que su ropa quedara dañada en la parte del impacto

"acaso tomas algo o qué demonios, después de todo ese ataque si dolió" dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía su mirada al cielo para ver que Asia que lo miraba de forma seria (debo de acabar esto rápido o sus refuerzos llegaran) pensaba rápido Issei

Por su parte Asia estaba analizando a su oponente para encontrar la mejor estrategia para ganar tiempo y que llegaran los refuerzos por lo que optando con lo mejor decidió utilizar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que en ese campo su armadura la ayudaba así que se lanzó al ataque contra el enmascarado

Por su parte Issei no se quedó atrás y respondió los ataques pero lamentablemente iba perdiendo terreno ya que los ataques de Asia eran más poderosos y tenía una mejor defensa

(Maldición tengo que hacer algo después de todo no es el momento para sacar el armamento pesado) pensaba Issei mientras trataba de evadir un puñetazo para después darle una patada a la rubia para alejarla y darle tiempo para cargar un gran disparo de energía combinado con elemento viento para aumentar el daño, por su parte Asia cuando vio el ataque aumento su aura para fortalecer su defensa y cargo un ataque con sus reservas mágicas al terminar los dos de cargar el ataque lo dispararon

Los ataque estaban igualados en poder pero poco a poco el poder de Asia gano terreno ya que ella cargo con más poder su ataque, al final el ataque de Issei fue consumido he Issei fue impactado

(Al parecer sus reservas también aumentaron) pensaba Issei mientras media el daño causado por el ataque para después observar a Asia y darse cuenta que se encontraba jadeando (supongo que todavía no tiene tanto control en su Balance Breaker por lo que no durara más tiempo) pensaba Issei mientras encontraba la forma correcta para vencer

Asia por el momento analizaba la situación (ojalá Rías-sama llegue pronto) pensaba, ya que se encontraba muy cansada por el uso excesivo de la armadura y sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo pero antes de que pensara en más cosas su enemigo apareció enfrente de ella para asestarle un golpe en la cara pero ella logro evadirlo y regresar el puñetazo que su enemigo también evadió, así siguieron por unos minutos lanzando golpeas que ambos repelían con maestría hasta que paso un descuido que Asia no desaprovecho logrando darle un golpe en el estómago a su enemigo con toda su energía que le quedaba haciendo que su mano quedara enterrada en el estómago del enmascarado por lo que enseguida lo saco o por lo menos eso intento ya que enseguida el pelinegro tomo su brazo "te descuidaste", [ **Electro shock]** dijo para enseguida iluminar su cuerpo y pasar la corriente de su cuerpo al de la rubia haciendo que ella gritara por la electricidad que corría por su cuerpo, Asia se intentó recuperar pero Issei no la deja ya que enseguida le dio una ronda de golpes haciendo que la armadura de Fafnir se empezara a caer en pedazos, después de unos cuantos golpes y que la armadura de la rubia desapareciera Issei la dejo ir con una última patada que rompió el pavimento provocando que agua empezara a salir

"debo decir que diste una buena pelea, pero esto ya acabo" dijo Issei mientras se acercaba con Asia quien estaba juntando energía para restaurar su armadura

 **[Prisión de agua]** dijo Issei para que enseguida toda el agua se juntara alrededor de Asia creando una cúpula de agua y con Asia encerrada en ella

"se acabó" y con eso le infundio electricidad a la prisión haciendo que se intensificara el daño por el agua que servía de conductor, por el otro lado Asia gritaba por el dolor para después quedar inconsciente

En cuento Asia quedo inconsciente Issei se acercó a ella "y pensar que te volverías fuerte, supongo que fue bueno venir por ti antes de que tu poder siguiera aumentando" hablo en voz alta para proceder a tomar el cuerpo con su brazo y colocarlo en su hombro para proceder a desaparecer pero antes de que eso pasara la barrera que creo al principio se cayó en pedazos y enfrente de él aparecieron los grupos Gremory, el grupo Vali y Sitri al igual que Azazel y Graifya

(Supongo que la destruyeron más rápido de lo que imaginaba pero ya no pueden hacer nada) analizaba mientras se reía de lo último ya que no servía de nada que ellos llegaran ahora

Mientras Issei se reía de sus pensamientos teníamos en el otro lado teníamos a Rías quien se encontraba enojada ya que no solo interrumpieron su reunión sino que cuando llegaron encontraron una barrera que ella y Sona no pudieron derribar por lo que tuvieron que pedir ayuda a Vali y los demás por lo que su orgullo estaba dañado y para acabar las cosas cuando derribaron la barrera se encontraron con la vista de sus siervas derribadas y con Asia en el hombre pelinegro por lo que en este momento ella estaba cabreada

"por el nombre Gremory te exijo soltar a mi lindo siervo" dijo de forma altanera haciendo que el castaño la observara con incredibilidad o por lo menos eso daba a entender ya que la máscara evitaba verlo con claridad

"lo siento chica Gremory pero no me puedes exigir nada" dijo haciendo que la pelirroja se enfadara

"Vali, KIba vayan por él y rescaten a Asia" ordeno haciendo que Vali fuera porque quería ayudar a su pareja y porque estaba sumamente enojado de que este sujeto siempre su burlara de él y Kiba fue porque su ama y novia le ordeno por lo que él y el peli plateado se lanzaron y cuando estuvieron a centímetros del pelinegro

"lentos" fue lo único que escucharon tanto Vali y los demás ya que enseguida el sujeto desapareció en un flash negro y no dejo rastro de el ni de Asia

"Azazel lo sientes" pregunto la Reina más fuerte a ex líder caído

"no, es como si se hubiera esfumado lo cual me inquieta ya que no veo rastro de magia y no conozco ningún hechizo que te tele transporte así sin dejar algún rastro

"ahhhhhhh maldito" gritaba Vali sumamente frustrado ya que se habían vuelto a burlar de el

"tenemos que encontrar a Asia pronto ya que no sabemos que le puedan hacer" decía una preocupada Akeno recibiendo asentimientos de los demás

"será mejor ayudar a las demás y en cuanto terminemos nos ponemos a rastrear a Asia" mandaba la reina del Maou para después tele transportar a las heridas y empezar el protocolo de búsqueda

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL TERRITORIO FRANCÉS**

Issei apareció en su casa junto con Asia en un flash negro

(Debo preparar todo para antes de que despierte) pensaba mientras buscaba unas cosas para después irse con ellas junto con Asia a un cuarto en el fondo de la casa

 **3 horas después**

Confusión

Eso era lo que sentía Asia después de que se despertó y es que recuerda que estaba hablando con sus amigas hasta que sucedió una explosión para después enfrentarse con alguien despiadado a su parecer, también recuerda que peleo con ese sujeto y que estaba ganando o al menos eso aparentaba ya que después su enemigo la supero rápidamente logrando vencerla y haciendo que callera inconsciente aunque recuerda haber escuchado las voces de sus amigos antes de que todo volviera a ser oscuro solo para despertar mucho después y darse cuenta que estaba en un cuarto con poca luz, también se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada a una silla por lo que empezó a idear una forma para escapar ya que no sabía que tenía planeado para ella por lo que empezó a moverse y tratar de concentrar energía o llamar a Fafnir pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada, sentía como si su poder fuera suprimido

"veo que ya te diste cuenta que no puedes usar magia, eso se debe por un sello mágico que puse en ti para que no salieras con una sorpresita" eso fue lo que escucho Asia haciendo que buscara al dueño de la voz solo para no ver nada por lo que volvió a intentar zafarse de sus ataduras

"es inútil" dijo Issei mientras salía de las sombras haciendo que Asia lo observara y que se pusiera nerviosa

"que m me- vas a a hacer" preguntaba nerviosa Asia

"no te puedo decir eso arruinaría la sorpresa" decía Issei mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Asia "pero tranquila te daré el tratamiento de amigos después de todo tu y yo somos amigos" decía de forma burlesca y seria

"yo no soy tu amigo, nunca seria amigo de un asesino" refutaba con valor recobrado haciendo que su captor se detuviera enfrente de ella y se llevara una mano al pecho

"me lastimas Asia-chan y pensar que no me recuerdas" decía de forma herida

"ya te dije que no te conozco" decía irritada la rubia

Por lo que issei solo se llevó su mano al mentón "como puedo hacer que me recuerdes" meditaba hasta que trono los dedos y dijo "ya sé, puede que esto te ayude" termino para enseguida llevarse la mano a su máscara y retirarla mostrándole su cara a la rubia quien al principio iba a decir que no lo conocía hasta que lo analizo y la realización le causo impacto y un profundo terror

 **(Atención la siguiente escena es de tortura y aunque no me guste este tipo de escenas me veo en la necesidad de escribirla por lo que si no te gusta o te da flojera te la puedes saltar)**

"no, esto no es real, te asesinaron, te vi morir, tiene que ser un sueño" decía con pánico y sin querer creer lo que veía ya que estaba jodida, no, mejor dicho que estaban todos jodidos

"veo que ya me recuerdas" decía en un tono muerto Issei "les dije que regresaría y que les enseñaría el verdadero terror" seguía diciendo haciendo que la rubia tuviera más miedo

"ise-san perdón te juro que yo no que" no pudo terminar por un puñetazo que se estrelló en su cara haciendo que la sangre escurriera de su boca

"nunca me gustaron las mentiras" respondió "te lo diré, no vine a platicar contigo ni a buscar excusa, yo vine para que me contestes unas preguntas" decía mientras sujetaba la boca de la chica

"no te contestare nada" decía de forma desafiante haciendo sonreír al pelinegro "esperaba que dijeras eso, después de todo que diversión habría si no te opusieras" decía mientras dirigía su vista a una mesa en la que había varios utensilios médicos y entre todos había unas pinzas las cuales agarro

"sabes me pregunto qué tanto dolerá no tener uñas" dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos con terror al entender lo que quería hacer "dime que tanto duele" dijo para después empezar a arrancar las uñas de la chica una por una disfrutando de sus gritos

Así duraron un rato hasta que ya no quedaron uñas que arrancar ya que él le había quitado tanto las de las manos como los pies

"bueno eso fue un poco divertido pero siento que lo podemos superar, no crees Asia" preguntaba a la chica quien se encontraba en el dolor por sus uñas "me pregunto que pasara si le pongo aceite hirviendo a la carne viva, supongo que hay que intentarlo para no quedarme con la duda" decía mientras veía el aceite que había preparado

"no por favor" rogaba la chica ya que no quería experimentar eso pero lamentablemente para ella no fue escuchada y enseguida "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaba fuertemente ya que tanto sus manos como pies fueron rociados con aceite hirviendo haciendo que sufriera de gran manera

"mmmm interesante al parecer la piel se vuelve con papa frita" bueno esto es un avance para la ciencia" decía mientras sonreía "bueno vamos a intentar algo más" dijo para que enseguida sus manos se rodearan en electricidad y después tocar la cabeza de la chica haciendo que diera un grito "Asia escucha bien ya que esto sea divertido" dijo atrayendo la atención de la rubia "lo que acabo de hacer fue aumentar con mi electricidad tu sentido de la sensibilidad por lo que toda sensación que tengas será multiplicada por 10 haciendo que sientas más las caricias, la risa o el miedo" dijo la última parte con gran satisfacción y diversión por la cara de comprensión de la rubia

"detente" rogaba pero eso no sirvió ya que Issei volvió a usar el aceite y a golpearla con puños infundidos con electricidad haciendo que gritara y pidiera clemencia

Después de un rato Issei se cansó de golpear y hacer sufrir a la pequeña rubia por lo que decidió detenerse por ahora

 **(Fin de la tortura ahora pueden leer a gusto y si sé que no fue la gran cosa pero esta advertencia era por si había algún lector sensible)**

"muy bien ahora me vas a responder todo lo que te pregunto, hazlo y me detendré" solicito el pelinegro ya sabiendo la respuesta

"está bien" contestaba entrecortadamente y así empezó una serie de preguntas en las que Asia le contestaba con la mayor honestidad para evitar la tortura después de que las preguntas fueron respondidas Issei le pregunto algo que lo tenía pensando desde hace un tiempo

"Asia quiero saber algo" dijo recibiendo un cabeceo de la rubia indicando que procediera con la pregunta "dime una cosa, porque me traicionaste si tú siempre eras la que más demostraba que me queras y si te soy sincero te consideraba la más pura del grupo haciendo que sea imposible imaginar una traición de ese calibre efectuada por ti" pregunto con gran duda y es que siempre se preguntó cómo alguien como Asia podría hacer eso

"eso se debe a que nunca te amé" contesto y antes de que Issei pudiera preguntar algo más Asia contesto "Rías-sama me ordeno que fingiera amarte de hecho ella fue la que me ordeno hacer contacto contigo en el parque bajo el pretexto de que era extranjera y que necesitaba ir a la iglesia"

"espera pero que no estabas en el bando de los caídos" pregunto con interés y recibió una negativa de la rubia "eso solo fue una misión de infiltración después de todo yo me uní a Rías-sama después de que la iglesia me echara pero siempre fue un secreto para varios, Rías me salvo por lo que le ofrecí mi eterno servicio por lo que ella me mando a misiones de infiltración ya que con mi habilidad curativa y mi forma de ser podía entrar a grupos fácilmente, uno de esos grupos fue el de Raynare en el que debía investigar que hostilidad tenían contra el territorio de Rías-sama, pero días después ella me pidió que contactara contigo y que me hiciera amigo de ti para vigilarte, de hecho mi muerte fue parte del plan para poder despertar la Booster Gear y una vez que lo despertaras ella me reviviría, después lo siguiente fue fácil ya que una vez en el grupo pude acercarme a ti y con lo pervertido que eras pues fue fácil que creyeras que me enamore de ti" termino de revelar toda la verdad haciendo que Issei se quedara estático por toda la información

(Tan tonto era) pensaba mientras apretaba los puños (aunque debo decir que era una estupenda actriz después de todo nadie hubiera pensado que ella haría todo esto) meditaba mientras observaba el vacío justo para que después empezara a salir de la habitación pero antes de salir se volteo con Asia

"deberías descansar después de todo mañana seguiremos" dijo para enseguida salir y cerrar la puerta, y así por los siguientes días se escucharon los gritos y suplicas de una pequeña niña rubia

 **Castillo Gremory 3 días después**

Actualmente estaban el grupo Valí, Gremory, Irina, Sitri Sirzechs junto con su reina y Azazel en el castillo Gremory, ellas se encontraban pensando una forma de localizar a su amiga/amante/sirviente ya que nada había servido hasta ahorita

"a donde se la habrá llevado" gritaba un colérico el descendiente de lucifer

"Vali-kun, se paciente la encontraremos" decía Azazel intentando confortar no solo al pali plateado, sino que a los demás

"será mejor pedir ayuda a los demás para que podamos expandir el área de búsqueda" sugería Sirzechs

"tienes razón Oni-sama" decía Rias

"muy bien entonces déjenme" no acabo porque sintió un torrente de energía al igual que los demás

"Lucifer-sama, lucifer-sama" gritaba un guardia mientras corría en dirección a su amo

"que pasa" preguntaba intrigado

"hace unos instantes un gran tornado de viento apareció enfrente de la mansión, intentamos detenerlo, pero cada vez que alguien se acerca es cortado en múltiples partes" respondía rápidamente y nervioso por lo que fuera hacer el rey del inframundo

Cuando el guardia termino todos se dirigieron a la entrada para comprobar lo dicho anteriormente y efectivamente era verdad lo dicho por el guardia

"TODOS ATRÁS" ordenaba el maou para que enseguida disparara una bola de energía hacia el tornado haciendo que este desapareciera, pero cuando el tornado dejo de existir todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa

Y es que en donde antes estaba el tornado, ahora se encontraba la persona que estuvieron buscando por días

"Asia" decía con terror Rias y es que su lindo siervo se encontraba enfrente suyo y en pésima calidad ya que Asia se encontraba atada a un poste de madera con paja en los pies y alrededor del piso, un letrero en blanco en la parte más alta del tronco su ropa se encontraba cubierta de sangre y rota, su cara lucia sumamente morada como si hubiera sido víctima de una gran golpiza y por ultimo sus manos y pies se encontraban quemados, dañados y seguramente inservibles

Por el otro lado Asia logro escuchar su nombre por lo que volteo y con lo que le quedaba de visión logro captar a su ama y a su novio "chicos" dijo con voz débil trayendo la atención de estos quienes se empezaron a acercar, pero lamentablemente no pudieron por una barrera que les impedía

"Rias-sama él es ARGH" no pudo terminar porque escupió una gran cantidad de sangre

"ASIA" Gritaba Xenovia "tenemos que destruir la barrera" decía mientras sacaba su espada y los demás cargaban energía

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, después de todo si la barrera cae ella morirá" y con esas palabras todos se detuvieron y empezaron a buscar por todas partes, hasta que el Maou dirigió su mirada al techo de su castillo para encontrar al enmascarado que le ha causado tantos problemas

"tu infeliz" dijo Sirzechs atrayendo la atención de todos hacia donde veía el pelirrojo y pudiendo captar que su enemigo estaba sentado en el techo del edificio sosteniendo algo haciendo que Azazel abriera los ojos cuando vio que sostenía el pelinegro y es que en su mano se encontraba la Down Fall Dragon Spear

"debo decir que su amiga aguanto mucho" felicitaba Issei mientras jugaba con su pequeño premio

"malnacido pagaras por lo que le hiciste" gritaba Xenovia

"Ho, pero no hice nada malo solo jugamos y platicamos un rato, no es así Asia" decía jocosamente para enseguida esquivar un ataque de varios integrantes del otro bando

"ya tranquilos para que vean que no quiero hacer nada tengan un regalo" dijo eso mientras aparecía en otra parte del techo del castillo y hacia desparecer la barrera alrededor de la rubia

"rápido ayuden a Asia" ordenaba Rias haciendo que los demás avanzaron, pero en cuanto tocaron el área en donde estaba la barrera una chispa de fuego incendio la paja y seguido de eso incendio el poste para después empezar a quemar a la monja

"KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gritaba en agonía la rubia haciendo que todos se alarmaran y dirigieran su atención al horrendo espectáculo

"rápido Sona apaga el fuego con tu magia de agua" decía Rias desesperada

Sona por el momento hizo lo que le pidió su amia y disparo su magia para ayudar a la rubia, pero el fuego no se apagaba por lo que aumentó la cantidad de agua, pero tampoco funcionaba "porque no se apaga" decía shockeada, los demás al ver que no funcionaba intentaron apagar el fuego, pero tampoco servía y por mientras escuchaban a su amiga gritar de dolor y pidiendo que se detuviera

"porque no se apaga" gritaba Sirzechs al ver que ni siquiera la magia de hielo de su esposa funcionaba

"debo decir que los griegos son unos malditos genios" decía Issei disfrutando del espectáculo y logrando atraer la atención de todos "mira que crear un fuego que no se apaga con agua, eso es de genios ajajaja" se burlaba Issei y es que cuando descubrió esto supo que tenía que usarlo y después de unas pruebas y de fusionar un poco de magia con la creación de los griegos pues digamos que tuvo un fuego muy poderoso y terrorífico

"bueno les deseo suerte para detener el fuego" y con eso desapareció en un flash negro dejando el lugar con un silencio donde solo se escuchaban los gritos de una chica y haciendo que todos tuvieran cara de terror y miedo ya que era imposible detener eso

por lo que los siguientes minutos el fuego consumió el cuerpo de la monja, también notaron que las llamas alcanzaban el letrero y en cuanto lo alcanzaron este se prendió y salieron unas palabras que solo hacía más terrorífica la escena, sobre todo para el ángel y sirvienta de Michael ya que después de todo el letrero decía

 **"** **EL DESTINO DE TODA BRUJA"**

 **Tokio una semana después**

En este momento nos dirigimos a la sala del trono de la facción Yonkai lo que nos permite ver a una mujer que aparentemente no lucia bien y es que su piel parecía sumamente pálida, tenía ojeras y su poder se sentía en conflicto y débil

(esto está empeorando) pensaba dicha mujer mientras tosía y se agarraba el pecho que le dolía (debo de encontrar la forma de curarme) y con eso la mujer se dirigía con su médico, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación salto lejos ya que sus instintos le advirtieron peligro y no se equivocaron ya que en el lugar donde estaba aparecieron unos hombres

"quienes son ustedes" decía con todo su tono autoritario y desatando su aura

"veo que aun con tu enfermedad sigues siendo alguien de cuidado Yasaka, pero eso no hará la diferencia ahora" decía uno de los enmascarados mientras se quitaba su capucha y destapaba su rostro

"Yosuke, porque" decía sorprendida Yasaka ya que Yosuke era uno de sus fieles hombres y uno de los que más confianza le tenia

"digamos que la facción bíblica ofrece mucho" decía mientras reía y haciendo que Yasaka abriera los ojos en comprensión ya que se dio cuenta que fue traicionada

"debo decir que la misión iba a ser antes, pero decidí adelantarla para recibir más recompensas ya que con esto seré el líder de los Yonkai y quien sabe tal vez tu hija sea una buena reina después de…. Reeducarla" se jactaba y sonreía perversamente con lo ultimo

"aléjate de Kunou, no te permitiré hacer nada" decía mientras juntaba energía, pero se dio cuenta que no podía por su enfermedad y que su visión era borrosa

"tú no tienes el poder para detenerme, y nadie sabe de esto por lo que no te ayudaran, pero tranquila no te mataremos ahora, sino que primero nos divertiremos, y lo mejor nadie te ayudara" reía maniáticamente mientras él y sus compañeros se acercaban haciendo que Yasaka se resignara a su destino

"supongo que fue bueno venir en este momento" fue una voz que todos escucharon

"quien eres, muéstrate" ordenaba Yosuke

"no te han dicho que no debes forzar a una dama" dijo un hombre enmascarado apareciendo de las sombras trayendo terror a los infractores

"t- tu" decía Yosuke mientras retrocedía al igual que sus cómplices, pero el enmascarado "escoria como tú me repugna así que mejor desaparece" dijo mientras levantaba su mano **[HAKAI]** y con eso los enemigos desaparecieron

Una vez que ellos desaparecieron el enmascarado volteo a ver a Yasaka "estas bien" pregunto con un tono preocupado

Por el otro lado teníamos a Yasaka quien no sabía si estar aliviada o aterrada ya que ella sabía quién era esta persona "que me vas a hacer, acaso me vas a matar" preguntaba con todo el valor que podía

"nunca te haría daño" decía con tono reconfortante y dirigía sus manos a su máscara para después quitársela y sonreírle a la mujer "nunca le haría daño a una amiga"

Yasaka con esas palabras quedo sorprendida y empezó a llorar ya que reconoció esa voz y esa cara haciendo, pronto el cansancio la abordo haciendo que cayera al piso, pero antes de eso fue sujetada por unos brazos de una persona que extrañaba y respetaba con suma manera por lo que solo dijo una palabra antes de que la oscuridad la reclamara, una palabra que cambiaría de gran manera su vida

"Issei"

 **Y CORTE**

 **BUENO QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ, BUENO, MALO O REGULAR**

 **RECUÉRDENME DEJAR EN LOS COMENTARIOS SU OPINIÓN**

 **TAMBIÉN VAMOS A VER CUÁNTOS SABEN CUÁL ES LA TÉCNICA CON LA QUE DESAPARECE ISSEI EN UN FLASH NEGRO**

 **TAMBIÉN NO SE LES VAYA A OLVIDAR COMENTAR UN APODO CON EL QUE LES GUSTARÍA QUE FUERA CONOCIDO ISSEI EN LA HISTORIA**

 **Y DE NUEVO VUELVO A PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA LES PROMETO QUE HARE MI MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA TRAER RÁPIDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y EL DE LAS DEMÁS**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	5. Chapter 5: El rival de Excalibur

**HOLA SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS AQUÍ OTRA VEZ ALEXIITZ SU AMIGO Y AUTOR FAVORITO (O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO), BUENO DEJANDO ESO DE LADO, LES VINE A TRAER UN REGALO ATRASADO DE NAVIDAD Y ADELANTADO DE AÑO NUEVO**

 **ESTE REGALO ES UN CAPITULO NUEVO DE CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS LAS CUALES SON**

 **UN DESTINO QUE CUMPLIR (ESTE SE SUBIRA A PRINCIPIOS DE AÑO PORQUE NO ME DIO TIEMPO DE TERMINARLO YA QUE SALI DE VIAJE, PERO NO SE DESESPEREN QUE LO TRATARE DE TERMINAR Y SUBIRLO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA)**

 **DULCE VENGANZA**

 **UN BRILLO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **ESPERO CON SINCERIDAD QUE LES GUSTE ESTO PRESENTE DE MI PARTE**

 **BUENO DEJANDO DE LADO ESTE ANUNCIO, QUERÍA DECIRLES ALGO QUE NOTE MUCHO EN LOS COMENTARIOS CON RESPECTO EN LA MUERTE DE ASIA Y ES QUE MUCHOS PEDÍAN QUE ELLA FUERA VIOLADA O ULTRAJADA PARA COMPLETAR UNA VENGANZA ACEPTABLE Y DÉJENME DECIRLO QUE EN ESTE FIC NI EN NINGÚN OTRO MÍO ENCONTRARAN ESOS TEMAS YA QUE A MÍ EN LO PERSONAL NO ME AGRADAN Y LOS TRATO DE EVITAR LO MAS QUE PUEDA Y EN CASO HIPOTÉTICO QUE LO LLEGUE A ESCRIBIR TENDRÍA QUE SER PORQUE ME INSPIRE O LA SITUACIÓN O AMERITABA DE VERDAD PERO FUERA DE ESO CRÉANME QUE NO LO LLEGARAN A VER ES POR ESO QUE LES PIDO QUE NO SOLICITE ESOS TEMAS CON LAS PRÓXIMAS MUERTES YA QUE SI NO ME SIENTO CÓMODO ESCRIBIENDO ESO NO LO HARE, ES POR ESO QUE LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO PODER TRAERLES ESE TIPO DE TEMAS Y LES PIDO QUE POR FAVOR ME ENTIENDAN**

 **BUENO YA CON ESTO ACLARADO ES HORA DE CONTESTAR ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS**

 **GOKU SSJ 3 BLUE: SOLO TEN PACIENCIA DESPUÉS DE TODO CREO QUE DISFRUTARAS LA MUERTE DE ESOS 3**

 **AUTOR GODZ: TIENES RAZÓN EN LO DE ABRASAR SU LADO MALIGNO PERO NO POR ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SE VOLVERÁ UNA PERSONA SIN CORAZÓN YA QUE EL TODAVÍA SE PREOCUPA POR LAS POCAS PERSONAS QUE NO LO TRAICIONARON COMO RAVEL, YASAKA ENTRE OTROS**

 **OVERLORD3: TRANQUILO AMIGO ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA PARA ENTRETENER, SI A TI NO TE GUSTA SOLO NO INSULTES**

 **INUYASHADAIYOUKAI: TIENES TODA LA ATENCIÓN ES EL HIRAISHIN, FUISTE EL PRIMERO QUE LO ADIVINO FELICIDADES**

 **ATEN92: LA MUERTE EN LA HOGUERA SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE FUE JUSTICIA POÉTICA, ESPERO QUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO TU DUDA SOBRE LAS FACCIONES QUEDE CLARA Y EN CASO DE QUE NO LO INTENTARE CON LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS O SI QUIERES ENVÍAME UN PM, TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR LAS SUGERENCIAS CON EL NOMBRE YA QUE ME DIO UNA IDEA AUNQUE NO CREO QUE SEA TAN BUENA PERO POR LO MENOS NO LO DEJARE EN BLANCO AUNQUE SI TIENES OTRA SUGERENCIA TE LO AGRADECERÍA CON GUSTO**

 **ALEXANDER CROSS: GRACIAS POR LAS SUGERENCIAS CRÉEME QUE ESTABA TRATANDO DE BUSCAR TIPOS DE TORTURAS Y UNA DE LAS QUE MENCIONASTE ME AGRADA POR LO QUE ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE CUANDO LO VEAS**

 **TAMBIÉN PARA INFORMAR A TODOS LOS QUE LAMENTA LA MUERTE DE ASIA DEBEN DE ENTENDER QUE LO QUE HIZO NO PUEDE QUEDAR IMPUNE AL IGUAL QUE EN TODAS LAS DEMÁS ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE POR ALGO UN POCO SANGRIENTO**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Slifer"

Personajes prensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capitulo 5: EL RIVAL DE EXCALIBUR**

Confusión, miedo, furia y por extraño que parezca también seguridad, esos eran los sentimientos que tenia Yasaka cuando empezó a abrir los ojos y recordad las últimas horas desde su enfermedad hasta la traición por parte de uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza al igual que la puñalada por la espalda de parte de las facciones bíblicas, también recordó como alguien la salvo una persona que tenía en tan alta estima, esa persona era

"ISSEI" fue el grito de Yasaka al recordad completamente a su salvador por lo que enseguida grito su nombre y busco fieramente con su mirada por toda la habitación

"aquí estoy Yasaka" hablo issei con cálida voz desde el asiento en el que se encontraba "me alegra que despertaras, sinceramente me tenias preocupado" hablaba mientras se iba acercando a la cama en donde se encontraba la Kitsune

"Issei pensé que habías muerto" dijo mientras se abrazaba al ahora pelinegro para comprobar que no era una mala pasada y cuando lo comprobó se abrazo fuertemente "dime que paso, yo no creo la supuesta historia de tu muerte" ordeno con toda la voz autoritaria

El pelinegro solo se rio un poco "veo que aun enferma sigues con esa actitud tan temeraria, me alegro que sigas así" dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo y procedía a sentarse de nuevo y ver seriamente a Yasaka "como respuesta a tu pregunta de mi muerte, resulta ser que me hicieron lo mismo que a te intentaban hacer hace unas horas"

"Espera eso quiere decir que, pero porque" empezó a unir las piezas detrás del misterio

"si ellos me "asesinaron" o por lo menos eso intentaron, la razón fue que ellos siempre me vieron como un arma disfrazada de persona admirada, para ellos solo era un soldado que enviar a la guerra pero eso cambio cuando perdí a Draig y por ende deje de ser el sekyryuutey, para ellos deje de ser útil por lo que decidieron desasearse de mi ya que puede que no tuviera poder pero todavía tenía otra cosa que afectaba todos los planes de ellos, un poder que si lo usaba bien podía traerles complicaciones a ellos, ya te imaginaras cual es ese poder verdad" pregunta ya sabiendo que su oyente sabia la respuesta

"poder político" dijo con comprensión

"exacto, puede que ya no tuviera tanto poder físico pero si hablamos con lo político eso es otra cosa ya que no solo tenía conexiones con los ángeles, demonios y caídos sino que también tenía con Asgard, con el Olimpo, con los dragones y muchas otras que me convertían en alguien de temer ya que al ser el pilar de la alianza o por lo menos uno de los más importantes podía pedir ayuda e inclusive destruir el plan de conquista que tienen las facciones bíblicas, sabes lo más curioso es que yo nunca le di importancia a ese poder ya que nunca lo busque sino que lo obtuve inconscientemente y créeme que nunca ni en mis más remotos sueños lo hubiera utilizado con ese objetivo" termino de narrar la historia

Yasaka con todo lo aprendido solo se puso a reflexionar todo lo que le conto Issei y llego a la conclusión de que todo concordaba después de todo el era un pez gordo con respecto a las relaciones publicas "ahora entiendo, ellos te trataron de eliminar porque eras demasiado peligroso para todos sus planes"

"así es" afirmo "pero lo que no saben es que cometieron el peor error que pudieran haber hecho después de todo les hare pagar con creces todo esto" termino de hablar con una voz seria y con unos ojos inyectados en sangre

"Lo que ahora quiero saber es como sobreviviste si te enfrentaste contra rivales mucho más poderosos que tu y no creo que en ese momento hayas salido victorioso como de costumbre lo hacías" pregunto otra gran duda

Y con eso Issei le platico todo desde la plática que tuvieron antes de que el ataque empezara, le conto del enfrentamiento, le conto sobre Slifer de cómo lo conoció, de quien es y un poco de su historia lo cual impresiono a Yasaka ya que nunca había escuchado de este increíble ser, también le conto sobre su entrenamiento de 10 años gracias al dominio del espacio tiempo por parte de Slifer, también le conto un poco de cómo quería destruir a sus enemigos y ahora se preguntaran como es que después de toda la traición que tuvo puede confiar en alguien más y la respuesta es que el estuvo vigilando desde las sombras a Yasaka y otra personas, el pudo darse cuenta de quien sí y quien no confiar, también otra cosa que lo ayudaba mucho era que Slifer le había ayudado a dominar una habilidad la cual le deja sentir las emociones de la persona en quien se enfoque haciendo que se diera cuenta que Yasaka si lo estimaba de verdad

Yasaka por su parte analizaba todo y se le hacía increíble todo desde la parte de la pelea hasta su entrenamiento pero aun así todavía no resolvía una duda "Issei entiendo todo lo de tu entrenamiento pero debemos de estar de acuerdo que aunque hayas entrenado por 10 años no es suficiente para poder tener tan alto nivel después de todo los Maous no obtuvieron ese poder sino hasta siglos después" pregunto una gran incógnita

"tan lista como siempre" alabo "tienes razón es imposible que alguien normal y ni aunque sea un prodigio pueda alcanzar estos estándares de poder peor y no son alguien normal, yo cuento con algo que nadie más, en mi cuerpo corre el poder de los 2 dioses dragones lo que provoca que puedo expandir mis limites, también ayuda que Slifer es un estupendo maestro, pero sin duda lo que expandió mis limites es que me convertí en un dragón completo"

"pero no eras un dragón ya" interrumpió dudosa

"no, recuerda que volví a ser reencarnado, yo era un 15% humano, un 30% demonio y 55% dragón por lo que muchas de mis ventajas estaban restringidas por lo que arregle eso, haciendo lo que ningún portador de Sacred Gear había hecho, yo di un sacrificio"

"sacrificio" hablo con suma confusión

"así es sacrificio. Resulta que Slifer me ofreció hacer lo mismo que hice una vez con Draig lo cual fue darle mi brazo para obtener poder, pero ahora en lugar de que fuera una extremidad fue algo más profundo, algo que me convertiría en un dragón al 100%, yo sacrifique a mi corazón"

"que hiciste que" preguntaba impactadamente "como es eso posible"

"Slifer e ayudo, resulta que al cambiar mi corazón todo mi cuerpo cambiaba y al ser el corazón la parte más importante trajo un bonus ya que absorbí parte de la escancia de Slifer, pero no creas que este proceso fue fácil porque no lo fue, fue algo que llevo mucho tiempo, dolor y esfuerzo y la posibilidad de sobrevivir era menor al 20% pero aun así lo hice ya que no tenía nada que perder y todo que ganar y al parecer gane la apuesta" termino de narrar todo el proceso dejando nuevamente shockeada a Yasaka pero en unos pocos segundos se recupero al ver la lógica detrás de tan descabelladlo curso de acción

"ahora veo" dijo mientras se trataba de levantar pero un ataque de tos la detuvo y se volvió a sentar

"parece que el veneno avanzo en gran medida" decía Issei mientras analizaba el estado de su amiga, con esas palabras Yasaka se preocupo de sobremanera ya que no conoce el veneno que ingirió "tranquila, ya he empezado a purgar el veneno pero es un proceso lento y muy complicado ya que es un veneno muy poderoso el que te dieron por suerte tengo ayuda de algo de cierta monja achicharrada pero aun así no deja de ser complicado y no te recuperaras al 100 hasta dentro de unos días, pero no te alarmes ya que vivirás" informo logrando tranquilizarla

"gracias, creo que ya es la tercera vez que me salvas y todavía no te pago ninguna" sonreía de manera cansada

"no te preocupes esto lo hago porque somos amigos y no por favores" restaba importancia el pelinegro

"y ahora que harás" preguntaba curiosa

"En este momento me iré ya que todavía tengo varias cosas que arreglar, tu por mientras descansaras estos días, yo te visitare después, también observare as de cerca a las demás facciones para ver si ningún movimiento como este pasa" informo mientras se ponía su máscara y se disponía a tele transportarse "creo que esta de mas decir esto pero aun así lo hare, nadie debe enterarse de que estuve aquí, ni si quiera Kunuo" termino para enseguida desaparecer no sin antes recibir un "cuídate" de parte de Yasaka

Yasaka por su parte se quedo viendo el lugar en donde se encontraba el antiguo castaño y un pensamiento llego a su mente (no sabrán lo que les espera) y con eso procedió a dormirse para descansar y recuperar poco a poco sus fuerzas

 **TERRITORIO DESCONOCIDO: UN MES DESPUÉS**

Poco más de un mes era lo que había pasado desde el encuentro de Issei con Yasaka y en esa semana la líder Yonkai se ha estado recuperando poco a poco con los cuidados que le recomendó Issei ya que él no podía estar siempre con ella para que nadie sospechara ya que a ojos de todos Yasaka continuaba enfermando y su alianza con las facciones seguía fuerte después de todo si la verdad saliera a la luz en este momento provocaría caos

Por otro lado Issei también descubrió en el transcurso de todo el mes que la recompensa por su cabeza había aumentado y era de alta prioridad destruirlo por lo que ahora tenía que mantenerse con más cuidado para no llamar la atención en ciertos asuntos que está planeando hacer, al parecer los múltiples ataques a las facciones bíblicas junto con el asesinato de Asia Argento hizo que aumentara el odio hacia el

También otra cosa que Issei descubrió en este mes es que al parecer le querían tender una trampa ya que con el patrón que estaba usando en sus ataque el siguiente serian los ángeles por lo que sus enemigos decidieron tenderle una emboscada con un gran batallón de caídos, demonios y ángeles los cuales atacarían en cuanto apareciera

Ahora muchos pensaran que sería tonto atacar sabiendo que es una trampa pero Issei no lo veía así ya que será de mala educación rechazar tan buena invitación, después de todo esta sería una oportunidad perfecta ya que dentro del equipo de emboscada se encontraba uno de sus objetivos

(Bueno será mejor asistir a la fiesta) pensaba Issei quien se encontraba cerca de la sede santa (al parecer son unas 300 personas, esto es un insulto) analizaba mientras sentía la energía y se daba cuenta que la mayoría eran de nivel medio y muy pocos eran para tomarse en cuenta (supongo que han de pensar que números son mejor que calidad o me estarán subestimando ya que nunca me han vito combatir contra tanos enemigos, lo que sea, al final no importa) termino de reflexionar y enseguida se dirigió a la batalla

 **UNOS KILOMETROS DE DONDE ESTABA ISSEI**

Incertidumbre, miedo, ansiedad, esas y otras más eran las emociones que se sentían en la sede angelical y es que no era para menos después de todo estaban esperando a un enemigo de alto calibre y con un historial nada bueno, todos ya sabían sus ordenes y esperaban que todo saliera como es de esperarse pero aun así todavía quedaba un sentimiento de miedo

"señor cree de verdad que venga" pregunto un soldado al comandante

"Ojala y lo haga, este sujeto ya ha causado demasiado daño a muchas personas" contesto el general llamado Kaizer, un hombre corpulento de cabello rojo, en su cabeza estaba como una corona de color negro, el vestía una armadura estilo medieval de color roja con adornos dorados, el tenia mucha confianza ya que tiene mucha fe en cuanto al éxito de la misión "esperemos que nuestro plan funcione, después de todo tenemos algunas sorpresas" decía con una media sonrisa

El soldado escucho atentamente todo lo que decía su comandante "seño te- **"**

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM** se escucho una gran explosión a unos metros de ellos "Que fue eso" decía el mismo soldado

"Al parecer ya llego, será mejor ir" decía mientras se volteaba a ver a sus hombres que estaban detrás de ellos "vamos" ordenaba a todos sus hombres para ir al ataque

 **A UNOS METROS MINUTOS ANTES**

Vemos a Issei aparecer enfrente de las puertas de la sede eclesiástica ubicada en Rusia, en cuanto el apareció levanto su mano y lanzo un ataque de electricidad para destruir las puertas

"ya llego por quien lloraba" grito Issei mientras entraba al edificio y en cuanto lo hizo observo a muchos soldados rodeándolo, a otros más en el techo y varios más atrás, todos con caras serias "que pasa parece que no están contentos de verme" decía con sorna y con dolor falso

"por orden de nuestros señores te ordenamos que te rindas y te entregues" gritaba el que parecía el comandante de todos

"sabes siempre me he preguntado porque dicen eso si después de todo deben de saber que nunca un enemigo se entregara por cuenta propia, yo les recomendaría disparar sin preguntar" sugería el enmascarado como si fuera la respuesta más obvia de todas

"has hecho tu elección" dijo mientras tomaba posición "ATAQUEN" gritaba a todos sus hombres para que atacaran y enseguida los soldados que lo rodeaban lanzaron ráfagas de poder tanto demoniaco como angelical

(Tan predecibles) pensaba Issei mientras se cubría con un muro de viento provocando una nube de polvo "estén en guardia, eso no lo detuvo" ordenaba uno de los lideres de escuadrón, haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta

"esa es una maravillosa sugerencia" pronunciaba Issei mientras el humo se desvanecía y en cuanto lo hizo se lanzo al ataque, el primer enemigo al que ataco fue uno de los generales atacándolo con una serie de golpes terminando con una patada que lo mando a volar, enseguida de que acabo con el general se lanzo a varios soldados lanzándoles balas de truenos logrando perforarlos y así matar a muchos

"vamos se que pueden hacerlo mejor" desafiaba Issei mientras esquivaba varios disparos de magia o los repelía "bueno creo que mejor usamos algo mas" y con eso saco unas cuchillas estilo manoplas y las cubrió de viento para enseguida empezó a correr hacia los soldados, cuando llego con el primer grupo de soldados los empezó a cortar mientras esquivaba varias lanzas de algunos que lo atacaban

Por su parte el líder Kaizer observaba como muchos de sus hombres que comandaba estaban muriendo a manos de su enemigo (se supone que con tantas personas debería caer) pensaba frenéticamente al ver que aun con un gran número de soldados no surtía efecto, así que con coraje se lanzo hacia su enemigo con su espada en mano

"desgraciado" gritaba Kaizer al momento de lanzarse hacia el enmascarado el cual lo noto y detuvo la espada con sus cuchillas "veo que tu eres el jefe" decía Issei mientras observaba a su enemigo "espero que seas un mejor reto que todos estos enclenques" decía burlescamente Issei haciendo que el general se enojara "te voy a derrotar por todos los que has asesinado" sentenciaba que después retirara su espada y la cubriera con fuego para lanzarse hacia el enmascarado

(Inteligente, pensar que usaría fuego para neutralizar el viento de mis cuchillas) pensaba Issei al ver que sus cuchillas avivaban el fuego de la espada de su enemigo haciendo que sus ataques fueran más poderosos por lo que al ver la situación decidió cambiar el elemento de su cuchilla y cubrirlas de agua que extrajo del clima tan helado de Rusia y así poder repeler los ataques de fuego de su rival ocasionando que un vapor cubriera la zona, así duraron alrededor de 1 minuto atacándose hasta que el general decidió salir de la zona del vapor para tomar otra ofensiva

"REAGRUPENSE" gritaba Kaizer a sus soldados mientras observaba que el vapor empezaba a desaparecer solo para que observara a su oponente con una mano alzada al cielo y con un circulo encima "que es eso" dijo al aire mientras veía como decenas de cuchillos salían del circulo y eran disparadas al suelo y logrando darle solo a algunos pocos

"JA, tu ataque no sirvió" se jacto al ver que solo unos pocos salieron heridos y no fue de gran importancia pero con lo que no conto fue con que se soltara una de las técnicas más terroríficas que haya visto en su vida y es que en cuanto se jacto de su enemigo el desapareció en un flash negro y apareció enfrente de uno de sus soldados para asesinarlo para que después volviera a desaparecer y repitiera el mismo proceso que con el anterior, así se repitió decenas de veces y todo en la cuestión de segundos

Kaizer solo observaba como sus hombres caían sin que él pudiera hacer nada y es que en cuanto observaba a su enemigo este desaparecía y asesinaba a un soldado mas, lo que ocasionó que el gran general quedara en shock y con un gran miedo al ver el error que cometieron todos los lideres al subestimar a tan grande adversario, por su parte Issei seguía con su ataque hasta dejar a solo una centena con vida

Kaizer al ver la masacre solo atino a decir unas palabras **"KUROI SENKO"**

"Espero que esto te haya enseñado la diferencia entre nosotros" dijo Issei mientras observaba como su enemigo retrocedía inconscientemente al escuchar su voz sacándole una sonrisa detrás de su máscara para después acercarse a terminar el trabajo pero cuando estaba solo a unos pasos tuvo que agacharse para evitar perder la cabeza pero enseguida recibió una patada en el costado lanzándolo a una de las columnas del edificio destruyéndolo con el impacto

"debo decir que esa patada fue un poco fuerte" elogiaba Issei mientras se levantaba de los escombros del pilar destruido para después quitarse el polvo de su traje y observar a sus nuevos oponentes "me alegra que se puedan unir a la fiesta Xenovia Quartar y Irina Shidou" hablaba mientras analizaba a sus 2 nuevos adversarios "veo que tu nunca tienes suficiente de las palizas verdad Xenovia" se burlaba tratando de provocar a la peli azul la cual solo lo vio seriamente haciendo que Issei levantara una ceja (parece que ahora se controla mas)

"por ordenes de mi señor miguel te venimos a detener" hablaba una seria Irina siendo respaldada con Xenovia quien sacaba a EX-Durandal

"jajaja, no creo que piensen que ustedes pueden solas contra mi" preguntaba con suma sorna

"pero no están solas" hablo una seria Sona Sitri la cual aparecía de un círculo mágico junto con todos los que quedaban de su nobleza, al igual que junto a ella aparecían otras decenas de hombres como refuerzos

"esto se puso interesante" pronuncio lentamente Issei mientras tensaba todo su cuerpo

"Atención vamos a seguir de acuerdo al plan" ordenaba Sona a lo que todos afirmaban y lo que logro que issei se interesara

"bueno quien es primero" retaba Issei y quienes aceptaron el reto fueron Tsubasa y Ruruko quien había promocionado a reina

Ruruko hizo el primer movimiento ya que empezó una ronda de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo a lo que su compañera se le unió pero Issei no se inmuto ya que evadía cada uno de los ataques hasta que de pronto ambas chicas saltaron a su espalda para darle una patada la cual el evadió para enseguida darle una patada eléctrica a ambas para mandarlas a volar pero antes de que ambas chicas colisionaran con la pared fueron sujetadas por Loup el cual las dejo en el suelo para que se recuperaran

"supongo que es mi turno" decía Loup para enseguida transformarse en un hombre lobo de color gris pero aparte de eso también se notaba que estaba rodeado por un aura de color azul haciendo que Issei se extrañara para después voltear hacia donde estaban los miembros Sitri en especial en Momo y Reya las cuales se encontraban con los ojos cerrados y con la misma aura que Loup (hechizo de refuerzo) fue lo que pensó Issei al darse cuenta de la estrategia y es que con esto las ya elevadas habilidades físicas de Loup se incrementaban, Issei ya no puedo seguir con los pensamientos ya que tuvo que esquivar una garra afilada que se dirigía hacia el

"tranquilo perrito" promulgo Issei a lo que Loup contestara con un gruñido de enojo "bueno supongo que no te calmaras" decía mientras se equipaba con sus cuchillas y las cubría de viento para disponerse a atacar pero antes de que hiciera algo el levanto sus manos para bloquear una estocada de la guadaña de Bennia y la espada de Tomoe las cuales al ver su ataque fallido se reagruparon con Loup

"será mejor atacar todos juntos" sugería Loup recibiendo afirmaciones de ambas, Loup fue el primero en lanzarse contra Issei seguido de ambas chicas las cuales con su velocidad mejorada dejaban imágenes residuales

Y así los cuatro iniciaron n combate dentro del gran edificio, lo soldados que estaban presentes solo veía como los 4 aparecían y desaparecían en diferentes partes a veces se observaban a Loup deslizarse por un ataque, otras veces se observaba un destello negro seguido de una ola de viento así siguió por un minuto hasta que con un ultimo choque aparecieron las 4 personas donde por un lado estaban Loup, Tomoe y Bennia que estaban jadeando, unos cortes y un poco de sangre escurriendo y por el otro tenemos a Issei el cual no se veía tan cansado pero su traje tenía varios cortes ocasionados por Tomoe quien aprovechaba que Issei se cubría mas de las estocadas de Bennia ya que eran las peligrosas para el

"será mejor utilizar otra cosa" dijo Issei para después reunirá poder y levantar sus manos [ **HIDROBOMBA]** con eso un potente torrente de agua se disparo hacia el trió pero antes de que se estrellara contra ellos el disparo se levanto y redirigió hacia Issei el cual apenas lo esquivo por el shock "como" pronuncio mientras pensaba como es que su ataque fue hacia el

"no solo te enfrentas a ellos" hablo Sona mientras se detenía enfrente de sus súbditos

"tienes razón, me olvide de ustedes por un momento" cedió Issei al darse cuenta que nunca tomo en cuenta a los demás al hacer ese ataque "supongo que el agua no funcionara" pronunciaba Issei al darse cuenta que todos los ataques de agua que use serian en su contra ya que el clan Sitri se especializa en el dominio del agua y en especial Sona siendo de las mejores en ese elemento y por obvia razones siendo mejor que el

"puede que tu no lo puedas usar per yo si" hablo Sona para enseguida cubrirse con una potente aura azul mientras que al mismo tiempo varias burbujas de agua extraídas del clima se arremolinaban enfrente de ella para después empezar a tomar diversas formas desde leones, águilas, osos y un enorme dragón los cuales en cuanto terminaron de formarse se dispararon hacia el enmascarado "mierda" pronuncio Issei mientras esquivaba o cortaba con sus cuchillas a los animales que lo atacaron pero no pudo esquivar el Wyvern el cual le dio de lleno logrando estrellarlo contra el suelo

"couf couf" tosía Issei mientras se levantaba después del gran impacto y observaba a sus oponentes y lograrse dar cuenta de algo (donde están Irina y Xenovia") pensó mientras observaba el lugar y captando una firma sobre el haciendo que volteara al lugar para darse cuenta de Irina la cual tenía un enorme aro de luz que lanzo hacia el

(Tengo que esquivar eso) salto Issei para esquivarlo o por lo menos tratarlo ya que en cuanto se separo un poco del suelo un par de brazos de lobo salieron del suelo y lo sujetaron para que no se moviera provocando que el aro de luz lo atrapara impidiendo que se moviera "como es que no puedo moverme" preguntaba Issei mientras trataba de moverse siendo inútiles sus intentos

"Eso es porque reforzamos nuestra magia gracias a mis alfiles, mi reina y los soldaos que trajimos los cuales usaron un hechizo de transferencia para darnos la mayor parte de sus reservas mágicas, es por eso que no puedes destruir el ataque de Shidou-san ya que fue reforzado" informo Sona mientras se ajustaba sus lentes y al mismo tiempo Xenovia aparecía con su espada cargada

"ahora veo" analizo Issei mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de escapar

"ahora Xenovia" ordeno Sona

"te voy hacer pagar lo que le hiciste a Asia" dijo con sumo veneno mientras levantaba su espada la cual estaba cargada con toda la magia de Xenovia al igual que la de la nobleza Sitri los cuales le transfirieron mucho de su poder

Xenovia bajo su espada y disparo un gran ataque en forma de una Cruz gigante de color dorado con bordes azules, **[CRUZ CRISIS]** dicho ataque consumió al enmascarado y creó un pilar de luz alrededor de él y destruyo gran parte del edificio en donde se encontraban todos

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Silencio, nadie decía nada después del combate y del gran ataque que se acaba de ejecutar con la ayuda de todos los presentes

"lo logramos" preguntaba una exhausta Tomoe

"lo más seguro es que si" opinaba Ruruko

"Xenovia, el plan de Michael-sama y los demás funciono" decía Irina

"si tienes razón" suspiraba Xenovia la cual jadeaba por la magnitud del ataque que lanzo "tenemos, que diablos" decía Xenovia al sentir como EX-Durandal temblaba y resplandecía como en señal de advertencia

"ese fue un espectacular ataque" se escucho una voz detrás del pilar de luz, una voz que dejo impactados a todos y les profundizo un terrible miedo "jamás pensé que ustedes me harían usar esto" con eso el pilar de luz se destruyo para dar paso al pelinegro el cual se encontraba protegido en una cúpula mientras sostenía en sus manos una espada de apariencia extraña y es que dicha espada no tenia filo sino que era como un cilindro de color negro con detalles de escritos de color rojo intenso, su mango es de un dorado precioso con un adornado de color azul, en pocas palabras era una espada digna de un rey y la cual contaba con una intensa aura a la cual EX-Durandal respondía siendo percibido por Issei

"Así que las partes de Excalibur responden a mi espada" decía curioso

"como, como sobreviviste" pregunto una shockeada Sona

"dale las gracias a ella" decía mientras levantaba su espada para que todos la vieran y se peguntaran como una espada lo protegió de seméjate ataque o por lo menos casi todos ya que Sona Sitri estaba sumamente asustada al reconocer la espada

"es imposible, esa espada no debería de existir" pronunciaba Sona mientras inconscientemente retrocedía haciendo que todos se alarmaran

"Veo que conoces la leyenda, dime recuerdas su nombre" pregunto seriamente a lo que Sona solo pronuncio **"** **EA, LA ESPADA DE LA RUPTURA** " dijo con sumo miedo

"Así es, esta es EA, una espada que peritecio a un rey mesopotámico, aquel que fue conocido como el rey de reyes, una espada que deja a las mejores como meas armas de cuarta, un arma caprichosa que solo desatara su poder al 100 % de quien crea digno y la cual que solo considera a Excalibur digna de combatirla" informo a todos haciendo que abrieran los ojos ante semejante arma "Esta espada solo quiere combatir contra Excalibur, la cual está en tu espada Xenovia" dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la peli azul la cual se puso en guardia

"Xenovia retrocede e intenta recuperar un poco de fuerzas, Tomoe, Bennia Loup e Irina atáquelo mientras Tsubaki y yo les brindamos apoyo ya que las demás están exhaustas" ordenaba Sona mientras trataba de controlar un poco la situación

Con eso todos atacaron siendo las primeras Tomoe y Bennia por su velocidad pero sus ataque fueron inútiles ya que EA destrozo la guadaña de Bennia la cual era disparada por El impacto del ataque por su parte Tomoe no tuvo tanta suerte ya que no solo su espada fue destruida sino que Issei en cuanto destruyo su espada dio una estocada cortándole la cabeza de un solo tajo para después guardar momentáneamente su espada para usar sus dos manos para sujetar la boca de Loup el cual le quería dar un potente mordisco "te dije que te comportaras perrito" decía mientras abría poco a poco la boca del licántropo el cual trataba de soltarse de su captor siendo en vano sus intentos "hazte el muerto" y con esto Issei le destrozo el cuello al hombre lobo matándolo enseguida

"LOUP, TMOE" fue el grito de todos al ver a sus amigos/sirvientes morir frente a sus ojos

"infeliz" gritaba Sona al momento de disparar un enorme torrente de agua el cual era destruido por la onda del ataque de EA la cual fue equipada por Issei en cuanto mato al cachorro

Por su parte Sona solo vio como su ataque era destruido y una onda se dirigía hacia ella pero antes de que la impactara su Reina Tsubaki se puso enfrente para intentar detener el ataque con su **[MIRROR ALICE** ] aunque la palabra es intentar ya que su sacred gear no pudo resistir el impacto lo provoco que se destruyera y ella junto a Sona salieran disparadas a uno de los pocos pilares que seguían en pie después de toda la lucha

"bueno ahora por el siguiente" decía Issei al momento de equiparse con EA "tú sigues" pronuncio

"no te dejare escapar con vida, no después de lo que le hiciste a Asia" exclamaba Xenovia mientras se disparaba con EX-Durandal contra el pelinegro quien detuvo su estocada con su propia espada y al mismo tiempo provocando un combate de espadas donde lo único que observaban los espectadores eran un destello negro y uno azul al igual que sonidos de cuchillas colisionando una y otra vez

"eres buena" elogiaba el enmascarado quien se encontraba en un punto muerto contra su oponente quien se encontraba tratando de empujar a su oponente para ganar ventaja dando un nuevo combate donde ella cargaba su espada para aumentar sus habilidades pero cada intento era fallido "vuelvo a decirlo eres buena" volvía a elogiar Issei al momento que los dos estaban en el centro del edificio con sus espadas reunidas "pero te falta poder" sentencio Issei para que enseguida elevara su aura y el de su espada para hacer más presión y así poder hacer algo impresionante, algo que solo se ha hecho una vez en la historia destruir a EX-Duranadal y con ella a Excalibur

"imposible" pronuncio Xenovia quien por el shock de ver a su más preciada posesión destruida no se dio cuenta de la potente patada cargada de electricidad dirigida hacia ella logrando mandarla a volar

"bueno esto fue divertido pero lamentablemente debe terminar" promulgo mientras guardaba a EA quien ya había servido a su cometido "Sona sitri" dijo atrayendo la atención de la pelinegra quien estaba sumamente herida "espero que esto les enseñe a todos lo inferiores que son contra mí y que le digas a tus lideres que no me subestimen, claro si es que sobrevives" termino al momento que observaba el cielo atrayendo la atención de todos solo para que se dieran cuenta de muchas esferas rodeadas de electricidad y las cuales rodeaban al edificio

"espero que sobrevivan" fue lo último que dijo antes de que todas las esferas brillaran y desprendieran una lluvia de relámpagos hacia todos

 **[THUNFER PALACE]**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Eran los gritos de todos los soldados que eran alcanzados por el ataque, por su parte el grupo DXD trataba de protegerse con escudos y barreras hechos por Irina, los alfiles, Tsubaki y Sona pero lamentablemente ellas estaban muy cansadas para sostener un escudo para asombroso ataque provocando que ellas también sufrieran las consecuencias aunque en menor medida

"nunca me dejare de impresionar por magnifico ataque de Slifer" pronunciaba vagamente mientras admiraba su obra y se daba cuenta de lo poderoso que fue a pesar de no haberlo cargado al 100, también se dio cuenta de unos pocos soldados que todavía se encontraban con vida aunque inconscientes al igual que el grupo DXD por lo que al ver todo acabado se dirigió hacia la antigua portadora de Excalibur

"Es hora de irnos" dijo para enseguida desaparecer junto con su nueva diversión

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO**

 **BUENO, MALO O REGULAR, POR FAVOR DÉJENMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **TAMBIÉN QUERÍA ACLARAR PARA LOS QUE TODAVÍA NO SABEN, LA ESPADA QUE USO ISSEI FUE EL MÁS GRANDE TESORO DE GILGAMESH EL REY DE REYES DE LA SERIE FATE/STAY, AUNQUE DEBEN DE SABER QUE ISSEI NO CONTROLA TODO SU PODER YA QUE SI LO HICIERA EL SERÍA CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR EL UNIVERSO QUE ES EL SUPUESTO MÁXIMO PODER DEL ARMA POR LO QUE SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE ISSEI SOLO DOMINA UN 15% O UN POCO MÁS, LO NECESARIO PARA USARLA COMPETENTEMENTE**

 **TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO FUERA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE HAYAN RESUELTO ALGUNAS DUDAS**

 **OTRA COSA QUE TENGO QUE ACLARAR ES QU EL APODO QUE TENDRA ISSEI DURANTE LA HISTORIA SERA KUROI SENKO (DESTELLO OSCURO) PERO SI A ALGUIEN SE LE OCURRE UN MEJOR NOMBRE LES AGRADECERIA MUHO SI ME LO DIJERAN Y SE LES DARA EL CREDITO DE DICHO NOMBRE**

 **TAMBIÉN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SE VERÁ LO QUE LE ESPERA A XENOVIA JUNTO CON ALGUNAS OTRAS COSAS MÁS POR LO QUE NO SE DESESPEREN PORQUE E CAPITULO SIGUIENTE LO TRATARE DE SUBIR LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDA**

 **BUENO YA SIN MAS SOLO QUEDA DECIRLES UNA COSA,,,,,,,,, !FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¡ OJALA Y TODOS SE LA PASEN DE LO MEJOR**

 **NOS VEMOS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	6. Chapter 6: Emboscada

**Hola que tal, como están todos**

 **Espero que no me quieran matar por la tardanza y si se que soy un desgraciado, un infeliz, alguien mentiroso he incontables cosas mas por no haber subido la historia desde hace un buen tiempo y les digo que… tienen razón, bueno más o menos, también tuvo que ver con que me enfrente a una situación que me atormento y no me permitió tener tiempo libre para escribir, es por esto que lo siento y espero que me perdonen, también espero que me entiendan y me den otra oportunidad, después de todo escribir algo con lo que me sienta a gusto se me ha dificultado últimamente pero aun así no me rindo y sigo aquí, todo eso gracias a ustedes es por eso que…..**

 **Les ofrezco este capítulo como una ofrenda de paz**

 **Bueno ya sin mas**

 **Vamos con la historia**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: —Slifer—

Personajes prensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capítulo 6: Emboscada**

 **Territorio francés: 3 día desde el último encuentro**

No encontramos en Francia, más específicamente en una cabaña que tiene todo lo que una persona puede necesitar, cuenta con cocina, 3 habitaciones, un jardín, cochera para 2 autos, una sala de un tamaño decente, un tercer piso para los invitados y por ultimo pero igual de importante, se encontraba un sótano para todas las necesidades de su dueño e invitados, este sótano puede usarse como almacén, sala de juegos, barrica de vinos, pero el actual dueño del lugar no lo usaría para algo tan ambiguo, ¡o no! él lo usa para algo más divertido, algo genial y maravilloso, él tiene una… ¡cámara de tortura!, después de todo la moda de hoy en día dicta que todas las personas deben de tener una de estas, alguien que no tenga esto en su casa es alguien anticuado y sin gusto a la moda y pues ¿nuestro protagonista es acaso una de esas personas anticuadas?

(¡Por supuesto que no!)

Él es alguien culto y con sentido de la moda por lo que él tiene una de estas y créanme tiene todo lo que uno necesita, camas de estiramiento, guillotinas, cama de clavos, flete para azotes, ganchos, caballos de madera, contenedores de agua, prensas eléctricas, en pocas palabras, una habitación que haría mojarse a todos los adoradores de tortura y actualmente el dueño del lugar está usando dicha habitación junto con su —Invitado— especial.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— unos hermosos gritos, según el dueño, se escuchaban desde el sótano

—Detente, no más—

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—

—No te han dicho que eres muy ruidosa— eran las quejas del enmascarado —Apenas llevamos un día y ya empiezas a suplicar, la monja aguanto más— dijo en una pose pensativa

Por su parte su invitada lo observaba con rencor o por lo menos lo intentaba ya que su posición no le permitía mucho y es que ella actualmente se encontraba colgada de cabeza logrando que la sangre se dirija a ella haciendo que su cabeza se sienta como que va a explotar, su visión se nubla, se sentía desorientada y poco a poco perdía la visión pero antes de que eso suceda una corriente de enorme potencia la despierta, al mismo tiempo que le causa un gran dolor

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—

—Y dale con perder la paciencia, que no aprendiste nada después de la 6 descarga, aparte como pierdes la conciencia tantas veces, apenas has estado así 6 hora, y yo que creía que los entrenados por la iglesia aguantaban más— se quejaba como si fuera lo ms normal del mundo

—Tal vez si dejaras de golpearme, apuñalarme y electrocutarme, podría aguantar más, ¡desgraciado! — acusaba con voz venenosa

—Puede que tengas razón— aceptaba —Pero no sería tan divertido si hago eso— terminó con tono jocoso y es que después de traer a Xenovia, Issei la dejo en la misma habitación en donde dejo a Asia, el espero pacientemente en lo que se despertaba, lo cual tardo 2 horas, después de que despertó él le dio la cordial bienvenida a su casa para después irse y no regresar en 3 días más que para darle de comer, pero al amanecer del 3° día de cautiverio, empezó la diversión para el

Después de despertar y de que Xenovia le dijera una ronda de groserías y deseos de muerte. Issei empezó con algo sencillo, con una pequeña ronda de golpes mientras usaba bóxers en sus manos y las cargaba de electricidad, después de dejarle el cuerpo magullado y un ojo morado e hinchado haciéndole imposible que viera con ambos ojos, después de eso tomo de una mesa un par de pinzas y le empezó a arrancar las uñas de sus manos lentamente para después con una barra al rojo vivo poner el emblema Gremory y marcarlo en la piel en donde antes estaban sus uñas mientras escuchaba sus gritos y es que antes de empezar, Issei le había hecho el mismo procedimiento que a Asia en donde amplificaba sus reacciones incluidas las de dolor, es por eso que gritaba.

Todo ese procedimiento duro cerca de 4 horas y es que él lo hizo lento para aumentar el dolor, después de todo si arrancas todas de jalón el dolor durara menos tiempo, en cambio sí quitas de una en una haces que el dolor dure más tiempo después de todo cuando se recuperaba de una uña enseguida seguía la otra hasta que o quedara ni una.

Después de eso, Issei activo un hechizo de agua para dejar todo su cuerpo húmedo, enseguida tomo un par de cadenas imbuidas en corriente eléctrica y sujeto sus piernas y brazos, para enseguida colgarla por 6 horas mientras de vez en cuando la apuñalaba con estacas de metal al rojo vivo

—Bueno creo que ya me aburrí— dijo el enmascarado para después soltar las cadenas, ocasionando que la peli azul cayera y diera un golpe en seco en el piso, para que enseguida Issei la agarrara y la amarrara a una silla

—Maldito— susurraba Xenovia

—No llores, para que veas que soy bueno te dejare descansar un rato— decía sin importarle el insulto mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba en ella mientras sus brazos se recargaban en el respaldo —Mejor cuéntame sobre ti—

—¡Que te jodan! ¡nunca te diré algo! — gritaba con veneno la antigua exorcista

—Sabes, estas en una pésima posición para ponerte así— le recordaba —Te hare un trato, contéstame preguntas básicas y te ahorraras que continúe con nuestro pequeño (juego)— propuso mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra juego

Xenovia se tomó unos minutos para responder —Serán preguntas básicas— decía con un hilo de voz

Ante esto Issei solo sonrió detrás de su máscara —Si— fue la sencilla respuesta a lo que Xenovia asintió con tal de evitar más daño a su cuerpo y su mente

—Muy bien, es este caso comenzare, primera pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — fue la primera y más sencilla

Xenovia ante esto puso una mirada de extrañeza por la pregunta tan simple, pero al ver que nada perdía respondió —Xenovia Quartar—

—¡Muy bien! — aplaudió ante la honestidad —Okey, ahora la segunda pregunta, ¿Por qué sirves a Rias Gremory? —

—Por devoción, ella me dio un nuevo propósito en la vida y yo le serviré sin importar nada— contesto con devoción

Ante esa respuesta Issei se quedó en silencio —Mmmm, curioso, pensé que solo la utilizabas o la usabas como un medio para un fin, pero veo que si eres fiel a tu rey— alabo ante la devoción de la peli azul

—¡Que sabrás de fidelidad!, ¡tú solo eres un monstruo hambriento por destrucción! — rugió

—Sabes Xenovia, yo una vez fui fiel a una persona, yo era capaz de dar mi vida por esa persona— Xenovia sintió toda la melancolía en esas palabras, ella quería decir que era mentira pero el tono de voz que uso su captor le decía que era verdad —Yo hubiera hecho lo que sea por esa persona, ¡pero cómo me recompensaron¡, ¡Me atacaron, me desecharon, me traicionaron!, ¡todo porque pensaron que era muy peligroso para sus planes!— expreso con extremada cólera, tanto que Xenovia tembló por todo el odio que irradiaba su captor, este temblor aumento cuando el enmascarado sujeto sus brazos y coloco su cara cerca de la suya

—Así que créeme Xenovia, yo sí sé que significa la fidelidad, otra cosa es que ya no signifique nada para mí esa palabra, no como tu Xenovia, tú piensas qu eres fiel a tu rey, pero no conoces realmente el significado de esa palabra— expreso para enseguida soltarla y volver a tomar asiento

—¡¿De qué hablas?!, ¡yo si se lo que es la fidelidad! — protesto

—¿Segura? — asintió la peli azul —Hyodo Issei no creo que haya pensado lo mismo cuando lo asesinaron tú y tus compañeros— ante esto Xenovia se congelo

—¿A qué te refieres? — respondió con duda un atisbo de miedo —Issei fue asesinado por la brigada del caos, esos desgraciados aprovecharon la oportunidad y terminaron matando a la persona que amaba— con eso dicho Issei solo dirigió su mirada al techo

—Es curioso— pronuncio mientras regresaba su mirada a su rehén —Eres convincente, ahora entiendo como lograron convencer a todo el mundo que fue la brigada los responsables del asesinato de Hyodo, a pesar de que ustedes son los verdaderos responsables, tú y todos los demás son buenos actores— felicito con falso humor

Ante esto dicho Xenovia quedo sorprendida —¿Porque te sorprendes?, acaso te parece increíble que alguien más aparte de los involucrados conozca su pequeño secreto—

—Como— fue lo único que pudo decir

—Que te puedo decir, soy una persona que le gusta estar prevenido, es por eso por lo que siempre estuve vigilando a mis mayores obstáculos— empezó a explicar Issei —Así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando observe como le contaban la verdad, créeme que adore la cara que puso cuando se enteró de todo, observe como lo masacraron y posteriormente como lo asesinaron como a un vil perro— expuso —Aunque debo darles las gracias por facilitar mi trabajo

—¿De qué hablas? — pregunto

—De verdad no se preguntaron nunca ¿porque a penas aparecí?, ¿Por qué hasta ahorita?— pregunto con sencillez —La respuesta es sencilla, sabía que si hacia mi movimiento sería detenido, quedaría derrotado ante mi mayor obstáculo, ese obstáculo era Hyodo Issei, alguien a quien le temía por su poder y que dudaba seriamente que pudiera derrotar, es por eso que les agradezco, se podría decir que gracias a ti y tus camaradas todo lo que hago es posible, me quitaron al que pudo haber sido mi mayor enemigo— termino Issei mientras se levantaba de su silla y dejaba shockeada a Xenovia

—¿Cómo? — susurro atrayendo la atención de su captor —Como es que Issei pudo ser tu mayor obstáculo, él era alguien sin talento, alguien que gano sus batallas por mera suerte, alguien que perdió su poder, el dejo de ser el sekiryuteey, el ya no era nadie, así que dime cómo es que él pudo haber sido tu mayor enemigo— grito

—Tal ignorante— dijo mientras se detenía enfrente de ella —Acaso no te das cuenta que Hyodo no solo era el emperador rojo, acaso se les olvido que tenía un cuerpo hecho del gran rojo y poder de Ophis, él era alguien que podía tener un gran desarrollo de poder si era bien asesorado, tal vez tengas razón con lo de que perdió su mayor poder y aliado el cual era Draig pero tenía medios para remplazar ese factor e incluso superarlo si tenía la ayuda adecuada, en cuanto las victorias por suerte, tienes razón pero eso solo fueron las primeras, las ultimas fueran ganadas por el mismo , batallas como la de Sairgoar u otras posteriores donde él era quien llevaba todo el peso de las batallas mientras que tú y tus compañeros solo estorbaban , él era alguien que podía sacar la situación sin importar que y siempre ganaba sus combates con ferocidad, esas son las razones por las que le temía, pero gracias a ustedes y sus acciones ya no importa, ahora puedo ejecutar mis planes sin temer a mis enemigos— se jacto

—Valí y Sirzehs te detendrán— protesto

—Me gustaría verlo— se empezó a acercar a la peli azul —Pero por mientras será mejor que duermas ya que empiezas a cansarme— dijo para enseguida electrocutarla, logrando noquearla para enseguida tomar un bisturí y una caja de herramientas

 **Kioto: 5 días después**

Se encontraba un grupo de personas terminando de conversar sobre las medidas de seguridad y sobre el futuro de su raza

—Con esto terminamos, pueden retirarse— ordeno una mujer con autoría a lo que todos acataron y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, no sin antes dar sus cordiales despedidas, al final esta mujer se quedó sola en la habitación pensando en las últimas semanas, de pronto sintió una energía que la hizo sonreír

—Tienes que enseñarme como hacer ese truco Ise-kun— dijo cuando observo a un hombre aparecer en un flash negro en una esquina de la habitación

—Eso será algo difícil— rio por lo bajo el hombre recién llegado —Veo que ya te estas recuperando Yasaka— analizo

—Si, todo gracias a ti— respondió la líder Yonkai —Por cierto, me acabo de enterar de tu pequeño enfrentamiento de la semana pasada, todos andan como locos buscando a Xenovia, dime ¿ya la mataste? — pregunto

El pelinegro solo se recargo en una pared —No, la verdad es que no, — ante esa respuesta Yasaka solo atino a levantar una ceja con duda, pero no pregunto después de todo si Issei todavía no la mataba era por algo

—Ya veo, la verdad me sorprende, bueno dejando eso de lado, resulta que Michael y los otros 2 están haciendo unos movimientos algo extraños— informo logrando traer la atención de su salvador

—¿Qué clase de movimientos? — pregunto con intriga

—Mis espías han informado que en los últimos 3 días los demonios han estado reagrupándose estratégicamente, lo mismo con los ángeles y los caídos—

Ante eso Issei se puso a pensar —Recuerdas que Yousuke dijo que tu asesinato seria en un futuro, probablemente se tenía planeado que fuera en las próximas semanas o el mes siguiente, ellos piensan que el plan sigue en pie, lo más seguro es que unos días después de tu asesinato ellos planeen invadir Tokio aprovechando la confusión— concluyo

—Yo también pienso lo mismo, lo más seguro es que cuando Yousuke no se comunique con ellos sabrán que la misión fallo y atacaran al ver que fueron descubiertos, estimo que tendremos 2 meses o máximo 3 antes de que empiece la guerra— sentencio Yasaka recibiendo una confirmación de Issei

—En pocas palabras tenemos poco más de un mes, antes de que descubran que fallo el plan, después de eso las cartas estarán sobre la mesa y no abra marcha atrás y aunque tengamos el elemento sorpresa, Tokio no aguantara el asalto de los 3 batallones— pronuncio Issei a lo que Yasaka tuvo que estar de acuerdo ya que, aunque tengan un mes para prepararse y fortalecerse sin levantar sospechas, no serviría ya que se enfrenta a 3 grandes facciones que cuentan con hábiles luchadores

—Tendremos que tomar una estrategia, te recomiendo que hables con Odín, él te ayudara a poner la balanza más de tu lado, yo también te apoyare en el frente y atacado desde las sombras— propuso mientras sacaba de un circulo mágico una USB —Toma Yasaka— ofreció el objeto

—¡Para qué es esto? — dijo mientras analizaba la USB

—Esa USB contiene varios archivos del cielo y experimentos de Azazel, también cuenta con un archivo que contiene un experimento incompleto, eso es algo que cambiara totalmente la marea en nuestro favor, pero falta completarlo, es por esto por lo que te la doy, tus ingenieros y científicos junto con la ayuda de la tecnología de Asgard podrán completarlo— respondió

—Entendido, no te preocupes yo hablare con Odín y hare mi máximo esfuerzo para aprovechar lo que contiene esta USB— menciono seriamente mientras guardaba la USB en una dimensión de bolsillo a la que solo ella tiene acceso

—Muy bien, te encargo eso, yo me hare cargo de otros asuntos— con eso Issei desapareció de la habitación

 **2 semanas después: Inframundo**

(Así que aquí también colocaron un puesto de observación, este ya es el 4) analizaba Issei mientras observaba a lo lejos un campamento (Yasaka tenía razón, ellos se están preparando para un ataque) fueron los pensamientos del enmascarado al recordar la plática que tuvo con su amiga hace 2 semanas

2 semanas en las que estuvo investigando las sospechas de la invasión a Kioto y lamentablemente esas sospechas estaban en lo correcto, resulta que las 3 facciones bíblicas juntaron un gran número de sus tropas y las separaron en diversos campos estratégicamente clocados para no levantar sospechas y aprovechar los accesos rápidos para ingresar a Kioto, Issei al ver esos grupos se dispuso a eliminarlos bajo el pretexto de joder a las facciones, lamentablemente Issei no podía moverse con la misma libertad que antes ya que ahora era perseguido por todas las facciones al considerarse una amenaza para todo el mundo, aparte de que la recompensa por su cabeza no ayuda mucho, los únicos que no lo atacaban eran los Yonkais que tenían órdenes de dejarlos ir en caso de que se lo encontraran, y curiosamente desde hace unos días los Asgardianos tampoco lo atacaban, incluso uno lo dejo ir sin alertar a los demás (supongo que Yasaka hablo con Odín, supongo que tendré que ir a visitar al viejo pervertido) con esos últimos pensamientos Issei emprendió camino hacia el campamento, casi llegando visualizo a un batallón de soldados con un poder aceptable (interesante, se ve que son un grupo entrenado) fue su análisis, él se preparó para aniquilarlos o al menos ese era su plan, ya que en cuanto aterrizo en medio del campamento noto algo extraño (¿Qué pasa?) fue su duda al ver como los soldados no le hacían caso y seguían haciendo sus actividades, de pronto unas runas se activaron y todos los soldados desaparecieron —¡¿Que mierda!?— fue lo que dijo al ver como todo cambiaba y enseguida noto que cayó en una trampa, sus pensamientos no pudieron continuar ya que tuvo que esquiar un ataque mágico

—Quien diría que acabarías en mi territorio, enmascarado-chin— hablo una voz femenina

—Serafall Leviatán, me honras con tu presencia— fue lo único que dijo Issei al ver como la mujer más poderosa del infierno salía de una de las carpas del ejercito —¿podrías decirme que es todo esto? —

Ante esa pregunta Serafall ofreció una sonrisa depredadora —¿esto?, solo un pequeño plan de Fallbium, el observo tu patrón por lo que creo un contraataque, resulta que casi todos los campamentos son iguales a este, con ayuda de Ajuka y diversos magos creamos una barrera ilusoria, una barrera que nos oculta y da la impresión de un ejército, debo decir que fue difícil, pero al final se consiguió, ahora cada puesto avanzado cuenta con un grupo destinado a asesinarte y tu caíste en el que me asignaron a mi— explico todo sin borrar su sonrisa —Ahora es mi deber asesinarte por todo lo que has hecho, pero sobre todo te voy a asesinar por haber lastimando a mi preciosa hermana, eso nunca te lo perdonare— menciono para enseguida desatar su aura, provocando que Issei sudara

—Excelente plan— felicito Issei —Pero debo declinar esta invitación— dijo para teletransportarse, lamentablemente no lo pudo hacer

—Pensaste que te dejaríamos escapar, estas runas te impiden que te vayas— informo Serafall

(¡Mierda, tengo que encontrar una forma de escapar!) eran los pensamientos frenéticos de Issei —Supongo que la única forma de escapar es matándote— pronuncio Issei provocando que Serafall borrara su sonrisa y se pusiera seria —No debe ser— no pudo terminar ya que recibió una patada en el estómago que lo mando arrastrando varios metros (mierda, es rápida)

—No me subestimes— hablo seriamente Serafall, ella levanto si mano derecha en dirección a su enemigo

 **[Faizan]**

Un pájaro de hielo salió disparado de su mano, Issei partió el ataque con sus cuchillas cubiertas de viento

—Yare yare, no tenemos que ser tan agresivos— menciono jovialmente el enmascarado para enseguida lanzarse contra la mujer para darle una cortada ascendente, corte que fue repelido con una espada de hielo, con eso empezaron una pelea de armas

¡Sonido metálico! ¡sonido metálico! ¡sonido metálico! Tanto Serafall como Issei se separaban el uno del otro. Luego, en un instante, ambos destellaron y desaparecieron, solo para chocar espadas entre sí, los 2 se dieron estocadas tras estocadas sin cuartel. Esto duro una eternidad para ellos, aunque solo llevaban 10 minutos de combate y es que entre 2 hábiles combatientes las peleas se sienten milenios, aun así, ambos n mostraban fatiga o cansancio. Ambos retrocedieron una vez más para quedar cara a cara, en eso Serafall asesta una patada giratoria que los separa a ambos, enseguida ella coloca sus manos en el suelo

 **[Crystallizatio Tellustris]**

Todo el suelo alrededor de Issei se congelo y unos pilares filosos de hielo salieron del mismo logrando perforar el cuerpo del pelinegro

—Ahg— Issei sintió como su cuerpo se era perforado y congelado en el proceso, eso provoco que se arrodillara en cuanto se libró de las estacas de hielo, no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse ya que enseguida Serafall levanto su báculo

 **[Aquilonis Malleus]**

Un circulo mágico apareció encima de Issei y del salió disparado un torrente de hielo en forma de un martillo, este colisiono en la espalda del pelinegro causando que perdiera el aire y escupiera sangre atraves de una abertura de la mascara

—Eso duele— hablo al aire mientras trataba de sanar sus heridas

—Te dije que no me subestimaras— ella camino hacia su oponente, pero en eso observo un brillo debajo de ella, trato de esquivarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, un pilar de electricidad la cubrió, esto provoco que su cuerpo no respondiera unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que el enmascarado apareciera enfrente de ella con su puño cargado de electricidad, el dio un golpe en el estómago que la mando a volar, terminando eso el desapareció en un flash y apareció a espaldas de Serafall solo para darle un corte con sus cuchillas, enseguida repitió el proceso pero esta vez con un rodillazo en la cabeza, repitió una vez más con una patada ascendente en la mandíbula que la elevo varios metros del suelo

 **[cero]**

un as de energía salió disparado de su mano he impacto en la chica mágica causándole un gran daño, por su parte Issei lanzo una llamarada al cielo y enseguida coloco una rodilla en el suelo por el esfuerzo de las técnicas combinadas

por su parte Serafall se levantaba del suelo después del impacto y lucia enojada y herida, es por esto por lo que decidió lanzar un ataque para acabar con esto, ella levanto sus dos manos y alzo vuelo, un circulo mágico apareció enfrente de ella

[ **Celsius Cross Trigger]**

Un potente torrente de magia salió disparado del circulo mágico, esta tenía el suficiente poder como para eliminar una ciudad

Issei al ver el ataque supo que sería peligroso que le diera, así que disparo un **[cero],** pero este se vio superado, por lo que creo un escudo mágico

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Terminando la explosión Serafall descendió al suelo —Debí agregar más poder al ataque— fue lo único que dijo al ver como su enemigo salía herido pero vivo del impacto

—Si lo hubieras hecho el inframundo hubiera sufrido un daño y tu no quieres eso— contesto Issei mientras respiraba agitadamente, después de todo utilizar ese escudo lo dreno mucho y si no fuera porque el [cero] disminuyo un poco el ataque, el estaría más lastimado —Por suerte yo no tengo esa restricción— menciono mientras levantaba su mano al cielo y disparaba un rayo al mismo, enseguida el cielo empezó a temblar y el clima cambio, Serafall sintió el peligro poniéndose alerta, por su parte Issei solo bajo su mano y el cielo dio su señal con un rugido, un poderoso dragón hecho de pura electricidad salió disparado del cielo

 **[Kirin]**

El dragón impacto y destruyo el campo al igual que las runas que lo restringían

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

Cuando el lugar se despejo se pudo observar todo el terreno destruido y en medio una cúpula de hielo de donde salió una exhausta Serafall al haber utilizado una gran cantidad de magia en su escudo, ella al no sentir más a su enemigo se dio cuenta de que las runas quedaron destruidas y que escapo.

(maldición) fue lo único que pensó antes de reportar lo sucedido

 **Territorio Alemán**

Issei se recargo en una pared mientras respiraba agitadamente, él se encontraba en una de las casas de seguridad de Slifer, esta junto con la de Francia eran las que usaba para organizarse y planear sus movimientos, esta casa se encontraba en el territorio de Alemania.

(Esto fue más duro de lo que creía, al parecer sin la ayuda de Slifer no podría hacerle frente a los grandes, estoy seguro que si me hubiera quedado Serafall me hubiera derrotado tarde o temprano) fueron los pensamientos tras su encuentro —Será mejor que me cure, use mucha energía en este combate— dijo al aire mientras usaba un hechizo para recuperarse poco a poco, él tenía estimado que se recuperaría al 100% en 2 días o a más tardar 3 (mejor como algo y me voy a dormir)

—Así que aquí te habías estado ocultando— Issei se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras detrás suyo, el solo volteo y se dio cuenta de quien había hablado hace un momento

(MIERDA)

 **Y corte**

 **Que tal les pareció el capítulo, bueno, malo o regular**

 **Pudimos ver un poco más del poder de Issei y nos dimos cuenta de que, aunque sea fuerte no es todo poderoso, también ahora nos preguntamos unas cosas**

 **¿Qué contenía la USB?**

 **¿Quién ESTA EN LA CASA DE ISSEI?**

 **Esas y otras preguntas más se responderán en los próximos capítulos**

 **También lamento no haber actualizado con regularidad, pero tuve unos cuantos problemas personales que me imposibilitaron escribir, es por eso por lo que ahora espero poder subir más seguido mis historias**

 **Bueno sin más, me despido y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7: Caballo de troya

**Señores y señoras, tenemos capitulo**

 **Que tal amigos, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor y espero que disfruten de este capitulo el cual termine antes de tiempo ya que me sentí inspirado y porque les dije que me comprometería mas para poder traerles las historias que disfrutan y les gusta leer**

 **Este capitulo resuelve unas cuantas dudas y abre unos cuantos escenarios, también unos me preguntan por vía PM que cuando aparecerá Slifer y la respuesta es que pronto, no se desesperen ya que pronto volverá al ruedo nuestro dragon**

 **Una cosa más, unas personas me cuestionaron sobre que como es que Serafall siendo la Mao más débil pudo vencer a Issei si este entreno mucho y domina diversas técnicas, la respuesta a eso es por 2 cosas, la primera es que aunque Serafall sea catalogada la más débil entre los 4 reyes demonios la verdad es que su poder no es de subestimar, después de todo se dice que su poder es tanto que podía eliminar Japón varias veces con su máximo ataque, otra cosa mas es que los mismos antiguos reyes demonios decían que su poder es grande y es la mujer mas fuerte del inframundo, es por eso que no se debe de subestimar a este personaje, segundo Issei no pudo ejercer todo su poder ya que seria descubierto por utilizar técnicas insignias y otras por diversas causas como verán en el capítulo, se podría decir que Issei estaba a un 50 o 60% de su verdadero poder**

 **Por último, resulta que estoy ayudando con una historia, una que tomo como base mi historia de dulce venganza, es un crossover con minecraft, el toma como base el primer capítulo y de ahí parte con un rumbo diferente, si quieren pueden darle una oportunidad, yo de vez en cuando apareceré en esa historia, si lo quieren visitar su perfil es y el link de su historia es s/12713231/1/Minecraft-dxd**

 **Con esto vamos por unos rápidos Reviews**

 **Angeloid Star: Me alegro mucho de que te llame la atención esta fic, la verdad me emociona esto, me creerás que a veces escucho esa música y se me vienen ideas jaja, ojalá te guste lo que tengo preparado, ya que, aunque en este momento este algo lenta la trama la verdad es preparación para los planes a futuro que tengo**

 **TXPOK2460: si seguiré con la historia, de hecho, espero poder acabar su capítulo pronto**

 **SantoryuSekai: friend, Issei lost because he did not have all to be able to attack, I hope that this chapter responds to what I want to tell you and see the reason why he lost before Serafall**

 **OscarLeyva: No, el nopor lo tenia en otra USB, ese contenido no se entrega a cualquiera**

 **La_loli_suprema: la razón por la que no visita a las otras facciones es por la desconfianza, despues de todo si unos ya lo traicionaron, porque los demás no lo harian, es por eso por lo que no ha hablado con nadie mas que yasaka y próximamente Odin, en cuanto a lo aburrido, espero que a partir de este capítulo te vuelva a llamar la atención**

 **KyoKusanagiTeorias: Enseguida descubrirás quien fue**

 **Bueno ya sin mas y con**

 **Vamos con la historia**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: —Slifer—

Personajes prensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capítulo 7: caballo de Troya**

(¡Mierda!)

Ese era el único pensamiento que estaba en la cabeza de Issei, y no era para menos considerando la situación en la que se encontraba

—Sabes, desde que te apareciste intentamos buscarte como no tienes una idea, y ahora veo porque no pudimos encontrarte, esta casa cuenta con sellos que suprimen el poder tano mágico como espiritual, en pocas palabras te vuelves invisible ante todos, un esplendido trabajo a mis ojos— fueron las palabras de esta persona tras analizar el entorno

—Que tú me felicites es un gran mérito, la verdad no me esperaba tu visita a mi humilde morada, ¿quieres agua?— pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina o al menos eso pretendía ya que al primer paso una lanza de luz paso enfrente de sus ojos —No tenemos que ser tan agresivos ¿o si Azazel?—

—¿Agresivos?, si yo solo intenté matar a una mosca que vi pasar— respondió con inocencia el ahora identificado Azazel —Una mosca que no puede correr gracias a una barrera mágica—

Ante eso Issei solo apretó los dientes al verse en tan precaria situación —Ya veo, debo decir que eso puede ser algo malo— con eso Issei se puso en guardia —Supongo que no me dejaras ir ¿o sí?

—! Que comes que adivinas ¡— Azazel también se ponía en guardia

—Tenia que intentarlo— suspiro —Pero bueno que se le va a hacer, aunque antes de que iniciemos, ¿Podría saber como diste conmigo tan rápido?— en cuanto termino la pregunta tuvo que evadir un corte diagonal —Supongo que eso es un no— con eso respondió con una patada giratoria que Azazel cubrió con sus manos, con una mano logro tomar una de las piernas de Issei para enseguida lanzarlo a la sala logrando destruirla

Issei por su parte se levantó de los escombros y se sacudió la tierra de su ropa —Sabes, esa sala era muy cara—

—Pff no puede ser cara, esa era una copia—

—tch, ahora resulta que todos son conocedores— fue la réplica del pelinegro enmascarado, Azazel por su parte solo levanto sus manos para que círculos mágicos aparecieran enfrente suyo lanzando un potente ataque mágico, Issei por su parte hizo lo mismo, cuando los 2 ataques colisionaron crearon una explosión que destruyo la casa

(Slifer me va a matar) pensó al ver la casa hecha trizas (tengo que descubrir como Azazel dio conmigo, no puedo usar ese hechizo si no descubro como me encontró, si lo hago puede que me vuelvan a ubicar) no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos ya que tuvo que esquivar unas lazas de luz —atrás de ti— fue lo que escucho Issei antes de recibir una patada en el abdomen, pero en lugar de salir volando, Issei dio una vuelta en 260 grados para asestarle un rodillazo en la cabeza al gobernante Caído

Los 2 después de eso se separaron un par de metros, pero eso solo duro un segundo ya que enseguida los 2 se lanzaron con sus puños cargados de poder mágico, puños que colisionaron

En ese preciso instastante que sus puños impactaron los 2 sintieron la fuerza del otro, Azazel se desconcertó por la fuerza del impacto. Issei aprovecho ese pequeño momento de distracción para lanzar una patada a la cara de su enemigo, pero Azazel se cubrió con ambos brazos, el impacto entumeció sus brazos.

(Su fuerza es mayor a la que creí) fue el pensamiento del caído

Azazel decidió tomar precauciona si que creo una barrera mágica que mando a volar al enmascarado. Issei dio una voltereta en el aire para recuperarse y al levantar la vista vio una ronda de lanzas de luz en su dirección

Issei reunió fuerza en sus piernas y empezó a esquivarlas de una en una, todas por milímetros. Azazel uso esas lanzas como distracción, el estaba lanzando ataques con una mano y con la otra estaba cargando un hechizo, en cuanto termino de cargarlo lanzo el As de luz hacia Issei

Issei apenas vio el ataque y sin tiempo para el contraataque creo un escudo y cruzo sus brazos para protegerse lo más que pudiera

 **Bbbbbbbbbbbboooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

El ataque creo una cortina de humo

—Sabes, eso dolió— fueron las palabras de Issei mientras se levantaba tras el impacto y sentía su cuerpo (Mi cuerpo todavía esta resentido por la batalla de Serafall, ¡Maldita sea, si tan solo no tuviera que contenerme para que no me descubran!) pensó mientras media la situación

—Esto solo es el calentamiento— respondió —Nos has causado muchos problemas a todos—

—Por favor no han sido tantos…. Bueno puede que, si— con eso volvió a encender su aura y ponerse alerta —Sabes, tengo una duda, porque mandarte a ti, porque no mandar al gran jefe o a mas personas, ese ha sido mi pensamiento desde mi pelea con Serafall— cuestionaba mientras observaba la expresión de su adversario y se daba cuenta que no cedía nada —al menos que…. Sirzechs y los otros grandes estén…. Indispuestos— esa fue la palabra clave, esa ultima oración ocasiono una leve reacción en Azazel, una que Issei capto —¡Así que ellos no pueden pelear!, eso solo deja una explicación, ellos usaron sus energías para crear las barreras y los falsos ejércitos para atraer a los enemigos, eso quiere decir que no están al 100%, eso es bueno saberlo y la razón por la que no entran mas personas a esta barrera es porque no pueden soportar mas de 2 adversarios o pierden el efecto ¿me equivoco?— la cara de Azazel fue todo lo que necesito, en cuanto vio la frustración se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo

Azazel decidió tirar el teatro después de verse descubierto —Tienes razón, estas barreras no pueden con mas personas y en cuanto a lo de Sirzechs, solo digo que no esta completos, aunque incluso debo de admitir que aun debilitado es alguien fuerte— Azazel se estremeció al recordar el poder del Satán carmesí (y pensar que aun debilitado pueda tener ese poder) fueron los cortos pensamientos del Mechi rubio —La razón por la que quise venir yo fue para recuperar algo importante—

—Si hablas de Xenovia Quartar debo decir que todavía tengo que charlas más con ella—

—No, te equivocas, yo no vine por ella, yo vine por lo que le quitaste a Asia Argento, dámelo y terminare más rápido con esto—

—¿Te refieres a tu sacread gear artificial?, si es así debo decir que no creo que sea posible— hablo misteriosamente

—¿De que hablas?— pregunto el caído

—Digamos que tuve una charla con Fafnir y no creo que este muy contento de que lo vuelvas a portar, algo sobre que no volvería con ese estúpido pajarraco, en pocas palabras te quedas sin tu dragoncito— fue la respuesta de Issei haciendo que Azazel elevara su aura por el enojo —¿El pajarraco se enojó?— ínsito Issei mientras mandaba un pulso a la tierra, el mismo pulso que utilizo con Serafall

—¡Te voy a matar!— Azazel se lanzo con furia ciega sin darse cuanta del hechizo en su camino, un hechizo que se activo en cuanto toco un punto en específico, enseguida un pilar de electricidad cubrió a Azazel ocasionando que quedara paralizado por unos segundos, tiempo que utilizo para poder efectuar el mismo ataque que uso contra Serafall, Issei aparecio enfrente de el con su puño cargado de electricidad, le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo mando a volar, terminando eso el desapareció en un flash y apareció a espaldas de Azazel solo para darle un corte con sus cuchillas, enseguida repitió el proceso pero esta vez con un rodillazo en la cabeza, repitió una vez más con una patada ascendente en la mandíbula que lo elevo varios metros del suelo

 **[CERO]**

El As ahora conocido impacto en Azazel, pero eso no fue suficiente para Issei

 **[Wota Kāne]**

Issei creo un látigo de agua cargado de electricidad que envolvió a Azazel mientras caía, esta combinación ocasiono que Azazel rugiera por el daño a su cuerpo, un daño que iba a responder por lo que invoco sus espadas de su sacred gear artificial y corto el látigo, con eso hecho se lanzo hacia el pelinegro. Issei recibió las estocadas de Azazel con sus cuchillas

Los 2 empezaron a lanzarse estocadas tras estocadas, la velocidad era asombrosa, solo se observaban destellos de luz

Esta pelea de velocidad era asombrosa, en velocidad y en manejo de sus armas, lamentablemente para Issei, no conto con algo importante, sus cuchillas ya tenían un combate posterior de historial, una fuerte estocada de Azazel rompió sus cuchillas, esto le dio tiempo al caído de darle una patada en el estomago que lo hizo perder el aire, enseguida le clavo sus espadas en los hombros para después darle una patada ascendente que lo elevo varios metros solo para aparecer en la espalda de Issei y mandarlo a la tierra con una barra mágica

—Voy a terminar con esto— fueron sus palabras al sujeto que le había casado tantos problemas mientras veía como se trataba de levantar por lo que se dispuso a lanzar uno de sus máximos ataques

 **[Tentai no hadan]**

El cielo se empezó a iluminar y un torrente de luz se disparo del mismo, un torrente que impacto directo en Issei

—Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— fue el grito desgarrador que soltó Issei al recibir el increíble ataque

El ataque destruyo gran parte del terreno y dejo un mar de escombros, Azazel observo todo esto desde el cielo —vengan, pasamos al siguiente plan— fueron las palabras que dijo a través de un circulo mágico

Por su parte Issei se encontraba acostado en el suelo con heridas serias (después de todo mi entrenamiento no puedo vencer ni siquiera a mis enemigos) con eso recordó los días que paso entrenando con Slifer (¿Acaso volveré a ser derrotado?) pensó en todo lo que había hecho hasta este momento (¡NO! ¡No dejare que me venzan, dije que me vengaría y eso es lo que voy a hacer!) su cuerpo se ilumino y destruyo el limítate que había en su cuerpo expulsando un nuevo nivel de poder

Azazel empezó a descender para apresar a Kuroi senko, a la persona que había dañado mucho sus planes o al menos eso intento ya que en un segundo la tierra se ilumino y lo cegó un instante, cuando recupero la vista el paisaje había cambiado, el cielo retumbaba de rayos el viento se sentía diferente, por un momento observo el cambio y al siguiente fue lanzado por un rayo, al levantarse pudo observar a su enemigo, pero había algo diferente en él, su aura se sentía mas fuerte y su ropa volvió a regenerarse

—Veo que cambiaste en algo— dijo Azazel mientras se colocaba en guardia

Por su parte Issei solo analizaba y sentía el poder que había guardado desde hace un tiempo —Sabes Azazel, tu y Serafall me hirieron, y si soy honesto me derrotaron, pero ¿acaso está bien disfrutar derrotar a alguien con limitantes— lanzo la pregunta

 **[PONER TEMA: DRAGON SLAYER THEME]**

—¿A que te refieres?— pregunto extrañado

—Me refiero a que siempre retuve para evitar ciertas circunstancias, pero eso se acabó, entendí que debo ser más contundente, entendí que si quiero cumplir mis objetivos debo ser conciso, es por esto que debes de sentiré honrado Azazel— su aura se elevó más de lo anterior, el suelo a su alrededor se empezó a cuartear —te voy a mostrar algo que se creía perdido— el ambiente volvió a cambiar y Azazel reconoció aquel sentimiento, reconoció aquella magia

—¡Imposible!, ¡¿Cómo puedes conocer esta magia?!— Azazel estaba estupefacto, esa magia estaba perdida desde hace milenios, no le dio mas tiempo a ese misterio ya que se puso en guardia, no podía subestimarlo y menos con este nuevo rumbo en la batalla

—Segundo round— fue lo único que dijo Issei antes de abrir sus ojos detrás de la marcara y que en sus ojos un brillo azul intenso cruzara por un segundo, enseguida de eso corrió contra su rival. Azazel nunca vio el destello, solo sintió el golpe en su mandíbula (¡rápido!). Azazel después de ese ataque decidió responder por lo que creo una barrera mágica para apartar a su enemigo y crear varios proyectiles mágicos que salieron disparados hacia Issei. El enmascarado solo junto sus manos y de ellas salieron un mar de truenos que destruyeron cada uno de los proyectiles

Azazel se sintió frustrado por lo que decidió tomar una nueva ofensiva, se lanzo con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero este no fue como el de hace un momento, en este fue dominado poco a poco, cada patada o puñetazo que daba era repelido y contestado por su contrincante, cargo un puño con energía sacra y lo lanzo a la cara de su oponente, pero esta fue sujeta como si no fuera nada. Azazel intento retroceder, pero el agarre en su muñeca se lo impidió

—Te regresare el daño que me hiciste— dijo Issei mientras apretaba el brazo mecánico de Azazel

 **[Seigan]**

Estacas de electricidad salieron de la espalda de Issei y se clavaron en el pecho y destruyeron el brazo robótico de Azazel, quien solo gruño por el dolor y se sujetaba la extremidad faltante. Issei no le dio tiempo, enseguida lo agarro del cuello y lo estrello en el piso sin soltarlo, después los arrastro por el suelo haciendo que las piedras lo impactaran con fuerza, solo después de eso lo arrojo unos metros con una patada en la cabeza. Azazel decidió elevarse para poder emprender una nueva estrategia así que retomo el vuelo desplegando sus alas

—Estas alas parecen de un cuervo viejo… ¡Me dan asco!— Azazel escucho una voz a su espalda

—AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— fue el grito del que una vez fue considerado uno de los mayores Ángeles caídos de la historia, un grito procedente de la perdida de 2 pares de sus negras alas

—Todavía no acabo— las piernas de Issei se envolvían de electricidad con toques de viento y agua

 **[Arashiryū no Kagitsume]**

El enmascarado soltó una patada demoledora en las costillas de Azazel

 **[Arashiryūsō Kishin]**

Lanzas de viento perforaron las piernas de Azazel

 **[Arashiryū no Tekken]**

Azazel recibió un puñetazo en la cara cargado de energía que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, este puñetazo lo elevo al cielo, él pensó que se podría recuperar en el aire, pero se equivocó, su oponente apareció arriba de el

 **[Arashiryū no Hōkō]**

El rugido de un monstruo se escuchó, seguido de este un torrente de magia salió disparado en dirección del cuerpo de Azazel, este solo pudo cubrirse ya que no tenia tiempo de hacer otra cosa, justo antes del impacto Azazel descubrió que el rugido no era de un monstruo… era de un dragón.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

El suelo se sacudió por tan potente ataque

Issei toco el suelo y respiro profundamente mientras sentía como disminuida este poder (parece que el sello que me coloco Serafall fue destruido, ahora me puedo ir) pensaba mientras recordaba la sensación de algo extraño en su cuerpo cuando activo la habilidad de Dragon Slayer, después de todo una de las funciones de esta habilidad es la de detectar anomalías en su cuerpo, un sello que le coloco Serafall en su pasado encuentro (posiblemente me lo coloco cuando me dio el primer golpe) recodo la patada que lo hizo sentir un ardor pero que desestimo al ver el momento de la batalla (espero que utilizar esta habilidad antes de tiempo no dañe mis planes) fue el deseo al saber que utilizo una habilidad que no debía ya que esto atrasaba un factor muy importante que necesitaba, un factor que lo hacia pensarlo 2 veces antes de usar su magia Dragon Slayer, la razón por la que tuvo que contenerse en su pelea con Serafall y al principio con Azazel

—Mmph— unos quejidos sacaron de sus pensamientos a Issei

—Asi que sigues consiente, debo decir que eso es de alabar, después de todo coloque mucho poder en ese último ataque— dijo mientras veía como Azazel trataba de levantarse —Aunque por lo que veo eso es apenas, estas casi moribundo y posiblemente tu cuerpo y reservas mágicas no logren resistir un nuevo combate

—Como, ¿Cómo conoces esa magia?, se suponía que estaba extinta, todas las personas que podían ejercerla murieron y los pocos dragones que quedan con vida pueden transmitirla— preguntaba al ver lo que hasta ahora era considerado un mito

—Digamos que soy alguien especial— respondía vagamente —te podría contar la historia sobre esta magia, pero no me apetece— sentencio mientras levantaba su mano derecha y lanzaba el último ataque mágico para acabar con su enemigo o al menos eso intento

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

El ataque fue reducido y una barrera impidió que el remanente impactara contra Azazel

—¡AZAZEL!— fue el grito del recién llegado Vali al ver el estado tan deplorable de una de las personas mas importantes de su vida

Vali no fue el único en llegar, sino también llegaron Sirzechs y la nobleza Gremory

—Mmmmmmmm, así que la caballería ha llegado— explayo mientras analizaba a todos y se daba cuenta de algo —Asi que el Satán carmesí uso mucha energía, observándote debo considerar que estas a un 70%, felicito tu tasa de recuperación— estudio mientras tomaba nota del aumento en el nivel de Vali y de la rápida recuperación de Sirzechs

—Debo decir que me gusto esta pelea Azazel, pero debo de retirarme— dijo mientras preparaba para marcharse

—¡Sera mejor que no te muevas!, aunque hayamos ingresado esta barrera aun impide que te vayas, todo gracias a que mi esposa y Serafall añadieron poder para permitirnos entrar, te recomiendo rendirte, no podrías con todos nosotros— con eso todos elevaron su aura y Akeno curaba un poco a Azazel

—Saben, me di cuenta del sello en mi cuerpo puesto por Serafall, eso quiere decir que no me debo de preocupar por irme, en cuanto a lo de teletransportarme tienen razón, no puedo, pero existe otro método, uno que los demonios pueden ejecutar con algunas condiciones y que les sirve para este tipo de situaciones, un método que tras un poco de esfuerzo pude replicar y uno que puedo usar ahora que elimine el sello de rastreo— informaba logrando confundir a todos **—El enroque—** eso hizo que todos abrieran sus ojos —Adiós—

 **[ENROQUE]**

Un pilar de luz envolvió a Issei logrando que todos quedaran cegados por un segundo, cuando recuperaron la vista pudieron darse cuenta de que el enmascarado ya no estaba, ahora se encontraba alguien mas

—¡XENOVIA!— fue el grito de varios al ver a la peli azul en donde antes estaba su objetivo a aniquilar

—¡Rápido! ¡ayudémosla!— fue la orden de Rías al ver a su caballo que creí muerta

—Buchou, ¿cómo es posible esto?— preguntó Gasper recibiendo caras extrañadas de varios

Sirzechs se dispuso a contestar esa pregunta —El dijo que uso el enroque, el enroque es un movimiento del ajedrez en donde la torre cambia lugar con el rey, ese movimiento es una habilidad de las evil pieces, este nos permite a los reyes cambiar lugares con nuestras torres, por lo que veo este infeliz pudo replicar el mismo movimiento— fue la explicación, todos entendieron esta habilidad, unos pocos recordaron la vez que Rías lo utilizo en la conferencia de paz

—¡Maldición!— fue el grito de Vali al sentirse que le habían visto la cara, un sentimiento compartido por varios

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, Azazel necesita atención medica— ordeno Sirzechs a todos, recibiendo una afirmación

 **Francia**

Issei apareció en el sótano donde mantenía en cautiverio a Xenovia (estoy casi vacío, este hechizo consume casi toda mi energía) examino Issei al darse cuenta del drenaje de esta forma de escape (No debo de utilizar esta técnica más, me deja muy vulnerable y el método de preparación es muy complicado) recordó todo lo que tuvo que hacer y estudiar para poder copiar la formula de la habilidad recién utilizada (La ventaja es que pude escapar) con eso respiro y se recupero un poco para utilizar lo último de su energía para teletransportarse

 **Kioto**

Ahora apareció en el palacio de Yasaka, más específico en el jardín del recinto, en cuanto apareció se arrodillo

—¡Issei!— Yasaka llamo al ver a Issei, ella había sentido su llegada por lo que enseguida se movió a donde él había aparecido para saludarlo, pero ella nunca espero verlo arrodillado y cuando observo de mejor manera se dio cuenta de su ropa y que sus reservas estaban muy bajas —¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así?— pregunto mientras sujetaba a Issei

El pelinegro se quito la mascara y le dio una sonrisa cansada —Solo diré que tuve un intercambio de opinión, tu entenderás—

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Yasaka para saber que Issei había tenido problemas y que tuvo que pelear para escapar —Sera mejor que descanses, tu niveles mágicos están muy bajos y tu cuerpo se siente sumamente tenso, cuando estés mejor me contaras todo, yo también necesito actualizarte, así que una vez recuperado nos ponemos al corriente— dijo Yasaka seriamente a lo que Issei asintió y se durmió en el patio, Yasaka al ver que se quedo dormido lo cargo y lo llevo a la habitación de invitados para que descansara

 **4 días mas tarde**

 **—** ¡Mi cabeza!— fueron las palabras de un sujeto al despertarse y sentir un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza —¿Dónde estoy?— se pregunto al inspeccionar la habitación y darse cuenta de que no la reconocía (lo último que recuerdo es hablar con Yasaka)

—Veo que al fin despiertas Ise-kun, espero que te pudieras recuperar de la mejor manera— hablo una voz femenina

—He podido recuperarme un poco… gracias por cuidarme Yasaka— agradeció a la matriarca de Kioto

—No tienes que agradecerme, es lo menos que podría haber hecho por ti— desestimo mientras observaba al joven sentarse en la cama —Tus músculos estaban muy atrofiados y con síndromes de sobreesfuerzo, también tus conductos mágicos se veían dañados, y tu cuerpo presentaba varios traumatismos, sobre todo en el área del pecho— informo recibiendo una mueca del joven —Puedo ver y decir con certeza que la pelea con Serafall y Azazel fue algo memorable— finalizo su análisis

—Si, nunca me espere combatir con los 2 tan pronto y el mismo día— cedió mientras tomaba un vaso de agua que le dio Yasaka, eso hasta que se pregunto algo —Acabo de despertar y estoy seguro de que no te lo conté cuando llegue, entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que combatí contra Serafall y Azazel?— pregunto extrañado

Yasaka solo lo vio seriamente —Es la noticia mas sonada entre los líderes, todos los altos mandos de la alianza supieron como he burlaste de Serafall, de cómo te escapaste de su trampa casi infalible, también todos saben de la derrota a Azazel, de cómo perdió su brazo nuevamente, de su estado moribundo y por último de cómo se recupero a Xenovia Quartar— fue la respuesta que dio

—Mmmm, interesante, pero como es que soltaron esa información, estoy seguro de que ellos no soltarían información tan delicada de forma tan sencilla— se extraño

—Tienes razón en eso, de hecho, ellos solo soltaron la información de Xenovia, pero con la ayuda de Odín, pude presionarlo mediante cuestionamientos para que soltaran la información, aunque el precio de ellos fue un aumento en tu estatus de criminal y un aumento en la recompensa por tu cabeza— explico todo

Ella recordó como cuestiono la ausencia de Azazel, como Odín argumento con la recuperación de Xenovia y con unos cuantos movimientos pudieron hacer que soltaran la sopa, lamentablemente Yasaka y Odín tuvieron que brindar ayuda médica para los heridos y proponer el aumento mencionado para que no se vieran sospechosos por todas sus dudas y para dejar en claro que ellos también quieren el bienestar de la alianza y la detención o la muerte del Kuroi Senko

—Lamento lo del aumento de recompensa— se disculpo

—No te preocupes, desde que inicie todo esto supe que seria perseguido y que todo el mundo quedria asesinarme, es por eso por lo que no te debes de disculpar, esto ya estaba planeado, de hecho, debería agradecerte, por ayudarme y porque con esto se dejó en duda ante los otros aliados de su poder de controlar las cosas, al igual que provocar incertidumbre por los daños que sufrieron— desestimo —Por cierto, tengo una pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?—

—4 días— respondió mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía al jardín para sentarse, todo seguido de Issei —En ese tiempo no ha pasado mucho, lo mas destacado seria lo que te platique, que Azazel esta en cuidados intensivos y que Xevovia esta en un coma forzado para que se recupere de sus heridas, se estima que mañana salga del coma— platico mientras empezaba comer la comida que había solicitado a sus sirvientes que prepararan y que dejaran en el jardín privado para así cuidar la identidad de Issei

—Ya veo, supongo que usar mi magia de dragon Slayer me desgasto mucho— divago mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca —Ojalá las consecuencias de usarla no sean grandes—

Yasaka solo levanto una ceja —¿Por qué te desgasto tanto usar esa magia?, pensé que ya la habías dominado— pregunto

Issei tomo un sorbo de té y pensó una forma de contestar esa pregunta —La magia dragon Slayer es muy delicada, el cuerpo se tiene que adaptar a ella o si no tendrá repercusiones grabes, yo la pude aprender y dominar, pero solo puedo utilizar esta magia correctamente si tengo la ayuda de Slifer, el se encarga de quitar las partículas de dragonificacion y etherano, partículas que dañan mi cuerpo de sobremanera, así el las quita y yo puedo atacar sin problemas, pero en este momento Slifer esta dormido, el no me puede ayudar con las toxinas en mi cuerpo, se podría decir que usar esa magia en este momento es como ingerir veneno, me cansa demasiado y tardo mucho en recuperarme, también afecta mis conductos mágicos, esto imposibilita poder usar mucho de mi arsenal, esas son las razones por las que no usaba esta magia— termino de explicar

Yasaka entendió con todo esto las razones por las que no uso esa magia, después de todo siempre se pregunto porque no ataco con ella si al ejercer ese estilo de magia antigua te vuelves un rival a temer, pero esa duda fue resuelta —Y crees que esto tenga otras consecuencias—

—La verdad no lo sé, el único lado bueno es que pronto despertará Slifer, una vez que despierte me podrá ayudar en eliminar algunos residuos de las partículas— hablo mientras terminaba su comida —Por cierto Yasaka, ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir antes de desmayarme?— pregunto al recordar las palabras antes de desmayarse

Era para contarte los últimos acontecimientos a destacar desde la ultima vez que nos vimos— esto llamo la atención de Issei

—¿Cuáles serían?—

—Para empezar como te abras dado cuenta Odín decidió brindarte su ayuda, cuando le conté como te traicionaron se enojo de sobremanera, lamentablemente él no puede hacer mucho sin dañar a su pueblo, por lo menos hasta que la alianza se vea comprometida, pero dijo que te dará su apoyo completamente si la situación lo amerita, en pocas palabras, en caso de guerra contamos con el apoyo de los nórdicos

Otra cosa, solo Odín sabe que estas vivo, los demás solo saben que deben de dejarte huir si te ven, en cuanto a Rosswaiser, ella se ha quedado en Asgard desde que toda tu cruzada empezó, todo bajo la excusa de apoyo a la mitología por parte de Odín, ella no sabe de ti y esta en contra sobre tu ayuda, pero no interferirá porque fue una orden de Odín

Tercero, mis científicos, junto con la ayuda de los magos y tecnología de Asgard hemos podido avanzar en gran medida con el contenido de la USB que me diste, se estima que se harán las pruebas de eficiencia pronto y si todo sale correctamente estará listo justo a tiempo, debo agregar que nunca pensé que Azazel estuviera tan loco para crear o intentar crear algo así

Por último, Odín solicita una reunión contigo, el quiere conocer la historia de primera mano y decirte unas cosas más, eso sería todo lo impórtate a destacar— Yasaka termino de informar

Por su parte Issei analizo toda la información —Me alegra que Asgard pueda ayudar, en cuanto a Ross, tendré que ver su comportamiento y decidiré si mostrarme o no, en cuanto a nuestro proyecto me alegro, eso nos será de ayuda para lo que se viene en el futuro, y en cuanto a la reunión con Odín, mañana le hare una visita— hablo mientras se levantaba del asiento donde había estado por horas —Creo que iré a descansar— con eso procedió a irse a su cuarto

 **Al día siguiente: territorio demoniaco**

—hemos quitado la anestesia—

—¿Eso quiere decir que pronto despertara?—

—Tranquila Irina, ella pronto despertara—

(¿Que está pasando?, ¿que son esos ruidos?) fueron los pensamientos de una peli azul que estaba despertando (¿Dónde estoy?) era la pregunta mientras trataba de recuperar sus sentidos, al momento de estudiar un poco pudo darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en ese sótano donde estaba captiva

—¡Xenovia!, ¡al fin despiertas!— exclamo una feliz Irina al ver a su amiga al fin despierta —¡Te extrañe!— ella procedió a abrazarla, sin esperarse su reacción

Xenovia al sentir los brazos de su amiga no se sintió cálida, sino que recordó toda la tortura a la que fue sometida, todas esas imágenes se plasmaron en su mente y en lugar de ver a su amiga ella vio esa mascara…. aquella que observaba cada vez que la torturaban, es por eso por lo que hizo lo más sensato posible —¡NOOOOO!, ¡SUELTAME!, ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!— eran los gritos de ella mientras trataba de soltarse, ella pateo y se revolvió para poder escapar del que ella creí que seria otro día de tortura

—XENOVIA— fue lo que todos gritaban al intentar calmarla

Los doctores trataban de clamarla al igual que sus amigos, se le suministro analgésicos y sedantes para poder calmarla

—Tranquila Xenovia— exclamó Rías —el ya no esta aquí, estas a salvo, ya no estas donde te tenían capturada, ahora estas en el mejor hospital del inframundo, aquí nadie te hará daño— fueron las palabras tranquilizadoras que le brindo a su caballero

Ante eso y con ayuda de los calmantes ella pudo volver en si dándose cuenta de que era verdad por lo que hizo lo único que podía hacer…. llorar, lloro por todo el cautiverio que había tenido, uno que, aunque fue poco se sintió demasiado, todos al ver el estado de Xenovia no pudieron evitar sentir pena, la apariencia que tenia daba pena y su estado mental era lamentable

Así pasaron unos minutos, todo el sequito Gremory al igual que el que quedaba del Sitri estaba al pendiente, Sirzechs y Michael guardaban silencio y observaban, lo mismo es con Vali, Irina sostenía la mano de su mejor amiga

—Xenovia— por fin hablo Rías llamando la atención de la peli azul —dinos que fue lo que paso— ante eso Xenovia tuvo un escalofrió, pero con un apretón de manos por pare de Irina y una mirada de Vali ella les conto como es que fue torturada, los dolores que la hacia sufrir con cada sesión de lo que el llamaba la hora feliz, el tormento Psicológico, sus deseos de morir y sus suplicas, todo eso hizo que a los más jóvenes les diera asco por el sadismo, incluso Akeno pensó que eso rayaba todo lo ético, el solo pensar que eso sufrió Asia las hizo estremecerse, los mas grandes solo pensaron en las guerras y en como trataban a los enemigos capturados y es que aunque ya lo hayan visto de primera mano, no era fácil ver que lo hacían a alguien conocido

Después de la explicación la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, por lo menos unos minutos

—Todo esto es nuestra culpa— susurro Xenovia

—¿Qué dijiste Xenovia?— pregunto Akeno

—que todo esto es nuestra culpa— repitió

—¿De que hablas?— ahora fue Michael

—Que este sujeto apareciera no fue casualidad, nosotros le permitimos que apareciera, gracias a nosotros el pudo salir a la luz—

—Que estás diciendo, nosotros no hemos hecho nada para atraer a ese infeliz ¿Cómo es nuestra culpa que este sujeto apareciera?— vocifero Vali —¿Qué hicimos?—

—Matamos a Hyodo Issei— eso hizo que todos se congelaran

—QU- que— susurro Koneko

—Eso que tiene que ver— cuestión el Mao carmesí

—La única razón por la que él no había aparecido es porque Hyodo Issei estaba vivo—

—Pero como es posible, como es que ese inútil evitaba que este sujeto apareciera— fueron las palabras de una histérica Rías

—El me dijo que le tenia miedo a Issei, que le temía a su habilidad de sobreponerse a los problemas, a su tasa de crecimiento, a su potencial oculto, yole cuestione que ya no tenia a Draig por lo que no podía ser una amenaza, pero el me dijo que eso no importaba, que Issei pudo haber encontrado algo para recuperarse y volverse más fuerte, que con la ayuda adecuada él pudo haber sido algo grande en el mundo, que siempre Issei encontraba la forma de ganar por sus seres queridos, es por eso que le tenia miedo a Issei, incluso me confeso que si el se enfrentaba a un Issei curado y con el apoyo de sus amigo Issei le ganaría, pero ahora con Issei muerto el pudo salir y ejecutar todos sus planes, unos que son grandes por lo que me dijo, prácticamente me dio las gracias a todos nosotros por dejarle el camino libre, ¡todo esto es nuestra culpa!— ella explico todo y gritando lo último, después se acurruco

—Como pudo saber que asesinamos a Issei— Rías pregunto a lo que Xenovia contesto que siempre estuvo vigilando a Issei par ver su tasa de crecimiento y poder crear estrategias para ganarle, ante eso todos pensaron en el peligro, después de todo si esa información se filtraba será el fi de la alianza y se crearía un pandemonio…. Lamentablemente ellos no sabían que esta información ya se estaba moviendo

 **Al mismo momento en Kioto**

—Ya veo, gracias, sigue escondiéndote y que nadie te descubra— platicaba Yasaka con alguien por medio de un circulo mágico, enseguida colgó y vio a Issei quien estaba observando la ventana mientras jugaba con una pieza de ajedrez con su mano, más específicamente con un caballo —Es un espía, me han informado que Xenovia Quartar ha despertado, ella esta en el mejor y único hospital especializado en el inframundo, también varios de tus antiguos amigos están con ella— informo a lo que Issei volteo a verla

—Mmmm interesante— hablo distraídamente

—Tengo una duda Ise-kun— atrajo nuevamente la atención del pelinegro quien dio una señal con la cabeza dándole pauta a que continuará —¿Por qué dejaste vivir a Xenovia?, ¿Por qué entregarla?, estoy segura de que hubieras encontrado otra forma de escapar de esa trampa, ¿Por qué no matarla?— pregunto

Issei ante eso solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa y dirigió su vista hacia el caballo en su mano el cual brillaba por el reflejo de la luz del sol —Me divertí mucho con Xenovia, pero al final ella ya no era mas que una cascara, ya no era satisfactorio torturarla, y con respecto a matarla, ¿porque no usarla como mi pequeño regalo?—

—¿regalo?—

—Si, regalo, veras yo no la entrego como un regalo de buena fe, sino mas bien otro tipo de regalo, un tipo de regalo que se ha utilizado desde hace varios cientos de años y uno que ejecutare en este momento, es hora de que mi caballo haga su función, quien sabe, tal vez me lleve a más de uno— ante esas palabras Issei apareció un dispositivo que presiono causando que cambiara de color indicando que había encendido algo, todo ante la extraña mirada de Yasaka

 **Con Xenovia segundos antes**

—Xenovia, cuéntanos que todo lo que puedas recordar del lugar donde estabas, cualquier pista sirve— solicitaba Sirzechs

Xenovia intento recordar —recuerdo que el menciono al- —ella no pudo continuar por un extremo dolor en su pecho —AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH— varios sellos aparecieron en sus brazos, pecho y cuello

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos sellos?— se preguntaba Irina al igual que todos

—DDDDDUUUUEEELLLEEEEEE, HAGAN QUE SE DETENGA— gritaba mientras se retorcía de dolor

Ante eso todos trataron de idear una forma de detener esto

—Rápido, alguien traiga a Ajuka, tal vez el sepa como remediar esto— Ordeno Sirzechs a uno de sus súbditos

—Realmente creyeron que seria así de fácil— una voz se escucho en la habitación, todos trataron de ubicarla y se dieron cuenta que se dirigía de los sellos en el cuerpo de Xenovia

—¿Cómo?—

—Realmente creyeron que les entregaría a Xenovia tan fácil, realmente se sintieron felices cuando la vieron, al fin pensaron que me habían ganado y que pudieron adelantarse a mis planes, realmente creyeron que sería tan amable, ella solo fue mi mensajera, ahora saben que se todo sobre su pequeño secretito, tengo en mis manos el destino de sus facciones, si suelto todo sobre lo que le hicieron a Hyodo Issei se creara un caos, uno en donde estarán en el ojo del huracán, es por eso que teman, ya que nunca sabrán cuando decida abrir la boca de más, pueden creer que nadie me creerá por quien soy es por eso que les recomiendo repetirse esa excusa hasta que se la crean ya que todos sabemos que tengo las pruebas para respaldar esta pequeña amenaza— ante eso todos se preocuparon y apretaron los dientes de frustración al ver el jaque les acababan de hacer —por cierto les recomiendo cubrirse— con eso ultimo todo el cuerpo de Xenovia se lleno de sellos y su cuerpo se empezó a retorcer

Energía sacra empezó a emerger del cuerpo de Xenovia, el cuerpo de ella se empezaba resquebrajar, sus gritos retumbaron por todo el hospital, de pronto la energía sacra de su cuerpo salió de ella creando una gran explosión

—¡cúbranse!—

 **Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

El hospital y varios kilómetros a la redonda estuvieron dentro del rango de la explosión sagrada que procedía de la bomba humana que antes era llamada Xenovia Quartar

 **Kioto**

—¿caballo?, ¿e que hablas?— fue el cuestionamiento de Yasaka

—veras Yasaka, como sabrás, hace mucho tiempo los griegos estaban en pelea con los troyanos, los griegos perderían, per a ellos se les ocurrió una forma para voltear las cosas a su favor, esa idea fue un regalo en forma de caballo con cientos de griegos en su interior y con ese método pudieron ganar la guerra en una noche— ante eso Yasaka abrió los ojos al intuir lo que hizo Issei — Yo implemente ese mismo hecho pero en una menor escala, yo entregue a Xenovia como un bello regalo, les di esperanzas de que sabrían quién soy detrás de la máscara, les di la esperanza de recuperar a alguien querido, un pequeña luz en este tormento que han pasado, pero solo fue una pantalla, la verdad es que Xenovia… ella solo fue mi regalo a los demonios, ella fue….. mi caballo de Troya—

Ante eso Yasaka quedo impresionada por la estratagema que hizo Issei

—Será mejor retirarme, tengo una reunión con Odín— con eso desapareció en un destello negro dejando a Yasaka pensando en las implicaciones de este caballo de Troya

 **Y corte**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Que tal les pareció el capítulo, bueno, malo o regular**

 **Espero que disfrutaran de este capitulo y que la muerte de Xenovia les gustara por el significado de ella**

 **También, se preguntarán cuando habrá mas muertes y les respondo que de aquí en adelante cada capitulo tendrá algo que les gustará**

 **Se respondieron unas dudas y se abrieron otras**

 **Ahora sabemos porque Issei no había usado su magia mata dragones**

 **¿Cuál será ese experimento del que hablaba Yasaka**

 **¿Cuál será el estado de Azazel?**

 **¿Quién será el próximo en morir?**

 **Los siguientes capítulos responderán esas preguntas y mas**

 **Sin mas me despido y hasta la proxima**


	8. Chapter 8: El gato te comió la lengua

**QUE TAL SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS, AQUÍ ESTAMOS EN OTRO CAPÍTULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA, SE QUE MUCHOS DIRÁN PORQUE ME HE TARDADO TANTO Y ES QUE HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS COMO TRABAJOS Y OTROS PROYECTOS, APARTE DE QUE INICIE UN NUEVO LIBRO EL CUAL HA TOMADO ALGO DE TIEMPO PERO QUE ME INTERESA DE SOBREMANERA CONTINUAR, SI LE ECHAN UNA LEÍDA Y ME DAN SUS OPINIONES SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO**

 **TAMBIÉN COMO COMPENSACIÓN POR LA TARDANZA LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPÍTULO EL CUAL HA SIDO EL MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO**

 **Hora de unos reviews**

 **Son-issei2002: lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capitulo, espero que tu amigo no te haya colgado y que disfrutes este capitulo**

 **Angel_Ramirez_AR: No he pensado en una pareja, por el momento no se si abra**

 **TH3ESPARTANO: Lemon no abra en esta historia ni en las que escribo, no soy bueno en esas cosas y la verdad soy el de la idea que puedes traer grandes cosas sin meter esos temas**

 **-ghuk-: La razón de Irina se descubrirá en un cercano futuro**

 **Jeffersongongora: En esta historia no habrá RAPE, lo siento en eso amigo**

 **0Muspell0: Tu duda se responderá aquí**

 **BUENO ESAS SERIAN TODAS, SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA NO TEMAN EN PREGUNTAR**

 **SIN MÁS VAMOS AL CAPITULO**

 **RENUNCIA A DERECHOS:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: —Slifer—

Personajes prensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capítulo 8: El gato te comió la lengua**

Dicen que con la edad viene la experiencia, algo que muchos niegan a lo largo de su vida, pero que en la mayoría de las ocasiones es verdad, una clara muestra de ello es Odín el padre de todo, aquel ser mítico que ha vivido por eones, aquel que ha presenciado incontables acontecimientos, una de las personas más poderosas y mas sabias que jamás haya existido y un ser con una habilidad liderando innata al igual que una mete tan astuta que es difícil engañar, muchos lo han intentado y pocos lo han logrado, es por eso que su instinto le advirtió que algo andaba mal cuando escucho sobre la muerte de Hyodo Issei y la forma en la que pereció, e no podía creer que aquel castaño con gran espirito cayera de esa forma, si es cierto que perdió a su compañero dragón al igual que gran parte de su poder, pero aun así algo no cuadraba en la historia y mas al ver las reacciones de sus allegados que aunque parecían dolidas también había rastros de falsedad haciendo que la duda aumentara, luego vino el siguiente problema, una nueva amenaza se levantaba, alguien con ambiciones oscuras como la del descendiente de Lucifer, pero que solo iban dirigidas a cierto circulo en especial, aun así no pudo evitar sentir cierta cantidad de enojo al ver la brutalidad de aquel hombre, enterarse de cómo asesino a diversas personas al igual de cómo torturo a la monja Gremory, eso hacía que sintiera cierto repudio contra el enmascarado

Después de estos sucesos Yasaka trajo noticias de sumo agrado, Hyodo Issei estaba vivo, el sabia que aquel hombre no podía morir fácilmente, es por eso que sintió alegría y satisfacción, sentimientos que pronto cambiaron al escuchar la información completa de Yasaka, debió haber escuchado mal, después de todo era imposible que Hyodo Issei sea el enmascarado, era imposible que alguien como Issei sea el sanguinario asesino enmascarado ¿o no? Rápidamente la negación entro en su sistema, un deseo de cacería surgió en su mente, pero todo cambio al enterarse de cómo el castaño se convirtió en aquel monstruo y es que aunque quisiera el no podía culpar al castaño por lo que hace, después de todo ¿Quién no cambiaría su forma de ser después de lo sucedido?, enterarse de la traición al castaño fue difícil, pero más difícil fue enterarse de los planes de las facciones bíblicas, aprender que las personas en las que empezaba a confiar lo quería destruir a él y a muchas personas lo enfermaba, al principio no lo aceptaba, pero fue difícil no hacerlo al ver todas las pruebas de Yasaka, es por esto que decidió brindarle su apoyo desde las sombras a Issei, quería darle el beneficio de la duda y poder ver que hacía, pero era hora de dejarlo de ver en las sombras y escuchar su historia, es por esto que arreglo una reunión, una que aclarara sus dudas y donde espera cimentar que bando tomara en el que podría ser una de las mayores catástrofes

—Tantas cosas han cambiado en tan poco tiempo— Hablaba Odín mientras observaba Asgard desde su palacio, el veía a su pueblo caminar pacíficamente sin preocupaciones, como todos tenían sonrisas por la paz, una que para Odín no era más que una bella ilusión, una que no quiere destrozar, pero que lamentablemente caerá y eso traía un gran peso al corazón del padre de todo, Odín de pronto sintió un aura en la habitación, una que logro identificar por lo que no se volteo sino que solo hablo —No lo crees…..Issei— un hombre enmascarado salía detrás del trono, este sujeto se puso alado del gran dios mientras se quitaba su máscara confirmando su identidad

—No sabes cuánta razón tienes Odín-sama— Issei no pudo refutar la lamentable declaración de Odín mientras observaba el pacifico reino

—Yasaka ya me conto tu historia chico, pero quiero escucharla de ti— el padre de todo lo observo seriamente

Issei solo dirigió su mirada a Odín para confirmar la pregunta, al ver la seriedad solo suspiro para enseguida contarle todo sin omitir ningún detalle, desde la perdida de Draig, la traición, de Slifer, su entrenamiento y de las incontables muertes que ha provocado con sus manos, todo sin apartar la mirada de Odín y con un tono de no arrepentimiento por lo que ha hecho

Odín al terminar de escuchar la historia regreso su mirada a su pueblo —Ya veo *suspiro* debo decir que una parte de mi quería que todo fuera mentira, pero tras escuchar tus palabras puedo la realidad— sus ojos adquirían un brillo de cansancio

—¿Por qué crees en mi?, ¿Cómo sabes que no miento?— pregunto Issei

—Muchacho, debes de recordad cuanto he vivido, durante toda mi vida he conocido diversas personas, buenas, malas, neutrales, avaros, nobles, honestas, mentirosas, con los años llegas a aprender a leer la verdadera naturaleza de las personas, es por eso que al verte y escucharte puedo decir que no mientes, que todo lo que te ha sucedido es verdad— Odín contesto con sabiduría

—Entiendo— el lugar quedo en completo silencio por unos segundos —¿Apoyas lo que hago?—

Odín se quedo callado por unos momentos ante la pregunta —No aprobarlo sería hipócrita, puede que muchas personas lo consideran abominable, pero yo no— esa respuesta sorprendió a Issei —comprendo tu confusión por mi respuesta, pero déjame contarte algo Issei, yo nunca fui un Dios bondadoso, puede que tu y muchos otros me consideren alguien bondadoso y de perfecto corazón, pero la realidad es que eso es imposible, piénsalo, he vivido durante eones, a lo largo de mi vida he hecho cosas impensables por el bienestar de mi pueblo y de mi familia, y no soy el único, tarde o temprano cualquier líder hace cosas impensables por su pueblo, Yasaka, los Maos, incluso Elohim llego a causar grandes pecados por el bien de sus súbditos y sus hijos, pero eso es algo que muchos desconocen, después de todo si lo consideras donde hay ganadores siempre hay perdedores, donde existe paz hubo guerra, es algo natural del tiempo, la historia la escriben los ganadores lo que causa que la realidad quede oculta y solo sea conocida por los que vivieron esos hechos, es por eso que juzgarte por lo que haces sería hipócrita de mi parte— después de eso Issei quedo callado por la realidad de las cosas

—Yo….yo no lo había considerado, pero tienes razón, supongo que muchos lo ignoran por la realidad o lo desconocen—

*Risa* —Muchas veces la ignorancia es una virtud, te hace vivir más tranquilo— Issei no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo

—Tienes razón…Entonces dime Odín, ahora que conoces todo ¿Qué harás ante lo inevitable?—

Un brillo apareció en el ojo del gran padre —Lo que siempre he hecho…..proteger a mi pueblo, Asgard siempre será lo más importante, no importa si mis enemigos son antiguos camaradas, todo aquel que amenace a mi gente será mi enemigo, es por eso que tienes todo mi apoyo, te ayudare al igual que a Yasaka— Odín hablo con convicción

—Ya veo, sé que es difícil, pero realmente aprecio el apoyo— agradeció Issei

—La guerra nunca es fácil y créeme que esta tampoco lo será, muchas personas sufrirán y muchos inocentes morirán, es un hecho inevitable de evitar, mas si se cumple tu meta de eliminar las facciones bíblicas— Odín dirigió su mirada al muchacho —Debes estar consciente de que muchas personas te odiaran por el camino que estas tomando—

—Lo sé y no importa, debo hacer esto, puede que muchos me odien, pero lo aceptare—

—Incluso aceptaras el odio de Ross-chan— ese recuerdo tomo desprevenido a Issei —Debes de saber que ella nunca aprobara lo que haces, incluso con mis órdenes ella aun es reacia a apoyarte, puede que aun no sepa que eres tu detrás de la máscara, pero si continuas con esto eso no te ayudara, ella solo vera un monstruo en lugar del castaño por el que sintió aprecio—

—Lo entiendo, se que para ella no soy más que un ser abominable— un rastro de culpa se distinguió en su voz —Pero no puedo cambiar mis decisiones ahora, ya empecé con este camino de venganza y no hay marcha atrás— fue lo último que dejo antes de colocarse su máscara —detecto a alguien—

Odín también sintió que personas se acercaban, de pronto los 2 observaron a un guardia correr hacia ellos rápidamente —Odín-sama, Odín-sama, necesito decirle algo— el guardia llego agitado, su señor le dio la señal para que hablara —Alguien ataco el inframundo, nuestros espías dicen que el hospital donde tenían internado a Xenovia Quartar y a Azazel exploto, al parecer una gran explosión sacra cubrió todo el lugar, el edificio ha quedado en ruinas y se informa que hay bastantes heridos y muertos, también informan que al momento de la explosión personas como Sirzechs, Rias Gremory y Sona sitri se encontraban en el edificio, hasta el momento no se sabe nada de ellos, pero se rumorea que Xenovia Quartar fue la responsable, supuestamente una bomba en su cuerpo, nos dijeron que estarían informando en cuanto supieran algo nuevo— informo el guardia

Odín por su parte solo inhalo al saber quien fue el verdadero responsable de esto —Gracias, buen trabajo, cualquier otra cosa me mantienes avisado— el guardia acato y procedió a irse

—Fuiste tú no— más que una pregunta fue una afirmación

—Que comes que adivinas— Odín no podía verlo pero sabía que detrás de la máscara Issei estaba sonriendo —Mmmm interesante siento la energía de tu hijo acercándose y no viene solo— hablo al sentir la familiar presencia —Sera mejor que me vaya—

Odín también sintió la presencia de su hijo —Comprendo, antes de que te vayas debo decirte que el proyecto está entrando en su fase final, estimo que muy pronto estará disponible para usarse—

—Me alegro escuchar eso, mientras más pronto este mas rápido acabaremos con la próxima guerra, por cierto Odín necesito ayuda para cazar un par de gatitos, crees poder ayudarme— insinúo Issei

—Tengo la forma de facilitarte ese pedido, así que no te preocupes— desestimo, ante eso Issei se despidió y desapareció en un flash, segundos después entro un hombre rubio acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello peli plata

—Padre/Odín-sama—

—Ross-chan, Thor, ¿Que sucede?

—Nos enteramos de la situación del inframundo, veníamos a ver qué opinabas y si sabias algo al respecto— respondió el Dios del trueno

—Fue terrible Odín-sama, acaso sabe quien fue el responsable— pregunto la valkiria

—Si, pero no deben de preocuparse, mejor vengan, he descubierto algunas cosas, cosas importantes y de gran impacto para el mundo—

—¿Qué cosas?— preguntaron los 2

—Antes que nada, dime algo Ross-chan, a quien sigues, ¿ha Rias Gremory o a Asgard?— la peli plata se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, pero contesto sin dudar

—Asgard siempre será primero mi señor, puede que Rias Gremory sea mi ama, pero antes que eso yo siempre seré fiel a usted y mi pueblo— contesto con convicción —¿Por qué mi señor, acaso sucede algo malo? Odin solo suspiro ante esa pegunta y regreso su vista a la ciudad y al cielo

—Tiempos difíciles se acercan, el mundo cambiara y se dividirá— hablo seriamente Odín sin despegar su vista del cielo

—¿Tan grave es?—

—Algo igual al Ragnarok está por venir— ante eso la sala quedo en silencio sepulcral

 **Inframundo: 3 días después**

3 días han pasado desde el último ataque al inframundo, aunque para personas como Sirzechs se siente como si hubieran pasado 3 años, las cosas iban de mal en peor, el último ataque de usar a Xenovia como bomba humano da prueba de ello, este último acto causo grandes daños al inframundo, la explosión no solo asesino al caballero de su hermana sino que destruyo consigo al único hospital avanzado de todo el inframundo, la perdida de esta infraestructura trajo consigo la perdida de varios años de avances tecnológicos en el área médica volver a conseguir dichos aparatos costaran años y una gran cantidad de dinero y para colmo eso no fue lo peor, cientos de personas murieron en la explosión, muchos de sus guardias cayeron presa de la ola de energía sacra, y los que más daño se llevaron fueron él y los que estaban cerca al estar en el centro de la explosión, si no fuera por sus reflejos, la habilidad mágica de todos y la longinus de Vali hubieran perecido, lamentablemente para el no todos salieron ilesos, algunos fueron alcanzados lo que les causo un daño considerable.

Tsubaki la reina de Sona fue una de las más afectadas quien al cubrir a su rey con su sacred gear absorbió más de lo que podía lo que causo que cayera en un estado de coma, muchos otros recibieron heridas de quemaduras e intoxicación mágica, pero sin duda el peor fue Vali Lucifer, este al intentar absorber parte de la energía cayo envenenado, al parecer la explosión no solo contenía energía sacra sino que también magia mata dragones, esto causo estragos en el cuerpo de Vali, su cuerpo quedo envenenado y Albion sufrió daños en su alma, puede que no hubiera muerto, pero lo que si fue seguro es que el descendiente de Lucifer obtuvo uno de los peores sufrimientos de su vida, se estima que tardara semanas en recuperarse y poder usar su poder sin dañar su cuerpo, lo más extraño es que al revisar sus análisis se encontró que el aura se transmitió al cuerpo de Xenovia de forma anormal, fue como si un arma dragón slayer hubiera imbuido magia en el cuerpo de la espadachín, pero eso era casi imposible, muy pocas armas existen con las especificaciones necesarias para tal hazaña, Sirzechs sentía que algo se le escapaba, algo que no podía pensar bien por centrar su atención en la persona responsable de todo el caos

(Maldito infeliz, cuando te atrape te hare sufrir de la peor manera) pensó furioso el Maou, necesitaba crear un plan para evitar que todo lo que ha construido se caiga a pedazos, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un sonido

Clink

Clink

Clink

Ante el sonido el Lucifer levanto una ceja (Mmm, pensé que pedí que nadie se contactara conmigo) pensó al ver el intercomunicador, dejando eso de lado Sirzechs decidió contesta, cuando lo hizo una persona apareció haciendo que levantara una ceja

—Odín, es un placer verte, llevaba días sin recibir noticias de ti, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— una sonrisa falsa se posaba en su cara, misma sonrisa correspondida por el padre de todo

—Lo sé Sirzechs, estuve tratando de comunicarme con todos al enterarme de la noticia, pero nadie contestaba, me decían que hubo varios heridos y muertos, dime ¿Todos se encuentran bien?— Odín hablo con falso tono de preocupación. Una charla hipócrita daba comienzo y el primero en salirse de su papel perderá

—Veo que las noticias vuelan rápido— el pelirrojo frunció su seño —¿Qué es lo que se rumorea?—

—Que hubo un ataque en el inframundo, al parecer una bomba de energía sacra fue detonada en el principal hospital del inframundo y que hubo diversos muertos y heridos ¿Qué tan cierto es esto?—

Sirzechs solo suspiro —Lamentablemente la gran mayoría es verdad, la única diferencia es que la bomba en realidad fue Xenovia, ella se usada como una bomba humana, se determino que su cuerpo se fusiono con los fragmentos de Excalibur, esto hizo que la energía sacra fuera de lo más pura y poderosa— rastros de cansancio aparecieron en la cara del Maou

—Y los heridos— pregunto en anciano

—Hubo cientos de muertos y heridos, varios fueron trabajadores y pacientes del hospital, Tsubaki la reina sitri quedo en coma, Vali en estado de envenenamiento por energía dragón slayer dejándolo en un estado de reposo total, varios de los que estaban conmigo quedaron heridos y envenenados, muy pocos salimos ilesos— informo al recordar que solo quedaron ilesos él, Michel, Irina, Sona, Rias, Koneko y Kuroka, los demás quedaron heridos

—Ya veo…es una lástima— Odín suspiro —Recuerda que tienes el apoyo de Asgard, nosotros enviaremos ayuda para la restauración y apoyo médico para cualquier herido— Odín tenía que seguir con la fachada, una que resultaba al ver como el Mou le daba las gracias por la ayuda —Fue el verdad— Sirzechs asintió al saber a quién se refería

—Si, ese infeliz ha causado demasiados problemas— hablo mientras apretaba sus puños

—Tienes razón Sirzechs, el ha causado diversas muertes y daños a muchas personas, de hecho recientemente también Asgard sufrió un ataque— esto tomo desprevenido al peli rojo

—¿Ataque?, ¿Cuándo?—

(Un poco mas) Odín sonrió internamente —Hace dos días Heimdall fue atacado, el dijo que el Kuroi Senko fue el responsable, al parecer iba tras su espada, después de todo como sabrás su espada es la llave al Baifrost, estimo que este sujeto lo quería para tener fácil acceso a los reinos, afortunadamente Heimdall pudo dar aviso y llegamos a tiempo para evitar el robo, pero desafortunadamente no pudimos evitar que lo dañara de muerte, Thor estaba sumamente enojado por el estado de su amigo así que le dio caza, pero no pudimos encontrarlo, no sé bien para que quería la llave, pero no debe ser para algo bueno— explico con detalle Odín

—Veo que este sujeto no deja de ser una amenaza para nadie— Sirzech dijo mientras pensaba —Debemos evitar que consiga esa llave—

—Lo sé, es por eso que vamos a encontrarlo y ya sabemos cómo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda y la de unas personas— hablo Odín sabiendo la respuesta

—Yo no puedo ir en este momento, el inframundo es un caos y si llego a estar ausente crecerá, Azazel se encuentra en estado lamentable, el único que puede ayudar es Michel, pero incluso el tiene problemas que resolver— Sirzechs respondió justo lo que quería Odín

—Entiendo….es desafortunado, después de todo mientras más apoyo será mejor, este sujeto es muy escurridizo—

—Lo sé, pero dime Odín ¿Cómo lo planeas encontrar, acaso tienes alguna idea de donde esta?—

—El se encuentra en Asgard— esto no lo esperaba Sirzechs —Heimdall me dijo que bloqueo la salida con su poder, estimamos que podemos evitar su salida por 2 días más antes de que las restricciones desaparezcan, es por eso que hemos rastreado por todo el reino, pero no hemos encontrado nada, nosotros pensamos que está usando algún hechizo espacio tiempo para ocultarse, es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda y la de las hermana nekomata, ellas al ser maestras en el senjutsu podrán detectar este tipo de magia— Odín explico su plan

Sirzechs pensó en la lógica del plan y aunque vio difícil que esta persona supiera esa clase de hechizo no era imposible —Veo factible esto, pero como dije, no puedo ayudar en esto y muchos del grupo DxD esta heridos por lo que no pueden ayudar, pero hablare con Kuroka y Koneko, me asegurare de que ellas vayan a ayudar lo más rápido posible—

—Ojala que se pueda lo más rápido posible, oportunidades como está serán difíciles de replicar— Sirzechs acepto la verdad en eso —Muy bien, espero la respuesta, en cuanto a la ayuda esta llegara en unos días— Odín podía ver que su plan iba viento en popa

—Entendido Odín, yo les diré, y gracias de nuevo por la ayuda— con esto Odín se despidió Sirzechs se quedo solo pensando en sus siguientes movimientos, de pronto un circulo de comunicación aparecía en su oreja —Graifya, dile a Kuroka y a Koneko que vengan— con esto Sirzechs había caído en una trampa sin darse cuenta

 **Asgard: 1 día después**

Un círculo mágico de considerable tamaño apareció enfrente del palacio de Odín, de este salían decenas de personas, se podía apreciar que la gran mayoría eran soldados y enfrente de la legión se encontraban 3 mujeres, estas aparentaban ser las líderes del ejercito

—Sigo pensando que Asgard es hermoso— exclamo una castaña de coletas al ver maravillada al hermoso reino

—Es una lástima que será destruido nya— opino una pelinegra

—No hables de eso en público nee-san— la peliblanca regaño

—Koneko tiene razón, no debes de hablar de eso y menos aquí Kuroka— la castaña añadió

—Tsk aburridas, ya no eres divertida Irina— la ahora identificada Kuroka dio su punto de vista

—Ya sabes porque fue— Irina recordó los motivos por el cambio de actitud y es que ella cayó en depresión cuando Xenovia desapareció, una de la que se recupero momentáneamente al ver a su amiga de nuevo, pero el destino jugo cruel con ella y al ver como su mejor amiga moría frente a sus ojos la lleno de una sed de venganza inimaginable, todo dirigido hacia un enmascarado

—Lo sé-nya— el humor de Kuroka cayó, ella sabía muy bien las dificultades por las que pasaban todos

—Ahí vienen— Koneko señalo al pelotón que se acercaba siendo liderado por una conocida valkiria

—Ross-chan— Irina se lanzo hacia su amiga —Mucho tiempo sin vernos—

Rosswaiser fue reacia a abrazar a la castaña, días antes Odín le conto la verdad detrás del asesinato de Issei, ella al principio no creyó nada, pero la palabra de su señor y las pruebas demostraban lo contrario, esto hizo que ella llorara, después de todo ella nunca se habría esperado esas acciones, se sintió como una tonta al ver que las personas que estimaba solo buscaban poder, después su tristeza paso a la ira al saber los planes de invasión contra Asgard, ella nunca se sintió más traicionada, su sed de venganza contra esas traidoras incluso hizo que aceptara la ayuda de tan despreciable ser como el Kuroi Senko, con todo eso en su mente fue difícil corresponder el abrazo, pero ella tenía un papel que jugar y eso es lo que haría

—Irina-chan, yo también te extrañe— dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo, con eso abrazo a Kuroka y Koneko —Ten Koneko, espero te gusten— entregándole unos dulces los cuales acepto gustosamente —Sera mejor que vayamos al palacio, Odín-sama nos espera— todos aceptaron y siguieron el camino al palacio

—¿Cómo han ido las cosas por acá Ross-chan—

—No muy bien Irina, al igual que ustedes hemos sufrido diversos ataques, muchos han muerto o quedado sumamente heridos como Heimdall, aunque creo que al inframundo le ha ido peor…..ese infeliz nos ha causado mucho daño— hablo con enojo Rosswaiser

Por su parte Irina y Koneko asintieron —Tienes razón, tenemos que atraparlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Asia y Xenovia, ellas no merecían eso— las lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos de la castaña

Koneko rápidamente tomo el brazo de su compañera torre atrayendo su atención —Rias-sama está muy preocupada ella pregunta que cuando regresaras— ante la peli plata acaricio la cabeza de la neko —Pronto, espero que pronto— la máscara de Rosswaiser flanqueo por un segundo, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta o al menos eso se creía

Kuroka pudo darse cuenta, sus años como criminal la hicieron forjarse una actitud y carácter, años de engaño y persecución la hicieron endurecerse, sus bromas o carácter infantil solo eran su forma de relajarse, muchos eligen el cigarro o el alcohol, ella eligió otra cosa, uso esa actitud para poder sacar todo el estrés, pero detrás de eso estaba una mente analítica, una que podía detectar lo que muchas personas no podían, es por eso que al ver los rastros en la cara de la valquiria y la postura tensa de los soldados la hicieron dudar, sus instintos le gritaba que algo pasaba (Algo no está bien) sus sentidos se intensificaron

—Es hora de entrar— Ross les dijo en cuanto vieron las puertas del palacio, todos la siguieron

Cuando entraron a la sala del trono pudieron ver varios guardias, otra cosa fue el trono dándoles la espalda

—Odín-sama es un placer, estamos a sus órdenes— rápidamente uno de los guardias demoniacos se arrodillo seguido de todos, incluso Irina y Koneko lo hicieron como prueba de respeto, solo Kuroka se quedo de pie con una mirada seria

—Kuroka/nee-san arrodíllate— las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero Kuroka seguía quieta, ella rápidamente vio seriamente a Rosswaiser y a todos los nórdicos dándose cuenta de la hostilidad, con eso extendió sus sentidos y pudo darse cuenta que el aura en el trono no era de Odín sino de otra persona

—!Esto es una trampa¡— rápidamente se puso en guardia extrañando sus aliados

Clap

Clap

Clap

El trono empezó a girar permitiendo que todos pudieran ver quien estaba sentado en el, esta persona hizo que todos abrieran sus ojos en horror

—Debo felicitarte— el sujeto siguió aplaudiendo —Eres alguien a temer si te diste cuenta de todo…pero fue demasiado tarde, ¡ATAQUEN¡—

Rápidamente todos los soldados se lanzaron contra los demonios, por su parte Kuroka y sus compañeros trataron de defenderse, pero muchos de ellos caían como moscas ante el destello negro que los rodeaba

—Esto no está bien, tenemos que salir de aquí— hablo Koneko al momento de asesinar a una valkiria con uno de sus golpes cargados de Senjutsu

—Retírense— ordeno Irina mientras creaba varias lanzar de luz para atacar

 **[Retención]**

Un hechizo de gravedad detuvo el avance de todos, este hechizo fue cortesía de Rosswaiser quien tenía sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello

—Maldición— Kuroka veía que esto iba mal, ella tenía que hacer algo que por lo menos logre sacar a Irina y su hermana —Koneko ayúdame con la modificación del entorno— la peliblanca asintió a las ordenes de su hermana por lo que enseguida activo su modo nekomata y empezó a modificar el espacio y tiempo para crear una abertura y lograr escapar, esta era ayudada por Kuroka quien al mismo tiempo usaba hechizos para asesinar varios nórdicos

—!Kuroka apúrate¡— Irina gritaba al ver como sus camaradas morían ante sus ojos, solo quedaba la mitad de los soldados que las acompañaban

—Ya casi, solo un poco más, trata de comprar tiempo— el hechizo estaba en lo último, pero este progreso fue impedido por un potente relámpago cortesía del Dios del trueno, esto asesino a muchos y dejo muy mal heridos a los demás

—Coff coff— varios tosían por el polvo causado de la explosión —Deberías de avisar para la próxima— Issei le sugería a Thor

—Tenia que hacer algo o escaparían— hablo seriamente, Issei noto que el hijo de Odín no se sentía cómodo con su presencia, sentimiento compartido por la mayoría de los Asgardianos

Issei iba a decir algo mas, pero se su atención se enfoco en los sonidos detrás de la cortina de humo, todos se acercaron mas y pudieron percibir que todavía se encontraban algunos consientes

—Vaya que son resistentes— Thor felicito al ver como Kuroka, Koneko e Irina se encontraban consientes y con mínimas lesiones, no como sus soldados que aunque muchos sobrevivieron estos fueron heridos casi de muerte, todo gracias a que Kuroka uso uno de sus más poderosos hechizos protectores, Irina y Koneko brindaron su energía, pero fue Kuroka la que se llevo la mayor carga y es que esta nunca dejaría que su hermana resultara herida y ella ilesa

—Te-tene-tenemos que salir de aquí— hablo Irina mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, Koneko asintió a lo sugerido y sujeto a su hermana para ayudarla, ellas iban a aprovechar el polvo o al menos eso pretendían hasta antes de que unas cadenas mágicas las atraparan, estas drenaron poco a poco sus reservas mágicas, cuando el polvo se esfumo se dieron cuenta que fue Rosswaiser quien las atrapo

—Ross-chan, ¿Por qué?— una dolida Irina pregunto cuando fue obligada a arrodillarse

—¿Qué significa esto Rosswaiser? ¿Acaso traicionas a Rias-sama?— Rosswaiser quedo cayada ante las preguntas de la nekomata peliblanca —!Contesta¡— Koneko rompió su fachada estoica y saco todas sus emociones

—Ella nunca traiciono a nadie, fueron ustedes los que la traicionaron a ella— el padre de todo hacia acto de presencia en la sala del trono

—Odín ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué ayudas a este criminal?, ¿Es que no recuerdas todo lo que ha hecho, a todos los que ha asesinado?, Acaso no estás consciente de lo que haces, esto es traición, estas rompiendo el tratado de paz, sabes lo que significa— Kuroka hablo tratando de traer coherencia a la situación

—Hipócritas— Issei decidió hablar —Hablas de traición cuando ustedes son los mayores traidores, dices romper la paz cuando ustedes buscan la guerra, no son más que hipócritas—

—Tu— Irina vio con odio al enmascarado —De verdad va a creerle a este sujeto Odín-sama, recapacite, n ve que solo lo está engañando—

—Dicen que me engaña— Odín se acerco a las 3 —¿Acaso es un engaño la traición que nos querían cometer?, ¿Es mentira como querían destruir Kioto y después a Asgard? ¿Es eso mentira?—

—Si, véalo, el no es más que un mentiroso—

Rosswaiser no aguanto más esto —Acaso es mentira como asesinaron a Issei-kun— esto congelo a las 3 —Fue mentira como lo desecharon cuando perdió su poder, como lo engañaron para usarlo en su beneficio, como lo desecharon como un perro ¿eso fue mentira?— ella se quedaron en silencio, estaban aterradas —!Díganme¡— la valkiria grito

—Eso es men-— un cachetada callo a Irina

—No mientan mas— el veneno irradiaba de la peli plata

—Esto es inútil, ellas no va a aceptar nada, tanto han mentido que incluso ellas no pueden ver la verdad— el enmascarado hablo

—Tienes razón— Odín acepto el punto de vista de Issei —Guardias llévenselas al igual que a los soldados que aun viven—

Enseguida los guardias empezaron a recoger a los sobrevivientes, fue en eso que Issei fijo su vista en la nekomata pelinegra y logro captar algo —Esperen— los guardias se quedaron quietos. Issei se acerco a Kuroka y comprobó lo que vio —estoy seguro de que Hyodo Issei te mutilo la cola cuando lo asesinaron— dijo extrañado al ver que Kuroka contaba con las 2 colas y el estaba seguro de que se las arranco

—Las nekomatas son especiales, se rumorea que algunas de ellas al tener un nivel de poder pueden desarrollar un poderoso factor de curación que incluso puede ayudar a regenerar miembros como sus colas— Explico Odín, ante eso Issei se quedo estático, enseguida volteo hacia Odín para confirmar lo que dijo y al ver la verdad volteo hacia Kuroka, después hacia Odín, ese proceso se repitió varias veces

—¡Oh por Dios!, porque nadie me había dicho— el jubilo se escuchaba en su tono —No sabes cómo me voy a divertir con esto— todos se sintieron incómodos con eso, se podía sentir la sonrisa siniestra detrás de la macara —Llévenselos, después jugare con ellas— ni cortos ni perezosos los guardias corrieron, querían alejarse de ese loco

Cuando los guardias se retiraron Thor decidió dar su opinión —!Padre¡, entiendo que hicimos esto por los últimos acontecimientos ¿Pero porque tenemos que unir fuerzas con los demás, en especial con este sujeto?, nosotros podríamos solos— señalando a Issei

—Vaya Odín, debo decir que tu hijo saco tu fuerza, pero nada de tu inteligencia— hablo jocosamente

—Te atreves a hablarme así, ¡a mí el dios del trueno¡— la soberbia se desbordaba de la boca del rubio

—Realmente eres un estúpido si crees de verdad en lo que dices— Issei se paro enfrente del rubio, la tensión crecía y todos se ponían expectantes, Thor ante el insulto encendió su aura —Escúchame muy bien niño bonito, eres fuerte, de hecho eres uno de los más fuertes del mundo, Asgard es uno de os reinos más fuertes de todos al igual que su ejército, pero realmente crees que eso basta para poder vencer, si fuera una batalla entre 2 facciones no lo dudaría, pero aquí estás hablando de las facciones bíblicas unidas, de verdad crees que puedas ganar contra las 3 ustedes solos, recuerda las potencia que tienen ellos, no solo cuentan con ejercito sino con súper demonios, tu y Odín podrían contra Sirzechs y Ajuka, pero y los otros Maos— Thor quiso replicar eso —Y aunque puedas contra ellos los 4 Maos aun quedan grandes rivales, esta Michael y sus serafines, Barakiel y los caídos, portadores de Longinus como Dulio Guesaldo con la segunda más poderosa, Vali Lucifer con el poder del dragón celestial, Sairgoar con el león de nemea y si eso no te basta ellos tienen un ejército combinado que supera en número al tuyo, así que dime ¿Todavía crees que puedes ganar tu solo?— Thor intento replicar, pero por más que ideara un plan no podía, es cierto que es fuerte, muy fuerte, pero incluso con su fuerza no podría él solo contra todos los enemigos, era dura para él, pero era la realidad

—Acéptalo Thor Asgard no puede hacer todo solo, necesitan ayuda, lo mismo con Kioto, separados serán consumidos en cuestión de tiempo, pero unidos es muy diferente, unidos aumentan las posibilidades de victoria, oportunidades que aumentaran mas con mi ayuda— su voz y porte n daban oportunidad a replicar esto ultimo

—El tiene razón Thor, no podemos hacer todo solos— Odin hablo con sabiduría, ante esto el rubio acepto

—Entiendo padre— el dios del trueno acepto —Entonces ¿Ahora que pasara?—

—Tenemos que preparar todo y comunicarnos con Yasaka, después de esto la alianza se romperá y cada quien tomara su bando, podemos retrasarlo unos días, pero al final de unos días la verdad saldrá y no abra marcha atrás— Odin informaba lo que pasaría en los próximos días

—¿Odin-sama, porque actuamos ahora, ¿Por qué no esperar?— una valkiria pregunto

—No importaba si esperábamos o no, la alianza estaba destruida desde hace mucho, lo que teníamos no era más que una ilusión perfecta, al menos con esto dimos un golpe antes de que se desate el pandemónium, después de todo sin sus principales maestros de Senjutsu como Kuroka o Koneko no podrán hacer uso de varios movimientos de recopilación de información, uso de espacio y tiempo entre otros factores del senjutsu— fue la explicación por sus acciones, ante esto todos aceptaron sus razones —Sera mejor que todos se vayan a preparar, tenemos que estar listos para cualquier cosa—

—Yo también me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer— Issei dijo al ver como todos se iban, aunque no se perdió las miradas en especifico la de una pali planta (Se nota que sigues sin aceptar como hago las cosas Ross-chan) con un suspiro desapareció en un destello negro, no debía de perder el tiempo, tenia cosas que preparar para sus ¨invitadas¨

 **6 horas después**

—Tsk, maldita sea no puedo romperlas, ¿Tu pudiste Shirone-nya?—

—No, son muy resistentes y puedo sentir como drenan nuestra magia— analizaba Koneko al sentir como sus reservas mágicas descendían y su fuerza se debilitaba

—Esto es malo-nya, tenemos que salir de aquí y advertir a los demás, también hay que rescatar a Irina— forcejeaba Kuroka y es que ella y su hermana llevaban horas intentando romper las ataduras, un esfuerzo que inicio desde que los guardias las encerraron en un cuarto sin ventanas y con solo unos focos que iluminan la habitación, ellas estaba sentadas en sillas de madera, sus manos y pies estaba sujetas con barrotes de color azul y unos símbolos dando a entender que eso era lo que les drenaba su magia

CLICK

Las 2 escucharon como la puerta de la habitación se abría

Pisada

Pisada

—Espero que no esté dormidas todavía— el Kuroi Senko hacia acto de presencia, las hermanas pudieron ver que se estaba limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo que se torneo en rojo delatando que era sangre lo que se limpiaba —Espero que no hayan tenido que esperar mucho, pero es que andaba ocupado con sus soldados— se rio por lo bajo

—Qu-que les hiciste— Koneko pregunto

—No te gustaría saber, después de todo eres muy pequeña para estas cosas jajajaja, solo digamos que tengo muchos ojos, lenguas y rejas para donaciones— hablo riéndose de las caras de asco de las hermanas —Pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado y pasemos a lo entretenido, quien quiere ser mi siguiente juguete, vamos no sean tímidas—

—Estas enfermo-nya—

—Saben, no sé porque siempre las personas presas insultan a sus captores, es como si sintieran que con insultarlos las dejaran libres, ¿No les parece curioso?— decía mientras sujetaba la silla de Koneko y la colocaba enfrente de su hermana con una distancia de unos 3 metros, en medio de ellas una mesa con varias herramientas quirúrgicas

—Déjanos ir—

—Y dale con pedir lo imposible, ¿De verdad creen que por decirme que las suelte las dejare libres?, ¿Realmente eso funciona?— sus manos recorrían las herramientas como si pensara cual usar

—Dime Kuroka, ¿Qué tanto soportas el dolor?— la aludida solo gruñía —Dicen que los gatos tienen 7 vidas ¿Sera cierto eso?— su boca pronuncio un hechizo lo cual causo que sus facciones nekomatas aparecieran

—¿Cómo?— Koneko se pregunto al ver su cola

—Es curioso ver como sus facciones reaccionan ante sus sentimientos, este hechizo causo que ciertos nervios sensoriales captaran una señal lo que causo que sus colas y orejas saliera— explico sencillamente

—Muy bien Kuroka— se paro enfrente de la pelinegra —Tu muy bien sabes que hice con tus amigas, así que dime… ¿Cuánto crees aguantar antes de que me empieces a suplicar?—

—¿Crees que puedas conmigo?, no te daré la satisfacción, puedo aguantar cualquier daño que me hagas—

—Oh que valiente, pero es curioso Kuroka, hay muchas formas de torturar a alguien, puede ser la física o puede ser….la mental y que yo recuerde nunca dije que te haría daño a ti— ante eso Kuroka empezó a sudor al saber a lo que se refería —Me pregunto cuánto tardare en despellejar a un gato—

—No— susurro

—Acaso la gran criminal Kuroka Hellcat tiene miedo por su hermana…..aunque debo decir que es normal, después de todo lo que hiciste por ella para salvarla de tu antiguo amo, como te echaste la culpa para que ella pudiera vivir una vida sin ser perseguida, supongo que después de todo esto es normal tus miedos— Kuroka y Shirone abrieron los ojos ante estas palabras

—¿Co-mo sa-bes eso-nya?—Pregunto Kuroka al escucharlo, se supone que solo sus amigos saben eso, ese hecho se mantuvo en secreto de las masas, nadie fuera de su círculo social podía saberlo

—Tengo mis métodos— sin más se acerco lentamente a la peli blanca

 **[Atención escenas de tortura]**

—!Aléjate de ella¡— grito al temer lo que le haría, por su parte Koneko solo temblaba

Issei en un movimiento rápido sujeto unas tijeras y de un tajo corto ambas orejas de Shirone

—AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG—

—!NO¡—

Eso no le basto al pelinegro, es por eso que sujeto su cola y la arranco con pura fuerza bruta —Lo mejor de esto es que factor de curación ayudara a divertirnos— rápidamente ilumino sus manos en electricidad —Espero que te guste esto, a tu amiga Asia le encanto— con esto imbuyo electricidad en su cuerpo para lograr hacer que los receptores se multiplicaran

—Muy bien ahora que usare— su vista se fijo en unas tenazas con una manivela —Perfecto— al agarrarlas se acerco nuevamente a Koneko —¿Sabes para qué es esto?— Koneko no hablo por el miedo —Pronto veras— con eso encajo las tenazas en cada una de las rodillas, después empezó a abrirlas logrando hacer que la piel se desgarre y empiece a separarse, la peliblanca solo gritaba por el dolor, segundos después la piel estaba abierta y se podía ver el hueso, los nervios y los tendones rodeándolo

Issei al ver los nervios a la vista decidió jalarlos pero sin romperlos, solo tiraba y regresaba, esto hacia que la nekomata viera luces por el dolor —Veo que te estás durmiendo, pero no te preocupes, el doctor te ayudara a despertar— con eso sujeto un partillo y aplasto ambas rodillas con brutal fuerza, ambas rodillas quedaron destrozadas. Koneko solo abrió los ojos con extrema fuerza, un grito sordo salió de su garganta, la saliva escurría de su boca

Este proceso se repitió por unas horas en donde Issei dejaba que Koneko cerrara sus heridas para proceder a repetir el proceso, unas veces las rodillas, otras los codos, incluso el torso sufrió este proceso siendo las costillas las principales, Kuroka todo ese tiempo estuvo gritando para que se detuviera, Issei llego al punto de cortarle la lengua para que se callara unos momentos

—Detente, ya no le hagas daño, házmelo a mi pero a ella no— Kuroka imploraba al no poder resistir los gritos de su hermana, lo peor fue cuando Issei le arranco los parpados para que pudiera ver todo el sufrimiento sin poder evitarlo, odiaba ver esto

—Duele no es así, ver como la persona más preciada de tu vida sufre sin poder hacer nada— Issei dejaba a Shirone por un momento —Que se siente ver esto, ver a la persona por lo que haces todo sufrir, después de todo sé muy bien que estas de lado de los demonios porque tu hermana es fiel a Rias Gremory, sé muy bien que tu no les tienes aprecio, pero aun así te tienes que aguantar por el amor a tu hermana, sientes que tienes que compensarle todos los años que no estuviste con ella verdad— Kuroka no pudo negar nada ya que era cierto, ella de verdad no apreciaba a ningún demonio después de todo lo que le hicieron, después de tener que huir por su vida de esas personas, pero su hermana era lo contrario, Shirone si sentía lealtad a ellos es por eso que se tragaba su orgullo y los seguía, ella no podía perder a su hermana de nuevo

—Tienes razón, todo es verdad, por eso te imploro que ya no le hagas daño— intento una vez mas

—Y donde estaría lo divertido en eso, a ti no te haría sufrir haciéndote daño físico, esta es la mejor manera de dañarte, tu psique es tu mayor debilidad, y lo mejor de todo es que mato 2 pájaros de un tiro— su tono ya no era de diversión sino de seriedad

—Eres un enfermo, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué dañarnos así?—

—Porque ustedes lo hicieron primero— el veneno irradiaba de su voz, Kuroka lo miro extrañada, Koneko que acababa de recobrar la conciencia también lo vio con extrañeza

—¿De qué hablas?, nosotros nunca te hemos hecho nada— vociferaba Koneko

—Koneko-chan me hieres, que acaso no recuerdas lo que le hiciste a tu senpai, debe verdad no recuerdan como me votaron como basura, como me echaron de nuestro grupo, como me agradecieron con traición todo lo que hice por ustedes, que acaso no recuerdan como destruyeron mi mundo por solo ser débil— su tono aumentaba de volumen, su mano quito su máscara dejando ver sus facciones —¿Ahora me recuerdan?

—Imposible-nya—

—¿Como estas vivo?—

Ninguna de las 2 podía creerlo, debía de ser una broma

—Issei ¿Cómo estás vivo?—

—No gracias a ti te lo aseguro— — su compostura regresaba poco a poco —Sera mejor que no empieces a decir que recuerde todo lo que pasamos los 3 porque no funcionara, ustedes tomaron su decisión ese día y ahora es el momento de que les cobre y con intereses— de la mesa de herramientas tomo unas pinzas —Me pregunto si sus factores de curación regeneraran ojos—

Las 2 abrieron sus ojos por lo dicho, al ver que Issei se acercaba a la peliblanca las hizo temer mas

—NO, no, no ,no— Koneko solo decía mientras trataba de romper sus ataduras

—!No Issei por favor no lo hagas¡— Kuroka suplicaba, pero era inútil Issei sujeto la cabeza de su hermana —!Te lo suplico¡, eso era lo que querías, pues lo hago, te suplico por favor haz lo que quieras pero déjala…..!POR FAVOR¡—

Issei no le importo un coloco las 2 pinzas en ambos ojos, Koneko trataba de retorcerse pero era inútil, entonces paso, los ojos de Kuroka se llenaron de terror, y Koneko sufrió uno de los peores dolores de su vida

—AAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

—¡NNNNNOOOOOO¡—

Issei tenia en sus manos ambos ojos mientras escuchaba los gritos de ambas hermanas, un por el dolor y la otra por la impotencia

—!Maldito¡— Kuroka lo miraba con sumo odio

—Tu vocabulario me empieza a molestar, tal vez sea hora de tu turno— con eso rápidamente abrió la boca de Kuroka y metió a la fuerza ambos ojos de Koneko, después sello su boca —Me pregunto que pasara primero, que te ahogues o que te comas los ojos de tu linda hermanita— la pelinegra tenia los ojos abiertos en Shock, la sensación de los globos oculares en su boca le causaban asco, ella no quería hacerlo, pero estos imposibilitaban la toma de oxigeno, ella no quería masticar, pero al final su cuerpo la traiciono, su mandíbula se cerró aplastando el órgano óptico, sus dientes poco a poco los trituraban, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y el desprecio se extendía en su cuerpo. Issei solo observo maravillado todo el proceso

Al final Kuroka lloraba y Koneko estaba inconsciente —Sera mejor que descansen, mas tarde continuaremos—

 **4 días después**

4 días, ese fue el tiempo que tardo en romperse Kuroka Hellcat, todo ese tiempo estuvo viendo como su hermana sufría, observaba como la persona más importante y valiosa de su vida era torturada, los gritos era un martirio, ver como Issei arrancaba su cola y cortaba las orejas cada vez que se regeneraban era agonizante, ver como rompía los huesos de su hermana, como perforaba sus intestinos, incluso distinguir que le arrancaba los dientes uno por uno, todo eso y más rompía a Kuroka y lo peor sucedió hace unas hora

 _Flash back_

—Mmmmm esto ya no es divertido si no gritas— dijo Issei al ver como la gatita blanca ya no hacía nada, esta solo se quedaba inmóvil, su cuerpo era un desastre, la sangre la bañaba, sus ojos nunca se regeneraron por lo que solo había cuencas vacías, su boca carecía de dientes, la mandíbula estaba dislocada, varias colas y orejas se encontraban en el piso, al final Koneko no pudo resistir mas asiendo que estuviera en una especie de coma o estado vegetal

—No quieres despedirte de tu hermana Kuroka—

La mencionada no estaba mejor, puede que ella no estuviera dañada físicamente, pero mentalmente era otra cosa, ver todo lo que le hicieron a su hermana los últimos días la destruyo, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Issei la espanto

—no— susurro —Issei no lo hagas— esta al ver que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos vio a su hermana —Shirone-nya, todo estará bien, tu hermana siempre cumple sus promesas, saldremos de aquí, solo por favor no tengas miedo— la pequeña reacciono un poco al escuchar a su hermana

—Nee-san— susurro la menor

—Así es aquí está tu nee-san— las lagrimas empezaban a caer de los ojos de la pelinegra

—Ya basta de cursilerías— Issei activo un hechizo mágico y lo lanzo a la pequeña, este hizo que el cuerpo de Koneko brillara y que de su pecho empezara a salir un pieza de ajedrez, mas especifico una torre de color carmesí, esto daba a entender que la evil piece había sido arrancada de su ser ocasionando su muerte

Kuroka al ver como dejaba de respirar su hermana no pudo aguantar mas —No, no, esto no puede ser, ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡—

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el llanto de una hermana, uno que duro mucho tiempo

—Sabes Kuroka ahora podría matarte— Issei se acercaba a la llorosa mujer —Pero eso solo sería hacerte un favor…no, tengo una mejor idea…vive, vive encerrada sabiendo que la única persona que te importaba murió delante de ti y sin que pudieras hacer nada, ese será tu castigo por las elecciones que tomaste— con eso Issei salió de la habitación

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Al final Issei tenia razón, Kuroka ya no era más que una sombra de la orgullosa mujer que alguna vez fue, ahora solo era una mujer rota, su estado podía compararse al de una muñeca, su mente estaba destrozada y sus ganas de vivir extintas, prácticamente solo tenia un deseo…..morir para reunirse con su hermana, lastimosamente para ella esto nunca va a pasar

 **INFRAMUNDO: UN DÍA DESPUÉS**

Varias personas se encontraban reunidas en el castillo Lucifer, entre ellas se destacaban los 4 Maos, Sona sitri sin su sequito y Rias Gremory acompañada de su paridad o por lo menos lo que quedaba

—Oni-sama, tenemos que hacer algo, llevamos varios días sin tener noticias de Koneko, Irina y Kuroka— Rias delataba sus preocupaciones, un sentimiento compartido por todos los Gremorys

—Lo sé Ria-tan, yo también estoy preocupado, se suponía que ellas debían de reportarse en cuanto llegaran, tampoco he tenido suerte en contactar con Odin y Michel me dice que ha tenido la misma suerte— Sirzechs también estaba sumamente preocupado, algo le decía que había problemas

—Sugiero ir a Asgard Sirzechs-sama— la reina más poderosa sugería su líder

—Lo he intentado, pero parece que el Baifrost está cerrado y una barrera impide el paso, entrar en este momento delataría nuestra forma de colarnos en el reino lo que causaría polémica y retrasaría nuestros planes de ataques sorpresas— El pelirrojo analizaba detalladamente que podía hacer

—Tenemos que hacer algo, no estoy tranquila, menos con la sensación que tuve ayer— Rias recordaba como el día anterior tuvo un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, como si un pedazo de su alma hubiera sido arrancado

—Sugiero ir con Yasaka, tal vez ella pueda saber algo— Serafall daba una idea

—Es poco probable, pero no está de más intentarlo—

—Ajuka tiene razón, será mejor que mandemos a alguien— Fallbium decía con su habitual semblante de cansancio

—Muy bien Grayfia— la peli plata entendió las ordenes de su amo —También tenemos que avanzar con la creación y el remplazo de los equipos médicos que se perdieron en la pasada explosión, Azazel necesita es para mejorar de su estado, También tenemos que encontrar la forma de drenar con rapidez la sangre de Vali— Lucifer exponía los problemas a resolver, cada uno daba ideas para arreglarlos

De pronto un guardia con armadura de cuerpo completo entro a la sala del trono

—Lucifer-sama, es urgente, tenemos un mensaje de Asgard— todos pusieron atención ante eso

—¿Qué dice?—

El guardia en lugar de hablar se acerco a la heredera Gremory y le entrego un folleto de almacenamiento —Me dijeron que este mensaje iba dirigido específicamente a Rias Gremory, que el paquete demostrara su contenido cuando ella imbuya su magia en el sello—

—¿Dijeron algo más?— pregunto la aludida

—Si— el tono del guardia cambio —Disfruta tu regalo— enseguida desapareció en un flash negro

Todo mundo abrió sus ojos en Shock ante lo sucedido

—¿Cómo entro al palacio sin que nos diéramos cuenta?— Ajuka hablo en shock

—¡Rias!, ¡rápido abre el paquete!—

Rias hizo lo indicado sin importarle si era una trampa ella imbuyo su magia al sello, este enseguida brillo cuando detecto la magia y enseguida mostro su contenido

Este era una cajita de color carmesí en algunas partes, la caja era de un regalo si el moño lo delataba, aunque había algo raro en el moño y estaba escurriendo ¿sangre?

—AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH— Rias grito al ver con detalle el moño y es que este no era un moño normal sin que era una cola de gato blanca simulando el adorno

Ella rápidamente tiro la caja por el asco, el contenido se mostro haciendo que los ojos de Rias se inundaran de lagrimas y es que ella reconoció su contenido

Este contenía una pieza de ajedrez, una torre de color carmesí que pertenecía a su amada torre, a Koneko Toujo, alado de la torre había una nota que decía

 _¨EL GATO TE COMIO LA LENGUA¨_

 **Kioto momentos después**

Issei apareció en el palacio de Kioto, ahí estaban la reina Kitsune y el padre de todo

—Veo que no hubo problemas con entregar el paquete— decía la rubia

—No…lo único que me molesta es no poder haber visto la cara de todos— Issei decía mientras regresaba a su atuendo habitual

—Con esto ya no hay marcha atrás, los juegos se acabaron…..espero que este consientes de eso— Odín hablo con seriedad

—Lo sabemos y estamos listos— Yasaka asintió a las palabras de Issei —Aparte…..nosotros estamos listos….no es así…Slifer— una gema azul apareció en la mano de Issei

 **[Así es compañero…..Es hora de saldar cuentas]**

La sonrisa de Issei creció a una macabra

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO, BUENO, MALO O REGULAR, DÉJENME SU OPINIÓN EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **COMO PUDIMOS VER, NUESTRAS GATITAS FAVORITAS ESTÁN FUERA DEL JUEGO, ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTEN EN COMO MURIÓ KONEKO Y EN PORQUE NO MATE A KUROKA Y ES QUE SENTÍ QUE ESE ERA LA MAYOR TORTURA, VER COMO LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE DE TU VIDA SUFRE FRENTE A TI HA DE SER HORRIBLE, ES POR ESO QUE LA MEJOR VENGANZA FUE ATACAR SU CEREBRO Y DEJARLA QUE VIVA CON EL PESO DE LO OCURRIDO**

 **TAMBIÉN SE TIENE QUE ACLARAR QUE LA ALIANZA ESTA FORMALMENTE TERMINADA, SOLO QUEDA CONFIRMARLO, ADEMAS PUDIMOS VER QUE SLIFER YA HA DESPERTADO, CON ESTO ISSEIS TIENE TODO SU PODER PARA UTILIZAR**

 **OTRA COSA ES QUE ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS SURGIERON COMO**

 **¿QUÉ PASARA CON IRINA?**

 **¿CUÁLES SERÁN LOS PRÓXIMOS PLANES DE ISSEI?**

 **QUE SUCEDERÁ CON KUROKA?**

 **ESAS Y MÁS SERÁN CONTESTADAS EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

 **UNA ÚLTIMA COSA, DEBO AGRADECER A LOS QUE ME TUVIERON PACIENCIA EN ESPERAR UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LLENARA SUS EXPECTATIVAS**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	9. Chapter 9: Guerra

**MUCHOS LECTORES PEDÍAN TORTURAS**

 **ALGUNOS OTROS EN EL FANDOM EXIGÍAN ALGO DIFERENTE**

 **ALGUNOS OTROS SE VOLVIERON SANGUINARIOS Y DESEOSOS DE ALGO GORE**

 **ANTE ESA SUPLICAS LLEGO UN ESCRITOR DESCONOCIDO**

 **EL ESCUCHO SUS SUPLICAS Y DECIDIÓ AYUDARLOS**

 **FUE ASÍ QUE LLEGO UN DESTINO QUE CUMPLIR, PERO ESTO NO SATISFIZO COMO SE CREÍA**

 **ES POR ESO QUE VOLVIÓ A INTENTARLO**

 **CON ESTO LLEGO DULCE VENGANZA, MUCHOS LO DISFRUTARON Y GOZARON DE ÉL, NADIE PODÍA ESPERAR SU ACTUALIZACIÓN, TODOS QUERÍA SABER QUE PASARÍA**

 **PERO CUANDO TODOS ACLAMARON MÁS**

 **EL DESAPARECIÓ**

 **MUCHOS DE ELLOS PERDIERON LA FE EN EL**

 **OTROS MAS NO LES IMPORTO**

 **PERO ALGUNOS ESPERARON**

 **ESA ESPERA VALDRÁ LA PENA**

 **PORQUE**

 **EL VOLVIÓ**

 **¡HE REGRESADO!**

 **NO ANDABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA JAJAJA**

 **NO YA ENSERIO ¿CÓMO HAN ESTADO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES?, ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN DE LO MEJOR, ME ALEGRO QUE A TODOS LES ESTE GUSTANDO COMO ESTÁ AVANZANDO LA HISTORIA Y ES QUE LA VERDAD AL PRINCIPIO NO CREÍ QUE A MUCHOS LES FASCINARA MI HISTORIA POR LO QUE ME ALEGRA HABERME EQUIVOCADO, ALGO MAS ES QUE NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN SUS COMENTARIOS CON RESPECTO AL ANTERIOR CAPITULO ME ALEGRARON MUCHO Y ME HICIERON VER PORQUE SIGO ESCRIBIENDO Y ESO ES PARA REGALARLES UNA SONRISA CON MIS HISTORIAS Y SÉ QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO MUCHOS SE SORPRENDERÁN PORQUE HE REGRESADO Y ES QUE LA VERDAD MUCHOS DE USTEDES ME HABLARON POR MENSAJE PRIVADO PREGUNTÁNDOME CUANDO ACTUALIZABA Y A ELLOS LES CONTESTABA QUE ESTABA MUY OCUPADO, AFORTUNADAMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES EN ESTE MOMENTO Y ME PUEDO VOLVER A CONCENTRAR EN MIS HISTORIAS COMO DULCE VENGANZA Y UN HÉROE EN EL OLVIDO, ALGO MÁS QUE APRENDÍ EN ESTE TIEMPO ES QUE AHORA LE TENGO UN PROFUNDO RESPETO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ESTUDIAN, TRABAJAN Y ESCRIBEN AL MISMO TIEMPO, YO NO PUEDO, ASÍ QUE SI TIENEN ALGÚN SECRETO O PACTO CON ALGUIEN PÁSENSELO ME AYUDARÍA MUCHO**

 **PERO BUENO COMO DIJE ARRIBA, AHORA ESTOY DE VACACIONES POR LO QUE ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO ALGUNAS DE MIS HISTORIAS**

 **ALGO MAS ES QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO PLANEABA TERMINARLO PARA PRINCIPIOS DE AÑO, PERO DECIDÍ DARLES UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD ATRASADO Y UNO DE AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADO, ESPERO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO LO TENGA LISTO PARA PRINCIPIOS DE ENERO YA QUE LO ESTOY EMPEZANDO A ESCRIBIR MIENTRAS SUBO ESTE, UNA COSA QUE TENGO QUE DEJAR EN CLARO ES QUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO ME ENFOCO MÁS A LO POSITIVO, A LO PERSONAL Y A UNAS COSAS MÁS CON CIERTA PALOMA, PERO EL SIGUIENTE YA SERÁN LAS BATALLAS Y UNA SORPRESA QUE LES TENGO PREPARADA**

 **ES HORA DE UNOS COMENTARIOS**

 **User29915904: No han pasado 84 años….a lo mucho 83**

 **Son-issei2002: Tranquilo mi pequeño padaguan, me tome un respiro pero ya he regresado de él y volví más fuerte**

 **Vctorygreymon96: no hay problema, seguro que este capítulo y el que sigue te regresa tu juventud, en cuanto a Yasaka lamento decir que ella no será pareja de Issei sino mas bien algo como una hermana y Kuonu una sobrina**

 **Dokeshiofshadow: Esa sería una buena idea, voy a pensarlo como implementar eso y si puedo lo agrego, aunque Sirzechs también falta por sentir un sufrimiento, afortunadamente para ese demonio pelirrojo ya sé que le esperara**

 **Blackgoku99: Sobre un control mental estas erróneo, es algo más profundo, lo mismo con respecto a lo de convertirla en caída, esas respuestas se darán aquí, espero y te agrade lo que planee para ella**

 **Relampago117: Con Kuroka todavía no se bien que hacer, puedo dejarla que se pudra en su miseria o puedo usar tu idea de usarla contra sus amigos….tantas posibilidades**

 **Gasper2244: Esclava sexual no va a pasar ni nada de una tortura como violación, no es algo que me agrade y no disfrutaría escribir algo de esa índole así que lo siento amigo pero no hare esa tortura, aparte de que quiero que todos puedan apreciar que no se tiene que mancillar a una mujer para que sufra**

 **La_loli_suprema: Tengo algo planeado para ella y en este capítulo se verá, espero que te agrade lo que pasara**

 **GlitchZacary: Gasper será el único que no sufre**

 **Aten92: aten-sempai, gracias por su comentario compañero, sobre Kokabiel, el debe de estar llorando de alegría por lo que está haciendo Issei, la reacción de Ross será algo que la sacuda hasta la medula**

 **Elgansotuerto: El Olimpo no se aliara a Issei, ellos son muy orgullosos según su mitología y los Yonkais son considerados débiles por muchos, una visión que cambiara pronto**

 **Bueno estos serian todos los capítulos**

 **Sin-**

 **Portazo**

 **Alexiitz: ¡Que mierda!**

 **¿?: Agarren al infeliz**

 **¿?: Yo le sujeto las manos y tú las piernas**

 **Alexiitz: Aléjense…. ¿Quién diablos son ustedes?**

 **¿?: Me siento ofendido, nos mandas invitación para la cena navideña y así nos recibes**

 **Alexiitz. Pero navidad fue hace días, no creen que llegaron tarde …. Issei dulce venganza, Issei Héroe en el olvido, Spectra un destino que cumplir y Spectra un brillo en la oscuridad**

 **Spectra-UDQC: Nah, siento que llegamos a tiempo, aparte así podemos seguir la peda hasta el 31**

 **Los demás: Si**

 **Alexiitz: Pero no tengo suficiente alcohol para 4 días seguidos**

 **Issei-DV. Pues que esperas…..chop chop, que tengo sed**

 **Specta-UBO: Ya ya, no te preocupes, traemos tonayan y licor del 96**

 **Alexiitz: Quieren dejarme ciego**

 **Issei- UHO: No sería mala idea…..al menos así ya tendrías una excusa para no actualizar en lugar de las otras excusas patéticas que usas**

 **Alexiitz: ya te dije que la escuela y el trabajo se me hicieron pesados**

 **Issei-DV: Huy si como no, si tanto te quejas pues renuncia**

 **Alexiitz: ¿Y cómo me alimento?**

 **Specta-UBO: Una maruchan al día y con eso es suficiente, así no tienes que trabajar ni preparar comida y tendrías tiempo para escribir maldito huevon**

 **Alexiitz: Hijo de-**

 **Issei-DV: Ya dejen de pelearse-… venimos a pelear o a chupar señoritas**

 **Suspiro**

 **Alexiitz: Okey, vamos a la sala….creo que tengo una de tequila ahí guardada**

 **7:00 de la mañana (9 horas después)**

 **Spectra-UDQC: Ustedes de que se quejan –Hip- al menos todavía los actualizan, a mí ya me dejaron en el olvido por un año – hip-**

 **Todos: No llores**

 **Spectra-UDQC: Es que da coraje, y tu porque no te quejas si estas en las mismas otro Spectra**

 **Specta-UBO: Yo le trato de ver lo positivo,-hip- y ese es que Naruto y Kiyomi quedaron como niños y los puedo disfrutar como no tienen idea**

 **Spectra-UDQC: Suertudo**

 **Alexiitz: Les juro chicos –hip- yo los quiero un chingo, por ustedes empecé a escribir y no saben cuanto lo disfruto –hip- me dieron un nuevo hobby, y créanme que no escribo porque sea flojo o porque no los quiera sino que la presión es dura, pero ya lo tratare de resolver**

 **Issei- UHO: Creo que deberíamos dejar de tomar**

 **Issei-DV_ Nah, es divertido verlos jajaja**

 **Spectra-UDQC: ¿Divertido?...claro…como a ustedes todavía los actualizan**

 **Ambos Issei: Celos jajaja**

 **Spectra-UDQC: HDP**

 **Alexiitz: NO PELEEN EN MI CASA….GUAG**

 **Specta-UBO: Y a canto Oaxaca**

 **Alexiitz: Odio el alcohol…..no vuelvo a tomar…bueno lectores, me retiro, tengo que dormir y detener a estos imbéciles de destruir mi casa, espero que hayan disfrutad navidad y les deseo un feliz año nuevo al igual que todos sus deseos se cumplan**

 **SIN MÁS VAMOS AL CAPITULO**

 **RENUNCIA A DERECHOS:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: —Slifer—

Personajes prensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **CAPITULO 9: GUERRA**

"¡¿Qué significa esto Odín!?" el grito eufórico de Sirzechs se escucho en todo el castillo Lucifer. Odin por su parte mantenía la vista seria sobre el Mao carmesí, sus ojos poco a poco recorrieron toda la habitación o por lo menos lo que podía apreciar por medio del holograma, los primeros fueron los 3 Maos restantes, Serafall y Ajuka le lanzaron una mirada de muerte, incluso Fallbium se encontraba despierto y con una mirada seria en sus ojos, después la vista del padre de todo se poso sobre Rias Gremory quien lloraba a mares por la muerte de su [Rook] y quien era consolada por su paridad, su mejor amiga y la reina más fuerte del inframundo

"¡CONTESTAME!" el suelo alrededor de Sirzechs se desintegro el aura que soltaba a causa del enojo, su mente trataba de calmar sus nervios los cuales estaban locos por el estado de su hermana

"¿Sabes lo que significa esto Odin?" Ajuka intervino al ver el estado de su mejor amigo, el sabia que se necesitaba una mente fría "¿Qué causo este hecho?, ¿Por qué hacer algo que perturbe la paz por la que tanto luchamos?"

Ante esto Odin suspiro "Saben, durante milenios he buscado la paz entre facciones, una paz que permitiera que todo mi pueblo pudiera convivir con las demás razas sin tener que cuidarse las espaldas por el miedo a ser traicionadas….y si les soy sincero creí que por fin lo habíamos logrado, por primera vez en años pude volver a tener fe en la paz"

"¿Entonces porque hacer esto?" Sirzechs volvió a hablar después de pedirle a su esposa que sacara a Rias de la habitación y contactar a Miguel para que pudiera ver todo lo que sucedía por medio de un intercomunicador, al tener sus pensamientos claros decidió continuar con sus palabras "Tu aquel que una vez fue conocido como el Dios de la guerra, promulgas querer la paz, pero demuestras todo lo contrario con tus actos, ¿acaso deseas llevar a toda tu gente a una guerra?, con lo que haces solo demuestras la barbaridad que hay en tu gente, con estos hechos todo mundo vera a Asgard como aquel que destruyo la paz por la que se sacrificaron tantas vidas, el precursor de una nueva era de guerra…aquellos que tiraron a la basura el honorable sacrificio de Hyodo Issei el héroe de lo sobrenatural…..¿Acaso eso quieres?" la lengua de plata del Mao carmesí hacia acto de presencia, Sirzechs demostraba su audacia en los ámbitos políticos, una persona que detrás de su fachada pacifista ocultaba una agudeza y control sobre las emociones de sus contrincantes, el rey demonio capaz de evitar conflictos o convertirlos a su favor con las palabras indicadas, aquella que podía convertir a las masas rebeldes a su favor, una mente y habilidad que muy pocos tenían

Lamentablemente para Sirzechs, Odin también tenia esas características "Dices que Asgard contienen sangre barbárica, pero que acaso los demonios no son aquellos con el historial de traición, no eran los que susurraban artimañas a las personas para iniciar una guerra" Odin hecho en cara el pasado de los demonios, de cómo en la antigüedad creaban alianzas con facciones para succionar todo lo que les ofrecían y después desecharlos, de cómo usaban sus habilidades para doblegar o para convencer a personas de traicionar, aquellos hechos de donde nació el lema de ¨Susurro demoniaco¨

"Los 2 sabemos que eso fue en el pasado, no negaremos que lo hicimos, por eso fue que se ocasiono la guerra civil hace milenios, peleamos por esos métodos que odiábamos, la nueva generación nos enseño que podíamos optar por la paz en lugar de la guerra, nosotros aprendimos de nuestros errores…..algo que ustedes no lograron hacer" Sirzechs contestaba con audacia

"¿Qué hay de Diodora Ashtaroth?" Ajuka se tenso ante la mención de su hermano menor "Si mal no recuerdo él era parte de tu nueva generación, una persona que demostraba lo poco que habían cambiado los demonios y lo que más me intriga es que en casi una década nunca fue atrapado, solo la intervención del antiguo Sekiryuutei lo detuvo, eso me hace pensar…..¿Acaso logro salir de sus crímenes por ser hermano de un Mao?"

Sirzechs quedo cayado ante eso, el sabia que ese demonio había logrado salir impune por ayuda de su hermano quien evitaba muchas veces ver la verdad por el amor que le tenia, algo que Sirzechs y los demás Maos permitían al saber que podían enfrentarse a la misma situación si sus respectivos hermanos lo hubieran hecho, pero aun sabiendo eso no iba a dejar el argumento "Eso lo sé, lo mismo puedo decir por Ajuka, pero algo que aseguramos es que nunca supimos de sus actos deshonrosos, todo lo que él hizo fue gracias a la ayuda de la vieja facción Satán, Rizevim y los demás aprovecharon su inmadurez para llenarle la cabeza de sus antiguos ideales, es por eso que Ajuka ordeno apresarlo y si se oponía se ordeno asesinarlo, todos ya sabemos cómo termino, pero eso no evita que se dio esa orden por parte de Ajuka a pesar del dolor de su corazón, ese fue el precio que debíamos pagar por la paz que deseábamos" un tono solemne salió de la boca del demonio

"Parece que tienes respuestas para todo no es así" Odin soltó una risa sin humor, el sabia que esto podría continuar, cada acusación seria contestada con otra o con una salida por la tangente

"Esto es suficiente Odin" Serafall hablo, su tono serio destacaba la importancia que tenia "Hablas mucho sobre nuestras acusaciones, pero la verdad es que todos esos hechos quedaron en el pasado, luchamos por remediarlos, nos costó sangre y sudor, aprendimos de nuestros fallos algo que veo que tu no hiciste, en cambio tu solo buscas tu beneficio, atacaste a personas preciadas por nuestros amigos, ese acto barbárico solo demuestra la bajeza de tu raza"

"Valientes palabras de un diablo traidor" el tono de muerte de Odin envió escalofríos por la espalda de los Maos, pero Serafall no retrocedió, al contrario, ella estallo con mas ira

"Traición…" la mujer más fuerte del inframundo hablo lentamente "nunca espere que el padre de todo fuera tan descarado, ,m acusas de traición siendo tu quien lanzo la piedra de la anarquía…..es por eso que te exijo que te retractes de esas acusaciones tan absurdas, tanto yo como mi gente nunca hemos cometido un acto traicionero"

"Valientes palabras de aquellos que buscaron mi muerte" los 4 Maos se congelaron ante aquella voz, sus ojos se abrieron ante la silueta detrás de Odin, cada uno se fijo en los pequeños detalles, su piel clara sin atisbos de daños, su largo cabello rubio que brillaba como el oro y sus nueve colas que no demostraban piscas de debilidad, todo eso junto con su hermosa cara que destacaba nada más que salud

"Ya-yas-Yasaka" tartamudeo Serafall al ver a la reina Yonkai a lado de Odin, cada uno de los demás diablos sopesó la situación, un giro en los acontecimientos que no esperaban, mas al ver a Yasaka sin rastros de enfermedad, al contrario se le notaba más saludable que nunca

"¿Qué pasa Serafall?, no estás contenta de ver a tu mejor amiga recuperada de su enfermedad" Yasaka hablo con falso dolor "Porque tan callados…¿Acaso verme sana les causo tanta impresión?"

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Ajuka

La Kyubi ladeo la cabeza en confusión "¿Cómo qué?, ¿Cómo me recupere?, ¿Cómo estoy ahorita con Odin? Hay varios ¿Cómo?...por favor especifica" los demonios estaban callados

"Tal vez estén preguntando sobre como asesinaste a la persona que te estaba envenenando por ordenes de las facciones bíblicas" Odin contribuyo con seriedad

Yasaka chasqueo los dedos "¡Tienes razón!...¿era ese como Ajuka?...si fue eso debo decirte que fue muy placentero…..claro, no antes de obtener toda la información que tenia" la rubia mintió en lo último. Sirzechs y los demás se congelaron ante esta información incluso Michael en el cielo sudo ante este último giro

(Esto es malo) Sirzechs penaba a toda máquina como escapar de esto, la ventaja que tenia en un principio se desvanecía poco a poco y lamentablemente para el no tenia nada para evitarlo

"¿Qué pasa Sirzechs?, estas muy callado, ¿Qué paso con esa lengua afilada con la que hablabas con Odin?, ¿Acaso no tienes nada inteligente que decir?...si quieres te ayudo…puedes decir, ´lo lamento Yasaka-sama por el intento de asesinato, como gratificación decidimos rendirnos ante ti y entregaremos todo lo que tenemos´ eso sería un buen comienzo….lo mismo va para ti Michael" el ángel supremo se tenso al escuchar su nombre

"Creo que esto es suficiente" Odin recupero la atención de todos, la vista del rey de Asgard se poso en el máximo demonio supremo "Sirzechs….hace unos momentos tú y tus compañeros me acusaron de bárbaro al igual que a mi gente, la palabra traición se nos aquejo a nosotros bajo el respaldo de que ustedes habían aprendido de sus errores mientras que nosotros no, pero dime…..¿quien realmente es el verdadero traidor?...aquel que ataca a unas chicas por el hecho de buscaban atacar a mi gente inocente, aquel que respondió ante los actos que dañaban la paz y tranquilidad de personas inocentes o las personas que fueron consumidas por su hambre de poder y traicionaron a personas que habían puesto su fue en ellas, aquellos que apuñalaron por la espalda a sus camaradas e incluso para llegar tan lejos como para conquistar tierras y quitarle su libre albedrio a dichos habitantes…dime Sirzechs ¿Quién es el traidor? ¡Porque para mí la respuesta es muy clara!"

El silencio se expandió por toda la habitación, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo lo demonios no encontraban salida, es por eso que Odin decidió dar la ultima estocada "El tablero fue puesto y lo dados se echaron, cada quien tomo su decisión, ahora solo queda ver el resultado de ellas, pero algo que debe quedar muy en claro es que ustedes rompieron la paz que tanto luchamos y Asgard no se quedara con los brazos cruzados"

"Lo mismo los Yonkais…..soportamos la masacre de personas preciosas como los Nekomatas por no ir a un conflicto, pero esto supero los limites, a partir de este momento Kioto y los Yonkais rompen todo tratado con las facciones bíblicas" el veneno irradiaba de Yasaka

"Espero que puedas afrontar las consecuencias Sirzechs" Odin advirtió antes de que la conexión se cortara. Toda la habitación quedo en silencio, el mínimo ruido se escucharían como tambores, cada Mao sopesaba la situación, cada uno tratando de ver en que fallaron, como sus planes les dispararon en la cara y lo más importante…..como iban a remediarlo para lograr la victoria, aun así una cosa estaba clara

La guerra había iniciado y era inevitable detenerla

 **1 SEMANA DESPUÉS**

No paso más de una semana para que el rumor de una guerra se esparciera como pólvora, cada rincón del mundo sobrenatural conoció rápidamente el nuevo estatus de la sociedad, la incertidumbre y la negación fueron los primeros actos hechos por las personas, esto pronto paso al pánico, todo mundo se volvió paranoico, los recuerdos de las antiguas batallas brillaron en las memorias de varias personas, no importaban que fueran demonios, ángeles, argardianos, sin importar la raza nadie quería la guerra.

Las facciones hindúes, vampiros y griegas decidieron colocarse al margen, aunque todos los lideres sabían que solo era cuervos que buscaban recolectar las sobras que podría dejar el conflicto que se acababa e iniciar, aun así algunos como los indues, el dios Shiva, Indra apoyaban las acciones Odin y Yasaka con respecto a la traición, por su parte Zeus y los griegos demostraron la avaricia que todo ente tiene pero que trata de ocultar, para ellos los Yonkais era débiles y que se debían postrar ante los demás, con los Asgardianos no eran más que celos por su poder y posición, aun así nadie hizo nada, ellos solo observarían, tomaría un tiempo para determinar a qué lado de la balanza se unirían

 **ASGARD**

"Padre, las tropas ya han iniciado a desplegarse, las valkirias vigilaran los cielos en diversas rondas para proveer cualquier ataque" el Dios del trueno informo a su padre los últimos reportes de las patrullas

A lado del hijo de Odin se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello peli plata "Odin-sama, los soldados que mando a Kioto han llegado sin ningún problema, hace unas horas se han empezado a desplegar para fortificar las defensas Yonkais, también tengo un mensaje de Yasaka-sama reportando los avances con los fuertes y que le agradece de todo corazón las ayuda"

Odin por su parte se encontraba sentado en el trono con una mirada seria, su armadura de guerra relucía en su cuerpo, delante de sus oyentes estaba quien una vez fue conocido como el Dios de la guerra, el consejo asgardiano apoyado por su hijo Thor habían decidido pedirle a Odin que regresara a liderar a su pueblo en este tiempo tan difícil, Odin al ver la situación acepto el puesto, es por esto que en este momento estaba escuchando atentamente los informes de su hijo y de una de sus soldados más fieles.

"¿Cómo está el avance de la infantería?"

"Se están preparando, se estiman que estarán listos a mas tardar en 3 días" respondió Rosswaiser

"Muy bien, cuando estén listos ordénales que salgan con rumbo a Kioto, ese será el lugar donde Sirzechs y los demás centren sus ataques" Odin sabía que atacar a Asgard en este momento sería muy peligroso para los demonios y los ángeles, aunque no descartaba las posibilidades de un ataque sorpresa "Thor, ordena a Heimdall que vigile las puertas del Baifrost, también dile que quiero que esté atento ante lo que suceda en Kioto" Thor asintió

"Enseguida padre" con eso el Dios del trueno salió de la sala para ir con el guardián de la puerta. La vista de Odin se poso sobre su antigua guardaespaldas "Rosswaiser, ordena a las patrullas que mantengan los bunkers en optimas condiciones, quiero que no haya ningún inconveniente en caso de que tengamos un ataque sorpresa "

"Enseguida mi señor" con eso también Rosswaiser salió de la sala del trono con rumbo al cuartel dejando a Odin solo. Por su parte el padre de todo observaba con cuidado los hologramas que mostraban el reino de Asgard, Kioto, el inframundo, el cielo y Grigory, en dicho holograma se podían apreciar figuras de asgardeanos colocados en posiciones estratégicas, lo mismo sucedía con imágenes de yonkais que residían en las fronteras de Kioto

"¿Qué tal te sienta recuperar el trono Odin?" una voz se escucho en la sala, enseguida una persona apareció enfrente de los mapas holográficos por medio de un destello negro, por su parte Odin ignoro la pregunta y observo seriamente a su invitado

"¿Como están las fortalezas que se están levantado en el territorio de Yasaka?" Issei capto el cambio de pregunta, interiormente suspiro ante lo que dijo con anterioridad, el sabía que Odin odiaba estar bajo el mando por la situación, decidiendo no hostigar contesto "Las fortalezas se estiman que se completaran a mas tardar en 2 días, la barrera que rodea a Kioto también se está fortificando con ayuda de tu gente y un poco de Slifer, esperamos que esto aumente su durabilidad, por otra parte los bunkers ahora están completos y abastecidos con suficiente comida para cualquier necesidad"

"Muy bien…..¿Sabes cómo está tomando el mundo sobrenatural la noticia de la guerra?"

Issei suspiro ante esa pregunta "Están reaccionando como esperábamos, las personas ahora temen incluso de su propia sombra, los lideres tratan de contener a las masas y la culpa ahora se dispersa entre los altos mandos, por su parte el ejercito demoniaco se empieza a movilizar, las legiones cada vez se agrupan en zonas estratégicas" Issei creó un holograma de tropas y las coloco en diversas zonas del holograma del territorio del inframundo "Por su parte los ángeles han fortificado los primeros pisos del cielo, unas cuantas tropas fueron enviadas al inframundo para reunirse con las legiones de los demonios, los serafines han tomado el liderato de pelotones de ángeles y por lo poco que logre apreciar el séptimo cielo esta resguardado por 2 Serafines, Uriel y Metatron "El holograma del cielo fue adornado por ángeles y fortalezas en los primeros niveles del cielo "Los que están más controlados son los caídos, por lo que he escuchado Shembazai esta reagrupando a todos los que puede en la sede de Grigory, ellos tardaran un poco mas por el estado de Azazel, varios de ellos tenían mucha fe en él y al verlo derrotado bajo su moral, pero conociendo a Barakiel, Penemue y Shembazai eso no durara mucho tiempo" el holograma de Grigory fue adornado por muchos soldados "Una cosa que debo agregar es que lo que queda del grupo DxD se empezaron a desplegar con rumbo a la legión de demonios y ángeles que está más cercana a Kioto, el único que no está ahí es Dulio quien protege el cielo por orden de Michael"

Odin cruzo sus manos delante de su barbilla mientras analizaba la información brindad, su mente se enfoco en lo ultimo y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón una pregunta rondo su mente "Vali está en ese grupo" pregunto con pesadez, el cabello cubría sus ojos

Issei guardo silencio, el sabia el cariño que tenia Odin por su antiguo rival, por un momento peno en ignorar la pregunta, pero era mejor ser directo "Lo siento Odin, pero Vali está en ese grupo y los 2 sabemos lo que significa" el castaño podría odiar a Vali, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera empatía por el padre de todo quien veía al [Hakiryuutei] como otro hijo

Odin guardo silencio por unos segundo, su mente poco a poco trataba de aclararse, fue con eso que dio un suspiro, la rigidez en sus hombros era notable "Supongo que era inevitable, el ha elegido su bando, ahora queda ver el resultado" Odin mostraba seriedad, la faceta de líder salía a flote. Issei decidió cambiar de tema "¿Tienes alguna información de las demás facciones?"

"Si, se rumora que los Vampiros, Shiva e Indra permanecerán neutrales, lamentablemente no puedo decir eso de los griegos, ellos están dejando que su avaricia les gane, si esto continua temo que puedan unirse con Sirzechs y los demás, en dado de que eso ocurriera temo decir que la pelea se convertiría en 2 flancos" Issei sopesaba lo dicho por Odin, si los griegos se unían la guerra pasaría al desgaste

"Afortunadamente no todo son malas noticias, los científicos nos han informado que el proyecto ¨Réquiem¨ está finalizado, ahora solo faltan las etapas de pruebas para poder evitar bajas por nuestra propia arma" ante esto Issei perdió toda seriedad, su cara reflejaba alegría infantil y su cuerpo quería saltar "Kukukuku" la risa maniaca se escucho "Oh no puedo esperar para ver la cara de todos cuando presencien el resultado, sin duda la moral caerá….aun así tienes razón, tenemos que hacer pruebas, no podemos dejar que la inestabilidad pueda llegar afectar a nuestras tropas, pero si la situación lo amerita lo usaremos sin realizar las pruebas, en caso de que el tiro nos salga por la culata yo me hare responsable de todo…..algo que espero que no suceda" Odin asintió a las palabras de su camarada, en eso una alarma se escucho el cual provenía del brazo de Issei

Issei enseguida reviso la alarma y no pudo evitar volver a cacarea "Al parecer mi invitada despertó….bueno Odin me retiro, no puedo esperar más para desplumar a una blanca palomita" antes de que Issei activara su hechizo de transporte Odin lo detuvo

"Sabes Issei, entiendo tu situación, pero eso no ha evitado que me intrigue tu cambo de personalidad, comportamientos que muchas veces rayan la bipolaridad y sin contar tu aumento en lo sanguinario, es por eso que no puedo evitar preguntarte ¿Está todo bien Issei?" la sala quedo en un silencio, poco a poco la sonrisa de Issei desaparecía dejando una cara de tristeza y sin humor

"Creo que esa pregunta esta de mas Odin, la respuesta es muy obvia…..no estoy bien…..estoy loco….mi cordura fue reducida en gran medida" Issei agacho la mirada "Pero no opino que estar loco sea malo, de hecho opino que la locura es lo más normal del mundo, siento qu la verdadera locura es no estar loco, este mundo de mierda nos orilla a esta situación mental, muchos sucesos como la guerra, la traición, el abandono, la infidelidad, la perdida, cada uno de ellos son los causantes de eso, ya depende de la persona si deja que esa locura la consuma, es por eso que muchas personas encuentran un escape para soltar esa locura sin que los afecte, un ejemplo muy claro eres tu ¿o me equivoco?, ser un pervertido es tu escaparate ¿no?, se que en tu vida has visto guerras que te han marcado, es por eso que elegiste esa salida para poder mantener la cordura y tomar las cosas con seriedad cuando lo ameritan, lo mismo puedo decir de otras grandes personas que has sufrido en sus vidas y que su psique fue dañada, claros ejemplos son Sirzechs y Serafall con su excesivo amor por sus hermanas, Fallbium quien el mayor tiempo posible duerme, Ajuka con su encierro en lo avances tecnológicos, Azazel al igual que tú con su perversidad, Michael con su amor excesivo por la fe, Dulio con sus viajes por la comida, Vali con su amor por las peleas, puedo seguir dándote ejemplos pero al final todos compartirían algo en común y eso es la locura y una situación que los orillo a ello, eso mismo me sucede a mí, las peleas que tuve desde que ingrese a lo sobrenatural y la traición a la que me sometieron destruyeron las barreras que retenían a la locura, es por eso mis cambios bipolares y mi vena sanguinaria, son escapes para mantenerme cuerdo y lograr mis objetivos….ganar esta guerra para que la paz por la que luche se recupere, no dejar que mis personas preciosas sufran por lo cual peleare con todas mis fuerzas…..y completar mi dulce venganza" Issei desapareció enseguida en un destello oscuro

Odin quedo solo en la sala del trono, en ningún momento despego la vista de donde se encontraba el pelinegro, su mente repasaba lo anterior dicho, poco a poco se reclino en su trono y observo al techo (Así que la locura es lo más normal en este mundo tan retorcido….no puedes estar más en lo cierto chico) poco a poco empezó a reír en voz alta

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS CALABOZOS DE ASGARD**

[Así que la locura es lo más normal ¿no Issei?] Slifer se comunicaba con su anfitrión quien estaba caminando en dirección a los calabozos en la prisión de Asgard, más específicamente a una celda en particular

(¿Acaso me equivoco Slifer?) una de sus cejas se levanto con duda

[Para nada, aunque a mi punto de vista la locura es un aspecto que se rige por la percepción…muchas personas que viven en un sueño te pueden tomar como alguien sanguinario o psicótico, pero otros más se les hace lo más normal del mundo…..al final todo es percepción como lo es el bien y el mal]

(¿Que eso no es ignorancia?, catalogar todo como bien o mal, blanco o negro…..eso para mí es una ignorancia)

[¿Y porque no un poco de ambos?] Slifer refuto

El azabache suspiro, su destino estaba cada vez más cerca (Dime Slifer, para ti todo esto que hago ¿Cómo lo catalogarías?...¿Acaso estoy mal en lo que hago con respecto a mi venganza)

Ante esas preguntas Slifer solo sonrió con humor [¿Acaso importa mi opinión?...ambos sabemos que aunque te diga que está haciendo mal no te detendrás] Issei no pudo evitar quedarse callado [Pero si quieres mi opinión entonces sería que no estás haciendo nada erróneo, al final deben pagar las personas que te hicieron daño…..sin olvidar que tu no buscas un camino en el que quedaras vacio al completar tus actos, todavía conservas personas y lugares que te esperan cuando culmines tu cometido, eso es lo que hace diferencia entre una venganza vacía y una satisfactoria, si fuera lo contrario yo mismo ya te hubiera detenido de hacer una estupidez, después de todo Draig no querría que destruyeran tu futuro por algo así…aparte sería hipócrita echarte en cara tu camino si yo busco lo mismo con respecto a Albion]

Issei escuchó atentamente cada palabra de su amigo, tenia que darle la razón, aun así el recordatorio de su antiguo compañero lo lastimo un poco (Tienes razón, no debo darle tantas vueltas y debe de dejar de importarme la opinión púbica, al final tengo que demeritarlos, para la mayoría mis actos son neuróticos y eso es algo que no me afecta)

Slifer empezó a reír ante lo ultimo dicho por su camarada [Chico, creí que eras mas perceptivo jajajaj…. Las personas no piensan que lo que haces sea neurótico, ellos lo dicen porque están del lado receptor de esos crímenes, cada uno de tus supuestas acciones horrendas han ido contra tus enemigos, es obvio que para ellos serán actos inhumanos todo por ser los afectados, pero si ellos fueran los interlocutores te aseguro que lo verían de lo más normal y satisfactorio….o dime ¿Odin, Yasaka y los demás te han acusado de inhumano?...es cierto que algunas personas como la valkiria se quejan por esos hechos pero es la minoría…..al final regresamos a lo mismo….percepción]

(Touche) Issei no pudo darle la razón al dragón (Supongo que vivir por milenios te brinda esa habilidad de ver el panorama completo) Slifer solo resoplo dándole la razón. Issei corto la comunicación con su Sacred Gear al estar enfrente de una celda en particular

Clink

La puerta de la celda se abrió, la habitación era amplia, lo suficiente para albergar a 3 presos, en medio de la sala se encontraba una mujer, sus manos estaban sujetas de una cadena fija en el techo provocando que su cuerpo quedara suspendido, su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por vendas lo que imposibilitaba su visión, su ropa estaba algo deteriorada y en su piel se podían apreciar algunos cortes y moretones, sin duda ocasionados por la escaramuza donde fue derrotada

"AHLOOOO" Issei hacia acto de presencia, el tono juguetón solo aumentaba lo intimidante, su reclusa al escucharlo tembló, esto confirmaba que había reconocido la voz "¿Cómo esta mi linda palomita?...¿Te estás sintiendo a gusta con el trato que te hemos dado…..toda comida gourmet…algo que cualquier preso merece" Issei reía, esto aumentaba el temblor de la castaña

"¿Que quieres?" pregunto Irina con todo el valor que podía reunir

"Valla tu voz se escucha rara" Issei no pudo evitar ese detalle, sin duda la falta de líquidos y comida combinado con no haber usado sus cuerdas vocales daban como resultado aspereza en su tono de habla

"¿Dónde están Kuroka y Koneko?" Irina realizo la pregunta que la atormentaba desde que fueron capturadas, el temor de que le sucediera algo a sus amigas como a Xenovia y Asia, ese mismo miedo que tenia por ella misma no la dejaba dormir, a esto se le juntaba que el guardia que la visitaba para darle de comer una vez al día la ignorara, ocasionando que ella se rindiera y dejara de preguntar en las últimas visitas, aun así el miedo en su cuerpo estaba presente

Issei en lugar de contestar se acerco a su antigua amiga de la infancia y le quito la venda de sus ojos, la castaña fue cegada por el repentino impacto de luz, tardo unos segundo en acostumbrarse a la visión, esta al ver al enmascarado tembló inconscientemente provocando una risa en Issei

"Sin duda Michael se sentiría decepcionado de su As si la viera temblando como tu ahorita" Issei se sentó en una silla que estaba en la celda

Irina iba a volver a preguntar por sus amigas pero Issei la detuvo con su mano "Se lo que vas a preguntar y créeme que ya ando cansado de esa pregunta que me repetías cada vez que venía a darte alimento… enserio que a veces me preguntaba porque no te dejaba morir de inanición" el ángel abrió los ojos ante ese dato "Para que veas que estoy de buen humor contestare tu pregunta…..actualmente Kuroka está en una reclusa a unos pisos arriba de aquí, la última vez que la vi observe que sus ojos estaba muertos, su voz estaba apenas audible y repetía algo como ¨lo siento Shirone¨" la castaña hizo una mueca, las lagrimas luchaban por salir, ella ya se hacia una idea "En cuanto a Koneko….pues digamos que es difícil de contestar…ella se encuentra en muchas partes" Irina abrió los ojos ante eso "Te podría decir que ella está en la celda de Kuroka, también podría decirte que está en el castillo Lucifer o con Rias Gremory…o en tu estomago…tantos lugares en los que esta esa pequeña Shirone, sin duda es una gatita escurridiza" Issei no pudo evitar reírse al ver el aspecto de Irina cundo llego a la realización, su piel se volvió as pálida, la bilis empezó a salir de su boca por el asco y las lagrimas por fin salieron de sus ojos

"Im-imp-imposible" ella no podía creerlo, más bien no quería creerlo, su mente rápidamente recordó la sensación viscosa de la comida que le daban, el olor inimaginable, esto último causo que mas vomito saliera de su boca

"Dime Irina-chan ¿Cómo estuvo el estofado de gato?" la mano de Issei sujeto las mejillas de la castaña obligándola a verlo a la máscara "¿Lo disfrutaste?" La castaña le escupió a la cara

"Monstruo" la rabia brillaba en los ojos amatistas

"¿Acaso no se saben otro insulto?, ya estoy cansado de todas las veces que me han dicho eso" desestimo mientras se limpiaba la saliva y el vomito de la mascara

"Cualquier otra cosa que no sea monstruo o demonio seria como alabarte….solo eres un ente que merece morir…ojala mi señor Michael acabe con tu existencia" el veneno irradiaba de la voz de la chica

"¿Qué Michael acabara conmigo?...no me hagas reír, el no tiene el poder para hacer eso, pude enfrentarme con el Mao Leviatán y vencí al ángel caído Azazel en el mismo día, así que dime ¿crees que Michael podría vencerme?, si no lo hicieron los 2 anteriores que te da esperanza que esa paloma pueda lograrlo"

"El no está solo, Michael-sama junto con Sirzechs-sama te asesinaran y espero que sea de una forma dolorosa" Issei solo sujeto su pecho ante eso "Por Dios Irina-chan, quien pensaría que querías mi muerte….me siento lastimado que mi mejor amiga quiera que muera de forma dolorosa…aunque no es de sorprenderme esta ya sería la segunda vez que deseas eso" el humor inundo la celda, Issei desestimo su máscara y enseguida mostro su rostro a su antigua amiga. Irina por su parte se confundió ante lo dicho por su captor, esa confusión paso a sorpresa al verlo quitarse la máscara para que al final se transformara en terror al reconocer la cara, su mente volvía a quedar en blanco ante esto, para ella era imposible, ella lo vio vaporizarse

"¿Qué pasa Irina?, ¿no estás feliz de verme?"

"¿Cómo?" fue lo único que atino a decir

"Me confundes Irina, hay muchos ¿cómo?, puede ser ¿Cómo estás vivo?, ¿Cómo te convertiste en esto?, ¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?...o tal vez ¿Cómo asesine a tus amigas?...dime Irina ¿Cuál quieres saber?" pregunto con gracia, pero la castaña seguía callada, esto extraño a Issei por lo que se acerco hasta quedar cara a cara, este vio que los ojos eran cubiertos por el cabello café para que enseguida sintiera un dolor en la frente producto de un cabezazo

"Mierda eso dolió" su mano toco su frente para menguar el dolor

Por su parte Irina era otra historia "Maldito infeliz, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Xen-chan y Asia-chan, las cosas horribles que les hiciste eran algo que no se merecían"

"¿Que no se lo merecen?….yo no me merecía lo que me hicieron y no les importo así que dime porque me debió haber importado lo que les pasara a ellas"

"Porque ese era tu deber, tu solo eras un escudo de carne, alguien reemplazable, un soldado mas que se debía de sacrificar por el bienestar de nosotros….debiste quedarte muerto como estaba planeado" Irina seguía hablando con rabia

"Ustedes y sus malditos delirios de grandeza, piensan que todos debemos ser desechables, soldados que desaparecerán en cuanto terminen su labor, eso es lo que me enferma"

"Ese es su lugar, servir a los grandes como Michael-sama, algo que debiste haber hecho, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue una estúpida idea, solo nos has causado problemas desde que iniciaste en lo sobrenatural, tu maldita perversidad, tu sonrisa estúpida y ahora esto que haces….no sabes cuánto te maldigo, odio que Rias no te dejara muerto…. y me odio por seguir las ordenes de Michael-sama de fingir ser tu amiga….por Dios ¿Quién podría ser tu amiga?" Esto último dejo en duda al azabache

"¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué es eso de fingir ser mi amiga?" pregunto seriamente Issei, incluso aumento un poco su aura para dejar en claro que exigía una respuesta

"Hablo de que desde un principio solo aparentaba ser tu amiga, desde el momento que ingrese a tu casa todo fue una farsa" Irina empezaba a despotricar, a ella no le importaba que hablara de mas, en este momento su mente era un caos y solo quería desatarse "¿De verdad creías que era tu amiga?" la pregunta de Irina solo fue contestada con silencio "Vaya que eres tonto" dijo con falso asombro "Michael-sama me ordeno vigilarte en cuanto termino la pelea con Riser y se entero que era el Sekiryuutei, el sabia que te conocía, por eso me lo encargo, al principio creí que me constaría mas ingresar a tu circulo social, pero me di cuenta que no lo fue, quede asombrado que aun me consideraras amiga después de casi una década de no vernos, por favor ¿Quién considera a alguien que no has visto en as de una década como un amigo invaluable?" se burlo del silencio de su captor, ella al menos disfrutaría hacerle un poco de daño emocional "Posiblemente lo entendería si hubiéramos sido mejores amigos a una edad adulta, ¡pero no!, solo éramos niños jugando, la madurez era algo que no existía en nuestros seres, la amistad se repartía por doquier a nuestra edad, por eso me causaba incredibilidad que después de tantos años aun siguieras tratándome sin signos de desconfianza por lo empalagosa que era, esa ingenuidad me revolvía el estomago, ver a alguien tan crédulo e idiota portar un arma como Draig solo me hacia enfurecer, pero aun así seguí mis órdenes, gracias a mantenerte vigilado me recompensaron en convertirme en un ángel, uno que no podían caer en la tentación" eso sorprendió a Issei por lo que pregunto "Nunca estuve cerca de caer, todas las veces que viste que mis alas parpadeaban era un engaño, uno para disipar sospechas, la verdad es que los ángeles reencarnados no pueden caer, esa era la bendición que otorgaba el sistema de resurrección del cielo, algo que solo puede ser gozado por los súbditos de los serafines y algo que solo las facciones bíblicas saben, ¿Por qué crees que no caí cuando te tratamos de asesinar?, si hubiera sido otro sin duda hubiera caído, eso era lo que me hacia perfecta para la misión de Michael-sama, mi Dios después de tu muerte celebre como un caído ya que no tenia que estar cerca de alguien como tu…..ahora me doy cuenta que esta recompensa no fue lo suficiente para que valiera la pena, en lugar de eso te debí haber asesinado, maldigo mi estupidez" Irina termino su ataque verbal, las exhalaciones e inhalaciones eran lo único que se escuchaba en la sala

(Debo confesar que estoy sorprendido) el azabache pensó con asombro ante esto (Nunca considere que ella me engaño desde el principio, solo creí que había sido contaminada en el transcurso de la travesía, pero ahora veo que no…. ¿Realmente era tan crédulo?) Slifer se quedo cayado, esto era algo que debía encargarse solo su potador

"Debo darte las gracias por iluminarme, has agregado más información sobre los demás…eso es lo especial de ustedes, tu, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Kuroka, cada una de ustedes me abre los ojos y me hace darme canta de mis errores del pasado, logro entender la fragilidad que alguna vez tuve y la ignorancia con la que contaba, lo mismo puedo decir de mi confianza la cual aprendí a no dársela a todos sino solo a los indicados" Issei agradeció con sinceridad logrando confundir a Irina a quien su ira desaparecía poco a poco "También debo alegrarme por haber hecho más fácil lo que hare" empezó a rodear a su presa "De entre todas tú eras una de las pocas en quien dudaba tomar represalias, eso por nuestra amistad de niños, mi mente me hacía dudar si hacerte lo mismo que a las otras o no, esa incógnita acaba de desaparecer, mi mente ya no vacila con lo que hare" Irina abrió los ojos ante esto, maldijo su idiotez, su ira nublo su juicio y hablo de cosas que la situación no ameritaba "Hora de un castigo correspondiente a un creyente" susurro a su oído, enseguida volvió a colocar la venda sobre los ojos de la peli castaña

Issei se coloco a un metro de la espalda de su víctima y de un círculo mágico aparecieron diversos objetos, el primero que tomo fue un látigo, segundos después de revisarlo lo desenredo y golpeo con él la espalda del ángel

"AHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHH"

"AAHHHHHH"

Irina gritaba con cada azote, sentía como el látigo destruyo la ropa de su espalda y como la piel se empezaba a abrir, cada latigazo se sentía peor que el anterior, ese acto continuo por una hora en el que los azotes no se detenían, las piernas, glúteos, espalda y parte del cuello estaba sangrando, la piel estaba rasgada en diversas partes, gotas de sangre escurrían del látigo que era sostenido por su captor, lo peor para ella era que cada vez que estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente era regresada por una descarga eléctrica

"Ya me canse" Issei movía su hombro para quitar la tensión, decidió dejar el flagrum y tomo una cubeta con una esponja la cual remojo en el liquido y con ello limpio todas las heridas de la castaña la cual grito "¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso no te gusta que te limpie las heridas con vinagre?" se rio de su comentario, una vez terminado la limpieza sujeto una cubeta con un liquido hirviendo el cual roció en cada una de las llagas

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA"

Irina grito en agonía al sentir como su piel era quemada por el liquido, el olor a carne impregno la habitación. Issei solo observaba como el aceite caliente hacia efecto en la piel abierta, al ver como la castaña quedo inconsciente se retiro solo para regresar cada cierto tiempo para repetir sus pasadas acciones

2 días

Ese fue el tiempo que le basto a Irina para maldecir a su señor Michael por no ir por ella, cada vez que Issei regresaba para repetir el proceso de la flagelación, el vinagre y el aceite, su antigua piel hermosa había desaparecido, ahora las cicatrices la cubrían, la piel de su espalda estaba arrugada y desecha producto del aceite, sus ligamentos y tendones estaban dañados producto de los azotes, lo mismo con su columna la cual fue castigada con brutalidad, ella le suplicaba que se detuviera, que le ayudaría en lo que quisiera y que incluso le entregaría su cuerpo con tal de parar de sufrir, pero el azabache solo negaba y se reía de ella por sus propuestas, al final solo disfrutaba escucharla gritar

CLINK

Ella hizo una mueca al escuchar la puerta abrirse, sus ojos volvieron a ser golpeados por la luz al perder la venda que los cubría, cuando pudo enfocar de nuevo observo a su antiguo amigo dándole una sonrisa sádica y sosteniendo un ramo….no, eso era otra cosa

"Veo que sabes qué es esto" Issei levanto el objeto a la altura de la castaña quien abrió los ojos al reconocer lo que estaba enfrente "La corona de espinas" la sonrisa del pelinegro creció "Exacto…..no se te hace una tortura poética" sin detener su risa coloco la corona en la cabeza de la creyente y con fuerza la clavo, la espinas perforaron la carne con brutalidad, la sangre mancho la visión de la castaña "Debes saber que esta corona es especial, fue hecha con diferentes formulas mágicas que provocan que las espinas crezcan cada cierto tiempo lo que indica que poco a poco te perforaran el cráneo hasta llegar al cerebro, también tiene una sustancia alucinógena que hará más placentero el camino o por lo menos lo será para mi" Irina solo gruñía al sentir el primero aumento de las espinas, también su mente comenzó a dar vueltas por el alucinógeno

Aleteo

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir como salían sus alas de ángel

"Eso fue rápido" el antiguo portador de Draig observo las alas blancas las cuales eran manchadas un poco de un color carmesí "Dime Irina ¿Cuál es el máximo castigo para un ángel?" pregunto con suspicacia

La referida solo abrió los ojos en shock al saber a lo que se refería, aquel castigo destinado a los herejes y el cual era muestra de humillación y deshonra "No…no, no, no" repetía numerosas veces, ella intento retorcerse, este acto se intensifico cuando sintió unas manos en el tronco de sus alas, ella dio un grito al sentir como estas eran rotas

"Me alegro que sepas cual es ese castigo, un acto de dolor que solo puede ser sentido u ángel puro ya que los caídos pierden gran parte de sus dotes celestiales en sus alas producto del pecado, eso hace que pierdan poder celestial pero que ganen la independencia de las alas, ahora imagínate, si Kokabiel un ángel caído que perdió mucha sensibilidad en sus alas y veterano de guerra que soporto incontables heridas se retorció de dolor por la perdida ante Vali ¿Qué crees que sientas t siendo un ángel puro?" el agarre de en las alas se tenso "El castigo máximo castigo a un ángel puro…la perdida de las alas angelicales" sin vacilación arranco el par de alas blancas de la espalda del As de Michael

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Un grito inundo la celda, aquella chica empezó a retorcerse de dolor, sus nervios se tensaron, su cerebro entro en shock por el dolor y de su boca empezó a salir espuma, Irina en este momento estaba sufriendo el peor dolor de su vida, poco a poco su mente se rompía, segundos después quedo inconsciente. Por su parte Issei solo observaba las alas con curiosidad al ver como se opacaban, aquella muestra angelical desaparecía, sin más el azabache salía de la habitación

 **1 SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Una legión de demonios, ángeles y caídos estaban reunido en las afueras del territorio de Kioto, días pasados habían llegado a esa localización y crearon un campamento para alistarse, este campamento era liderado por Souji Okita el [Knight] de Sirzechs Lucifer y antiguo capitán de la primera división de los shinsengumi esta persona fue el encargado de desplegar a la primera legión que atacara a Kioto, los demás miembros de la nobleza Lucifer estaban distribuidos entre las diferentes legiones para brindar apoyo, también Souji fue encomendado a esta legión en especifica por sus dotes estrategas y sus cualidades con su pieza, ellos también son respaldados por el grupo DxD quienes tiene planeado llegar en las próximas horas

"Sirzechs-sama ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?" Souji hablaba con respeto a su rey quien era proyectado por medio de un círculo holográfico

"Empiecen el movimiento hacia Kioto, quiero que vayan debilitando las fortalezas y que debiliten la barrera protectora, también quiero que liquiden a la infantería yonkai, esto dejara el camino para que Vali y los demás actúen de fuego pesado, estimamos que con este ataque debilitemos el frente de Kioto, esto obligara a que retrocedan lo que nos permitirá empezar a tomar sus territorios, confió que con las fuerzas que llevas contigo junto con tu poder y liderato logren la victoria"

"No lo defraudare Sirzechs-sama"

"Muy bien, inicien" El caballero asintió "No quiero que apagues este intercomunicador, quiero saber qué está pasando en el campo de batalla, lo mismo es con los demás como Shembazai y Michael" ordeno el demonio carmesí

"Entendido" con eso su atención se centro en sus tropas las cuales estaban ya listas para las ordenes

"¡Soldados!" cada uno se puso firme ante la palabra de su comandante "Hoy conquistaremos Kioto, no dejaremos que esa raza siga contaminando el mundo que quieren crear nuestros señores, es por eso que les pido que me brinden su fuerza y les prometo que juntos venceremos" cada soldado alabo y dieron un grito de guerra, Souji al ver la moral elevada dio la orden de avanzar

Las tropas bíblicas no tardaron en llegar a la frontera de Kioto, los guerreros iban al frente para el ataque mientras que los especialistas en magia estaban en forma de respaldo, cada demonio [Pawn] promociono a reina para aumentar sus atributos, el pueblo se empezó a vislumbrar

(Algo está mal) Souji pensó al detectar la falta de energías (Se suponía que este era un pueblo mayormente de aldeanos pero no siento firmas mágicas de civiles) el caballero agudizo sus instintos, conforme se acercaron todos pudieron notar que algo estaba mal, la falta de civiles alarmo a varios fue cuando se acercaron más que pudieron ver una silueta, esta estaba sujeta a un poste, todos decidieron amentar su vista por medio de hechizos, cuando lo hicieron muchos de ellos abrieron los ojos con horror, los ángeles que estaban en la legión fueron los más afectados. Michael quien estaba en su trono se levanto rápidamente, sus puños se apretaron hasta sangrar, sus hermanos hervían de ira y su hermana Gabriel se tapaba la boca para evitar su grito de terror, Sirzechs y Shembazai apretaron sus puños y sus ojos se iluminaron en ira y es que no era para menos, la vista que los recibía no era agradable

Enfrente de los soldados estaba una chica que mostraba una piel llena de llagas, la ropa estaba rasgada en diferentes partes, en su cabeza se encontraba una corona de espinas de la que se podía apreciar que cada una sobresalía de un extremo al otro lo que indicaba que estas habían perforado completamente el cráneo, sus piernas y manos estaban clavadas a una cruz la cual estaba invertida y el parte más alta se encontraban un par de alas grises con una carta de As en medio de ellas

Irina Shiodu, ángel del cielo y As de Michael se encontraba crucificada de cabeza

Todo mundo presto atención a la vista enfrente de ellos, de pronto una serie de círculos mágicos aparecieron alrededor de Irina, de estos fueron disparados proyectiles mágicos en dirección a la legión los cuales quedaron distraídos por la camarada torturada provocando que algunos no pudieran evadir los disparos causando la muerte

"ESCUDOS" Souji grito a los magos los cuales crearon barreras para disminuir el daño de los impactos, cuando los disparos cesaron Souji ordeno bajar las barreras, el humo pronto se disperso y todos los soldados al igual que los lideres abrieron los ojos, delante de ellos estaban pelotones de Yonkais y asgardeanos en posición defensiva

Delante de ellos se encontraba un hombre conocido por todo lo sobrenatural, su traje negro perfectamente limpio y su máscara blanca lo hacían inconfundible

El Kuroi no Senko o Hyodo Issei conocido por algunos estaba liderando el frente de defensa, este enseguida fue rodeado por electricidad y una capa de energía azul, la magia dragón Slayer lo cubría

Oficialmente la guerra había comenzado

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO, BUENO, MALO O REGULAR, DÉJENME SU OPINIÓN EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **BUENO LA ESPERA FUE ALGO LARGA PERO OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO EL RESULTADO, EN CUANTO A LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN ESTIMO QUE A PRINCIPIOS DE AÑO LO TENDRÉ LISTO**

 **ALGUNAS COSAS QUEDARON CLARAS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO COMO LO QUE PASO CON IRINA Y KUROKA, LO MISMO ES CON EL PROYECTO DE ISSEI EL CUAL YA ESTÁ LISTO**

 **ALGO MAS ES QUE LA GUERRA YA INICIO OFICIALMENTE Y LOS ENCUENTROS SERÁN EL PAN DE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS, POR LO QUE ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN LAS PELAS QUE LES TENGO PREPARADAS**

 **UNA COSA QUE ESPERO QUE HAYAN CAPTADO ES LA IRONÍA DE LA TORTURA DE IRINA Y EL MENSAJE OCULTO DE ELLA, AL IGUAL DE EN QUIEN FUE INSPIRADA**

 **SI TIENEN OTRAS DUDAS NO SE RESTRINJAN Y PREGÚNTENME CON CONFIANZA**

 **BUENO YA SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO, CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA HÁGANMELA SABER EN OS COMENTARIOS O POR MENSAJE PRIVADO**

 **QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO SU NAVIDAD Y QUE TENGAN UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**


	10. Chapter 10: Asalto a Kyoto

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO DE LO MEJOR, ACÁ POR MI PARTE TODAVÍA ESTOY RECOGIENDO EL DESMADRE QUE ME DEJARON LOS 2 ISSEI Y LOS 2 SPECTRAS…..MALDITA SEA PORQUE TIENEN QUE SER TAN DESORDENADOS…AURA DEPRESIVA RODEÁNDOME**

 **BUENO YA ENSERIO, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN DE LO MEJOR, HACE POCO ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR PORQUE TUVE VISITAS EN MI CASA POR LAS FIESTAS Y NO PODÍA ESCRIBIR PARA ESTAR CON ELLOS, PERO HACE UNA SEMANA Y MEDIA SE FUERON Y POR FIN ME PUSE EN MARCHA**

 **DEBO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTA Y QUE ME MOSTRARON SU APOYO A PESAR DE HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO PASADO, TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR ENTENDERME Y COMPRENDER LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTUVE**

 **AHORA SOBRE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, DEBO DECIR QUE LA MUERTE DE IRINA NO FUE SUPERIOR A LA DE KONEKO YA QUE SEAMOS SINCEROS, ESA MUERTE ESTARÁ DIFÍCIL QUE LA VENZA, AUN NO SÉ COMO MI MENTE CREO ESA ESCENA, AUNQUE NO ME QUEJO YA QUE HA SIDO UNA DE MIS PARTES FAVORITAS, PERO REGRESANDO, LA MUERTE DE IRINA NO DEBÍA DE SER BIZARRA SINO QUE IRÓNICA Y ES ALGO QUE UNOS NO ENTENDIERON Y OTROS SIN, PARA EXPLICAR TOMARE LA RESPUESTA DE ENJERU HIJSHIKINA J-SAN QUIEN ENTENDIÓ LA IRONÍA DE LA MUERTE Y QUIEN LA SUPO EXPLICAR MUY BIEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS, POR LO QUE LES DEJO LA EXPLICACIÓN CON SUS PALABRAS, POR CIERTO ¡FELICIDADES ENJERU POR MAGNÍFICA INTERPRETACIÓN**

 **Para el que no entienda la tortura. A Jesús lo torturaron de la misma forma, la ironía es que murió de esa forma para redimir a todos, en cambio Irina lo sufrió para vergüenza pues ningún ángel tendría que pasar eso pues ya son —limpios o puros—, en otras palabras sufrir el martirio de Jesús significa que no es pura y que es tan podrida como todo el mal del mundo, lo de ser crucificado de cabeza significa la máxima traición darle la espalda a dios, lo cual hace pues le dará todo para que pare, o sea traicionó a los ángeles, un castigo y tortura muy irónico**

 **ESPERO QUE A TODOS LES GUSTARA ESTA EXPLICACIÓN Y QUE HAYA ACLARADO LS DUDAS DE MUCHOS**

 **AHORA A LO QUE NOS COMPETE**

 **HACE POCO TERMINE EL CAPITULO Y DEBO DECIR QUE ME COSTÓ TRABAJO Y MÁS TIEMPO DE LO QUE PLANEABA, MUCHAS VECES BORRE LO QUE TENIA PORQUE NO ME GUSTABA COMO ESTABA QUEDANDO, OTRAS VECES NO SABÍA CÓMO ENCONTRARLE ORDEN A LAS IDEAS, PERO COMO PASABAN LOS DÍAS LE FUI DANDO CUERPO AL CAPÍTULO Y POR FIN LO TERMINE**

 **Y DEBO DECIR ¡QUE LO AME!**

 **NO ENSERIO, ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO QUEDO, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE INTRODUJE ME ENCANTARON, QUE POR CIERTO TODOS SON OC, POR LO QUE TOMO DERECHOS DE ELLOS, LA FORMA DE LOS COMBATES Y LAS ESTRATEGIAS ME GUSTARON MUCHO, LOS COMBATES POSTERIORES Y LAS SORPRESAS QUE COLOQUE ME FASCINARON**

 **ESTE HA SIDO EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO QUE JAMÁS HE ESCRITO YY RÁPIDAMENTE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNO DE LOS QUE MÁS ME HA GUSTADO COMO HA QUEDADO, ALGO QUE DESEO QUE COMPARTIRLES, Y SI LES SOY SINCERO ESTE CAPÍTULO LO IBA A DIVIDIR EN DOS PARTES, PERO CONFORME AVANZABA ME FUI EMOCIONANDO Y AL FINAL DECIDÍ LANZAR TODO DE UNA VEZ, ESPERO QUE ESTA SEA UMA BUENA FORMA DE INICIAR EL AÑO**

 **BUENO AHORA UNOS COMENTARIOS**

 **P.D: COLOQUE UNA TRIVIA AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LA CONTESTEN Y ME DEN SU OPINIÓN**

 **P.D.2: LES RECOMIENDO TENER UNA LISTA DE MÚSICA EMOCIONANTE PARA MAYOR DISFRUTE DEL CAPITULO, aquí algunas de ellas**

 **EVO OPENING OST DE DIGIMON TAMERS**

 **ZEN AKU THEME**

 **HIGHSCHOOL DXD HERO-OST-HERO**

 **ACCEL WORLD ENDING 1**

 **BOKU NO HERO ACADEMY OST FIGHT**

 **NATUT SHIPPUDEN-OST-MINATO THEME**

 **NARUTO OST-MY NAME**

 **T.M REVOLUTION PRESERVED ROSE**

 **SKYREACH AKAME GA KILL**

 **GINGA KIKOUTAI MAJESTIC PRINCE – OST- SONOGYAKU**

 **Angelponce: Si hay varios personajes como Valery, uno de ellos se verá en este capítulo, otros más serán mencionados, pero los principales ya se nombraron salvo el que aparecerá aquí**

 **Alitadepollo: Yo opino lo mismo sobre que la violación es lo peor para las mujeres y podría incluirlo en algunas torturas, pero no es algo que en lo partículas me guste por lo que no lo escribo ni menciono, prefiero encontrar otro camino en las torturas para que las personas vean que existen otras cosas a parte de la violación**

 **DanteSparda1959: Lo de la pareja es algo que hasta el momento no he considerado, puede que al final si consiga poner una pero también puede que no…..en cuanto el sándwich…. ¿no prefieres ir por unos tacos?**

 **Nahuel1170: A los humanos no pienso inmiscuirlos en lo sobrenatural, por lo que toda la historia se ubicara en el mundo sobrenatural**

 **La_Loli_Suprema: Solo espera y veras, tengo algo para ellos**

 **_GlitchZacary_: Ella se encuentra en el inframundo, en futuros capítulos tocare su vida después de la "muerte de Issie"**

 **Ricorachi: Miguel i Gabriel no cayeron por su poder como serafines, eso le da más posibilidad de maniobra y evitar su caída, esa es la lógica que le encuentro a todo lo que han hecho en el canon y no caer como por ejemplo lo del proyecto de la espada sagrada, en cuanto a lo triste y que no se comportan como son los personajes, en eso tienes razón, muchos de aquí se comportan diferente y rayan lo que es un OCC, pero ¿no se trata de eso un fanfic?, modificar lo que tienes para crear un escenario imposible, eso es lo que pienso, ¿tú qué dices?**

 **Esos serian todos los comentarios por esta ocasión, contestare más adelante**

 **Bueno es hora de la guerra!**

 **SIN MÁS VAMOS AL CAPITULO**

 **RENUNCIA A DERECHOS:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: —Slifer—

Personajes prensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **CAPITULO 10: ASALTO A KYOTO**

—Señores y señoras, interrumpimos esta transmisión para darles un aviso de los últimos acontecimientos—

Las televisiones de todo el inframundo, el cielo y diversas partes de lo sobrenatural fueron interrumpidas por un noticiero, cada persona estaba atenta a lo que pasaba en sus pantallas

—Se nos ha informado de un movimiento a gran escala en dirección a Kyoto por parte de nuestro señor Sirzechs-sama y los líderes del cielo y Grigory— un Hombre de mediana edad era el interlocutor —James pasamos contigo, infórmanos que está pasando— la pantalla cambio para enfocar a un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años que sobrevolaba una región, lo que llamo más la atención de todos era ver al ejercito bíblico empezar su marcha rumbo a las fronteras de territorio Yonkai

—Gracias Wingstone— agradeció el reportero por la atención —Como podemos ver ciudadanos nuestros honorables hombres en el ejercito se dirigen rumbo a las fronteras, recientemente se han dado informes del inicio del asalto contra Kyoto, esta legión está siendo comandada personalmente por Souji, el honorable caballero personal de nuestro rey Mao y cuenta con una cantidad de casi 10,000 soldados— varias personas alababan la magnitud del ejercito y pedían la victoria sobre los barbaros que destruían su paz, por su parte otras observaban todo con ojos calculadores, aquellas facciones que hackearon la transmisión también lo analizaban, cada una con el pensamiento y la expectativa que conllevaría este hecho, una batalla que decidiría hacia donde se inclinarían

—Así que ya inicio— Indra reía mientras se veía la transmisión —Espero que me diviertan—

—Así que el chico Sirzechs hizo el primer movimiento— Shiva analizaba desde su trono

—Señores alístense, esto ha iniciado— Zeus ordenaba a sus soldados —Pronto sentirás el poder de los griegos Odín—

—Suerte chico— el padre de todo veía con ojos calculadores la transmisión

—Como podemos ver nuestros soldados han llegado a su destino— James recuperaba el foco de atención

Nadie apartaba los ojos. Poco a poco el ejército empezó a adentrarse en territorio enemigo, el pueblo se empezó a vislumbrar, cada espectador observo como los guerreros iban al frente para el ataque mientras que los especialistas en magia estaban en forma de respaldo, cada demonio [Pawn] promociono a reina para aumentar sus atributos, todos veían el soporte en la estrategia de invasión, pero muchos dudaron al no encontrar resistencia, el mismo pensamiento que Souji cruzo por la mente de varios, ese pensamiento se corto ante la visión

—Por Satán— la voz de James se escucho como un susurro en la pantalla de todos, muchos quedaron horrorizados ante la vista del As de Michael en tan deplorables condiciones, los niños gritaron de horror, algunos adultos vomitaron, otros más endurecieron la mirada, todo esto se corto con sorpresa al ver los círculos mágicos que fueron disparados a su gente, pronto se convirtió en un grito ahogado al ver a los soldados Yonkais y Asgardianos, la batalla había iniciado y cada uno estaba aferrado a su asiento

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, muchos veteranos de guerra mostraban seriedad, el mismo Issei analizaba al ejercito de Souji, la energía mata dragones iluminando su ser empezaba a expulsar chispas al exterior, sus ojos recorrieron a la legión, después al caballero y finalmente se posaron ente el reportero que se encontraba en la lejanía

(Con que están transmitiendo esta batalla)

[Es natural, sin duda una estrategia de Sirzechs y los demás, están confiados en la victoria al tener un mayor ejercito y más poder destructivo, es por eso que al mostrar a todo su dominio elevara su moral en el ejército y ciudadanos junto con la disminución de moral en los nuestros sin olvidar que mostrara a las demás facciones que lado es el más fuerte y con cual deben unirse] Slifer argumentaba

 **[PONER ONE OK ROCK RE-MAKE]**

Issei tuvo que estar de acuerdo con cada palabra de su compañero (Tienes razón….pero) más energía salió del cuerpo de Issei, su aura se elevaba y mas electricidad salía de su cuerpo (les demostraremos su error…hare que cada persona que ve esto recuerde que no se deben meter con nosotros). Todas las personas se tensaron al ver el resplandor del comandante de los Yonkais, cada uno se preparo

El primer golpe fue lanzado por Issei, a una velocidad digna de un caballero apareció enfrente de Souji quien con sus reflejos trato de dar una estocada la cual fue evadida, el azabache tomo el brazo del caballero y lo doblo lo suficiente para dejar libre su pecho el cual fue golpeado por el puño del enmascarado, seguido de eso una patada se conecto con el costado del espadachín logrando hacer este saliera disparado unos metros a la distancia, los demonios abrieron los ojos al ver a su líder separarse de su pelotón, ambos comandantes empezaron a enfrascarse

—Todos avancen y tomen la posición delta— Ordeno Souji a sus hombres a lo lejos, sus palabras fueron cortadas por un puño de su oponente

—No debes de distraerte— advirtió Issei. Souji al ver esto estuvo de acuerdo, sus subalternos tendrían que seguir sus últimas instrucciones en lo que se encargaba de su actual oponente, afortunadamente había otros líderes en caso de que esto pasara, ellos podrían continuar con la táctica ofensiva, un pensamiento compartido por su oponente

Los soldados bíblicos siguieron la ultima instrucción de su líder, los otros comandantes tomaron la batuta al ver a Souji en un combate, rápidamente cada uno tomo su puesto, sabían que habían perdido el factor sorpresa pero no se rendirían, ellos seguirían adelante

Lo mismo era del otro lado. Yamada Kenshiro, un hombre de apariencia aproximada de 45 años, un cuerpo delgado y atlético, su cara destacaba experiencia, su cabellera naranja le daba un aire exótico, su vestimenta consistía en una armadura de combate negra, a su costado estaba una espada de mago carmesí, el Comandante de la Primera Legión. Un Yonkai de gran edad y el segundo al mando del ejército Yonkai/Asgardiano. El espadachín dio unos pasos al frente al ver a su líder en combate con el comandante enemigo, el sabia que debía de tomar el mando de las tropas, enseguida caminando por el suelo, a veinticinco metros de su legión. El ejército enemigo observó con una extraña fascinación, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, permaneciendo inmóvil ya que aún no se les había dado la orden de seguir adelante.

Kenshiro se detuvo y observó al ejército desde la distancia, colocando una mano en su Katana y comenzó a desenvainarla, levantándola en el aire, —¡Primera División de la Cuarta Legión, cargue!— El comandante bajó la hoja y apuntó la punta hacia las tropas enemigas. El suelo comenzó a temblar, la espada del comandante se clavo en el suelo, seguido de eso una corneta de guerra se escucho. Cuando el sonido llegó a su fin, un fuerte estruendo siguió del silencio, cuando enseguida llegó el fuerte grito de batalla. Cientos de borrones negros surgieron de la multitud cargando alrededor de Kenshiro hacia el ejército enemigo moviéndose rápidamente. El suelo tembló debajo de ellos, mientras los rayos de luz brillaban iluminando su forma.

—¡Tercera División de la segunda Legión, cargue!— Kenshiro ordeno a otra unidad, ni un segundo después un total de seiscientos borrones negros se revelaron como una unidad de caballería, pero esto no era una caballería ordinaria. Cada soldado estaba cubierto por una gruesa armadura negra que parecía pesar cientos de kilogramos, empuñando una lanza gigante modificada de más de cinco metros de largo. La lanza tenía una forma extraña, curvada como un taladro. Los soldados cabalgaban sobre caballos, muchos abrieron los ojos al reconocer los caballos argardianos. Cada uno de los caballos medía tres metros de altura, con un marco musculoso a juego. Cada bestia llevaba una pesada armadura negra, que combinaba con sus jinetes, con brillantes ojos rojos. Con cada casco que golpeaba el suelo, la tierra se agrietaría bajo su fuerza.

—¡Por Asgard y Kyoto!— el líder de la tercera división grito mientras cargaban hacia su enemigo

Una mujer se coloco adelante de varios pelotones de diablos destacando al líder de la guarnición, esta mujer tenía una apariencia elegante, su cabello purpura con sus ojos amatistas le daban un aire sofisticado, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura de guerra, la misma que portaban los demonios de su legión, esta era plateada en su mayoría con adornos dorados, esta mujer era Amande Yashiro, un demonio clase alta, un alto comandante en su ejército y una de las mejores mujeres en el ejercito

—¡Fuego!— La voz de Amande se extendió por todo el ejército, sacándolos de su estupor por el hecho de que solo se les había enviado a seiscientos hombres, ni menos unidades de caballería, ella no se iba a intimidar ante el ataque de los Asgardianos

Las líneas de los soldados al frente comenzaron a levantar sus rifles, otros más creaban hechizos de largo alcance, los ángeles y los caídos prepararon lanzas de luz. Cuando los soldados alzaron sus armas, apareció un remolino de fuego junto a Kenshiro, de este salió un hombre de apariencia joven, un cabello castaño y estatura promedio, su mirada era de desinterés, esta persona era Yamato Asakira, uno de los comandantes de las legiones. Sin perder el tiempo Yamato golpeó sus manos juntas en un sello de carnero y lanzó un pulso de chakra sobre todo el campo de batalla.

Cuando el chakra arrasó a las tropas, desde el suelo a doscientos metros de distancia, se retiraron las sábanas del mismo color de la tierra, revelando un grupo de Yonkais, cada uno se movió rápidamente creando una cadena de sellos manuales. Cada uno de ellos completó los sellos y golpeó ambas manos en el suelo,

 **Doryuuheki**

La tierra comenzó a temblar entre la segunda y la tercera fila de las fuerzas enemigas, haciendo que los soldados tropezaran. El terreno comenzó a elevarse en forma de densas paredes que se dispararon hacia el cielo y se extendieron con una gran longitud, dividiendo las dos primeras filas de mil soldados, dos mil en total, de los otros ocho mil que los cortaron. Los muros crecieron a una altura de doscientos metros, bloqueando la visión del enemigo de sus aliados

Las legiones enemigas comenzaron a atacar el muro tratando de derribarla. Los dos mil soldados se separaron de sus aliados y centraron su atención en las tropas enemigas, varios de ellos desplegaron sus alas para volar y reagruparse

 **Yomi Numa**

El suelo debajo de los soldados enemigos se convirtió en lodo, transformándose en un vasto pantano, esto imposibilito el vuelo del enemigo obligándolos a quedarse en tierra firme. El pantano se extendía a lo largo de los dos mil soldados impidiendo el escape. Los atrapados en el pantano gritaron cuando comenzaron a hundirse en sus profundidades, cada uno tratando desesperadamente de escapar, pero fracasaron. Los soldados que no querían morir sin tomar un enemigo levantaron lanzas de luz y armas de fuego y se prepararon para disparar, algunas balas rebotaron en la armadura de los soldados, pero no todos corrieron con la misma suerte, las lanzas perforaron a algunos de la tercera división y a decenas de Asgardianos.

Amande junto con otros comandantes y sus respectivos soldados dispararon hacia la primera pared la cual comenzó a romperse bajo la presión de las legiones enemigas, pero cuando lograron abrirse paso, ya era demasiado tarde. Los dos primeros batallones se habían hundido en el pantano. Nunca se los volvería a ver ya que se ahogaban en el barro. Las tropas de Yasaka y Odín observaron con una expresión neutral

Yamato ordeno la retirada de sus soldados para una reagrupación. Cuando los Yonkais comenzaron a alejarse del campo de batalla, el pantano que habían creado se endureció y se convirtió en una tierra dura como una roca. La segunda pared que se había creado se derrumbó, rompiéndose sin ningún chakra para sostenerla.

—Yamato retírate a la retaguardia, tienen que recargar un poco su chakra, las demás legiones cubrirán sus puntos en lo que recuperan el aliento, recuerda que no podemos malgastar nuestras fuerzas— Kenshiro ordeno, sus ojos analizaba el campo de batalla, podía sentir la magia de sus compañeros, hacer el pantano y las paredes había drenado en gran medida sus reservas, en ese momento sentía envidia de los nekomatas al ser de los mejores en el uso de chakra. Yamato asintió a la orden de su comandante. Kenshiro se centro en uno de los comandantes Asgardianos, la mujer encargada de la respectiva legión ordeno el avance de la caballería

Desde detrás del segundo muro, las legiones enemigas se sorprendieron. La unidad de seiscientos caballeros había cubierto la distancia y cargaban a través de los escombros hacia los soldados bíblicos. Las lanzas que llevaban se estabilizaron antes de comenzar a girar como taladros que se convirtieron en tornados negros en espiral.

—¡FUEGO!— un hombre de edad avanzada gritó desde detrás de sus tropas. Su nombre era Benjamín, un ángel de 4 pares de alas, su cara mostraba experiencia y sus ojos plateados solo lo acentuaban, su cuerpo asemejaba al del ángel caído Barakiel

Las tropas al escuchar la orden de Benjamín alzaron sus lanzas de luz y apuntaron a los caballeros fuertemente armados con la intención de derribarlos. Sin dudarlo, la línea de de ángeles disparó una tras otra, intentando detener al enemigo, disparando a través de los huecos de las dos líneas frente a ellos. Las balas se dispararon hacia los guerreros blindados negros y el sonido del metal golpeando la luz hizo eco. Pequeñas abolladuras se formaron en la armadura, algunas valkirias y jinetes cayeron por las lanzas, otros más fueron perforados, pero ninguno desistió, todos siguieron avanzando

—¡ESPADAS Y LANZAS ADELANTE!— rugió una de las unidades de caballería, a diferencia de los demás, llevaba un casco negro con cuernos, el líder de la línea de batalla. Los ángeles y caídos fueron empujados hacia atrás cuando la unidad de caballería hizo contacto con la primera línea de mil guerreros. Los lanceros giratorios hicieron contacto y perforaron la armadura angelical enviando trozos de carne y sangres volando en el aire.. Los sementales que montaba cada soldado hacían su parte, poderosos cascos bajaron para pisotear a los soldados mientras caían, aplastándolos debajo de sus cascos. Con solo una carga, se había reducido la legión angelical, de los 800 solo quedaron menos de la mitad

Benjamín apretó los dientes al ver a sus tropas retroceder, sus ojos se fijaron en los demás comandantes y sus legiones solo para divisar que estaba enfrascados en sus propias luchas, al ver que estaba solo por el momento ordeno una posición diferente en sus tropas para amedrentar el daño y volver a la ofensiva, pero la unidad de caballería estaba lejos de terminarse, —¡Disparar armas de fuego!— El capitán gritó a sus hombres, con una mano libre que se extendía por detrás de su espalda. Atado a la parte baja de la espalda tenía un mango negro de treinta pulgadas de largo, barril plateado con cartucho negro. Estas eran escopetas modificadas con tecnología de Kyoto y de Asgard la cual permitía mayor perforación y mas zona de impacto que las normales, sus balas bañadas con energía mágica ayudaban a la perforación sin olvidar que cada perdigón imploraba al contacto con una superficie dura, con un movimiento rápido el líder de la caballería coloco el arma en su hombro para reducir el retroceso, sus tropas imitaban sus acciones, cada una empuñando una escopeta de aspecto similar. La legión de jinetes llevó las armas de fuego, apuntándolas hacia los soldados enemigos y disparó. Cada escopeta se disparó con una gran patada que de ser disparada sin una técnica adecuada y sin el apoyo de la armadura para el soporte habría dislocado un brazo. Quinientos disparos fuertes sonaron mientras doce esferas de metal salían de un cartucho. Las bolitas perforaron la armadura de los soldados bíblicos, en el momento en que lo hicieron, las balas se encendieron y detonaron. Más de mil pequeñas explosiones simultáneas de la misma magnitud desgarraron las fuerzas enemigas.

—¡Retroceder!— El comandante dio la orden y toda la unidad de caballería como una sola, se dio la vuelta y cargó de nuevo hacia el pueblo utilizando la cubierta de la explosión para retirarse, su labor había terminado y necesitaban reagruparse para atender a sus heridos. Para cuando el humo desapareció de los bombardeos, la unidad de caballería ya estaba a más de quinientos metros de distancia. Las fuerzas enemigas se calmaron y no tomaron represalias, sería inútil perseguirlos, Benjamín lo sabía, su legión había sido reducida a casi 100 y la mayoría de los sobrevivientes se encontraba herida, lo más aceptable era desplegar a los pocos soldados de su pelotón y ordenarles apoyar a las demás legiones, con eso en mente dio la orden

—Despliéguense, soldaos heridos y que no puedan continuar retírense los demás vayan apoyar a los demás— Ben ordeno, cada uno siguió sus ordenes, pronto la legión angelical se retiro para apoyar con los pocos recursos que contaban

—La caballería cumplo su trabajo— Kenshiro analizo mientras asesinaba a un grupo de demonios, al ver un grupo más acercándose se puso en guardia solo para observar como estos eran cortados por ondas de aire a gran velocidad, Ken vio con cuidado a la persona que apareció a su lado

—¿Necesitas ayuda anciano?— un hombre de largo cabello rubio y cuerpo atlético se burlo con gracias de su compañero, este hombre portaba una armadura Asgardiana y en su mano portaba una espada rodeada de viento

—Pude haberme encargado Rei— contesto Kenshiro. El mencionado solo se rio un poco, Rei era uno de los comandantes por parte de Asgard, su velocidad, fuerza y mente táctica lo ayudaban en el cargo —¿Cómo van las cosas de tu lado? Pregunto al momento de cortar a un caído

El rubio hacia lo mismo —Casi igual que aquí, los jinetes y las valkirias se retiraron para reorganizarse y curar a sus heridos, me informan que perdieron un 40% de sus fuerzas, por su parte la legión 3 de la segunda división cayó junto con la quinta, pero ya fueron respaldadas por la segunda y tercera de la primera división—

Kenshiro analizo lo mencionado por su compañero con cuidado, se sorprendió por la caída de esos pelotones aunque no era sorpresa las bajas al considerar que estaba en cuestión de números —Era de esperase, de hecho hay que dar gracias que el plan hecho por Odín-sama y Yasaka-sama funcionara sino tendríamos más bajas— recordaba como los lideres idearon tácticas que pudieran igualar el terreno

—Lo sé, debo decir que las cosas han ido yendo bien, poco a poco ganamos terreno y los números se van igualando, solo queda encargarnos de los generales, esto nos dará ventaja— Kenshiro asintió ante lo dicho por su compañero rubio aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, rápidamente ambos generales dieron sus respectivas órdenes a sus soldados, tenían que avanzar mas

Por parte de los bíblicos las cosas eran tensas, ningún comandante espero esta resistencia, ellos esperaban barrer el piso con los soldados que custodiaran el pueblo y después avanzar a la capital, ahora estaba en una batalla en la que fueron sorprendidos y en la cual poco a poco perdían soldados y terreno

Amande apretó los dientes y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de entre los bolsillos de su armadura, el que ella había estado fumando había caído al suelo en shock por el asalto del pantano. Tomando uno de los palillos de cáncer lo colocó entre sus labios, sacó un encendedor de la espalda y lo encendió. Dando una profunda calada al producto nocivo, la mujer sopló una nube de humo para calmar sus nervios.

—¡División 2 retrocedan, todos los soldados a las líneas del frente!— Amande tomo el control como segunda al mando, los demás comandantes siguieron sus órdenes, el aire de esa mujer y su historial le ayudaba para poder tomar las riendas, con rapidez dio las órdenes de recurrir a los soldados a una nueva posición. Los cuatro mil soldados restantes se retiraron en las líneas de batalla. Originalmente 4000 demonios, 2500 ángeles y 1500 caídos habían sido llevados a Kyoto. Hasta el momento habían perdido 1500 ángeles, 500 caídos y 2000 demonios. Amande organizo sus batallones con nuevos números, los comandantes se reagruparon en diferentes legiones, al ver acercarse a Kenshiro y sus soldados ordeno formar 9 líneas delanteras con 400 soldados por detrás, los especialistas en soporte se colocaron a espaldas de las líneas para brindar apoyo y cuidar a los heridos.

—Tener un poco difícil Amande-san—. Una voz femenina que sonaba fresca habló desde detrás de Amande. El dueño de la voz era una mujer joven, atractiva y delgada, de aspecto fresco y reservada, con cabello rosa claro hasta los hombros, cubriendo su ojo derecho y curvándose hacia arriba. La atractiva mujer llevaba un lápiz labial rosa, una armadura plateada con decoraciones rosadas y doradas, ella era Reiju, un ángel caído de poder envidiable y especialista en hechizos de veneno y combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin olvidar que era una de los generales por parte de Grigory

—Reiju, ya era hora de que tú y tus tropas aparecieran—. Amande regaño a la peli rosa

Reiju solo rio —Tranquilízate que te saldrán arrugas— contesto colocando una mano en su boca para cubrir su risa —Estaba ocupada con las legiones enemigas, logramos asesinar a 2 de los comandantes Yonkais y destruir sus legiones mientras que al mismo tiempo los colapsábamos— informo con seriedad. Amande se alegro de escuchar buenas noticias por primera vez desde que iniciaron este combate, ella la felicito, después sus ojos se posaron al pelotón de su compañera y noto las bajas

—Veo que sufriste ¿no es así?— Reiju solo hizo una mueca —Cuando derrotamos esas legiones otras más las apoyaron con fuerza logrando hacer que retrocediéramos, perdí a la mitad de mi pelotón, los demás de Grigory me informaron que les fue peor, nuestras fuerzas están a un 60% aunque veo que ustedes están peor— Reiju hablo con seriedad sin perder de vista el frente

—Nosotros estamos al 50%, Benjamín me informa que están todavía peor, los jinetes y las Valkirias hicieron gran daño— ambas mujeres informaban, sus ojos se posaron al frente, no tenían tiempo que perder con mas charla, necesitaban armar una ofensiva solida

 **[PONER SKYREACH-AKAME GA KILL]**

—¡Todas las tropas adelante!— Amande gritó dando la orden para que el ejército reanudara su marcha. Con la orden dada el ejército comenzó la marcha hacia las tropas enemigas. —Fil promuevan y carguen hacia adelante para abrir la línea ante cualquier sorpresa que pueda tener el enemigo—. Amande dio una segunda orden, queriendo enviar una línea de [Pawns] y apoyados por [Rooks] para el ataque pesado. —Fil despliéguense en el aire para atacar— Amande vio seriamente a Reiju y a benjamín —Ustedes 2, junten a un centenar de sus soldados, vamos hacer un hechizo cooperativo— los 2 aludidos asintieron con seriedad y procedieron a juntar a sus tropas. Los peones y torres tenían sus órdenes y se lanzaron a correr lentamente, pronto se convirtieron en un sprint completo cuando se dirigieron la primera división.

Sin embargo, Kenshiro estaba preparado y cuando el ejército de soldados de galletas alcanzó la marca de un kilómetro de distancia de sus aliados le lanzo una mirada a su compañero rubio. Rei actuó ante la orden silenciosa del viejo Yonkai. —Quinta legión, cuarta y novena división, adelante y centro!— El Comandante sonó convocando una nueva legión al campo.

Una bocina sonora sonó antes de que la katana de Kenshiro apuntara hacia adelante —¡Primera Legión, todas las Divisiones a las líneas del frente!— Con la orden sonó un segundo cuerno de corneta cuando Kenshiro llamó a su propia Legión. Un fuerte grito de batalla siguió cuando sus soldados avanzaron.

—!Tercera división disparen según lo acordado¡— el peli naranja ordeno a la ultima división restante. Ellos enseguida prepararon sellos y círculos mágicos para iniciar su ronda de disparos mágicos, diversos proyectiles elementales salieron de ellos, en su mayoría de fuego los cuales incineraron a los soldados en el aire, otros más apuntaron directo al cielo sin un objetivo claro

La quinta, cuarta y novena división se colocaron en forma protectora de la división de Kenshiro. Rei se coloco al frente de sus tropas y clavo su espada en el suelo, segundos después la tierra se partió y ondas de viento salieron disparadas —Quinta y cuarta división creen la matriz, la novena cúbranlos— ordeno a su pelotón quienes empezaron a escribir formulas mágicas, la infantería de la novena división formo filas de protección con sus escudos, otros más usaban sus lanzas o espadas para defender y atacar, lamentablemente para ellos eran superados en números, no ayudaba que los peones aumentaran sus atributos y las torres derribaran todo con su fuerza, Rei vio como la novena división se colapsaba al perder más de la mitad de los hombres —Hemos terminado la matriz señor— el rubio escucho el informe de su subalterno —Excelente— sus ojos se posaron en los soldados que combatían necesitaba sacarlos rápidamente de ahí —Novena división retírese— ordeno, pero las ordenes no se siguieron, la novena división no podía retirarse o sino la legión enemiga llegaría con la cuarta y quinta división haciendo imposible el plan. Rei vio eso, el estaba a punto de enfrascarse al combate para darles tiempo de retirada a sus soldados —Señor…no puede unirse…..sabemos lo que sucederá…hágalo sin importar nada— uno de los pilares de la novena división le dijo a su general los demás asintieron ante lo dicho, otros mas no podían por el combate y por tratar de retener a sus enemigos pero también estaban de acuerdo. Rei apretó los dientes ante eso, esto era uno de los males de ser un líder….tomar decisiones difíciles —El Vallhala los recibirá con una fiesta inolvidable— grito con orgullo a sus valientes soldados, muchos de ellos sonrieron —Ya lo escucharon chicos…..el Vallhala nos espera y pienso llegar de la mejor manera— un grito de guerra se escucho de los soldados de la novena división

Los demás soldados observaban solemnes —Ya escucharon chicos, no desperdiciemos esta oportunidad— Rei ordeno. Los demás asintieron, honrarían a sus compañeros cumpliendo sus órdenes. Cada soldado activo sus sellos, sus manos se colocaron en el suelo he imbuyeron su magia a la matriz el suelo que estaba debajo de los soldados bíblicos empezó a brillar, círculos mágicos aparecieron en toda esa zona

 **[KOUGAON]**

Estacas de electricidad y de energía pura emergieron desde el suelo, la fuerza con la que salían era impresionante y su poder de penetración era aterrador, en segundos toda el área alrededor de los pelotones quedo hecha un castillo de alfileres, en medio de todo estaban los soldados enemigos y los guerreros de la novena división con sus cuerpos perforados en diversas partes, ninguno supo en qué momento perdieron la vida

—¡Quinta División, armas preparadas, elimina a todos los sobrevivientes!— Con la orden dada a los seiscientos soldados de la Quinta Legión levantaron sus hechizos a la altura de sus ojos, examinó el alcance y examinó la carnicería causada por sus compañeros. Todos recuperaron el foco de la orden, hechizos, balas y espadas perforaron carne y destrozaron extremidades. Momentos después, más disparos seguirían mientras los soldados recogían a los pocos rezagados. Cuando llegó el resto del ejército de Amande el último disparo se había realizado cuando el último Soldado de las líneas del frente había muerto, las filas 1, 4, 6 y 7 habían desaparecido.

—¡La quinta y cuarta legión retrocedan!— Bajo las órdenes de su superior, las dos divisiones se retiraron al campamento donde se encontraban las caballerías, necesitaban atender a los heridos y recuperar sus reservas mágicas que fueron consumidas por su última ofensiva.

Por su parte las cosas con los espectadores eran variadas, muchos al inicio se jactaban de la fuerza de sus ejércitos, pero esto prono desapareció, perder a varios hombres con el pantano los doblo, pero el último acto de la perdida de los peones los destruyo, poco a poco sus confianzas se reducían, mientras que otros festejaban.

Yasaka y Odín analizaban, Kenshiro y Rei servían bien en comandar sus estratégicas, el último acto de la legión los impresiono y por su parte Odin no pudo estar más orgulloso por sus hombres, sin duda guerreros de respetar, rápidamente ambos volvían su atención a la pantalla, esto todavía no estaba decidido

—¡Como puede pasar esto!— gritaba coléricamente Sirzechs al ver las bajas de su ejército, un sentimiento compartido por muchas personas —Se suponía que iba a ser un día de campo para nuestros hombres y ahora estamos en las ultimas—

—Subestimamos a nuestros enemigos, se prepararon y organizaron de una forma casi impecable— Ajuka estaba igual que su compañero Satán, sus planes no estaba saliendo bien, el más afectado era Fallbium al ver como sus tácticas fallaban

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Amande y los demás no soportaran mucho ¿a cuánto tiempo están las demás legiones?— pregunto con voz de mando Shembazai

—Tardaran varias horas en poder movilizarse— contestaba Miguel. Esa respuesta no gusto a nadie

—Vali y los demás están cerca, ellos podrán brindar apoyo— trataba de tranquilizar Sirzechs —¿Dónde está Souji— pregunto revisando el mapa, todos llegaron a la conclusión que seguía peleando

—Seguro esta en un combate con ese bastardo— Todos dirigieron su vista al dueño de la voz la cual era una persona que entraba a la habitación

—¿Azazel?— Ajuka reviso el cuerpo de su camarada, este se notaba cansado, usaba un bastón para sostenerse, una manga de su chaqueta quedaba al aire por la falta de su miembro

—El mismo que viste y calza— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa seguida de una mueca por el esfuerzo

—¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en reposo, recuerda que debes de guardar tus fuerzas…..recuerda que debes sanar tu brazo para poder estima si podemos darte una nueva prótesis— Serafall regañaba

—Esa cama del demonio me aburría— desestimaba, aunque la mención de la falta de su brazo lo afecto internamente, el todavía no sabía si podría adquirir una nueva prótesis al tener el muñón infectado por energía dragón slayer, esa magia negaba la adaptación de nuevos brazos, sus ojos después adquirieron un brillo de seriedad —A parte no podía quedarme sentado viendo como van las cosas ¿Qué cosas nuevas tenemos?— pregunto dejando de lado sus pensamientos

—Siéntate…enseguida te ponemos al corriente—

El caído hizo caso al pelirrojo. Todos dirigieron su vista a la pantalla, esto todavía no terminaba y verían todo hasta el final.

 **[PONER GINGA KIKOUTAI MAJESTIC PRINCE – OST- SONOGYAKU]**

Amande Yashiro apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos, y se estremecieron, ninguno de ellos había esperado que la pelea fuera tan unilateral. El Ejército conjunto de las facciones bíblicas había sufrido cerca de seis mil bajas, casi tres cuartos de sus fuerzas originales

—¿Qué hacemos ahora Amande?— El que habló fue Benjamín

—Tch, débiles. ¡Si no puedes manejar a unos pocos soldados enemigos, haremos el trabajo por ti!— Reiju se jactó de manera arrogante cuando empujo al ángel quien lo veía con enojo por la respuesta. La mujer estaba orgullosa de su fuerza y habilidad, creyendo que ella y sus tropas podían derrotar fácilmente a los soldados enemigos.

—¡OI! ¡Quieres decir eso otra vez! ¡Te reto a hacerlo y veras qué pasa!— Un estallido violento fue liberado de Benjamín mientras veía acaloradamente a la caída

—¡Basta! No quiero peleas entre aliados—. Amande se giró para mirar a los dos, con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada los amenazo. Tanto Reiju y Benjamín desistieron y pusieron su atención a su líder —¿Cómo están los preparativos?—

—Nuestros soldados se encuentran listos, solo necesitamos crear los sellos— Amande se alegro de escuchar buenas noticias por una vez

—¡Muy bien!...junten a todos…..es hora de acabar con esto— los 2 subcomandantes asintieron

Kenshiro estaba teniendo dificultados con los informes brindados por Rei —Es hora de despliegue a la retaguardia….no soportaremos mucho más si seguimos avanzando, lo mejor es reagruparnos— Kenshiro ordeno a sus hombres que se retiraran lentamente

—Opino lo mismo….estimo que se acerca el momento de activar el código 2 y aplicar la estrategia que se nos dieron— el Yonkai asintió ante lo dicho por su compañero

—¡Todas las divisiones despliéguense al campamento!—

Todos los soldados Yonkais y Asgardianos empezaron a retroceder a paso rápido, los soldados bíblicos vieron esto confundidos

—¿Se están retirando?...¿porque?— Benjamín estaba confundido por el cabio brusco de estrategia

—No son tontos, esto poco a poco los están desgastando, la fatiga por hacer hechizos poderosos junto con los combates físicos les empieza a pasar factura— Amande analizaba la lógica de la retirada (No es mala idea reagruparse para nuevas estrategias…pero algo no me cuadra) ella sentía que había algo mas

—Eso no importa, al contrario nos favorece, todas las cucarachas se juntan en un solo punto…ahora podemos acabar con ellos de tajo— Reiju decía con arrogancia, a ella se le hacía estúpido esa retirada. Benjamín y Amande dejaron sus pensamientos de lado con lo que dijo su compañera, era cierto lo que decía, no podían dejar pasar esa oportunidad

—¡Todos los soldados sigan las ordenes brindadas por sus generales!— Amande ordeno a todos los soldados restantes al ver a la mayoría del ejército enemigo casi en un solo punto

Todos los soldados se pusieron en posiciones específicas, los especialistas en magia se colocaron hasta el frente de las filas, cada soldado corrió a su zona designada, el ejército bíblico formo un rombo ante la mirada alarmada de Kenshiro y los demás

—¡Señores en posición!— Rei ordeno con alarma —¡Preparen defensas!—

Raídamente cada soldado empezó a crear formulas mágicas sin importar que tan versados fueran en ella, varios círculos mágicos aparecieron encima y enfrente del ejercito, una vez que se crearon estos círculos se juntaron unos enfrente de otros, poco a poco comenzaron a iluminarse, de pronto el circulo del final de la fila disparo un conjuro, este mismo se potenciaban cada vez que pasaban por un círculo mágico

 **[JUDGMENT OF CHAOS]**

El hechizo salió disparado con gran potencia hacia el ejército de Kyoto quienes con rapidez activaron una barrera protectora

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

El suelo a los alrededor retumbo, múltiples explosiones se escucharon, todo al redor quedo en silencio cuando los sonidos de explosiones se detuvieron, todos los espectadores quedaron al borde del siento, Sirzechs y los demás tuvieron una sonrisa confiada, Odín y Yasaka rezaban porque todo saliera correcto

Con cada segundo que pasaba el humo producto de la explosión se iba disipando, cada uno de los soldados aumentaron sus sentidos para percibir cualquier cosa, poco a poco el polvo se asentó y un resplandor verde

—¿Cómo?— Amande susurro en shock ante la vista delante de sus ojos. Un shock compartido por muchas personas

—¡¿Cómo obtuvieron eso?!— Azazel exploto en la habitación al ver algo que había buscado crear

—Azazel ¿Sabes qué es eso?—

—Blaze Luminous— susurro oscuramente

—Azazel ¿Qué demonios es eso y como sabes de el?— Shembazai pregunto con fuerza

—Porque yo lo cree— todos se sorprendieron ante eso

—¿De qué hablas Azazel?— Sirzechs hizo la pregunta por todos

—Lo que escuchas…..hace años soñé en crear la defensa perfecta, me enfrasque mucho tiempo en hacerla…..fue ahí que en mi mente surgió el Blaze Luminous, un escudo energía tecnológica alimentada por las reservas mágicas de quien o quienes lo usaran, su funcionamiento era sencillo, prácticamente se basaba en absorción y destrucción de la energía que la impacte, lo único malo es que necesitas colocar cerca del 70% de la energía que estés bloqueando por lo que vaciaba tus reservas mágicas si detenía un potente ataque, pero eso lo hacia la defensa irrompible….lamentablemente para mí la tecnología que necesitaba para construirlo no la tenía, intente otros métodos para crearla, pero no pude hacer mucho, nuestra facción se atraso mucho tecnológicamente debido a la guerra, con el tiempo abandone el proyecto al verlo tan lejano y me enfoque en otros más— contestaba mientras veía con asombro lo que un tiempo fue su meta

—Al parecer ese sueño tuyo se logro y lamentablemente nos acaba de golpear— murmuro con amargura Miguel

—Pero eso no explica como obtuvieron los planos para crearlo— Ajuka analizaba con duda

—El ataque a la base de Alemania— Shembazai contesto oscuramente, Azazel solo hizo una mueca ante esto. Todos los demás no preguntaron nada al saber de esa base que fue atacada hace unos meses

—Azazel ¿Qué mas había en esa base?— pregunto con seriedad el Mao Lucifer

—Muchos eran proyectos abandonados por falta de tecnología, otros más por inservibles, muchos de ellos no me acuerdo al dejarlos abandonados por siglos— contestaba mientras trataba de recordar

—¿Por qué no destruirlos si no podías crearlos?...¿porque guardarlos?—

—Porque tenía la esperanza de retomarlos con ayuda de la tecnología de Asgard Sirzechs…estaba seguro que con todo eso podría continuar con estos proyectos—

—Y ve lo que eso hizo— el pelirrojo le lanzo una mirada de enojo —Espero no tener más sorpresas como estas— dio un ultimátum haciendo tragar saliva al antiguo gobernador

Cada persona estaba jadeando por el cansancio, unos por la magnitud del ataque y otros por sostener la defensa, muchos incluso se desmayaron por el sobreesfuerzo, el grupo que estaba en desventaja era el de Kyoto al haber tenido menos personal para sostener su escudo

—Rei ¿Cómo estás?— pregunto Kenshiro a su homologo mientras se sostenía con su espada

—No mejor que tu anciano— trato de contestar con humor —Maldición….este escudo consumió casi toda mi energía…..estimo que estoy a menos de 1/4…creo que los demás están peor ¿tu como estas?—

—No te quejes…..tenemos suerte de haber usado el Blaze Luminous…no creo que sin el hubiéramos evitado las bajas…estoy igual que tu…aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás— Kenshiro trato de recuperar el aliento, sus hombres trataban de hacer lo mismo, aunque algunos apenas se podían mantener de pie

—¡Tráiganme la cabeza de todos!— Rei y Ken escucharon Amande ordenar. Ambos se prepararon. Los soldados bíblicos que aun podían moverse empezaron a avanzar

 **BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

Una explosión se creó en medio de los 2 ejércitos, de la estela de humo salió disparado un cuerpo en dirección al bando de los diablos, la persona comenzó a rodar en el suelo, este sujeto se levanto lentamente sosteniéndose de su espada

—Souji-sama— muchos gritaron al ver a su principal capitán en sus condiciones, el antes pulcro comandante ya no se encontraba, ahora su armadura estaba hecha pedazos en diversas zonas, sus reservas mágicas se podían percibir bajas, el lado derecho de su cara estaba manchado de sangre, pero lo que más destacaba era la falta de su brazo derecho

—Rei….Kenshiro….me alegro que estén bien— ambos comandantes colocaron sus ojos en su general quien se encontraba en mejor estado que Souji, su ropa estaña cortada en diferentes zonas, el lodo y la tierra manchaba mas partes de su atuendo, pero fuera de eso no había algo de alarma

 **MOMENTOS ANTES**

 **[PONER ONE VISION DIGIMOS TAMERS]**

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

Al otro lado del campo de batalla, Issei agitó sus largas cuchillas en contra del mejor [Knight] del inframundo, mientras las dos cruzaban el terreno y se enfrentaban varias veces. Con cada movimiento de la katana del ex general un aura fría barría el aire llenando los huesos del enmascarado con un profundo escalofrío. Issei no sabía qué era, pero cada vez que se enfrentaba a la espada un profundo escalofrío se filtraría en sus huesos. Dando un paso atrás el Kuroi Senko mantuvo sus cuchillas levantadas, sus ojos inspeccionaron al comandante enemigo que se encontraba a diez metros de distancia en una posición de combate con la espada levantada en un punto.

—Esa espada ...— El criminal SSS obtuvo una extraña vibra de la Katana, había algo raro en esa arma y algo le decía que complicaría un poco el combate

[Ten cuidado Issei, siento que ese caballero esta imbuyendo la katana con su magia para aumentar el alcance] el aliado de Kyoto tomo nota de eso

Souji se tele transportó hacia adelante, desapareciendo de la vista apareciendo frente al enmascarado que hacía pivotar sus cuchillas hacia abajo. Issei frunció el ceño alzando una de sus cuchillas hacia arriba para bloquear la espada entrante. El azabache saltó a unos metros de distancia, Issei comenzó a moverse alrededor de Souji, usando el aire en su ventaja para atacar desde arriba, empujando sus brazos hacia abajo para cortar con las cuchillas. Un aura fría irradiaba desde la larga katana cuando Kenshiro la levantó hacia arriba y se encontró con las armas rivales, una onda de choque estalló en el impacto al romper el suelo debajo del espadachín. Issei aceleró usando la gran velocidad ofrecida por su magia eléctrica para lanzarse a Okita por detrás. Las cuchillas cortaron a través del aire cuando Souji se tele transportó a diez metros de distancia.

Issei apretó los dientes al ver su ataque fallido (Maldita sea aparece) pensó al tratar de invocar a EA.

[Sabes que esa es una espada caprichosa, Excalibur ya fue derrotada eso hace que no quiera enfrentar a alguien más] opino Slifer al recordar el comportamiento de la mítica espada

(Ahora entiendo porque esa espada guardaba polvo en tu guarida….la maldita no le gusta ser usada) reprocho recordando cuando Slifer le dijo que muy pocas veces a EA le gusta ser usada….ahora veía la verdad en eso

Al ver que EA no iba a responder su llamado apretó con fuerza sus empuñaduras (Supongo que tendré que arreglármelas sin ella). Ambos contrincantes comenzaron otro enfrentamiento

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

Las cuchillas golpearon el suelo, enterrándose en la tierra. Souji se movió a gran velocidad enfrente de su enemigo al momento de balancear la larga katana en ángulo. La Katana golpeo con gran fuerza el filo de ambas, Issei perdió su agarre y ambas armas fueron lanzadas a través del aire donde se empalaron en el suelo a diez metros de distancia. Un aura de sed de sangre brotó de la espada cuando se dirigió hacia el Kuroi, cortándolo justamente en el abdomen. El escalofrío penetró profundamente en el cuerpo del azabache lo que lo obligó a retirarse, la sangre goteo en el suelo, la espada no solo había cortado el traje con facilidad, sino también la carne, la sangre cubría su borde. Los ojos de Issei se agrandaron ante la velocidad del caballero

Souji comenzó a revelar una sonrisa siniestra cuando un aura malvada comenzó a liberarse de su cuerpo pareciendo venir de la espada. El demonio que se reía soltó una poderosa sed de sangre que irradiaba alrededor del espadachín y la espada. Marcas negras similares a las espadas comenzaron a aparecer a lo largo del cuello de Okita

(Esa aura) un escalofrió recorrió su columna al ver el aura rodear al caballero de Sirzechs

[Al perecer se a sincronizado con su espada….algo muy difícil de lograr….Te sugiero cambiar la estrategia compañero, si continuamos en un combate de armas perderás y tienes que guardar fuerzas]

(Lo sé)

(Espero que Amande y el ejercite les este yendo bien) Souji pensaba al sentir el movimiento de sus soldados, momentos antes observo como caían en una trampa y perecían, quería ayudar, pero antes tenía que encargarse de su enemigo (Tengo que terminar con esto rápido)

Issei se retiró moviéndose hacia sus cuchilla para recogerlas. La electricidad chispeó alrededor de las cuchillas. El enmascarado corrió hacia Souji atacando desde el costado derecho. El espadachín frunció el ceño y lanzó su katana en el camino de las cuchillas. El volvió a temblar bajo la colisión de los dos. Issei levantó su pierna izquierda y pateo hacia el lado izquierdo de Okita. La patada no golpeó más aire cuando se tele transportó a cinco metros detrás de Issei.

—Supongo que debería terminar esto…..te felicito Kuroi Senko, muy pocas personas han presenciado el poder de mi espada y nadie ha vivido—. Souji sujeto la katana con ambas manos. El espadachín se tele transportó inmediatamente a una distancia de diez metros del enemigo y levantó la hoja delante de él. El aura fría que lanzó la espada creció intensamente cuando el suelo debajo del caballero se congeló. El hielo era extraño ya que tenía un extraño tono verde con espeluznantes rostros de los muertos que aparecían en su reflejo. Los ojos violetas de Souji empezaron a brillar con una profunda sombra roja como un aura siniestra liberada de su cuerpo. La banda que mantenía el cabello atado se rompió mientras que sus largos mechones se balanceaban en el vendaval demoníaco convocado por la espada maligna. La habitual apariencia calmada y estoica de Souji se volvió malvada al revelar una sonrisa torcida.

 **Subete O Korosu Waru (El mal que mata a todos)**

Las palabras fueron solo un susurro cuando Souji las habló lentamente, pero cada letra hizo eco en el viento que viajaba por todo el campo de batalla. Una ventisca atravesó el aire fluyendo de la espada malvada cuando el espadachín la levantó sobre su cabeza sosteniéndola con ambas manos, con el borde apuntando hacia arriba. Luego, el espadachín desapareció, tele transportándose, solo para aparecer detrás de Issei, antes de desaparecer momentos más tarde brillando alrededor de su enemigo como un borrón plateado. Issei trataba de enfocar a Souji, pero su máxima velocidad lo agobiaba, con sus instintos evadió diversos cortes o los bloqueo, pero poco a poco el caballero aumentaba la velocidad, segundos después Souji detuvo su ataque y apareció a unos metros de Hyodo

El aura malvada alrededor de Okita comenzó a desaparecer cuando la katana fue envuelta con un fuerte clic. Cuando la katana termino de ser envainada los ojos de Issei rodaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando múltiples cortes aparecieron por todo su cuerpo, la sangre salpicándose en el aire, lentamente empezó a tambalearse hasta quedar con una rodilla en el suelo, sus dientes se apretaron por el dolor, varios cortes fueron profundos, pero tenía que dejar el dolor a un lado

Okita al ver que su oponente no había cedido se lanzo con velocidad para iniciar otra ronda de ataques, su espada volvió a desenvainarse, la katana estaba a centímetros de asestar otro golpe

CLINK

Okita se asombro al ver su espada siendo detenida por el antebrazo de su oponente el cual estaba rodeado por una densa capa de energía plateada —Esto me canso— Souji solo sintió su estomago doler antes de salir disparado unos metros

—Ahora veo porque eres alabado como el máximo [Knight] dentro del inframundo, si te soy sincero quise probare contra ti en un combate de armas…ahora veo que no soy rival contra ti en ese rubro— Issei felicito la habilidad del enemigo —Pero es hora de que yo responda con mis habilidades— dijo con seriedad, sus ojos captaron los bombardeos a las tropas del cielo por parte de Kenshiro, los preparativos casi terminaban

[He recargado tus reservas con la energía que acumulo, ahora mismo me enfoco en sanar las heridas por los cortes aunque no esperes que cure todos]

(Gracias)

[Acaba con esto ahora mismo….no tenemos que demorarnos para que el plan funcione]

(Entendido capitán)

El cuerpo de Issei se rodeo de energía [Dragon Slayer]

Issei se movió a gran velocidad hacia Okita quien contesto con su propia rapidez, ambos oponentes estaban equiparables, la velocidad brindada por la pieza de caballo ayudaba a combatir el aumento creado por la magia mata dragones.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Souji detuvo su ofensiva al sentir el ataque creado por sus soldados y que solo se podía utilizar en casos extremos (¿Por qué Amande uso esa formación?...¿Acaso la situación esta tan precaria?), sus emociones se agitaron ante la perspectiva de que su ejército fuera perdiendo haciendo que se enojara al no poder ayudar, un enojo que paso a Shock al ver los escudos color esmeralda del ejercito de Kyoto —¿Qué es eso?— pronuncio con incredibilidad al ver tan poderoso ataque repelido —Tengo que acabar esto— su mente se volvió a dirigir al combate, pero esos pocos segundos que se distrajo le repercutieran

—Nunca te distraías en un combate de vida o muerte— Souji de pronto sintió una patada en su mandíbula que lo elevo unos metros

 **[Arashiryū no Kagitsume]**

El enmascarado soltó una patada demoledora en las costillas del caballero quien apretó los dientes (esas son por lo menos 4 costillas rotas) Souji analizo el daño, con su mano derecha creó una barrera para apartar al enmascarado , cuando lo logro dio un corte vertical a su oponente quien lo evadió audazmente. Issei se agacho y dio una patada baja en las piernas de su rival desestabilizándolo, momento que aprovecho para sujetar su brazo derecho y lanzarlo al cielo. Okita se estabilizo en el cielo con ayuda de sus alas, sin esperar busco a su enemigo en el suelo solo para ver que no estaba

 **[Arashiryū no Tekken]**

Con velocidad dirigió su vista encima de él solo para recibir un golpe en el rostro cargado con una fuerza y energía que no había sentido nunca, este mismo lo mando de regreso a la tierra

Con pesadez se levanto del suelo, su ojo derecho estaba totalmente cerrado disminuyendo su campo de visión

 **[Arashiryūsō Kishin]**

Los reflejos y la experiencia lo ayudo a bloquear las lanzas de viento con su espada, esto lo arrastro unos centímetros por la fuerza del hechizo

Souji vio a su oponente aparecer a su izquierda con sus cuchillas bañadas en electricidad, con velocidad dio una estocada solo para cortar al aire. Issei se movió a máxima velocidad y aprovecho el lado ciego del caballero logrando atacarlo por su lado derecho

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

Souji Okita grito ante la pérdida de su brazo, sus sentidos fueron cegados y la pérdida de reflejos por la falta de sangre lo afecto, esto fue aprovechado por Issei quien lo sujeto del pecho para enseguida lanzarlo a unos metros al cielo, segundos después apareció enfrente de el con su mano cargada de un conocido ataque

 **[Cero]**

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **TIEMPO PRESENTE**

—Veo que todos tuvieron un momento difícil— menciono al ver a ambos ejércitos —Pero no se preocupen acabare con esto—

Amande se puso en guardia ante lo dicho por su enemigo, los demás soldados siguieron su ejemplo, Souji quien era ayudado por Benjamín también se puso en postura, su único brazo sostenía su preciada Katana

—¡No perderemos!— Reiju se colocaba alado de Amande —No podrás con todos nosotros solo

—Chica…..ustedes perdieron desde que Kenshiro ingreso al campo de batalla— los soldados bíblicos quedaron en duda, lo mismo con los espectadores, cada persona estaba en duda sobre que iba hacer el máximo asesino, todos menos una persona, Serafall Leviathan abrió los ojos al recordar las acciones del ejercito de Kyoto, más específicamente de una orden dada por Kenshiro al ingresar personalmente, una técnica que vivió en carne propia

—Gracias Kenshiro…todos los preparativos están listos— pronuncio mientras levantaba su mano al cielo y disparaba un rayo al mismo, , el cielo empezó a retumbar, los relámpagos salían de las nubes, un rugido resonaba en el campo de batalla, Issei solo bajo su mano lentamente y el cielo dio su señal con un rugido, un poderoso dragón hecho de pura electricidad salió disparado del cielo

 **[Kirin]**

El dragón impacto y destruyo el campo al igual que las runas que lo restringían

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

muchos de los soldados clocaron magia en sus pies para no salir disparados por la onda expansiva del ataque cuyo poder rosaba la magnitud del [JUDGMENT OF CHAOS], los gritos de dolor resonaron en el claro

30 segundos después tanto soldados como espectadores pudieron presenciar el resultado, Odín y Yasaka celebraban el éxito del plan, Indra y Shiva sonreían con diversión y Sirzechs junto con los demás apretaban los puños de ira todo generado por la visión delante de sus ojos

—Increíble— Rei murmuraba con asombro. El resultado del ataque era impresionante, los cuerpos calcinados era el rastro que dejaba

—Asombroso— Kenshiro pronuncio con admiración —Ahora entiendo porque ese era nuestro As—

—No te engañes Kenshiro, ese ataque es impresionante, pero este resultado solo se pudo conseguir porque el enemigo no tenia las suficientes reservas mágicas para protegerse al haber usado su último ataque, sino hubiera sido por eso solo hubiera causado cerca de la mitad del daño actual

Rei y Kenshiro asintieron. El plan era usar los especialistas en magia para lanzar hechizos de fuego al cielo y calentar el ambiente, mientras se disfrazaba con ataques aéreos y no hacer sospechar al enemigo, después atacar y disminuir sus números, para enseguida ordenar una retirada que serbia de carnada al juntar todos los objetivos en un solo punto, finalmente tentarlos con eso para que usaran un ataque de gran escala y protegerse con el Blaze Luminous, algo simple pero que en batalla era complicado

—Interesante— murmuro Issei atrayendo la atención de ambos generales —Al parecer todavía quedan varios con vida…Mmmm estimo que unos 300 o 350— menciono al sentir las firmas mágicas

Amande poco a poco se levantaba, su cuerpo le gritaba que cediera por el dolor, lentamente levanto la vista para encontrar el cuerpo carbonizado de su capitán y gran amigo Souji Okita quien con su fuerza la protegió de gran daño del ataque sin importarle que sacrificara su vida, poco a poco sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas por el dolor de la perdida, con pesadez recorrió el ejercito con sus ojos, el olor a carne quemada invadía su nariz provocando que quisiera vomitar, pronto se encontró con el cuerpo carbonizado se Benjamín, a unos metros se encontraba Reiju quien tenía diversas partes de su cuerpo quemadas, su lenta respiración le indico que aun se encontraba con vida, con la fuerza que le quedaba analizo la energía de su ejército dándose cuenta que apenas quedaban poco mas de 300 personas vivas, muy pocas con fuerza para seguir combatiendo, la derrota era oficial para los ojos de la hermosa general, sus ojos finalmente se posaron en el causante de esto, Issei los veía con aburrimiento, e sus palmas estaba el ataque que los acabaría, sin dudarlo este fue lanzado (Así que a esto sabe la derrota) Amande pensó con resignación, ella nunca había perdido, que lo hiciera ahora solo hacia más amarga su próxima muerte

Ajuka, sus homólogos y su gente solo apretaron los dientes ante la derrota, los únicos que se encontraban serios eran Sirzechs y Azazel al saber lo que sucedería

—Amande cerró los ojos y se preparo para su muerte

 **[PONER NARUTO SHIPPUDE-OST-MY NAME]**

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

El ataque poco a poco se empezó a encoger hasta desaparecer. Amande abrió los ojos al reconocer el individuo que la salvo a ella y a sus soldados, enseguida otras auras se hicieron presentes, el ejercito de Kyoto se tenso al también reconocerlas, los espectadores en el inframundo volvían a recobrar la moral, Sirzechs y Azazel recobraban una sonrisa confiada, Yasaka veía esto con seriedad y Odín observaba fijamente al nuevo grupo, mas especifico a cierto peli plata

Rias Gremory y su sequito

Sona Sitri y su reina

Sairaorg Bael

Regulus

La Fey Pendragon

Arthur Pendragon

Y Valí Lucifer

Cada uno se coloco enfrente de los sobrevivientes

 **[¡ALBION!]**

Slifer rugía desde el interior de la sacred gear al sentir la presencia del dragón emperador blanco

Issei por su parte expedía un aura fría (Así que si llegaron) era la hora de combatirlos sin huir

—Apenas llegamos— dijo Sairaorg al ver que salvaron a los sobrevivientes

—Aunque no llegamos a tiempo…por Satán, no pensé que fuera tan malo— opinaba Sona Sitri al ver el estado de su ejercito

—Lo haremos pagar Sona— hablo con ira la princesa de la ruina carmesí

—La Fey, haz que los sobrevivientes se retiren y trata de curarlos, Arthur apóyala en caso de que alguien la quiera atacar— ambos hermanos hicieron caso a las ordenes del heredero Bael y ayudaron a los sobrevivientes quienes empezaron a retirarse a una distancia segura

—Es hora de cobrarte todo lo que has hecho desgraciado— grito con ira el descendiente de Lucifer

—¿Qué pasa el baby Lucifer está enojado— se burlo Issei

—Quiero ver que te burles cuando acabemos contigo— dijo con ira Vali para enseguida sonreír —Ahora no podrás huir al menos que quieras dejar a todos esos soldados para que los asesine— cada soldado se tenso ante lo dicho por el demonio

—No era como si lo fuera hacer— esto trajo una sonrisa más grande al peli plata, por fin podría ponerles las manos a su enemigo sin que este huyera de él como una gallina

—Kenshiro, Rei, retírense, todos están débiles y nadie cuenta con la fuerza para hacerles frente a ninguno de ellos— ambos generales querían replicar pero sabían que tenía razón, todos estaban exhaustos por el uso de su máxima defensa, con pesadez empezaron a retirarse para dejar el campo de batalla y colocarse a una distancia segura

—¿Quién dijo que los dejaríamos ir tan fácilmente?— Vali lanzo proyectiles de energía al ejercito de Kyoto, estos fueron destruidos por Issei quien los intercepto, el azabache iba a contestar si sus instintos no le gritaran peligro, coloco sus brazos en cruz para bloquear el puñetazo cortesía de Sairaorg, el impacto lo arrastro unos metros, pero el cometido de Issei funciono, el ejercito ya se había movido lo suficiente para que toda la atención se centrara en el

—Saben…todos podemos dejar esto aquí y cada quien a su casita…..¿qué dicen?— propuso Issei con diversión. Sus rivales solo aumentaron su aura ante las burlas de su enemigo —Supongo que no— Issei se coloco en postura, sus ojos recorrían a sus enemigos dándose cuenta del aumento de poder de cada uno de ellos, su ira poco a poco aumento por cada individuo que observaba, un sentimiento compartido por el dragón de los cielo, por ultimo sus ojos se posaron en el heredero de la casa del rey —Sairaorg Bael, tu eres uno de los pocos demonios honorables ¿para ti está bien lo que están haciendo?— el pelinegro solo lo vio con seriedad, Issei todavía le tenía un poco de respeto al que una vez fue uno de sus rivales —Antes de que inicie este baile porque no te retiras— cada uno levanto una ceja ante ese comentario

—Eres algo hipócrita hablar de lo que está bien después de todo lo que has hecho— reprocho

—¿Quieres ser igual que yo?— el Bael hizo una mueca ante la respuesta —Yo lo hago porque lo disfruto, mi moral no me impide hacerlo, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?...así que te lo vuelvo a decir…..retírate—

—No me importa lo que digas….hare caso a las ordenes de Lucifer-sama…no me retirare— Contesto aumentando su aura —No puedo retirarme— murmuro con voz baja, pero Issei lo pudo escuchar

(Supongo que no puede)

[Por lo que me has dicho, esta persona es honorable, debe de haber algo que le impida detener esto….no me sorprendería que el Lucifer actual le haya hecho algo]

(Una amenaza)

[No lo dudo…¿esto te detendrá de acabar con el?]

(No…..pero es una lástima que alguien como él sea envuelto en esto….supongo que todavía le tengo respeto por todo lo que ha hecho para avanzar en el mundo)

Issei dejo los pensamientos de lado, lo que obligara a estas personas a combatir no lo podían afectar, ahora su objetivo era vencer —Comenzamos— Issei envolvió su cuerpo en energía

El poder de la destrucción hizo presencia y los ojos de Rias Gremory brillaban

Los rayos envolvieron a la sacerdotisa del trueno

Los caballeros dragón aparecieron alrededor de Kiba

Partículas de agua seguida de un aura fría rodeaban a Sona

 **[Regulus King Leather Rex Balance Breaker]**

Un brillo dorado ilumino de ambiente, el cual fue poco a poco opacado por un brillo azul y plateado

 **[Vanshing Dragon]Balance Breaker**

Cada uno exudo sus auras siendo las de Valí y Sairaorg las más prominentes

[Ten cuidado Aibo…esto no será tan sencillo como los anteriores combates]

(Lo sé….Slifer manda las ondas al cerebro como practicamos) su compañero hizo caso a la orden, poco a poco envio electricidad y aumentos de poder al cerebro inundándolo para poder aumentar las órdenes dadas al cuerpo provocando aumento de reflejos y disminuir el tiempo de respuesta, esta era una estrategia creada por Slifer creada al no querer usar técnicas que los pudieran delatar, su funcionamiento era sencillo, pero conllevaba una precisión y riesgo alto y que solo se podía lograr por la ayuda del dragón rojo

[Recuerda que no podemos poner tanta presión en los vasos en el cerebro por lo que no podremos usar este método por mucho tiempo

(Lo entiendo….prepárate para cualquier cosa)

 **[PONER TM. REVOLUTION PRESERVED ROSE]**

Issei dio el primero movimiento, con su velocidad apareció justo enfrente de Kiba quien coloco sus brazos para protegerse del puñetazo sin poder evitar arrastrase por el impulso del golpe. Issei iba a brindar una patada ascendente al caballero Gremory, pero cuerdas de agua lo sujetaron por su pierna derecha —Tch— con sus cuchillas corto las cuerdas, su brazo derecho protegió su costado de una patada cortesía de Valí, su brazo izquierdo lo defendió de un puñetazo del Bael, al detener ambos golpes dio un salto y les dio una patada en la cabeza a ambos rivales, la fuerza detrás de la patada desequilibro a ambos demonios, Issei vio una bola de energía de la destrucción en su dirección por lo que sujeto al [Hakiryuutei] por su pierna izquierda y lo lanzo hacia la esfera protegiéndolo de ella. Sairaorg se recupero de la patada y observo como su compañero era usado como escudo, con velocidad se coloco en la espalda de su contrincante y sujeto sus brazos imposibilitando su movimiento —Suéltame— Issei forcejeo pero no podía soltarse, Sairaorg dio una vuelta de rueda estrellando la espalda de Issei en el suelo, el terreno a su alrededor se destrozo producto de la fuerza del impacto, sin perder momento el azabache se levanto y cargo una patada de touki que asesto en el abdomen del enmascarado quien rodo en el suelo por el golpe. Issei dio unas vueltas en el suelo, con su mano derecha se impulso para lograr levantarse, en cuanto lo hizo dio un salto para evitar ser golpeado por Valí quien aprovecho el golpe para dar una patada de hacha. Rias y Akeno aprovecharon el momento en que Issei quedo suspendido en el aire, sus manos se cubrieron en magia

 **[STAR OF DESTRUCTION]**

 **[HOLY LIGHTNING DRAGON]**

Issei vio como ambos ataques se combinaban, con rapidez junto magia en sus palmas

 **[CERO]**

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

El poder detrás del [cero] disminuía provocando que fuera consumido por el ataque combinado de sus compañeras —Mierda— Issei se cubrió al ver como su ataque era vencido

 **BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM**

Hyodo se estrello en el suelo y de su cuerpo salía humo, su saco negro había desaparecido, poco a poco se levanto, sin perder tiempo bloqueo el corte ascendente cortesía de Kiba con sus cuchillas, con su pierna derecha dio una patada al caballero dragón que lo quería atacar, su atención se centro en el caballero quien trataba de ejercer más presión en su espada, al ver la fuerza en la espada dejo de presionar con sus cuchillas y la dejo seguir su camino solo moviéndose unos centímetros para evadir el corte, al pasar la espada sujeto los brazos del rubio

 **[Electroshock]**

La electricidad inundo el cuerpo de Kiba impidiéndole moverse unos segundos. Issei al verlo quieto lo sujeto del pecho y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia los caballeros dragón destruyéndolos, su vista regreso al frente solo para ser recibido por un uppercut. Sairaorg sujeto el cuello del Kuroi Senko y lo estrello en el suelo. Issei doblo su espalda y le brindo una patada en el brazo que lo tenía captor para soltarse. Issei dio unas piruetas para moverse a una distancia de Sairaorg y evadir los proyectiles de agua que disparaba Sona

—AAAAARRHHHHGG— Issei rugió al sentir como una esfera de energía de la destrucción impactaba en su espalda, Issei disparo una esfera de energía contra la pelirroja que fue repelido por un relámpago de su [Queen]. Hyodo abrió los ojos al momento en que Valí apareció enfrente de él con una esfera de energía, unos centímetros antes de que lo golpeara desapareció en un destello negro y apareció a lado de Sona quien formo una cruz con sus brazos para cubrirse del rodillazo de su enemigo, enseguida Issei volvió a desaparecer en un destello y apareció a lado de Sairaorg

 **[ELECTRIC CHAIN]**

Pequeñas esferas de energía eléctrica emergieron del cuerpo del azabache y rodearon al portador de [Regulus], las esferas poco a poco crecieron en tamaño y explotaron creando una cadena de explosiones alrededor del Bael, con rapidez su mente se centro en la heredera Sitri

 **[CERO]**

El haz de energía roja salió disparada hacia ella

 **[MIRROR ALICE]**

La [Queen] Sitri protegió a su rey con su sacre gear y asombrosamente pudo contenerlo, enseguida el ataque de Issei se disparo del espejo con el doble de potencia en dirección a su dueño. Issei solo sonrió detrás de la máscara su mano derecha se levanto mostrando una cadena de energía. Del otro lado Rias y Akeno fueron apoyar a sus amigas, de pronto del suelo salió una cuera de energía que las envolvió, ellas solo sintieron un tirón y lo siguiente que supieron es que estaban delante de Issei y cubriéndolo de la colisión

 **BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

Ambas chicas se derrumbaron por el impacto, su cuerpo presento múltiples heridas, la cuerda de energía volvo a apretarlas. Issei levanto a ambas chicas y las lanzo hacia la Sitri quienes no esperaban el impacto por los cuerpos de sus amigas, ellas trataron de evadirlas pero 5 esferas de energía las impactaron al tratar de esquivar el cuerpo de ambas Gremory

Issei dejo de prestarle atención a las 4 mujeres y se centro en quien se acercaba a asombrosa velocidad, su puño derecho se cargo de energía. En el instante que ambos impactaron, ambos sintieron una fuerte presión en sus manos…. sin lugar a duda ambos estaban igualados en ese departamento. Issei aprovechó el ligero desconcierto en su enemigo al verse igualado en fuerza física y dio un giro en el aire para dar una patada dirigida a la cara de este, pero Valí se cubrió con ambos brazos reduciendo en gran medida el impacto, la tierra alrededor de ellos se quebró

Issei creó una barrera de magia a su alrededor que expulsó al peli plata de su espacio personal. El heredero Lucifer se vio impulsado hacia atrás pero dio un giro en el aire para recuperarse y al hacerlo vio varias ráfagas de poder ir hacia él, este al verlas uso su habilidad para destruirlas. Issei sonrió al ver esto

[¡Valí no!]

La advertencia de Albión llego demasiado tarde

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

Las esferas de energía desaparecieron —Porque grit-cuahg— Valí comenzó a toser sangre

[Esas esferas contenían magia Dragon Slayer, al absorberlas también absorbiste esa magia la cual es un veneno para ti, en este momento estoy tratando de purgar los rastros de tu torrente, pero te recomiendo no volver a usar tu habilidad o si no será peligroso para nosotros] Valí apretó los dientes ante la sugerencia de su compañera pero decidió acatarla

Del otro lado del ambiente con Kenshiro todo era silencio, cada uno veía la magnitud del encuentro y como su comandante se defendía contra la magnitud de enemigos

—Señor…tenemos que ayudarlo…..el solo no podrá con ellos— uno de los soldados quería ayudar a su general

—Quédense ahí, nosotros solo lo distraeremos— Kenshiro apretaba sus puños al saber que no podían hacer nada—

—¿Crees que gane?— pregunto Reí

—Espero que lo haga— suspiro el viejo Yonkai —Llamen a Yasaka-sama y Odín-sama para reportarles la situación— ordeno a un soldado aleatorio

Todos los demás se quedaron a observar la pelea expectantes del resultado, un expectación compartida por todo mundo tanto soldado como espectador

Valí se rodeo de energía y salió disparado hacia su oponente, ambos se enfrascaron al combate físico, puños patadas, rodillas, codos, cada golpe resonaba en el ambiente. Una patada de ambos colocada en el pecho de su rival los obligo a separarse. Issei hizo unos movimientos en sus manos y de estas emergieron varios relámpagos que fueron contra el demonio, al ver eso el peli plata alzó vuelo de y esquivo los rayos que antes de impactar a tierra se elevaron para seguir a su objetivo. El cuerpo de Valí fue rodeado por círculos mágicos, de estos salieron disparados proyectiles mágicos hacia los relámpagos que lucharon por la superioridad, los ataques estuvieron así un rato hasta que la explosión ocurrió. Esta fue deshecha cuando sacudió sus manos, sus ojos revisaron el entorno para encontrarlo, al ver una sombra arriba suyo levanto la vista solo para recibir un golpe de martillo que lo mando disparado al suelo

Issei apareció en un flash negro enfrente de Valí quien se levantaba del suelo

 **[Arashiryū no Kagitsume]**

El enmascarado soltó una patada demoledora en las costillas

 **[Arashiryūsō Kishin]**

Lanzas de viento perforaron las piernas de Lucifer. Valí apretó los dientes para menguar el dolor, con furia ciega trato de dar una patada para crear espacio pero esto fue leído por su oponente quien sujeto la pierna con su brazo derecho, Valí intento retraer su pierna pero la fuerza del agarre era increíble

 **[Arashiryū no Tekken]**

Valí recibió un puñetazo en la cara cargado de energía al no poder moverse por estar atrapado por su pierna derecha, este puñetazo lo elevo al cielo, él pensó que se podría recuperar en el aire, pero se equivocó, su oponente apareció arriba de el

—Intenta dividir esto— los pulmones del enmascarado se inflaron

 **[Arashiryū no Hōkō]**

El monstruoso rugido se escuchó, seguido de este un torrente de magia salió disparado en dirección al cuerpo de Valí, este solo pudo cubrirse ya que no tenía tiempo de hacer otra cosa

 **BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Valí cayó en picada hasta tocar el suelo donde el humo empezó a salir de su cuerpo, su armadura estaba rota en diversas partes y la sangre empezaba a escurrir de él. Issei se dirigió hacia el cuerpo caído de su oponente, pero antes de que diera un paso tuvo que cubrirse el pecho para soportar un puñetazo cargado de Touki por Sairaorg

 **[Poner High School DxD Hero OST – Hero]**

—Yo me encargo de aquí en adelante— Sairaorg le dijo a Valí quien se levantaba poco a poco, su armadura se había ido para recuperar magia, su compañero intento repicar, pero opto por callarse

Issei por su parte tocaba su brazo izquierdo para menguar el hormigueo que sentía, sin lugar a duda la fuerza de su rival era de respetar, ambos oponentes se observaron. Enseguida los 2 expulsaron su energía, cada uno corrió hacia su oponente e iniciaron un combate físico. Ambos impactaban sus cuerpos contra el otro al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban varios golpes para tratar de romper la defensa del otro. La velocidad de ambos era tal que parecían solo destellos de luz…uno dorado y otro oscuro como la noche.

Sairaorg lanzó un golpe a la cara de Issei, este recibió el impacto y sintió que lo había golpeado un martillo gigante…. Sin duda la fuerza física era la mayor virtud del heredero Bael. En eso Hyodo dio como pudo una patada el abdomen del diablo quien escupió sangre por el ataque…le había sacado el aire…

Con eso ambos volvieron a atacar, un golpe en el estómago, otro en la cara, patadas, golpes en el pecho. El intercambio de ataques siguió unos segundos hasta que en un acto rápido el portador de [Regulus] se agacho unos centímetro debajo de Issei y le brindo una patada en el estómago que lo doblo. Issei no se dejo amedrentar por lo que con su propio puño le devolvió el golpe en las costillas a su contrincante, el enmascarado creo distancia entre ambos con una barrera de la que se aparto Sairaorg

Ambos oponentes se volvieron a ver para enseguida lanzarse. Sairaorg lanzo varios golpes hacia Issei quien los bloque con sus propios puños cargados de electricidad. Ambos siguieron por unos segundos hasta terminar en una guerra de fuerza cuando sus manos se sujetaron mutuamente…Sairaorg vio su oportunidad por lo que retrajo sus brazos jalando al enmascarado hacia su cuerpo para enseguida brindar un cabezazo que descontroló a Issei por el impacto, el casco dorado sufrió rupturas. Issei recupero sus sentidos y se hecho hacia atrás mientras aun sujetaba al caballero dorado, Sairaorg fue impulsado hacia delante, el enmascarado desde abajo le dio una patada en el tórax al portador del Longinus quien perdió el aire por el impacto, seguido de eso le dio un puñetazo en la cara y se aparto unos metros a la distancia

—Pasemos a algo más— del alrededor de Issei diversos círculos mágicos aparecían, múltiples disparos mágicos salían de ellos y sin que el Bael lo viera una cuerda de electricidad descendía del pantalón del Kuroi Senko, esto continuo por varios segundos. Sairaorg golpeaba los proyectiles con su cuerpo bañado en touki o los evadía con maestría, si esto continuaba se cansaría antes que su oponente, su mente vago al momento en que se entero que uno de sus más preciados amigos y a quien consideraba un rival había sido asesinado, como por la ir lo quiso vengar y se hizo más fuerte, al momento en que su [Queen] y prometida lo había ayudado a fortalecerse y crear algo en lo que se consideraba inútil…..la magia….sus manos trazaron las señales para efectuar en lo que lucho por conseguir, Issei sabía que el campo de magia era inexistente para su actual oponente por lo que opto por este camino, pero paso algo que no creía posible, un círculo mágico con el escudo de la familia Bael aparecía encima de el

 **[ROAR OF THE KING LION]**

Una lluvia de energía se disparo encima de Issei, los vientos revoloteaban ante el canto del rey de la selva, ondas expansivas se despedían desde el círculo mágico, el aire comprimido chocaba con el cuerpo de Issei quien sentía como si lo perforaran, Issei junto energía alrededor de su cuerpo protegiéndose lo mas que podía del impacto, poco a poco su cuerpo se hundía en la tierra

El círculo mágico desapareció al cabo unos segundos, la tierra donde se llevaba a cabo el ataque está sumida…Issei salía a paso lento de la tierra, su cuerpo tenia algunos cortes, su cabello se encontraba lleno de tierra, su máscara alguna vez blanca estaba manchada de tierra y se podía percibir cansancio por las respiraciones, Sairaorg podría decir que detrás de esa mascara esta una mirada furiosa

—Nunca espere que tu de todas las personas usara la magia…..supongo que nunca te debí de subestimar….te felicito por ese ataque…..pero no creas que será suficiente— los pulmones de Issei se inflaron

 **[Arashiryū no Hōkō]**

Sairaorg veía como el torrente de energía salía disparado en su dirección, su primera acción fue moverse, pero este movimiento fue restringido por una correa de energía que emergía de la tierra y lo sujetaba por la cintura, al ver que no podría escapar decidió tomar el método menos ortodoxo por lo que junto gran cantidad touki y magia de Regulus en sus 2 brazos, iba a hacer frente a ese ataque con sus puños. Cuando el Az de energía colisiono con sus brazos sucedo lo contrario a lo que esperaba Hyodo, en lugar de ser consumido por el ataque este fue repelido y destruido por la pura fuerza física del León Dorado

—Increíble— murmuro con admiración Issei al ver la fuerza física de su rival. No pudo seguir con eso al usar su brazo derecho para repeler una estocada por parte del caballero Gremory, con una patada obtuvo espacio entre ambos, espacio que aprovecho para destruir las esferas de relámpagos y de destrucción que venían por su espalda

El pelinegro no dio momento de reunión y aprovecho el apoyo de sus amigos, con maestría tomo la cuerda que lo sujetaba de su cintura y con fuerza jalo hacia él a su dueño. Issei no pudo hacer nada al no esperar el brusco jalo, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba a centímetros de Sairaorg para enseguida sentir un poderoso derechazo en su intestino que saco ondas de aire desde su espalda, pero aun así no se movió de donde estaba

—Je….ese golpe no fue igual de fuerte que los otros…supongo que ya te quedaste sin fuerza— decía Issei mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y levantaba la mirada

—¡Es que no le puse espalda!—

Sairaorg cargo toda su fuerza en su brazo derecho, este por lo mismo fue bañado en energía dorada y pigmentos de energía azul, este puño tenía toda la fuerza que podía brindar. Issei vio lo peligroso de recibir ese golpe, con velocidad trato de moverse pero sus piernas fueron inmovilizadas por agua que poco a poco se congelaba, sabía que no podría evadirlo, se recriminaba por dejar que estuviera en esa situación…..al ver que era inevitable solo apretó los dientes

 **[REGULUS IMPACT]**

La onda expansiva fue impresionante, el aire revoloteo a los alrededores y el cuerpo de Issei salió disparado en cuanto el puño de Sairaorg Bael choco con su cara, el cuerpo del enmascarado fue despedido cerca de 20 metros, parecía que le cortaron la cuerdas a un títere, en cuanto todo el suelo empezó a rodar en la tierra hasta quedarse quieto con el pecho hacia abajo, los segundos pasaron y este mismo no se movía

Rias Gremory y los demás suspiraban de alivio al ver que su oponente no se movía, sin duda había quedado noqueado

—Recuérdame nunca estar enfrente de un puño de Sairaorg-kun Rias-sama— Kiba pedía con temor al ver el poder detrás del puñetazo del demonio joven más fuerte del inframundo, él sabía que no sobreviviría a el

—Solo no te portes mal y no le diré nada a mi primo— Dijo Rias con arrogancia

—Fufufufu tienes miedo Kiba-kun— la hibrida se burlo de su compañero

—Déjense de burlas…tenemos que ir por él para llevarlo ante Lucifer-sama— Sona trataba de recobrar el orden, Valí y Sairaorg se acercaban al grupo

Los espectadores del inframundo y el cielo celebraban y gritaban al ver al famoso criminal ser derrotado, Sirzechs y los demás tenían sonrisas de victoria, esto sin duda disminuiría la moral de sus enemigos, al final de todo y aun con las bajas esto era una victoria para su bando

Kenshiro y sus soldados veían esto con miradas complicadas, cada uno de ellos se prepararon para rescatar a su general sin importar que les costara la vida

Yasaka observaba esto con preocupación

Odín por su parte veía esto con seriedad, esto todavía no terminaba

 **[PONER MÚSICA ZEN AKU THEME]**

—Nunca creí que tuvieras tanta fuerza Sairaorg…te felicito— Todas las celebraciones se detuvieron al escuchar esa voz, cada uno veía impresionado como Issei se levantaba poco a poco

—Nunca los debí de subestimar—

CRACK

La máscara de porcelana blanca sufría una fractura

—A pesar de todas las veces que presencie su fuerza aun me confié—

CRACK

Otra fractura aparecía en un costado de la mascara

—Tantas veces que pelee a su lado y vi su poder crecer…todas las veces que crecimos juntos mientras peleábamos como un equipo—

CRACK

Una fisura más aparecía

—Como amigos y en algunos casos como pareja crecíamos en fuerza cada día y aun así los subestime

CRACK

Una fisura aun más grande que las anteriores aparecía recorriendo toda la mascara

—¡Que tonto fui!

CRACK

La máscara al fin se partía completamente, cada pedazo caía lentamente dejando al descubierto la cara de su enemigo, cada parte chocaba en el suelo y resonaba con fuerza, todo mundo quedaba mudo ante la imagen que se les presentaba

—Parece que vieron un fantasma—

Todo mundo quedo inmóvil ante lo que veían, nadie podía pronunciar una palabra, delante de ellos estaba una persona que cada facción creía muerto, lo único que cambiaba era su cabello y el color de ojos, fuera de eso estaba aquel chico que todos recordaban, nadie podían crear un pensamiento coherente ¿Cómo un despiadado asesino era el héroe de los niños?

Los líderes veían esto petrificados, su más grande secreto era revelado

Los niños del inframundo estaba en negación al ver a su ídolo detrás de esa mascara

La sonrisa de Indra y Shiva aumentaba de tamaño ante lo que observaban

Odín observaba esto con seriedad…esto movería al mundo en gran medida

Rias Gremory y los demás estaban mudos y asustados ante el hombre delante de ellos

—Imposible— Rias apenas podía pronunciar lo que pasaba por su mente y la de sus amigos

—¿Qué pasa?... ¿No se alegran de verme?—

Muchos quisieron dar un paso hacia atrás por el miedo al ver que aquel chico sonería, aquella sonrisa idéntica que les brindaba en aquellos tiempos, algunos sintieron como sus pecados regresaban a cobrar factura

El hombre detrás de la máscara se había revelado ante el mundo

Aquel hombre que había salvado tantas veces al mundo sobrenatural y a quien creían muerto había regresado

Era oficial, Hyodo Issei, el Sekiryuutei mas fuerte de la historia y el peón de Rias Gremory había regresado

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO, BUENO, MALO O REGULA**

 **POR FAVOR DÉJENME SU OPINIÓN EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **ESPERO QUE A TODOS LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRINCIPIO DE LA GUERRA Y LOS POSTERIORES COMBATES, DEBO DECIRLES QUE MI IDEA ERA HACER 2 CAPÍTULOS DE ESTO, PERO CONFORME AVANZABA ME METÍA MAS EN LA HISTORIA Y SEGUÍA AVANZANDO, DESPUÉS ME EMPEZÓ A GUSTAR COMO IBA AQUEDANDO POR LO QUE DECIDÍ HACER SOLO UN CAPITULO**

 **UNAS COSAS QUE VIMOS DURANTE LA GUERRA FUE LA INCLUSIÓN DE PERSONAJES COMO REÍ Y KENSHIRO SIENDO ESTE ULTIMO UN PERSONAJE QUE ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO**

 **TAMBIÉN OBSERVAMOS UNO DE LOS EXPERIMENTOS LOCOS DE AZAZEL QUE ES EL BLAZE LUMINOUS…..¡OJO! ESTE NO ES EL PROYECTO SECRETO QUE SE HA DESARROLLADO EN LA HISTORIA ESTE SOLO ES UNA HERRAMIENTA QUE SE HA DESARROLLADO COMO APOYO, EL VERDADERO SECRETO YA MERO SE ACERCA**

 **UNA COSA MÁS QUE OBSERVAMOS FUE QUE SAIRAORG PARTICIPA POR EL LADO DE LOS BÍBLICOS, PERO ALGO NOS DICE QUE ES MÁS PORQUE TIENE QUE HACERLO QUE PORQUE QUIERA HACERLA ¿POR QUÉ CREEN QUE SEA?...DÉJENME SUS RESPUESTAS A ESTO EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **POR ÚLTIMO Y MÁS IMPORTANTE…..AL FIN LLEGAMOS AL MOMENTO MÁS DESEADO POR LA HISTORIA O POR LO MENOS A UNO DE LOS MÁS ESPERADOS Y EL CUAL NO SABEN CUÁNTO PEDÍAN…..LA REVELACIÓN DE HYODO ISSEI, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA ENCANTADO COMO SUCEDIERON LAS COSAS PORQUE A MÍ ME ENAMORO COMO DESARROLLE LOS HECHOS PARA ESTE MOMENTO**

 **BUENO ES HORA DE LA TRIVIA**

 **¿QUÉ ES EL BLAZE LUMINOUS?**

 **¿DE QUÉ SERIE ES?**

 **¿QUIÉN O QUE FUE EL PRIMERO EN USARLO?**

 **SI TIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS DÉJENMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS…Y A LA O LAS PERSONAS QUE LO SEPAN DÉJENME SU OPINIÓN DE LA SERIE/ANIME A LA QUE PERTENECE QUE POR CIERTO PARA MI ES LA MEJOR ESCRITA EN LA HISTORIA Y LA CUAL ATESORO MUCHO EN MI MENTE**

 **BUENO YA SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTARAN EL CAPITULO, DÉJEME SUS OPINIONES O SUGERENCIAS EN LOS COMENTARIOS**


End file.
